Monsters and Devils
by Godzilla Boy
Summary: 10 years have passed since the Final Wars and the Kaiju have all but vanished, leaving Earth in a state of peace at last. But when a mysterious young man with a strange power suddenly arrives in town, things will never be the same for the Occult Research Club. Can Monsters and Devils come together to defeat these deadly threats, or will Earth once again be swept up in another war?
1. Prologue: Forgotten Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Hey guys, It's Godzilla Boy here and welcome to my other story,** ** _Monsters and Devils_** **! First off, this story is a challenge that was offered to me by Thunder Dragon and I figured I would give it a shot. Besides, High School DxD just so happens to be a guilty pleasure for me. Now I can not promise that this will go the way Thunder Dragon wanted it to exactly go, but I will try to do it in a way that I feel works.**

 **Second, let me clarify that this story is** ** _NOT_** **connected to my other story,** ** _Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland._** **This story takes place during the Toho movies universe. For this story, I have combined the multiple Godzilla movie era's into one full timeline that takes place before the events of the High School DxD story line.**

 **The movies that take place in my timeline from beginning to end are** ** _Godzilla (1954), Godzilla Raids Again (1955), Rodan (1956), Mothra (1960), Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964), Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964), Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (1966), Son of Godzilla (1967), Godzilla vs. Hedorah (1971), Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972), Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974), Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975), Destroy All Monsters (1968), The Return of Godzilla (1984), Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989), Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991), Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992), Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993), Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla (1994), Godzilla 2000: Millennium (1999), Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) and Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)._**

 **There will be certain parts of the movies in my timeline that will be altered to fit the story, also movies like** ** _All Monsters Attack (1969), Godzilla vs. Destroyah (1995), Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla & Godzilla: S.O.S. and GMK _****do NOT exist in this timeline, as it would probably lead to a lot of confusion. In this story, the Godzilla movies universe is fused with the High School DxD universe, meaning no portals from one universe brings certain characters to the other in this story, the two universes are FUSED.**

 _ **/**_ **= scene skip**

 **/\/\/\/\/\ = time skip**

 **Now with that out of the way, let us begin our new adventure!**

 **P.S.- Please do not forget to leave a review and please provide constructive criticism. Thank you!**

* * *

 _"We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade a Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I have become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."_

 _-J. Robert Oppenheimer as he reflects on witnessing the first atomic bomb in 1945._

* * *

 **Prologue: Forgotten Nightmare**

Today was not a good day to be on Earth, more specifically it was a horrible night to be anywhere near the city of Tokyo, on the island of Japan. It was night, a storm of thunder and lightning brewing alongside explosions and sirens. A war was rumbling, one with so much power that it could be heard across the Pacific Ocean to North America. The entire city of Tokyo was now a war zone, and it all began with the invasion of a group of aliens known as the Xilians.

At first, the Xilians claimed themselves to be a peaceful race who came to Earth to protect the planet from destruction from a runaway asteroid called Gorath and to peacefully coexist with the humans. However, this was revealed to be a lie. It was discovered that Gorath didn't exist and that the Xilians had actually come to Earth to harvest the humans' mitochondria in order to survive, and were secretly capturing Earth's leaders and replacing them with disguised members of their race.

When this was discovered, the Xilian leader, the Controller, was killed by his protege, X, who had argued that they should use their superior weaponry at their disposal to enslave the humans. After killing the Controller, X took control and launched an attack on the Earth, bringing mass chaos and destruction to every major human city on the planet.

However, the war was not restricted to just the humans or the Xilians. A force of great power and destruction that had existed on this world since the dawn of all life on Earth had also entered the front. The Xilians had managed to take control of a majority of them to fight for their wicked cause, but luckily, humanity still had one trump card on their side.

They say in ancient times there were giants that roamed the Earth in days past. Now they were roaming the present...and were at war with each other.

Monsters

Titans

Behemoths

Leviathans

Kaiju

Take the name that you please, it wouldn't matter. Because this was a day to be remembered for centuries to come.

This was the Final Wars.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan - 2005:**

If there was anyway to describe the cities current state, it could only be with one word.

Apocalyptic.

The once lively streets of Tokyo were all buried under mountains of burning concrete and steel. Almost every building and skyscraper that once towered over the streets was reduced to mountains of rubble. Even the once bright skies were cloaked by pitch black thunder clouds that crackled with lightning. The massive, spherical-shaped Xilian mother ship floated above, casting a deep, black shadow over the ruined city.

Deep within the war zone in the heart of the desolated city, two leviathans stood before each other in a large crater as they stared each other down, ready to tear each other apart. Burning ash fell as a pair of brown eyes glared at another set of four glowing red eyes.

One was charcoal grey in color with three rows of sharp, white dorsal spines running down its back from the back of the head to the mid-section of its long tail. It had large bulky legs with four sharps toe claws and a pair of arms with four sharp claws. It had a very sharp, intimidating face, a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth and a pair of brown, reptilian eyes that reflected the fire from the surrounding area.

50 years ago, another creature resembling him had been mutated from the atomic bomb test on the Bikini Atoll in 1945 and had caused great destruction to Tokyo before he was brought down by the Oxygen Destroyer compound created by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa.

However, a year later, a new monster of similar appearance appeared and, for 50 years, caused mayhem and destruction, but had also saved the world from many powerful foes from malicious monster to evil space dragons, and had mutated over time to become even bigger and stronger than his predecessor. Now that monster was standing in very same city where his predecessor, the beast of 1954, had made its first and last rampage.

To the Japanese, he was known as Gojira, a creature of Odo Island legend. But to the rest of the world, he was the King of the Monsters, Godzilla!

Across from him, a tall, lanky creature growled as steam erupted from its mouth every time it let out a breath. Its skin was jet black, but certain parts were covered by a white, bony armor that made its appearance like that of a skeleton. Its long tail had two split ends that began at the mid-section and each shoulder was adorned with half a head, making it look like it had another head before it split down the middle and settled at the shoulders. Its main head was slightly elongated and had two glowing red eyes along with one on each shoulder head. A creature connected to the Xilians, he was a very new monster that just recently crash landed on Earth to destroy his opponent.

To the Xilians, he was called Monster X, a mysterious Kaiju who had landed on Earth to destroy Godzilla!

The two titans growled and snarled at each other, their muscles tensing as they each waited for the other to make the first move. No one could understand what the two giants were saying, but the unrelenting glares they gave each other spoke volumes over the torrents of thunder and lightning.

 ** _"(This ends now, invader.)"_**

 ** _"(If that is how it must be...)"_**

A bolt of lightning struck between the two and they charged at one another.

Godzilla rushed full sprint towards his opponent while Monster X did the same. When they each got close, they both jumped into the air and slammed into each other, causing sparks to fly upon contact. They both landed back on the ground and skidded across the floor of the huge crater before facing each other again.

Monster X charged again before jumping up and spinning in mid-air as he delivered backhand blow to Godzilla's face, which was quickly followed up by a tail slap to the face. The Xilian hybrid landed back on the ground and grabbed Godzilla by his hands before twisting them in his grasp, causing Godzilla to be lifted off the ground as he cried out in pain.

Monster X roared in Godzilla's face as he watched his suffering, but the King of Monsters managed to fight through the pain. He untwisted his arms and landed back on the ground before pushing Monster X away from him. He then turned around and swung his tail at the invader, but Monster X ducked under the attack and avoided. However, Godzilla blasted him in the face with his atomic breath as he got up again and made him skid back and dropped to one knee.

While remaining on one knee, Monster X's four eyes flashed yellow and fired his gravity beams. The graviton bolts struck Godzilla in the chest and forced him to take a step back. He roared in pain and dropped to one knee as well as he watched his foe get back on his feet and snarl at him. Godzilla snarled back as he too got and back up and prepared to fight on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere in Japan:**

"Hurry, honey! We gotta hurry if we don't want to be left behind!" a man with short brown hair and glasses exclaimed as he rushed towards the door with brown suit case in his hands.

"I'm going as fast fast as I can dear! Lets just hope there wont be too much traffic when make to the evacuation zone!" a woman with shoulder length brown hair replied.

Throughout all of Japan, a state of emergency was declared and all cities and residences that hadn't been hit by the invasion were to evacuate to special underground military bunkers in order to wait out the invasion. All over the country, people were frantically packing as many personal belongings and valuables that they could carry and already heading out their doors. While some chose to take cars, others opted to travel by foot in order to avoid getting caught up in any traffic jams.

While the husband and wife were hurriedly grabbing as many belongings that would fit in their car, a young boy of about 5 or 6 years of age with brown hair and similar colored eyes was sitting in front of the television, completely oblivious to his parents frantic behavior as he watched the news broadcast that gave a birds eye view of what was currently happening in Tokyo.

 _"As you can see ladies and gentleman, the entire city of Tokyo lies in ruins after the Xilian attack and it appears that Godzilla is attempting to fight off this new monster which we believe is working for the Xilians."_ the female reporter stated from their news helicopter.

The young boy stared in awe as the news helicopter showed the standoff between Godzilla and Monster X. The Nuclear Leviathan rose to his feet after getting hit by that last attack and charged at Monster X, while the latter did the same. The two behemoths slammed into each other with such force that the ground shook upon impact. Monster X threw another punch at the saurian, but Godzilla was able to block the attack and rammed his head into the Xilian hybrids chest, temporarily stunning him. Godzilla seized the moment and his spines glowed blue before firing his atomic blast from his mouth and struck Monster X in the chest. The space monster roared in pain and collapsed on his back while Godzilla stomped towards his downed foe.

"Issei!" the mother shouted with worry from behind. "Hurry up and grab your bag! We leave in five minutes!"

The boy, Issei, looked back at her for a moment then looked back at the screen one last time before getting up and heading to his room.

* * *

 **Back in Tokyo:**

While the two behemoths were engaged in their standoff, another large creature zoomed over Tokyo Bay with speed that defied its size.

The head and upper thorax was covered in snow white fur while its underside remained bare, its abdomen was also covered in white and brown fur. Its wings were a designed with yellow, orange, brown and black colors. It had six legs that were tipped with sharp claws, two antennas on the top of its head, and two large, glowing blue eyes.

Existing since ancient times, this creature, unlike Godzilla, was respected by most of Japan as a guardian and a protector to all of mankind. After sensing her old ally was in trouble, however, she had come all this way to save her friend.

It was Mothra, the Guardian of Mortals and the divine protector of the Earth, who had come here to help Godzilla and to protect the planet from this dangerous new threat.

As she flew over what remained of the city, she sensed a malevolent presence approaching her from behind and quickly dipped to the side as a silver blur flew past her before turning around and charging her again. The two collided with each other in mid-air before they separated and turned to face each other.

Standing before Mothra was a tall, bipedal figure with dark grey metallic armor and four large, red sails on its back. Its tail had metal spikes running down the top and was tipped with four curved spikes, two larger than the others. Each foot was a single, curved hook and it had a large beak filled with sharp, metallic teeth, it had two large, serrated mandibles beside the beak and a single large, serrated hook on top of its head. A large red visor was adorned on its face and each arm was a large, double-pronged chainsaw.

This was a creature that Mothra was _very_ familiar with, for she had fought this creature thousands of years ago and had defeated. This monster had then returned and attacked Earth once again in 1972 alongside another monster, but was defeated by Godzilla along with another Kaiju and a human-built android, retreating into the dark depths of space to recover.

It was Gigan, a cyborg monster created by the M Space Hunter Nebula aliens, but was "inherited" to the Xilians, who sent him back to Earth in a mummified state before being awoken once again to destroy the humans.

The two monsters circled each other before Mothra began flapping her wings to try and make Gigan lose his balance. Gigan felt himself being pushed back slightly and responded by revving up his chainsaws and slammed them into the ground and rushed at Mothra. As he was prepared to ram her, the Guardian of Mortals flapped her wings to raise herself higher into the air, but Gigan then launched his spiked tail into Mothra's abdomen as she chirped in pain.

Gigan then spun around, swinging his tail and sent Mothra tumbling through the air, though she managed to straighten herself out and flew higher into the air. Gigan fired up his thrusters and flew up after her quickly before he slashed a section of her left wing off.

She let out a blaring chirp as she tumbled towards the ground and crashed somewhere into the desolate city. Gigan released a metallic shriek as he flew off in search of his ally.

Monster X fired a barrage of graviton bolts from his eyes at Godzilla, which exploded upon making contact with his body. The Monster King roared as he began to make his way towards the Xilian warrior, but was stopped when he blasted from behind by multiple crimson energy rays.

Godzilla turned around and saw Gigan land on the with his chainsaws raised as he let out a battle cry. Godzilla looked between him and Monster X and let out another roar.

* * *

In another part of Japan, a young girl walked beside her mother as the two joined a large crowd of people who were also leaving town towards the evacuation site. Both of them were dawned in hooded robs so no one among the crowd could identify them. However, as the two walked past a shop, the girl caught sight of the news footage being shown of Tokyo on a television propped behind the window and she immediately stopped in her tracks.

Her mother saw this and came to her side. "Honey, what is it?"

The girl said nothing, but pointed up at the television, a look of wonder on her face. Her mother followed her gaze and she too found herself staring at what was being shown.

The female reporter spoke as she observed what was happening from below. _"I don't believe this people! It appears as though Godzilla is challenging both Gigan and the new monster at the same time!"_

Godzilla faced Gigan as his spines flashed blue and he fired another atomic blast, but the cyborg screeched as he crossed his chainsaw arms over his chest and blocked the attack. The Kaiju King continued to fire his atomic breath and was forcing Gigan back a little, but then was struck from behind as Monster X jumped up and kicked Godzilla in the back, cancelling out his beam as he crashed face first into the ground. Gigan saw the Alpha Predator try to stand and shot a red flare from his visor. The flare compacted and shrunk to a point, before splintering apart in a shotgun blast of plasma hitting him all over his body. Godzilla cried out in pain and collapsed again, but the space monsters were far from finished as Monster X approached the downed saurian.

Deciding she didn't want to have to see what would happen next, the mother grabbed her daughter by the hand and gently pulled her along with her. "Let's go Akeno, we need to get moving."

Akeno willingly followed her mother, but not before casting one final glance at the television, which showed Godzilla having arms pinned behind him by Monster X while Gigan revved up his chainsaws. Fearful of what would happen next, she looked away and quickly followed her mother towards the exit of the town.

* * *

Godzilla roared as Monster X had him by the arms and held him still as Gigan let out another blaring screech and approached them. Godzilla struggled to break free from Monster X's grasp, but the Xilian warriors' strength kept him at bay. Gigan swung one of his chainsaws and slashed Godzilla across the chest.

He cried out in pain as the cyborg prepared to swing at him again, but the Monster King managed to maneuver himself so that he ended up slashing Monster X across his back. He bellowed in pain as he released Godzilla and stumbled a little, but it didn't end there.

Out of nowhere, Mothra appeared from behind and used her wings to smack both space monster in the back of their heads, causing them fall on their faces in unison. Gigan got up first and shrieked in anger as he activated his thrusters once again and flew after the Divine Moth. Monster X got up next and faced Godzilla, who let out a roar as he charged right at him.

Gigan charged through the rubble covered streets in pursuit of his quarry when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Mothra appeared behind the cyborg and let out a chirp as she hovered in place. Gigan turned around and screeched again when two small compartments opened up on his chest and fired two large spinning blades from that flew towards the Guardian of Mortals.

Mothra flapped her wings and dodged to the side and avoided each one, but then Gigan fired another shotgun blast of crimson plasma from his visor and engulfed Mothra in a massive explosion. Gigan turned away from the blast and let out a screech of victory.

However, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his spinning blades were coming right back at him like boomerangs and slashed his neck. At first, he didn't even feel the pain, but when he turned to look back at the explosion to see what had hit him, his head literally just fell to the ground with a loud thud.

But it didn't end there. Mothra suddenly shot out of Gigan's explosion engulfed in fire and let out another blaring chirp as she plowed through the cyborgs body, causing his body to explode and sending his limbs and other components flying all over the demolished streets.

Gigan was dead and Mothra was victorious, but the battle was far from over.

* * *

Monster X dug his feet into the ground as Godzilla pushed him back across the desolate landscape. Despite his supreme physical strength, the space monster lost his footing and fell back, allowing Godzilla to get on top of him.

The Monster King's spines flashed as he powered up his Atomic Breath, but Monster X reached up and bit him in the neck, causing Godzilla's head to lurch up and for his attack to miss completely as it struck the side of the Xilian mother ship.

Godzilla decided to go the old fashioned way and pried Monster X's jaws off of him before he started wailing punches onto the Xilian champions face. After several hits, the Xilian warrior managed to block the next two punches with his arms and pushed Godzilla off of him.

Suddenly, a series of explosions were heard and both looked up to see the Xilian mother ship explode in fiery inferno. Both covered themselves as molten steel and debris rained down onto their heads and around them, setting everything ablaze.

Godzilla and Monster X faced each other one last time before they each fired their respected beam attacks towards each other. The two attacks collided and another colossal explosion rocked the area and sent both monsters flying back.

Once he was able to get his bearings back, Godzilla slowly rose back to his feet, but not before noticing Monster X on his hands and knees looking to be struggling. However, the Xilian warrior suddenly let out a cackling sound similar to laughter before bloody black and gold wings ripped their way out of his back. The white armor that covered his body cracked and fell to the ground as new muscle began to form underneath. Monster X shook, a crown of additional horns erupted from his cracking helmet and skin and his humanoid build twisted and churned, becoming more ursine-like.

His claws grew larger, digging into the ground as his chest plate blew off and what was once the greaves of his helmet also simply broke apart from the growing mass beneath them.

Two additional heads mounted on serpentine necks erupted from his shoulders, as the core head formed from Monster X's own.

Wings flapped amongst churning lightning, a demon of black and gold calling out a war cry that sounded like screaming, roars, and bloodthirsty laughter all at once. It was a sight that made Godzilla actually take a step back in surprise.

It almost reminded him of a certain other three-headed, golden dragon that he had fought before who he had killed several years back. A beast who shared the same title as a breed of monsters so powerful and so evil that one could quite possibly die from just hearing its name alone.

The new monster, Kaiser Ghidorah, approached the Monster King, while Godzilla did the same as he roared in challenge. Godzilla spines flashed as he fired his Atomic Breath while Kaiser Ghidorah retaliated with his Anti-Gravity Beams. The two attacks collided and fought for dominance before Kaiser's ultimately surpassed the King of Monsters and blasted him in the face, knocking him on his back.

Kaiser continued his assault and fired more Anti-Gravity Beams from his mouth, which pushed Godzilla head-first into another building, causing it to collapse on him. Kaiser Ghidorah fired more beams into the air towards the Monster King, which actually lifted him off the ground and into the air before dropping him on yet another building head-first. The demonic space dragon continued to fire even more beams and dragged Godzilla across the rubble-filled streets and making him plow into one last building.

He then used his beams to lift Godzilla's limp body into the air one last time before dropping him right in front of him. Kaiser let off another piercing roar as he raised his front legs high off the ground before crashing them down onto his body.

Godzilla roared in agonizing pain as he tried to lift his head, but Kaiser stepped on it to keep him down. He then delivered a solid kick to the Monster Kings face as he was knocked into another building.

Kaiser Ghidorah stomped towards the helpless King and launched his three heads towards him. His left one grabbed him by his right arm while the right one bit down on his left leg, and the middle head had bitten Godzilla on the neck and, using his three heads alone, lifted him up into the air. Godzilla roared as he struggled to break free, but each time he did, he felt himself get weaker and weaker. He then noticed Kaiser's elongated necks had a strange blue light coming from inside that traveled down their throats.

That when he realized it. He was having his energy completely drained.

Godzilla let out a weak growl before he felt himself go completely limp again as the demonic dragon continued to suck his body dry of nuclear power.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what looked like a floating ship with a large drill mounted in the front hovering several feet away. It was a ship he recognized.

It was the Gotengo, a human-made battleship that he had encountered many times over the years. It was also the very same ship that had awoken him from his slumber in the South Pole to fight off the monster the Xilians had taken control of.

He noticed that two floating disks were spinning around the ship while the large drill was glowing with a very prominent energy. Then, the ship fired a concentrated blast of energy from the drill that struck Godzilla's spines. The Monster King felt the energy flowing from his spines to the rest of his body and he felt his energy begin to rejuvenate. Godzilla raised his head and let out another blaring roar.

He grabbed Kaiser's middle head with his free arm as his body released a powerful shock wave that traveled through the dragons necks and forced him to release Godzilla. The Monster King landed on his feet before grabbing Kaiser Ghidorah's left head while biting down on the right head. Kaiser's middle head fired its Anti-Gravity Beam from its mouth and struck Godzilla in the face and forced him to release the head.

Kaiser prepared to fire another blast, but Godzilla beat him to the punch and fired his Atomic Breath right into his middle head, causing it to completely explode. Godzilla noticed the right head prepare to fire as well, but Godzilla redirected it to slice through the neck of the left head.

He tossed the head away before grabbing Kaiser Ghidorah's last remaining head and used all of his strength to throw Kaiser over his head and into the ruined streets. Godzilla roared and stomped towards Kaiser and stomped on the neck of his last head, then kicked it away and sent him flying further away.

He stomped over to Kaiser, grabbed him by his tail and began swinging him over his head repeatedly and slamming him into the ground. He continued this about three or four times before he then swung him into the air and began powering up his spines. However, just as he was about to fire his beam, his spines flashed bright red a he shot a red beam out his mouth and blasted Kaiser higher into the sky.

Godzilla's Final Breath sent the demonic dragon higher into the planets atmosphere before he completely exploded, completely blowing away the storm clouds above. The Monster King roared in victory.

Kaiser Ghidorah was finally dead, but Godzilla was far from finished.

He slowly turned around to face the Gotengo, the ship that had just saved his life, but also the one that had been nothing but a constant nuisance to him for two decades now. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath towards the Gotengo and knocked out the sky before stomping towards it. As he got closer, he could see seven individuals climb out of the damaged ship, facing him. He recognized them immediately.

Humans.

Godzilla stopped several feet from the Gotengo and snarled at the small group before him, but most of them stared at him unflinchingly, not moving a sing muscle. Then, he noticed one of the human females turn her attention elsewhere before she pointed at something. Godzilla glanced over and was surprised by what he saw.

Coming towards him was a small bipedal creature that closely resembled him. Its body was light green and its chest was yellow, with small, stubby protrusions running down its back and very stubby arms and legs. Its eyes were very large and were red in color with an amber outlining. Godzilla couldn't believe who it was.

It was Godzilla Junior, his youngest adopted son after his oldest son who he had met in 1993 after he and an old ally, Rodan, had defeated a robotic double of himself. The robot would've surly killed both of them, but Rodan ended up sacrificing himself so that Godzilla could save the infant dinosaur. After that, Godzilla had taken the baby in as his own and the two of them had lived together since then along with Godzilla's oldest son, Minilla.

Godzilla was visibly surprised to see his son all the way out here on his own, but was even more taken aback when Junior stepped in front of his father with his tiny arms spread out in an attempt to stop him.

Godzilla growled at his son, demanding to know what he was doing. Junior replied that he needed to stop attacking and pleaded that he forgive the humans.

He wasn't very surprised. After all, his son had spent his first several days after hatching under the care of humans and had tried to show him that humans weren't as terrible as he thought. Godzilla had tolerated it for a few years since his son had always been kind to humans, but his view on them still hadn't changed.

But now, after being saved from certain death by the very humans who hated and feared him, who for 50 long years had done nothing but try to destroy him, he was starting to wonder if Junior actually had a point. Godzilla let out a sigh through his nostrils. Perhaps after everything that had just happened, right now it really wasn't the time for more conflict, not after everything that had just happened. He looked up and noticed the dark thunder clouds begin to break as sunlight began to shine down on the city.

Without incident, Godzilla simply turned around and began to stomp away towards the coast with his son giving the humans one last glance before following close behind his father as they made their way towards the coast, leaving behind a devastated Tokyo.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a world outside the mortal realm, three figures stared at a holographic screen which showed Godzilla and Junior leaving the ravaged city behind. Both had watched the entire battle from beginning to end and were completely dumbfounded by the great amount of power and destruction displayed by the Kaiju, especially Godzilla.

The first figure, a man with blue eyes and long crimson-red hair that was tied in a pony tail with a black ribbon rubbed his chin. "That certainly was quite the nerve wracking display, but it seems it all went well in the end."

The second figure, a woman with chin-length brown hair and violet colored eyes smiled with amusement. "I must agree with you dear, although in all honesty, it could easily have gone either way."

"Hahaha, I suppose so." the man chuckled heartily.

The third figure, however, remained silent as he stared at the floor in deep thought. He too had shoulder-length, crimson-red hair like the other male and had blue-green eyes, unlike his companions.

"Is something wrong son? You look distressed." the woman asked as she looked at him with slight concern.

The man sighed as he stood up from his seat. "It's nothing mother, I'm just concerned is all."

"How so?" the other man asked.

The younger male gestured to the screen. "For nearly 50 years, the humans have endured the wrath of these mighty creatures, these "Kaiju." But for us, however, it's been over thousands of years, father. Never before have we had to deal with such destructive creatures since the Two Heavenly Dragons, or even... _him_."

The way he said that last word made it clear to his mother and father who he was talking about, but they aloud him to continue. "Although this creature may easily be as strong, if not stronger, than the one who wiped out the Greek Gods all those centuries ago, there is still the one who intervened with the Red and White Dragons' battle and even nearly killed them along with our entire race had it not been for our unexpected ally. And although we know that he was sealed away, hopefully for good, we still face the risk of whether or not these creatures will turn on us next should we try and get involved with them."

"You need not worry about that son." the man's father interjected with a reassuring smile. "Although there were times when we felt that we could have or even _should_ have gotten ourselves involved with those creatures, there wouldn't be anything we would be able to do. You made the right decision choosing to keep us out the this monster affair."

While that did ease himself up a little, he was still rather concerned for the humans, as well as for their race. Even though they had never dealt with a problem like this for thousands of years, there could quite easily come a moment where could change at some point, where their entire species could be effortlessly wiped out should a creature of such great power find themselves in their world.

Then, the sound of a door opening grabbed their attention and they looked over to see a young girl with long crimson-red hair like the two males and had blue-green eyes like the younger male. "Mommy, Daddy! Grayfia told me you guys were watching a monster fight! I wanted to watch too!"

Her mother smiled as she picked the girl up and rested her on her lap. "My, my. If we had known you wanted to watch, we could've brought you. But I doubt you would handle it."

"I too could!" she retorted before her attention turned to the screen which showed Godzilla and Junior entering Tokyo Bay and heading out to sea. "Hey, is that one of them right there?"

Her father nodded. "That's right, it is one of them."

"What's its name?" she asked out of curiosity.

The younger male smiled and knelt down beside her before looking at the screen. "That, Rias, is perhaps one of the strongest creatures to ever walk the mortal realm. The humans call him the King of the Monsters: Godzilla."

Rias looked back just as Godzilla turned around, almost looking like he was staring directly at her through the screen, and gave one last tremendous roar that left the girl in a state of awe.

* * *

A lone figure walked through the partially burning ruins of Tokyo, the sun beginning to shine down like a beacon of hope. The figure was disgusted by the sight. It made his stomach churn seeing the sun shinning once again.

However, he felt quite satisfied seeing all the death and destruction the Xilians had left behind before their demise, but not satisfied enough. He wanted _real_ carnage, a real apocalypses, a real _war_ , one that would finally relieve him of his boredom. And he wasn't going to stop until he got just that.

Then, just several meters away from where he stood, he noticed a chunk of grey material as big as his fist sitting in the open streets among the rubble. As he got closer, he realized it was flesh, but it wasn't just any normal chunk of flesh. It was the flesh of a certain saurian that had just so happened to lose it during the great struggle.

A crooked grin stretched across his face and his beady red eyes flashed with glee. He had finally found what he was looking for. Now he was just one step closer to his goal.

His goal of beginning another another three-way war between the Three Factions was almost within reach.

* * *

 **And cut! And so the adventure begins! This chapter was a set up for the main story which begins next chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far before I continue. Since I am also writing my other story on top of this, It will probably take a while for me to make updates, so please wait patiently for the updates of this story and my other one. Thank you and remember to comment and review. Remember, it must have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or they will be taken down.**

 **This is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Time of Peace**


	2. Time of Peace

**WARNING: I recently revised this chapter so expect a lot of differences from last time. The reason I revised it is because after looking back and reading the High School DxD anime again, I felt that it would help build up the story more to have it start where the manga and the anime started. Please know that I'm doing this because I wanted to try and build up the main characters relationship with the DxD characters more by doing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Hey everybody! Yes, I know you must be surprised, but I am still working on this story. I just have a lot going on with my personal life and with my other story and I just haven't been able to fit in enough time to be able to work on this. Before we we dive into the story, I understand from some of your that you are confused about the Godzilla timeline in this universe. Let me take the time to clarify, so bear with me.**

 **In this universe, the Godzilla that appeared in the prologue is the same Godzilla that appeared in** ** _Godzilla Raids Again_** **and is the same one from that movie all the way through the other movies in my timeline up through** ** _Godzilla: Final Wars_** **. This is the reason I had to exclude _Godzilla vs. Destoroyah_ from my timeline. It is NOT Godzilla Junior, but the same one from _Godzilla Raids Again._ The Godzilla in the 1954 Godzilla movie WAS killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. I know that in ****_Godzilla_** **:** ** _Final Wars_** **it is supposed to be the same Godzilla from the 1954 Godzilla movie, but I wanted to keep the theme from most of the other movies that the 1954 Godzilla was killed. Spoiler, the 1954 Godzilla will play a role at some point further on through the story. Also, I know that the movie** ** _Destroy All Monsters_** **is supposed to take place in the year 1999, but because I wanted to keep true to the timeline of when the Heisie and Millennium movies take place, I made it so that in this timeline,** ** _Destroy All Monsters_** **takes place after** ** _Terror of MechaGodzilla_** **, just to keep true to the fact that** ** _Destroy All Monsters_** **takes place in the future of the Showa Era.**

 **And to the reviewer who pointed out the explanation about Gigan's histroy, Gigan did invade Earth and fight Mothra thousands of years ago in** ** _Godzilla: Final Wars_** **, but because I am adding the Showa movie _Godzilla vs. Gigan_ , that movie is also in cannon. Also, you may have also noticed that during his explanation, it is stated that Gigan and another Kaiju fought Godzilla, another monster, and an android. This is because I combined _Godzilla vs. Gigan_ and _Godzilla vs. Megalon_ into one just like in the Godzilla Neo timeline because I thought it would be fitting with this universe, and I also combine _Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster_ and _Invasion of Astro Monster_ for similar reasons (read the Godzilla Neo timeline for further details). Finally, for those who may have been upset that _Godzilla vs. Destoroyah,_ _G.M.K_ or the Millennium MechaGodzilla movies were not included into this timeline, don't worry, because I way at some point down the line make a story arc around those in the story.**

 **Also to warn you guys, there are certain events in this story that I borrowed from the Godzilla Neo timeline, so if you notice any inconsistencies with the movie continuity, that is why.**

 **Now, with all of that out of the way, let's jump in!**

 **WAIT! I almost forgot.**

 **Please remember to leave a review and to leave constructive criticism. And please let me know if you spotted any typos, because I don't normally notice them until after I post the chapter.**

 **Finally, no joke, I mean it, let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Time of Peace**

It was a little past eleven in Kuoh Town. People were chatting off, cars going about, even small birds flying about. Kuoh Town was a rather quiet, simple, average sized town surrounded by lush green hills on one side and a vast ocean on the other. In a lush park surrounded by trees near the center of town, a young man who looked to be about 19-years-old was walking calmly and quietly down a narrow dirt path, admiring the peace and quiet.

He was an average sized teen with blue eyes and unkempt black hair. He had on a black long-sleeved jacket with white trimming and a slight high collar, the jacket left open to reveal a white dress shirt underneath. He also had on black jeans held up by a brown belt and wore black shoes. His hands also sported black, finger less gloves and had a small scar that went across his right eyebrow. A silver necklace was also tied around his neck with a locket tied to it.

His expression was neutral as he continued down the dirt path to the center of the park. He eventually reached a clearing where the ground turned to smooth cobblestone. All around he could see children running about cheering as they played while their parents watched from the sidelines or from the wooden benches nearby. There was an average sized fountain in the center of the clearing that sprinkled refreshing cold water, some even sprinkling onto the cobblestone. There were some children who were laughing and playing near the fountain as they got sprayed several times by the water to cool themselves off; it was around early spring and it felt rather warm out.

The young man, however, ignored the bystanders and calmly walked towards the center of the clearing with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't approaching the fountain, but a 15 foot tall, 10 foot wide rectangular memorial that was stationed some several feet from the fountain. The small monument was made out of granite with a large sphere sitting on the very top that was carved to resemble the planet Earth and had smaller rectangles lining the perimeter of the sphere, each one carved to represent a flag from a different country. On all four sides of the rectangular block, there were names carved into the granite in rows from top to bottom. On the side the young man was looking at, there was a caption carved above the names in big bold letters.

IN MEMORY OF THOSE WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR OUR SURVIVAL DURING THE "FINAL WARS," A TIME WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD CAME TOGETHER FOR THE SAKE OF OUR FUTURE. MAY GOD GUIDE AND PROTECT THEM FOR ALL ETERNITY.

The teens eyes narrowed as he read over the caption repeatedly. The Final Wars.

That was quite possible the darkest time in the history of mankind. A time when over a million of innocent lives were snuffed out by the invasion of the Xilians. A time when the countries of the world were able to put all of their differences behind for the survival of their home and the human race. A time when monsters clashed to determine the fate of planet Earth. Kuoh Town was one of the fortunate few places that didn't get severely damaged during the invasion which was quite surprising, quite possibly because it wasn't as heavily populated compared to other cities like Tokyo.

It was still hard for some to believe that all of that was only 10 years ago. So much had changed during that time. After the defeat of the Xilians, the Global Defense Force was absorbed by the United Nations, becoming a government-controlled organization, and the M Organization was shut down and deemed a failure after most of their mutants were taken over by the Xilians before their defeat. But that wasn't the only change the world went through.

Ever since the end of the Final Wars, the Kaiju had all practically vanished off the face of the map. For 10 whole years, there hadn't been a single Kaiju attack or even a single sighting at all. Even Godzilla and his two sons, Minilla and Junior had disappeared as well. Of course there were those who thought that they had finally decided to let humanity be and had disappeared to live out their own lives, that they were finally gone forever. However, skeptics and older folks were far more cautious than that. They believed that the monsters were in fact still alive and that these last 10 years was just another long intermission before they returned to threaten humanity once again.

The last time the Kaiju had been gone for this long was after a certain planet destroying Dragon had been killed in 1977 when the Earth Kaiju joined forces after being freed from the control of a species of female aliens called the Kilaaks. It was after that that the monsters had disappeared for about about 7 years until Godzilla returned in 1984 to wreak havoc. But this was by far the longest time the monster had been gone for.

As the young man continued to stare at the memorial until he heard a voice to his right. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

He glanced over in that direction as a man in a brown coat approached him, stood beside him and stared at the statue with him. The young man didn't seem to mind his company and paid no heed to him as they both stared at the monument in silence before the man spoke up again. "Still hard to believe all of that was only 10 years ago. Damn, to think that things have changed so much since then."

"I suppose so." the black-haired teen replied with a shrug.

The man glanced at him. "Were you there when it happened?"

The young teens eyes seemed to darken a little. "No, but several years before, I was caught in a Kaiju attack. My family didn't survive."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." the man answered as he lowered his head.

"What about you?" the teen asked. "Were you there?"

"Oh, hell yeah. I just so happened to be visiting Tokyo when the invasion happened. I was caught in the evacuation." The man let out a small chuckle. "It still boggles my mind knowing that we really aren't alone in the universe. Makes you wonder what all those religious believers are thinking now."

The teen shrugged again as he kept a stoic face. "Who knows."

The man chuckled again. "You're not much of a talker are you?"

"Not really." he replied.

"Well, do at least got a name?" the man asked.

The teen looked slightly hesitant, if not a little cautious as to why he was asking for his name, but he simply brushed it aside, figuring there was no harm in it.

"It's Tokugawa. Tokugawa Serizawa."

"Ah, I see." Then his eyes widened a little. "Wait, Serizawa? You mean as in-?"

Tokugawa cut him off with a nod. "Yes, I am. He was my great uncle on my fathers side. From what I've heard, he had a family in Okinawa that he rarely ever visited. His brother was my great grandfather."

The man quickly regained his composure and smiled. "Well, I never knew that a descendant of one of Japan's greatest hero's would be in a place like this. You must feel proud of what he did."

How could the man not have been surprised? Standing before him was none other than a descendant of the one and only Daisuke Serizawa, a famous Japanese scientist who was responsible for destroying the greatest menace Japan had ever encountered, who made his first appearance in 1954 and nearly brought the entire country to its knees.

The King of the Monsters, Godzilla!

After World War 2 had ended, Dr. Serizawa studied elements and their effects on other objects and organisms. At some point, he eventually discovered a new element called "micro-oxygen," which could create a destructive chemical reaction that liquefied living tissue through reaction with oxygen atoms. As he continued to research on micro-oxygen, he eventually created a dangerous and horrifying weapon which he dubbed the "Oxygen Destroyer," a device which could harness raw micro-oxygen and kill any biological organism in its reach.

Despite being horrified by the Oxygen Destroyers terrifying destructive potential, Serizawa continued to research on the micro-oxygen, confident that he could develop it into something that would benefit society. After Godzilla appeared in Tokyo and nearly brought it to ruins, Serizawa was incredibly reluctant to use his weapon when approached by his estranged wife, Emiko Yamane, afraid that it could bring about a new age of terror once the world saw what it could do. However, after seeing the destruction Godzilla had brought upon Tokyo, he eventually agreed to use his weapon to bring down Godzilla, but destroyed all of his research and notes to prevent his the origins of work from being discovered.

After tracking Godzilla in Tokyo Bay, Serizawa and his friend and erstwhile romantic rival, Hideo Ogata, were sent in with his weapon to destroy the monster. After the Oxygen Destroyer's payload was released into Tokyo Bay, the scientist made it certain that his weapon would remain a secret to the rest of the world and cut his own line, dying along with Godzilla.

Tokugawa shrugged his shoulders at the mans comment. "I don't think about it much. I only arrived a few days ago. I felt that this place would give me a chance to find my purpose."

"Purpose?" the man repeated with confusion. "And what sort of purpose would that be?"

Tokugawa fell into an eerie silence as he stared at the ground before he finally spoke. "That's...what I'm still trying to find out."

The man scratched his chin. "I see..." Then without warning, he simply turned around and began to walk away. "Well, it was nice meeting you Tokugawa. I hope you come to find your purpose one day."

The black-haired teen was slightly caught off guard by the sudden goodbye, but he was quick to forget about it. With that, Tokugawa turned and began to walk in the opposite direction away from the park and into town. But unbeknownst to him, the man glanced over his shoulder back at him with a small smirk.

* * *

About an hour or two after his strange meeting with the strange man, Tokugawa was now walking down the busy streets with his hands in his jacket pockets and his head slightly low. He seemed slightly frustrated now. He had arrived in this town only a few days ago and he was barely having any luck in finding anything that he felt would give him any sort of purpose.

Besides, that was the whole reason he came here in the first place. To find a purpose.

Tokugawa knew he wasn't a normal teenager, he could just feel it. After his family had been killed, he got himself caught up in a few mishaps that he didn't feel like going over and had been wandering around for quite some time to try and find something that he felt would give him a purpose in life. But so far, he was empty handed.

Before he could grovel about his issues any further, his train of thought was cut short by a scream. "AHHHHH! STOP, THAT'S MY BAG!" He finally looked up as he saw a woman lying on the ground while a man dressed in dark clothes running towards his directing with a brown bag slung over his shoulder.

The man laughed as he continued to run. "Hahahaha! That's what you get for not paying attention, ya stupid kid! It's all mine now!"

However, he seemed so focused on taunting the helpless girl behind him that he didn't even notice that he was running right towards Tokugawa. As the thug came within arms reach of him, Tokugawa simply stepped to the side before he stuck his leg out in the thief's path. He screamed as he tumbled across the side walk. The brown bag almost went flying had Tokugawa not caught it with one hand after the man lost his grip on it when he fell.

Tokugawa turned to face the thief, who was on his stomach and was face planted into the sidewalk, almost unconscious. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the man and raised the bug up a little. "You know, it isn't nice to take things that aren't yours."

The thug simply responded with a small groan.

Tokugawa turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him and saw the girl from before running up to him. "Oh, my bag! Thank you so much!"

Once she stopped in front of him, Tokugawa instantly returned the bag to her. "It wasn't much. You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. But still, can you believe this man?!" The girls pointed past Tokugawa and down at the unconscious thug with a glare. "I was just walking around minding my own business when this creep came out of know where and almost took my stuff! If I showed up to school without my stuff, my teacher would kill me!"

As she spoke, Tokugawa took notice of the girls appearance. She was a brown-haired girl who looked to be about a few years younger than him with green eyes and her hair had long twin ponytails with green green clips in her hair. Her attire, however, caught his attention. She was wearing a long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes with green striped, thigh-high stockings.

Tokugawa raised his brow. "That uniform...I take it your a student?"

The girl blinked before looking down at her uniform. "Oh, this? This is my Kuoh Academy uniform. All the girls wear them."

"Kuoh Academy..." Tokugawa repeated. He had heard that name before during his brief stay here, but had yet to visit it. "I'm guessing its a school."

"It is. You see, Kuoh Academy was actually once a school that was once exclusive for girls only until about a year ago, so now they're allowing boys to go their. It's a really school for those who are trying to find a purpose." the girl explained.

That last part seemed to catch Tokugawa's interest. _'A purpose, eh?'_ He then rubbed his chin in thought. "I see, and I'm guessing you're a student as well?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, that's right. Oh, where are my manners?" She then reached her arm out for a handshake. "My name's Ruruko Nimura. I'm a first year at Kuoh Acadamy. Nice to meet you."

"Tokugawa Serizawa." he replied as he took Ruruko's hand and returned the handshake.

"So..." Ruruko began. "You definitely don't look like you come from around here. Are you applying at Kuoh Academy?"

Tokugawa was slightly surprised by the sudden question. "Apply? I never actually thought about that."

"Really?" Now it was Ruruko's turn to look surprised. "Well, maybe you should. I'm part of the Student Council over there, so I think I could get a word in with them for you."

If what she was saying was really true, then perhaps this was a sign that he had finally found what he was searching for. If this 'Kuoh Academy' really was all that Ruruko was saying, than this could be his opportunity to find his purpose. However, he knew better than to just go jumping head first into things and decided it would be best to take it slow first.

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to think about it first." he replied sincerely.

Ruruko smiled and just waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh, don't worry about it. But if you ever change your mind, just drop by and ask for me. I'd be glad to help."

Tokugawa nodded in response and began to walk away. "Well, thank you again Ruruko-san."

The brunette gave him a teasing look. "No, thank _you,_ Tokugawa-chan~!"

He grumbled something incoherent, but Ruruko didn't hear it. Once she saw Tokugawa turn the corner and disappear, her expression suddenly became serious. _'So he's the one that Lady Rias and her peerage have had their eyes on for some time.'_ She then turned and walked the opposite way. _'I should ask Lady Sona to inform them of this. There is definitely something strange about that boy.'_

Tokugawa continued down the road and was silently reminiscing on his meeting with Ruruko and her surprise offer. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice where he was going and nearly bumped into somebody.

"Whoa! S-sorry!" the person apologized quickly. "I wan't paying attention. It was a boy with brown hair and similar colored eyes who looked about a year younger than him. He wore a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. Underneath the blazer and dress shirt, he wore a red T-shirt and he also wore blue and white sneakers.

"It's fine. It's my fault." the black-haired teen assured, then he just kept on walking.

The brown haired boy watched him leave with confusion at how easily he just brushed off his presence like he wasn't even there before the black-haired girl beside her snapped him from his daze. "Issei-kun, are you okay?"

Issei looked back at her her and smiled reassuringly. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Yumma-chan." He and Yumma continued on walking. However, the brief meeting between the two males had been observed by a short white haired girl who wore a uniform similar to Ruruko's, minus the shoulder cape. She took a lick of her ice stick before she disappeared down a dark alley.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Later that same day, a small group of people were gathered within an old school building just on the outskirts of Kuoh Academy. The white haired girl stood in front of a desk with two others standing beside her. An older woman with violet-colored eyes and long black hair that was a tied back with a yellow ribbon stood to her left while a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood to his right.

Sitting at the desk in front of them, a woman with long, blood-red hair and blue-green eyes was eyeing a chess board set up in front of her. She looked up at the white-haired girl. "So they really did meet each other?"

"Yeah, but only for a short moment." she replied stoically.

"And you say that she was with him when they did?"

"Yep."

The woman rubbed her chin in thought before she turned to the black-haired girl. "Akeno, you've been observing the other boy for some time now. Have you learned anything about him?"

Akeno smiled and nodded. "I actually have Rias. From what I've gathered, his name is Tokugawa Serizawa and he's been in town for about a few days now. From my observations, he's a recluse and seems rather cautious about others. But other than that, that's all I was able to gather on him."

Rias looked down at her chess board, her eyes studying it carefully. "I see..."

The blonde haired boy's realized something the black-haired girl has said and turned to her. "Hold on, did you say his surname was Serizawa?"

"Yes I did. Why do you ask Kiba?" she asked with curiosity.

Kiba looked down in thought. "If I recall correctly, that is the same last name as the man who destroyed that monster 60 years ago."

"Coincidence?" the shorter girl piped in.

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not sure Koneko, but perhaps it could just be a coincidence."

"Either way, we need to make our move soon." They turned back towards Rias as she picked up a chess piece and moved it forward. "But for now, we must wait. We've done our parts already, now everything else depends on them."

* * *

 _At first, all that Tokugawa could see was blackness. He could hardly feel his body, he felt so cold and numb. His hair was drenched and his skin was moist for some strange reason. Once the darkness cleared, however, he found the reason why._

 _He stood top a large rock that was surrounded by vast ocean. The sky was a dark grey and rain was pouring down like crazy as thunder and lightning roared through the atmosphere. The sea was raging and churning with waves constantly crashing into each other and onto the rock column he stood on._

 _It almost felt like he was caught in some kind of monsoon._

 _Tokugawa looked around at the vast, raging sea that surrounded him and saw that it seemed to go on for miles with no land in sight. Lightning crackled across the sky and lit up the darkened skies some, allowing him just enough light to see his surroundings._

 _Then, he heard a voice echo from all around him._

 _ **"The time is almost near... Your powers have yet to surface... Your body has yet to recognize its potential... Our time of vanishing from existence will soon come to an end... Tokugawa Serizawa."**_

 _Said boy looked around to locate the source of the voice. "What do you mean?"_

 _The deep voice went on._ ** _"Your time is close... The time of your true awakening is almost upon you... The world is still far from at peace... The dawn of a new King of Monsters draws near."_**

 _"What?_ _What are you talking about?"_ _Tokugawa said with confusion as he continued to look around. "What do you by an new king?"_

 _Suddenly, he noticed the sea in front of him began to split in two as a massive figure broke the surface. It's body was shadowed by the dark clouds above and the rain, but the lightning gave him a brief glimpse the outline of the figure. It was bipedal with two small arms with sharp claws and a massive tail that broke the surface as well before crashing back into the dark sea. It had three rows of jagged spines that ran down its back and a saurian shaped head._

 _A massive bolt of lightning came crashing down and struck the creatures spines and made them give of a neon blue glow as the figure reared its head up towards the sky and released a blaring roar that surpassed the pouring rain and booming thunder._

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEONNNKK!"_**

* * *

Tokugawa's eyes shot open as he sat up in a cold sweat. He was panting furiously and his heart was pounding like crazy. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was lying on the roof of an old building on the outskirts of town that he had been staying at during his time in Kuoh Town. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost sunset, the sky casting a faint red glow across the town.

The black-haired teen pinched the brim of his nose and sighed as he tried to clear his head. He had the encounter again. The same kind that he had for quite some time now. He could remember the first time he had made strange contact with that creature through his dreams and how it had freaked him out, but he had gradually gotten used to it. He knew from the beginning that he was 'different' from most other people, but didn't fully realize it until about several years ago, back when he was still just a kid.

After a Kaiju attack had killed his family, Tokugawa was practically orphaned and was left to fend for himself when he was only five. He spent the following months living in the streets taking small jobs for money to feed himself before he would travel elsewhere in Japan and do the same thing. Then sometime after that, he was eventually taken in by a kind gentleman who had offered him shelter and sanctuary.

However, instead of sanctuary, it was a living hell!

Memories began to flood to the surface and he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the absolute horrors he endured all those years ago.

* * *

 _Tokugawa was floating inside a large cylinder-shaped tank filled with light green, icy-cold liquid, his eyes were closed and small tubes were punctured into his arms and back. Outside the tank, several men in white hazmat suits were typing away at the keyboards around stationed around the room. The room itself with dimly light with only a few small lights dangling from the ceiling. The teen couldn't even remember how long he had been stuck with these people, but if he had to take hard guess, he would have to say about a year or two already. Deep down he wondered why these people wouldn't just kill and get it over with, why they were going through all this trouble to do whatever the hell they were doing to him._

 _The sound a door sliding open from the outside caused Tokugawa eyes to slowly open. Though his vision was blurry and full of green, he could see one of the suited men talking to the person who had just entered the room. He couldn't hear what they were saying through all the water that flooded his ears, but he could see the suited man nod his head before he walked towards console and began typing away at several controls._

 _A low hissing sound came from within the tank as the green liquid began to slowly drain. Once the liquid was completely emptied, the tank slid open and Tokugawa tumbled out onto the cold metal floor as he began to violently cough out globs of green water that had filled his lungs. After a full minute of violent coughing, his ears began to clear up as well and he heard the man that had entered the room earlier begin to speak._

 _"A full week and you're still able to move. Most humans would've died from hypothermia within the first two days. I'm impressed."_

 _It took some time for his vision to return, but once it did, he looked up at the man who was standing in front of him with his hands behind his back. He had long, sleek, jet black hair that ruffled up near his back with two long bangs framing his face. His skin was pale in contrast to the hair and he had pointed ears similar to an elf, but one thing that really stood out was the red eyes and the toothy smirk on his face._

 _Tokugawa gasped for air before he was finally able to speak. "Why...won't you just finish it already...?"_

 _"Why would we?" the man repeated as his smirk widened slightly. "Understand, we don't intend to kill you, Number 107. No, no, no. We're working to make you better."_

 _"What...are you even talking about?" he gasped as his breathing began to slowly return._

 _The man's smirk went even wider. "Oh, you will find out soon enough." He turned and gestured to two other men in hazmat suits. On queue, the two men walked up an grabbed him under the arms before they dragged him out of the room with the man following close behind._

 _"But for now, let the testing continue."_

* * *

Even to this day, Tokugawa never understood what that man was trying to acomplish, not that it mattered to him anymore. Eventually, after about seven years of constant hell, he finally was able to break away from the people and got as far away as he possibly could away from them. He spent the next seven years after that travelling around Japan, but made sure to stay as far away from any suspicious characters as possible. It started to become hard for him to trust most people, and he grew to greatly despise those who bullied and tormented others for their weakness, such as the man who had tried to rob Ruruko earlier that day.

Tokugawa quickly shook his head to shake away his train of thought. He didn't want to remember those years he spent in that cold, dark hellhole. But all he really knew was that some time after he managed to finally break free, the strange encounters with the creature in his dreams continued to happen.

After taking a few deep breaths to shake away the terrible memories of his violent past, Tokugawa leaned back against the roof and stared up at the countless stars above, listening to the sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting. He could feel himself starting to calm down again, but he knew it was going to be difficult for him to fall asleep again. Instead, he opted to just remain in his current position until he grew tired enough to sleep. However, as he stared up at the beautiful night sky above, he couldn't help but be reminded of his family.

Tokugawa was born and raised in Fukuoka, Japan along with his mother, father, and his older brother. Growing up in the city, he had some difficulty fitting in with other people and didn't make a lot of friends as a kid. Also, his parents were very busy business people and were always working, so he didn't get to see them often. But he was never alone in his childhood, for he still had his older brother.

His brother was the only real friend that he had and was always there for him when he was alone or feeling down and he really looked up to him. There would be certain instances where the two of them would go up the roof of their house and look up at the night sky to look up at the stars. Those were the best times.

But those happy days would never last, not after a Kaiju appeared and attacked Fukuoka, killing his family while they were on a family walk. His father, mother, and brother were all killed, while Tokugawa himself was the only one who survived had his brother not shielded him. He had been alone ever since. It was only several months ago that he eventually found himself in Kuoh Town, and had lived here since then.

He continued to sit there in silence for 30 more minutes, but he still couldn't fall asleep. _'Damn it, why can't I sleep?'_ Growling with annoyance, Tokugawa hopped off the roof and onto the ground before he began walking back toward the direction of town. _'That's it, I'm going for a walk. Not like I'm gonna get much sleep anyway.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei and Yumma were walking in the park together and came by the fountain. After spending the whole day together, they decided to spend some time at the park to settle down. The sun had seemingly gone down and the lamps had turned on to light up the park itself. Issei and Yumma slowly walked towards the fountain, the two of them having nothing to say as the atmosphere between them instantly became awkward until she grabbed Issei's hand.

Yumma smiled. "I sure had fun today."

"Y-yeah, this was the best date ever." Issei replied nervously, though he was mentally freaking out over their hands touching.

Yumma let go of his hand and ran to the fountain before stopping and turning to face him again. "Can I ask you a question?" She then slowly began to scoot closer to him. "In honor of our first date, there's something I'd like you to do to commemorate this special moment."

Issei felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat. _'I'm finally gonna get to kiss her! I'm totally gonna get to kiss her! This rocks!'_ He managed to get himself together and finally managed to speak. "Sure. You can ask me for anything at all."

Yumma smiled again, but this time it was darker. "Would you die for me?"

The brunette blinked with confusion and rubbed a finger into his ear. "Umm... What'd you say? Sorry, something must be wrong with my ears. I don't think I heard you right. Could you say that one more time?"

Yumma walked up to him and brought her face close to his as she whispered into his ear, her voice becoming slightly deeper and more mature. "I want you to die for me."

Suddenly, he was pushed back by a gale before widening his eyes in surprise and disbelief as Yumma began to transform right in front of him. Her school uniform changed into a rather skimpy outfit, exposing much of her body, especially her breasts which were covered by a micro-bikini outfit and she seemed to grow in height, becoming slightly taller. A pair of black wings sprouted from her back which gave her a sense of dread from any human gazing at her which not only scared the boy, but also aroused him at the same time once he saw her full appearance.

All lewd thoughts aside, his expression turned to shock as her attitude turned rather malevolent apart from her innocent attitude that she showed him earlier. Not only that, but the sky gave off a dark vibe, revealing that it had turned dark purple.

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today, considering how naive and childish you are, things could've been much, much worse." Yumma looked at the bracelet around her wrist with a deceptively sweet smile. "Thanks a lot for the gift too. Very sweet, but even so..." Suddenly, a spear of red light appeared in her hands as she raised it above her head.

Issei tried to reach out to her despite how freaked out he was. "Yumma wait! Please-!"

"It's time to die!" Yumma thrust the spear forward and impaled him in the chest. Issei couldn't even scream the pain was so intense. Once the spear vanished, blood was practically pouring from his chest in spurts. Yumma sat on the edge of the fountain with a sinister smile. "I'm sorry. The fact is, you are far too great a risk to us. I had no choice but to dispose of you. If you're looking for someone to blame, why not blame Him. He gave you the Sacred Gear."

Issei was already coughing up blood as he collapsed to the ground. _"W-what the hell is she talking about?!'_

Watching him fall to the ground, Yumma smiled and waved. "Well, thanks again for the lovely date. It was fun-" Before she could fly away however, she had to dodge a fist that came flying towards her face as she floated safely from a distance as she glared at her assailant before her her eyes widened in disbelief after seeing him.

Tokugawa glared up at her with dark eyes that made her mentally flinch, but she was able to keep her composure, despite the shock from seeing him, recalling her and Issei's encounter with him earlier that day. "Y-you are..."

"Quite a surprise to find one of your kind here, Fallen one." Tokugawa looked up at Yumma with a piercing glare, making the Fallen Angel slightly shiver under his intense gaze. He hadn't been expecting to find a Fallen Angle out here in Kuoh Town, so he was caught off guard when he felt the familiar dark presence in the park.

The black-haired teen glanced over his shoulder at Issei, who was one the ground and bleeding profusely. He was slightly unnerved at seeing so much blood coming out of the brunette, but he was still able to keep a straight face.

Meanwhile, a barely conscious Issei looked up at Tokugawa who had his back to him and stood between him and Yumma. _'Who...who is that? Is he here to help me?'_

Yumma stared down at Tokugawa with a sneer. "And just who are you?"

"I highly doubt that's important to you right now." he replied bluntly. "However, I'm rather curious to know what you Fallen Angels are doing in a town like this."

She looked at him with slight surprise. "And just how do you know I'm a Fallen Angel?"

Tokugawa's glare became so sharp that it could cut glass. "Believe me, I am know _many_ things about your kind. After all..." His fists clenched tightly that they almost went pale. "Your kind left me to rot in a cell for 6 years of my childhood."

"What are you even talking about?" she asked with suspicion.

The black-haired teenager didn't answer, but his expression seemed to speak volumes. Suddenly, Yumma seemed to have an epiphany and her eyes widened. _'Wait, now I remember! I had hear rumors of a human who had once been taken in by Lord Kokabiel, but who had escaped. Could he actually be- No! That couldn't be!'_ Yumma raised her arm above her head as a spear of light appeared in her hand. "There's no possible way that you're that same human! Now get out of my sight!"

The Fallen Angel threw the light spear towards him. But instinctively, Tokugawa dashed sideways before the spear could even impale him, then gazed up at the surprised above.

 _'He dodged it?! A normal human wouldn't be able to evade that attack. Could it be true then? Is he really the one?'_ Yumma thought out in disbelief as she descended to the ground and faced the angry black-haired teen with more curiosity now. "Hmm... For a human like you, I have to say, I'm pretty impressed. I've never encountered a human who could dodge a light spear like that. Then again, I would expect nothing less from one of Lord Kokabiel's lab rats."

Tokugawa's eyes widened in disbelief at her statement, but he was quick to regained his composure. "So now you know."

"That's right. But sadly, that also means that you're too much of a threat to us." After those words, she suddenly vanished in a silver blur, catching him by surprise.

 _'Teleportation-?!'_

 **SHUNK!**

The sound of flesh being impaled rang through the plaza as Tokugawa coughed up blood before he slowly glanced in shock behind his back, seeing that Yumma had already created another light spear and pierced his abdomen.

"Sorry, but you should've just minded your own business instead of getting involved in others affairs." The Fallen Angel gave a malevolent smirk as she removed the spear. "Well, you're just an expendable human, so I guess I'll at least reward you with my name for surviving this long." She inched her face closer so that she was whispering into his ear. "My name is Raynare. I do hope you'll remember that in the afterlife."

She watched Tokugawa fall to the ground with blood gushing from his wound much like Issei nearby, leaving him near death as his body felt weak and his vision began to grow blurry as he watched Raynare begin to walk away.

 _'Dammit...it can't end like this...I need to fight. I need...to fight on.'_

Then, almost as if his prayers had been heard, he felt a sudden surge flow through him, making his body slightly shudder. His eyes briefly flashed.

Raynare glanced back when she could've sworn she felt something more ominous come the supposedly dead teen. He did seem dead to her, seeing as he wasn't moving when she looked at him.

"Was it just my imagination?" she asked herself. When she didn't see him move at all, she turned and started walking away. "Oh well, he was just a dumb human anyway. And to think I was concerned for a second that he was the one Lord Kokabiel was worried about."

Suddenly, a slight sound drew her attention and made her turn around again. What she saw was something that made her eyes go wide. Tokugawa was slowly standing up, despite the gaping hole in his abdomen that was still slightly bleeding. However, that wasn't what frightened her the most. A neon blue aura surrounded his very being with white static randomly flickering around his body. His hair waved a little despite there being no wind, but some of it still shadowed his eyes. When he slightly raised his head to look up at her, Raynare saw that his eyes were completely white and were glowing brightly and his canines were much sharper than normal.

And if that didn't freak her out enough, what she saw next most certainly did.

Much to her complete surprise, the hole that Raynare's light spear made in his abdomen was slowly but surly closing up, muscle, tissue and all. Once it fully healed, it looked as if he had never been hit.

The Fallen Angel took a few steps back to get some distance between her and this-this...monster! "W-what the hell are you?! How can you still be alive?! A normal human shouldn't be able to survive a wound like that!"

With her stuttering in fear in response to the teen, Tokugawa suddenly raised his left hand as neon blue flames enhanced by more white static surrounded his arm. Not wasting any time, he thrust his arm forward as a massive blue fireball shot out of his open hand at such high speed that Raynare just narrowly dodged it before it exploded near the far corner of the dark purple barrier.

Raynare just stared at him, stuttering uncontrollably. "T-that power just now... That isn't something a normal human should posses! I don't even sense a Sacred Gear inside of you so how could-" Her eyes widened with realization. "Could...could this be what Lord Kokabiel was experimenting on?"

"I honestly don't care about what you're babbling about... But I'm gonna burn you to the ground!" Tokugawa shouted with anger before sinking his body as he began to inhale huge amounts of air until blue energy followed suit. The neon aura and white static that flowed around him surged as he did so, leaving Raynare shocked at the sight.

 **"ATOMIC ROAR!"**

Shouting with all his might, he suddenly let loose a colossal beam of neon blue from his jaws that flew straight for the Fallen Angel who could only look on in horror as the beam tried to engulf her whole.

However, the beam just barely missed its mark and went flying past her and left a massive trail of destruction in its wake, leaving the park completely devastated. The smoke began to settle and the battle was already over with Tokugawa struggling to remain standing from the huge amount of energy he exerted into that one attack, but he was able to stay conscious long enough to cast one last glance at the Fallen Angel who had just nearly met her death.

Before she could even think about what had just happened, Raynare saw a red magic circle appear between the two boys. After she recognized the symbol on the magic circle, she sprouted her black wings and took off as fast as she could since she only come to kill the Sacred Gear wielder and not the strange boy who had almost ended her.

Tokugawa collapsed to the ground and, just before his vision completely faded, he caught the sight of red hair and black hair that glowed from the magic circles before darkness overtook him.

* * *

 **Finally, the first official chapter is finally out! I want to quickly thank everyone who waited so very patiently for this chapter to come out. I know, even I was getting a little frustrated with how long the wait was, but with only a few weeks of school left and with me working on _Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland_ , my hands have been tied as of late, so please don't think that I've forgotten about this story.**

 **Also, let me know what you thought about the chapter and with the main character. I decided to go along with Thunder Dragon's choice of making the main character a descendant of Dr. Serizawa from the 1954 Godzilla movie, and I also thought that his choice for his first name was quite cleaver as well. You also might have noticed some subtle plot points that I placed here and there in chapter, but those will be further explained as the story progresses, so be patient for those.**

 **Also, to Gold1992, I took note of what you said about the prologue needing to show the Kaiju being more of an impact to the world and made a few additions to the chapter that I hope will please you.**

 **I had to revise this chapter after realizing the previous one would take away some of the building up between the friendship of Tokugawa and Issei the future revelation of Tokugawa's abilities.**

 **Again, please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it, but please do be courteous when you do so. Anyway, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: The Devils Appearance**


	3. The Devils Appearance

**WARNING: Before you read this chapter, please know that I had to revise the last chapter. After reading through it and watching the first episode of the High School DxD anime again, I felt that it would help build up the relationship between Tokugawa and the Gremory Team much better and to also build up the revelation of Tokugawa's origin and powers. So please read the last chapter again before you read this one. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Howdy everybody! First off, let me just say that I'm really glad that you guys are liking the story so far, but I also know that many of you might have a lot of questions about certain parts of the story, but please bear with me here because it will all be explained eventually. Besides, I like to have suspense in my story and not just flush out all the info out right off the bat, that would only spoil the tension.** **Further more, the additions that I added to the prologue will also play a role in the DxD world's views on Kaiju and the impact they left on their culture.**

 **Also, because a lot of you have asked, I'll just go and spoil it. The 2014 Godzilla does exist in the universe and is the ancient ancestor of the Godzillasaurus race, making a connection between him and the two Godzilla's that were created by the Atomic Bombs. However, Godzilla 2014 sadly will not make a physical appearance, but will be referenced throughout the story. As for why he won't appear, that will be explained further down the line. The MUTO's might make an appearance, but we'll see.**

 **Finally, to answer quite possibly the biggest question asked. There will be ecchi moments in this story, otherwise it wouldn't be High School DxD. However, it will probably be a few chapters before you guys get that, so please be patient.**

 **Now then, let us continue.**

 **P.S.- Please leave a comment and constructive criticism if you notice any spelling or other errors I may have missed, thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Devil's Appearance**

Rias and Akeno looked around shockingly at the scene after watching Raynare fly away from the area, leaving only the dying brunette and unconscious black-haired teen who had quite unfortunate to have been caught up in a rather unprecedented situation together. Neither of them predicted that the two boys would coincidentally whined up at the same location together.

After scanning the surroundings to make sure that the Fallen Angel was long gone, Rias knelt down beside the bleeding Issei who was close to death. She lifted her hand above the serious wound through his chest, evaluating the injury. She then outstretched her hand and formed a small magic circle. From it came the shapes of what looked like chess pieces, her remaining Evil Pieces. One Knight, Bishop, and Rook, as well as her eight unused Pawn pieces. Eyeing the boy on the ground and recalling everything she gathered on him from her observations, she mentally disregarded the Bishop. She began to debate between her other remaining pieces.

Rias selected six of her eight Pawn pieces and arranged them in a circle on his chest around his wound, but to her surprise, nothing happened. She then pulled out her remaining two Pawn pieces and added them to the arrangement. After placing them in sync with the others, she waited for them to react. Then, four of the Pawn pieces began to act strangely. Glowing with a fierce intensity, they seemed to splinter as cracks formed on their sides as a dark light shone through them. Almost immediately after that, as if reacting to them, the remaining four pieces began to glow as well, though they still remained intact.

As the pieces continued to pulse with light, Rias began to chant. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!" With that, the Pawn pieces pulsed one last time before sinking into his chest. With that, the contract was complete and their target had been achieved, with Issei being revived as a Devil.

With that finished, she glanced behind her where she saw Akeno tending to Tokugawa, who laid on the ground unconscious. She stood up and came to her side to help her check up on the other teen. "How's his condition? Any fatal injuries?"

"Actually..." Akeno's voice was low and she sounded like she was in shock. "He doesn't have any injuries at all."

"What?" Rias knelt down beside her and looked over as well. She saw that there was a hole in his T-shirt from where the light spear had impaled him, but there wasn't even a scratch to be found in the area. "How...is that possible? Self-regeneration?"

"Possibly. What do think we should do now?" her Queen asked as she glanced at her. "It's not like we can just leave him like this."

Rias pondered over it as she further examined the unconscious body on the ground. After coming to a conclusion, she once again summoned her remaining Evil Pieces before picking up the Rook and placing it on his chest.

The two waited for a reaction, but got none.

Surprised by this, the redhead took the Rook piece off and placed the Knight piece on instead, waiting to see if it would work this time.

Again, nothing.

"H-how is this possibe?" Rias questioned in disbelief. "His body is rejecting the Pieces. I didn't even know that was possible."

"What about the Bishop?" Akeno asked her. "Would that work?"

She shook her head. "Given everything that we've gathered about him, and also the fact that he rejected both the Knight and the Rook, I doubt it'll make a difference. But still..." She looked down at Tokugawa again. "I've never seen a human reject an Evil Piece before. I don't think even my brother would've experienced anything like it before."

"So what do we do with him now?" the Queen questioned as she looked down at the boy.

Rias tapped her chin in thought. What to do indeed. She looked back up and glanced around at the damage done to the park, observing the steaming trench that was carved into the stone that continued on through the dirt and grass, carving out a path of destruction through the park that didn't even spare any trees that were in the way.

She looked back down at Tokugawa, her eyes filled with curiosity. _'Just who or what are you, Tokugawa Serizawa?'_

* * *

Tokugawa let out a groan and slowly cracked his eyes open, only to be met by a fierce light that stung his eyes. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms out with a grunt as he got rid of the kinks. He had quite possibly the weirdest dream last night, possibly more weird than the ones he usually got. All he could recall of it was walking into the park, feeling the strange dark presence, seeing a dead and dying boy lying on the ground and the Fallen Angel stabbing him in the chest.

...Wait a second.

His eyes instantly flashed open. The Fallen Angel! Tokugawa quickly sat up and looked down at his chest, but to his surprise, there was no injury. His shirt was still intact and there was practically zero evidence that he had been stabbed. Looking up to observe his surroundings, he noticed that he was still lying on the roof of the abandoned building that he was sleeping on last night.

Was it really just a dream?

He looked over his arms and took notice of strange sensation running through his body. He didn't feel anything particularly different about him, but something still felt strange. First of all, his senses felt like they had become much sharper than normal, and there was a strange feeling in his head that he couldn't quite explain. Looking up at the sky, he could already see the sun begin to rise over the horizon, indicating it was about early morning. Tokugawa rolled his shoulders to get the last few kinks out before he jumped down off the roof and walked in the direction town, still pondering on what exactly had happened last night.

 _'Was that really just a dream?'_ he thought to himself. _'Or was it...something else?'_

* * *

 **An hour later:**

Tokugawa grumbled under his breath as he walked down the street. Since it was still quite early in the morning, there weren't that many people out and about yet, which he found rather comforting. He felt quite tired from not getting enough sleep last night and the early wake-up and was craving a warm cup of coffee by now. In fact, that's where he was heading right now.

He walked around Kuoh until he finally came finally across a cafe and decided to get himself something to snap him free of his drowsiness. He walked inside and saw that it was still practically empty aside from about two or three other customers sitting around. He walked towards the front counter and asked for the strongest cup of coffee they had. He stood there patiently as he waited for his drink when he felt a presence behind him.

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice called out behind him.

Tokugawa turned around and saw a woman with a voluptuous figure around his own age standing there. She had long black hair that went to her legs that was tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon and had beautiful violet eyes. What caught his attention was that she was dressed in the same uniform as Ruruko Nimura from yesterday, although instead of the thigh-high green stripped stockings, she wore black, ankle-length socks.

The boy found himself simply staring at her, briefly captivated by her beauty before he was able to collect himself and spoke. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she looked over his drowsy appearance. "You're not looking so well."

"I'm fine, just tired is all. Didn't get much sleep is all." he explained as he waved his hand in dismissal.

The girl let out a cute giggle. "Ara ara, had some late-night fun last night have we?"

"Not in the way you'd think." he grumbled. He then looked over her uniform with curiosity. "That uniform, I'm guessing you go to Kuoh Academy?"

She raised her brow with interest. "That's right, but how did you know?"

"Helped out a girl yesterday who wore a similar uniform." he replied. "I think her name was Ruruko-san. She offered me a place in there, but I figured I'd think it over first."

"You must mean Ruruko Nimura of the Student Council. If that's the case, then perhaps you consider." She then bowed from her waist in a polite manner. "Oh, forgive me. I never introduced myself. My name's Akeno Himejima, I'm a third-year student at Kuoh Academy."

"Tokugawa Serizawa, the honor's all mine." He bowed back in a gentlemanly manner, making Akeno blush a little.

"Ara ara, such a gentleman." she mused playfully. "Well then, you wouldn't by any chance mind escorting such a delicate young lady to school today, would you?"

To say he was quite surprised by the sudden request was an understatement. He may have been socially challenged to a slight degree, but he was by no means stupid. Despite the way she stood perfectly straight up and at attention with her hands cupped in front of her, he could still vaguely see the faint blush on her face. He didn't know why she was blushing, but decided to just put it off as being a girl thing and to take it in stride.

"Well, I don't see any harm in that." he shrugged. After grabbing his coffee from the front counter, he followed Akeno out the door towards the direction of the school. After walking for about five minutes in silence, she suddenly slipped next to him and wrapped her arms around one of his own. Tokugawa was caught off guard by the sudden action, but he also began to feel slightly uncomfortable when he felt his arm slightly brush up against her clothed right breast.

There was another thing to mention about Tokugawa, that he wasn't like most teenage boys his age, meaning that he was by no means a pervert. Despite growing up alone and in solitude for most of his life, he was very much aware that most women were very self-conscious when it came to their bodies and knew it was right to respect their dignity. However, with the sensation he was feeling from his arm, he was slightly struggling to keep a neutral face, but only slightly.

After another few minutes, Akeno decided to try and make conversation. "So Tokugawa-kun, who gave you your name?"

"Pardon?"

"I've done research on the legendary Tokugawa Ieyasu for school, about the 'great unifier of Japan' who ended the era of Feudal Japan, so I know where it's from. I just want to know who named you after him. " She said that as she kept giving him that cute smile that would make any other male weak at the knees.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to make conversation, Tokugawa shrugged his shoulders. "My father grew up listening to those stories as a kid. He was the one who gave me his name. I guess he thought that naming after him would give me some sense of pride, though I didn't really care at the time, but sometimes I wonder why he made his last name my first name."

"I see..." she said as she kept smiling at him. He was starting to get a little creeped out by it, but there was something else about it. "Where exactly are you from?"

"I come from Fukuoka. I lived there with my family for the first six years of my life before I had to leave."

"Why did you leave?" Akeno inquired with curiosity. "What about your family?"

"They were all killed in a Kaiju attack. I had to leave and make it on my own ever since."

At that moment, Akeno felt a slight pang of regret for having asked that question. Her report on him never said anything about him loosing his family at such a young age, or that they were taken by a Kaiju. Also the fact that he was forced to take care of himself after that ever since, she was starting to feel some slight deja vu.

She looked back ahead with a sad frown. "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'm still trying to move on. It's just been a little hard." he replied as he kept a calm face, though there was a brief flicker of sadness in his eyes that the black-haired senior was able to pick up.

Hoping to help him ease his sadness, Akeno tightened her grip on his arm, which also made it brush up even closer to her breast. Tokugawa was once again conflicted by her actions. On one side, the feeling of his arm rubbing against her clothed bust felt nice and all, but the sudden close contact was also a little uncomfortable for him at the same time.

"Anyway," Akeno said as she tried to change the subject, "I think you take Ruruko up her offer. I'm sure you'll find Kuoh to be the perfect place for you to learn."

"Is it really?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee. "I haven't attended another school since I was six. I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit in that well."

"Not true! I'm positive that you'll fit right in. And beside," Akeno leaned in a little closer and whispered into his ear, "if you ever do end up having trouble, I'd be more than happy to _lend a hand_." she breathed in a seductive tone.

Tokugawa just about choked on his drink at the way she said that last part. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Or more appropriately, why would she say something like that to him?! They had just met! Was this something girls normally did? No, that wouldn't be right. It had to have been something else.

Once he was able to get his breathing in order, he looked at her while trying to keep a straight face. "That...would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh, good. I can't wait." She once again said that in a sultry way that made Tokugawa want to try to pry this woman off of him before anything else creepy happened.

He looked up ahead and noticed that they were both standing on a small stone bridge that led to a large metal gate. Beyond the gate, he could see a large building up ahead with several smaller structures laid out around it. He would be lying if he said that the architecture didn't impress him.

"Aww, looks like we're already here. I was hoping we could have some more fun." Akeno whined, though there was a hint of teasing in her voice.

Shaking away the awkward comment, Tokugawa turned to her. "Well, I guess this is where we part."

"I guess so. But I've gotta admit, you're a really fun person to be around." She giggled again in a cute manner.

 _'Fun? That's all she got out of our talk? All I did was talk about my depressing childhood and how I haven't been to school in a long time, and she calls that fun?'_ He was thoroughly confused by this girls logic. _'Just who is this woman?'_

However, before he could openly say anything else to her, he felt a soft pair of lips lightly press against his cheek as Akeno gave him a light kiss. She pulled back and couldn't back a giggle at the dumbfounded expression Tokugawa gave her. It was too bad she didn't have a camera to record it. "It was really nice to meet you. Lets do this again sometime." She took a few steps towards the front gate before stopping and turning to face him with a seductive smile. "I'll see you around, Mr. Serizawa."

And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving the dumbstruck Tokugawa standing there watching her speechless. As she walked away, she placed a hand on her cheek as yet another faint blush appeared on her cheeks. _'I can't believe I just did that! But it actually felt kinda good. He's much more than I thought from what I gathered on my report.'_ She glanced back over her shoulder at Tokugawa one last time. _'Still, I gotta say, he's pretty cute.'_

Tokugawa stood as still as a statue, his feet were practically glued to the ground. If a tumbleweed could be present in Kuoh, one would have been blowing by at the extended silence. After regaining his ability to think, the black-haired boy shook his head before turning around and walking back in the direction of town.

"...I don't think I'll ever understand women."

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **:**

"Stop screwing with me guys. You seriously don't remember meeting Yumma-chan?"

Matsuda shook his head as he leaned back against the wall. "Nah dude. Names not ringing any bells."

"I'll say it again: You never introduced us to a chick and it's impossible that have a girlfriend." Motohama said as sat on one of the steps next to Issei.

"That doesn't make any sense! Her email address is right here!" Issei dug through his pocket and pulled his phone and opened it, but he noticed that her name wasn't it it. "No way... Her contact information isn't on my phone. What the hell?"

Suddenly, he felt a presence from the top of the stairs and looked up to see a woman with long crimson red hair standing there watching him.

"Yo, check it out." Matsuda commented.

Motohama noticed her as well. "Rias-senpai?"

Several girls also noticed her and were in awe at her presence. "She's so awesome."

"Not to mention gorgeous!"

Issei watched as she walked down the stairs and past them, but as she did, he could've sworn that he saw her glance at him with a smile before she disappeared down the stairs and around the corner.

Matsuda sighed a little. "Filing that image away for later."

"There's just something about her." Motohama said adjusting his glasses. "She's like a naughty red-headed Princess, you now?"

Issei was still trying to get over the strange feeling he got from the look she gave him. Matsuda came up and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, maybe you've just been watching too much porn and it's making you crazy."

"I'm not crazy! I know what happened okay!" he retorted.

"Relax. Just come by my place after school today. We'll hang out and you'll get over it after we watch my treasured collection."

While Matsuda and Motohama were already discussing the plans for that night, Issei was looking off in the direction Rias had gone, the strange feeling still hanging over him. "So weird..."

* * *

 **Later that evening:**

This day was by far the strangest for Tokugawa during his time in Kuoh. First with the strange dream from last night, then him waking up from said dream without any recollection of whether it was real or not, and finally that strange black-haired senior that was probably signaling him for God-knows what!

Tokugawa sighed and put a hand on his head as he felt another splitting headache coming on. Ever since last night, his body was acting strange. Aside from his abnormal strength and enhanced senses that he first gained after escaping that Hell-hole all those years ago, something else felt off to him.

Throughout the whole day, he kept getting strange feelings in his head that made him feel light headed and gave him a terrible headache every so often. And that was what he was currently going through right now.

After he stopped to grab his head for probably the twentieth time that day, he suddenly felt someone run into him. He stumbled backwards a little, but managed to keep himself on his feet. However, he could hear the other person fall on the ground with a thud and a painful grunt.

"Ow, dammit! Sorry dude."

"No, it's no problem. It was an-"

Tokugawa stopped dead and blinked. Issei blinked back in equal silence.

Then...

"YOU!" Both boys pointed at each other while shouting in unison. "YOUR THE GUY FROM-! STOP COPYING ME!"

After clearing the air a little, both boys stood before each other. It was Tokugawa who broke the silence. "You're the guy I ran into yesterday, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah, I was. I remember. My name's Issei Hyoudou."

"Tokugawa. Tokugawa Serizawa."

Another awkward silence came between the two.

"You know," Issei spoke up, "This is gonna sound weird, but I could've sworn I also saw you last night."

Tokugawa blinked with surprise. "Wait, I thought I saw you too, but you looked like you were dead. I thought it was a dream."

Issei's eyes went wide. "Wait! I remember! You showed up after Yumma-chan stabbed..." His voice trailed off as he seemed to have an epiphany. "Then...last night wasn't a dream? Did all of that really happen?"

Tokugawa's eyes also went wide. _'Wait, did he say "Yumma?" Could he be talking about that Fallen Angel? What was her name again? ...Right, Raynare. Still though, does this also mean that they really are here?'_ Seeing that Issei was still ranting on and on about what could've happened last night, he cut him off. "Hold on a second. If last night was real, then how the hell are you still alive?"

The brunette looked down at his hands. "I'm...not sure. I should be, but I'm still here." Both teens stood there in yet another brief silence before they both looked at each other similar thoughts.

"The park?"

"The park."

* * *

It only took about ten minutes for the two to make it to the park at the center of Kuoh. After realizing that the events that transpired last night might have actually happened, both teens practically bolted there, hoping to find some answers. By the time they arrived, the place was seemingly was deserted as night came down and replaced the twilight sky with starry darkness. Both teens stopped and settled for a moment as they started to look for clues relating to the dream.

Ever since Issei left Mastuda's house earlier that evening, he had been having strange experiences almost similar to what Tokugawa was going through. While his eye sight had also been enhanced, his vision had turned light red as the night air seemed brighter than the day. Night vision perhaps?

"Hey Tokugawa. Don't you think it's kinda brighter at night?" he asked. Tokugawa only looked at him and tilted his head in confusion at his question.

"What are you talking about? It's dark, alright. Can't you see it with your own eyes?" he replied with a puzzled look.

Issei was going to ask him another question, but decided not to since he was telling the truth. He turned towards the fountain and walked towards it before placing his hand on the edge. Tokugawa watched him and came to his side. "You alright?"

"I've been here before..." he said to himself. "This is where I took Yumma on our first date. It was real, it couldn't have been a dream. I remember ever single thing about it."

"What was it like?" Tokugawa asked him.

Issei stared at his reflection in the fountain. "It was like...I was finally becoming a man. Even if it was all really sudden when she asked me out, it felt so worth it. But in the end, I was an idiot to think that she would like me." He hung his head and sighed. "Who am I kidding, I'll always just be a stupid pervert."

Tokugawa blinked at that last word. "...A what?"

"I got to see her chest. My first time seeing boobs for the first time and the girl they belong to ends up trying to kill me a second after." he said with a downcast expression.

The black-haired teen just stared at him with shock that he had just said all of that with a straight face. He couldn't believe that he had said all of that without an inch of humor. He was being serious!

 _'This guy IS a pervert!'_

Before he could verbally express his displeasure at his choice of words, he felt a sudden wave of discomfort wash over his head. He groaned and grabbed his head while Issei quickly helped him stay on his feet. "Hey, you alright?'

Tokugawa was about to reply when a strong aura forced him to freeze in place. His eyes widened, not because he felt it, but because he _recognized_ it. He felt this aura before many years ago during his time in that pit, but also...just last night.

"W-what the hell is that?" Issei asked when he felt the same feeling wash over him.

His eyes narrowed into a piercing glare as he glanced behind them. "Fallen ones..."

"Well this really is unfortunate. Me running into you two that is. It must be my lucky day running into your kind in a place like this." a voice called out from the darkness on the edge of the fountain area. A mysterious man in a black fedora and dressed in a dark trench coat with a white dress shirt, a matching ascot, black hair and dark blue eyes stepped out of the shadows and slowly and casually approached the two with his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Issei was trembling in fear at the presence of the mystery man, but he didn't know what was making him tremble in the first place. Tokugawa on the other hand, suppressed his trembling and was glaring at the man in cold hatred. His slowly balled into fists as he faced him unflinchingly.

The man adjusted his hat to a proper position and glanced at the glaring teen with a smirk. "So you have a human companion with you. It's quite unfortunate that you got mixed up in this boy."

"What's he talking about?" Issei whispered.

"Issei, we need to get out of here. NOW!"

And with that, both teens were running in the other direction, leaving the man behind in seconds. But as they sprinted away from the scene, they noticed multiple black feathers begin to fall from the sky, making them look up to see the mysterious figure flying above them with matching colored wings and eventually landed in front of them as he cut off their escape.

"Such cowardice. I can't abide lower-class beings." he said in an unusual way while remaining composed.

Issei continued to tremble at the ominous feeling the man was giving off. "How the hell can this be real?"

Tokugawa stood beside him and continued to glare at the man. _'Just like from last night... There's no mistaking it this time, this is real. The Fallen Angels really are here.'_

The man looked over the two. "So lets see... It appears as though your friends and master are no where to be found. You show no signs of disappearing nor any magic circles being deployed. Therefore, I will only assume that you are nothing but a Stray who's made a human companion, is that correct?" He reached out with his arm as a spear of light manifested in his hand.

Tokugawa's eyes widened as he glanced at Issei. _'Stray? Then that means... Oh no.'_

"Then that means, killing you won't be a problem!" the hatted man brought his arm back and threw the spear towards the frightened brunette.

"ISSEI! FUCKING MOVE!" Tokugawa reached out with his right arm and caught the blade, though it seemed to pierce his arm with blood gushing out at a rapid rate. The teen managed to hold back his screams as he suppressed the pain with all his might as his body trembled.

The man looked on with both surprise and amusement. "Well, well. I'm impressed that a human like you can withstand such pain like that. If you were a Devil, the damage would've been enough to kill you instantly."

Issei was left in shock at seeing Tokugawa take the fall for him. The teen gritted his teeth to suppress the pain until the blade disappeared and then reappeared in the mans hand again.

Issei quickly came to his side and helped him stay on his feet while staring at the mysterious figure. "Who the hell are you?! Why are you trying to kill us?!" he demanded.

The man had to stifle a laugh before recomposing himself. "Why, you're asking? Because I can't stand low-class scum such as yourselves. Does that answer your question?" He raised his weapon as if preparing to attack again. "Now, I'm going to make you endure the worst pain that you'll ever experience in your pathetic lives."

Then, he was interrupted as he and Issei looked to see Tokugawa chuckling to himself, his black hair casting a shadow over his eyes. "Does something amuse you human?"

"The worst pain that I'll experience in my life? Hehe... Please, whatever pain you plan on dishing out on us, I doubt it'll ever be as bad as the pain I went through during those nine years I spent in that hell-hole." Tokugawa stood up straight and gently forced Issei's arms off of his shoulder and he faced the man as he raised his injured arm. "Compared to all that torture I went through...this feels like a love tap."

Suddenly, much to both Issei's and the mystery man's shock, the wound on his arm slowly began to close up until it completely disappeared as if nothing has happened, although the sleeve of his jacket was still ripped. He looked up and glared at the man, who left stunned at the sight.

"I don't know what you Fallen ones are doing here, and frankly I don't really care. But all I do know...is that you are going to pay dearly for everything that your kind has done!"

In a split second, Tokugawa's body suddenly became engulfed in a neon blue aura that cloaked his entire body while white static rippled along the edges, leaving Issei stunned at the sight.

"Wha...what is this? This radiant power...I've never felt anything like it." the man stammered in shock as he covered his eyes from the blinding light Tokugawa was giving off. Somehow this boy was able to not only heal himself on a deadly injury in a matter of seconds, but was now giving off an amazing power that was completely foreign to him. He was able to compose himself though and glared at Tokugawa, who had a neutral expression on his face.

"Don't get so full of yourself, kid!" He launched his spear of light towards him, but Tokugawa effortlessly swiped his arm and deflected it, which shocked both him and Issei as it landed a far distance away. "B-but that's impossible! How did you-?!"

"Everything you're kind did to me...all of the people you killed..." Tokugawa's eyes flashed white as he suddenly launched himself towards the assailant with blinding speeds. "I won't let you get away with any of it!"

Tokugawa punched the man across the face with a fist cloaked in blue light and white sparks as he tumbled away before recovering with wings. He placed his hand on his cheek which had a slight bruise from where he was punched before looking at him in anger.

"A filthy human...causing this kind of injury?! UNFORGIVABLE!" he shouted in rage before summoning a much larger spear of light and charging at him. He prepared to strike the teen, but Tokugawa jumped backwards just as the blade pierced the ground. The assailant flapped his black wings and flew after him and prepared to attack again until Tokugawa suddenly appeared behind him and delivered a solid kick to his back and causing him to crash face first into the hard ground.

Issei could only look on in both awe and helplessness at the incredible display before him. While it indeed looked like Tokugawa was already gaining the upper hand in the fight, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep it up for long. For all he knew, if they stuck around much longer, they would probably have a higher chance of being killed.

 _'Someone...! Anyone...! Help us please!'_

Before the man could attack Tokugawa again, a black-red energy wave shot out of nowhere and destroyed the blade, leaving the man in surprise before he glared at Issei. "What did you just do you little shit?! And what the hell was that?" His last question was directed at the appearance of a red magic circle that appeared few meters away from Issei.

The red glow it gave off made it hard for them to see clearly until suddenly, a person appeared from the center of the circle. Issei's eyes widened when he recognized the person due to her crimson red hair.

"Keep your hands off of them." she said in a firm tone towards the assailant.

"R-Rias-senpai?" Issei stammered in realization.

Tokugawa stared at her while his neon blue aura was till active. _'Who is this?'_

"I'll teach you not to meddle where you don't belong!" the man shouted as he launched his light spear towards her. However, it was suddenly deflected by once more by another girl slightly shorter than Issei with shoulder-length white hair and wore a uniform similar to Rias. Issei immediately recognized her as none other than Kuoh Academy's school mascot.

"Koneko Toujou?!"

The assailant retrieved his light spear before charging for one last assault. "I'm done with you!" Then, a giant bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him and generated an explosion that sent him flying back as another girl revealed herself to the group, one who Tokugawa recognized.

"Akeno-san?"

The man was blown back before he recovered easily yet again, glaring at the trio of girls in front of him while seething with rage. "Damn you, Devils!" But before he could even take a single step to attack them, a light caught his attention and he turned around in shock to see Tokugawa appear behind him. The teen clasped his hands together and raised them high above his head while the blue light and white static surrounding his fists flared and swung them downwards, striking the man in the back of the neck with devastating force, while Rias and the others looked on in shock at the sight.

" **Atomic Underjaw!** " A large explosion of blue light and white sparks followed as the assailant was slammed into the ground in a small crater. The man groaned and struggled to get up before glancing up at Tokugawa who continued to glare down at him while blue and white light flickered from his being as his neon blue aura began to die down.

The assailant got to his feet and jumped away to get some distance from the teen, his body trembling in both rage and slight fright. "That's the second time you've injured me, you damn lowly human-!"

"Do you still plan on fighting?" Rias interrupted him, prompting all eyes to turn towards her as the man recompose himself before he too began to recognize the woman.

"That hair... You're from the House of Gremory, aren't you." he guessed.

A smile crept it's way on to Rias' before moving into unto a greeting gesture. "My name's Rias Gremory. And who are you, other than a Fallen Angel?"

"Fallen Angel?!" Issei spoke in shock.

The man chuckled as he dusted of his fedora, which had been knocked off his head from when Tokugawa attacked him. "Well, well. Who knew? This town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family." He then glanced towards Issei. "So he's a part of your household, I take it?"

"Yes. And if you bring any harm to him, you will get no mercy from me." she warned as she kept her smile.

Tokugawa glanced between Issei and the man with confusion. _'Servant? What on earth are they-'_ His eyes widened with realization as his gaze was fixed on Issei. _'...Oh.'_

The man placed his hat back on his head and turned to face said teen. "Well, I guess that boy did the most punishment. Still though, I never expected him to be strong or capable of facing Fallen Angels on his own. I take it he's also one of your's?"

"He is quite a strange one indeed. And yes, he also just-so-happens to be under the Gremory families protection as well." Rias explained.

The assailant nodded in understanding. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. Though it's unwise to let your servants run loose like this. The next time their out for a stroll, they might run into someone less cordial than myself."

"I appreciate the friendly advice. Bear in mind that if anything like this happens again, I'll make you regret the day you crossed paths with the House of Gremory, my friend." Through her smile, Issei saw the killing intent in her eyes and shivered at the sight. Tokugawa was more or less unaffected by it, but he too had to admit that it was slightly unnerving.

The man dipped his hat in acceptance. "No offense to your noble household, but _you_ should bear in mind that the same thing could be said for you." He then flapped his wings and took off into the sky before disappearing. "My name is Dohnaseek. I pray that you and I never again cross paths."

As soon as he finished saying that, the dark barrier that surrounded the park vanished and Issei breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that the battle was finally over, though now a mountain of questions was piling up in his head after witnessing something like that for a second time in two nights.

"Glad that's finally over." he breathed with relief. However, he looked over to his right and saw that Tokugawa was still staring off in the direction where Dohnaseek had vanished with a cautious look. "Hey, you alright man?"

"No, I'm not alright." he replied bluntly as he kept his gaze fixed at the sky. "Even after all this time, they still continue to haunt me no matter where I go..."

After getting those thoughts out of his head, he helped Issei up to his feet before directing their attention to the three girls with slight caution, the former more so than the latter.

After a brief silence between the two groups, it Rias who broke it with a smile. "Well, it's very nice to finally meet you Issei-kun, Tokugawa-kun-"

"Before we get to all that," Tokugawa cut her off as he raised his hand, "Would you mind explaining on what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **And that's a rap for chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! Also just as a quick heads up, there will be music in this story just like with _Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland_ , but they will NOT be exclusive to just the Godzilla and High School DxD soundtracks. I will be including music from other sources such as Fairy Tail or others, just to try and keep it diverse.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time!**

* * *

 **Next Time: First Impressions**


	4. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Hey guys, I know you guys had to wait a long time for this update and I'm sorry. I a lot of stuff to take care of in my personal life since I finally graduated from high school and plus I wanted to finish publishing the next chapter of my other story before working on this one. So thank you for your patience. Also, I want to thank you guys for all the suggestions you've all sent me. I have to admit, I was shocked by how many reviews I've gotten even though I've pretty much just started writing this story.**

 **I know some of you have informed my on several plot holes and other things that I should've gone back and worked on, so I went back and fixed those. Also, I know some of you have been telling me that there was plot hole concerning the main characters age, but I can assure you all, that is there on purpose. That will eventually be explained in the next two or three chapters.**

 **Also, I know some of you have been suggesting that I change the main characters name from Tokugawa to Ieysau. I will think on that as the story goes on, but let me know what you guys think should be done. Should it be changed? Should it stay? You let me know.**

 **Anyway, lets continue on with this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Impressions**

In the old school building of Kuoh Academy, Tokugawa and Issei were both sitting in one of the couches located on one end of the eerily dark room that only lit by a few candles placed here and there. Sitting across from them, Koneko sat quietly munching on a chocolate bar beside a boy around Issei's age with light blonde hair. It didn't take long for the brunette to recognize the boy as Kiba Yuuto, a fellow second-year and was known as 'The Prince of Kuoh Academy' by all the girls around school. At the front of the room, Rias sat at her desk at the front of the room with Akeno standing beside her.

While Tokugawa kept a calm face, Issei was incredibly nervous and was visibly squirming in his seat due to his appearance in the club room.

After a brief silence, Rias finally spoke. "Well, now that everyone's finally assembled, we can begin. I'm guessing you two have a lot of questions about what happened earlier."

"We're truly sorry for the trouble we caused. We had to give a bit of a face towards that man to show him the Devil's presence in town." Akeno said before bowing in respect to the two."

"Devils?" Issei repeated with confusion.

"That's right Issei-kun, all of use here are Devils." It was then that Rias and the others except Tokugawa stood up and sprouted their dark bat-like wings from their wings. Issei jumped up from his seat in surprise before he noticed that he too had similar like wings also sprouting from his back.

Tokugawa looked on with surprise as well as he looked up at Issei. "So you're a Devil too, huh?"

"I swear I just found out now!" the brunette defended before raising his brow at the black-haired boy. "Wait, aren't you one too?"

"Of course not!" Tokugawa exclaimed.

"You were resurrected as a Devil, Issei-kun." Rias cut in, causing both boys to look at her with surprise.

"What do you mean resuracted?" Issei asked. Rias didn't reply, but instead she pulled a few photos and tossed them onto the table in the center of the room. To Issei's shock, it was a photo of him and a certain black-haired girl together.

"Y-Yumma-chan?" Issei gasped as he stared at the photos.

Tokugawa observed the photos as well, but got a different feeling from it. _'That's her. The Fallen Angel from yesterday...'_ He felt the fingers of his right hand slowly curl up into a fist.

"We've been keeping close observation over the two of you for quite some time." Rias said before looking at Issei. "That girl came to you and asked you on a date, yes?"

Issei nodded as he started digging through his thoughts. "Well...yeah. We went on a date, then we went to the park. Then I remember...she tried to kill me."

Rias nodded. "That's right. What you both went through last night wasn't a dream. It was all real. Amano Yumma tried to kill the both of you."

"B-But why did she try to kill us?" Issei asked.

"Because you posses something inside you that they believe is a potential threat to the Fallen Angels."

A sudden realization hit Issei as he recalled Yumma sprouting black wings in the park. It then hit him what Yumma really was. "So, you're saying Yumma-chan was-"

"Yes Issei-kun. She was a Fallen Angel." Rias confirmed. "And that black-winged man you encountered earlier was also a Fallen Angel. I believe he was trying to kill you for the same reason."

"So, what's the difference between Devils and Fallen Angels?" the brunette asked curiously.

Rias smiled. "I'd be happy to explain. You see, some think we're the same, which isn't true. They want to serve God, but it's too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the Underworld. The confusion is understandable, because they too walk the Earth misguiding humans. But they wish to please God, so their goal is to wipe us Devils out and gain supremacy over our realm, which you call Hell. And of course there are the recognizable Angels who are clearly sent down by God to defeat us as well, so we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides."

Tokugawa listened to Rias' explanation with interest, though Issei looked like he was having trouble wrapping his head around it all. "So...what is this that inside me that they were trying to kill me over."

"It's called a Sacred Gear." Akeno explained. "It's basically a very intense unique power that's found a rare few. In fact, the only people I know of who have possessed it are historical figures. So you're kind of a big deal around here."

Rias picked up from there. "The thing is, this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it can become a serious threat to those in the Underworld." She then turned her gaze towards Tokugawa. "Which now leads us to you."

"Hm?"

"When we first started looking into you, we all originally presumed that you were just a normal human. However, when we found you and Issei in the park last night, we were unable to resurrect you as a Devil; your body somehow healed by itself." The redhead said. "And if earlier was any indication, you were able to fight off that Fallen Angel with a power that seems to go beyond demonic power or even magic. So that leaves one questions in mind: Just who exactly are you?"

Tokugawa could feel all eyes in the room were on him now. He could tell about who he was, but if he were to tell them about his time in that hell-hole, who knows what would happen. He would have to tread carefully when explaining.

"Very well then." Tokugawa replied. "My name is Serizawa Tokugawa. I'm a descendant of Doctor Daisuke Serizawa, my great uncle."

Issei's eyes went wide. "Hold on! You mean _the_ Dr. Serizawa?! The one who supposedly killed that giant monster 60 years ago?!"

Tokugawa nodded. "That's right. Though I'd appreciate it if no one made such a big deal over it."

"I see... It seems that hunch was correct." Rias commented. "So where are you from?"

Akeno noticed the same brief flicker of sadness she had noticed earlier that day. She knew it would probably be hard for him. "I was born in Fukuoka. I lived there until I was 6 with my family before they were killed."

"How did they die?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

Another pang of sadness hit Tokugawa, but he also felt a flicker of rage. Both of his hands balled into fists and he spoke in growling voice.

"...A Kaiju."

That last word made the room go dead quiet and all eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Tokugawa and Issei both felt how tense the atmosphere in the room had become and felt a little unnerved by it. "W-What's wrong?"

A grim expression came on Rias' face. "Ever since the event the humans called the Final Wars, there has been a lot of strain between the three different factions. Apparently it has caused a great deal of damage to the Angels side in particular, since the churches started loosing followers due to the existence of aliens having been confirmed since the 1960's. Also, some humans who had previously been associated with the church began to believe that the Kaiju were the true gods due to their destructive capabilities."

"Why didn't either of the three groups try to do anything to stop them?" Issei asked.

Akeno shook her head. "All three factions were terrified of the Kaiju's power. They believed that if they tried to get involved with any of them, it would spell great destruction for them. So each faction agreed to remain out of any sort of Kaiju situation no matter what, even if there were lives at risk."

Rias continued from there. "Also, the Devils were the most fearful of the existence of Kaiju. You see, the population of Devils is not as abundant as it once had been, so we feared that if we did try and get involved, we would be putting our very existence at risk."

"Dangerous." Koneko finally spoke up before going back to nibbling on her chocolate bar.

"After the Kaiju first disappeared 10 year ago, the three factions eventually went back to their old ways, but with the threat of Kaiju no longer an issue, that also once again sparked the age-old conflicts between them." Rias added.

Tokugawa seemed interested in the explanation and rubbed his hand on his chin. "Hmm..."

"...Anyway, enough of that. I think it's time we sent you two home. I'll have you each escorted back should anymore of those Fallen Angels attempt to attack you again. But before we do that," she turned to Tokugawa and smiled. "I believe we should focus on the issue of you enrolling her at Kuoh Academy."

"Wait, what?"

"There is also that matter of you also officially joining the Occult Research Club. Although you may not be a member of my household, I believe if you stay with us, you will be much safer from the Fallen Angels."

"Okay, one: I can take care of myself just fine. Two: I haven't been to school since I was six. Three: What do you mean enroll? I haven't even decided yet if I wanted to come here or not."

"Akeno here told me about how you were offered a chance to enroll here by a member of the student council." Rias explained. "Don't worry, I'm this place will help you find your 'purpose'. I'll also see what I can do about housing for you."

"Seriously?!"

"Do you really expect us to allow you to sleep in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town? I believe proper housing will help ensure your safety as well as be beneficial for your well being." Rias sat back down in her desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. "Anyway, I will take care of your enrollment information for now. Koneko, why don't you escort Issei-kun back home. Akeno, you can escort Tokugawa-kun."

"Sure thing." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"I would be honored to." Akeno glanced at the black-haired teen and gave him a wink.

Tokugawa felt a sweat drop run down the back of his head. Seriously, he could NOT understand this woman's intentions.

* * *

Tokugawa walked silently up the dirt path that led to the old house he was staying at with Akeno walking beside him. Although the boy hated the fact that he was being looked after by a girl, he was grateful for how considerate she was. The two had yet to speak to each other since they both left the old school building. Akeno wanted to try and strike up some sort of conversation with the boy, but didn't know where to start.

Tokugawa and Akeno caught each other's gazes for a moment before the latter decided to ask a question. "How is your arm?"

"It's fine. I heal up fast." He said as he held up said arm. The sleeve had been sewn back together and it already looked good as new. "Thank you for helping us back there, by the way. I never got the chance to before."

"It's nothing to worry about. Besides, we are club members now, right?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Tokugawa sighed a little. "I can't believe that woman. After only just meeting her, she suddenly starts making life decisions for me? I can take care of myself."

Akeno smiled and giggled. "That's just Rias for you. She's concerned about you and Issei's safety. She's just doing what she can to help you guys."

"I suppose that makes sense..."

"...What do you think of me? I mean, now that you know I'm a Devil."

Tokugawa looked at her. He understood why she wouldn't want to reveal herself as a Devil when they first met. He was also grateful for her helping him and Issei out when they did.

"...I don't judge people for _what_ they are, but _who_ they are. In my opinion, you're a good person and I'm grateful to you and your friends for helping me and Issei out." He frowned in thought. "Besides...I've had my fair share of _strangeness_."

Akeno stared at him with surprise and a faint blush on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting that kind of response from someone who was considered a recluse and didn't show much emotion. Though she wondered what he might've meant about that last part. She was snapped back to reality when Tokugawa spoke up again.

"Well, looks like we're here." She looked up and saw that they had already made it back to the old house Tokugawa were staying at. They both stopped and faced each other. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Tokugawa-kun." After exchanging farewells, Akeno created a red magic circle and disappeared through it.

Tokugawa watched her leave before climbing onto the roof of the old house and laid back with his arms behind his head. Once again, he found himself staring up at the bright starry sky like he always did. The longer he stared at the sky, he found himself thinking about his brother once again. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself.

 _'Akira...what the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old school building, Rias was still working on the enrollment papers for Tokugawa. Kiba had left a little while ago and had gone home already. After finishing writing down on one of the papers, she let out a sigh and gently placed the papers back down on her desk.

She was feeling slightly frustrated. Frustrated because she couldn't come up with a reason for the black-haired boys power. From what she could gather so far, his power was neither angelic or demonic, and it was far too powerful to be magic either. So what was it? And more importantly, where did he get such power? She knew she would have to quite possibly do her own investigation to figure out that answer.

Rias sighed yet again and rested her hand on her head and her elbow on the desk. This was going to be quite troublesome.

* * *

 **Two days later:**

It was Monday now, and Tokugawa awoke bright and early to prepare for his first day of school in years. While he still didn't feel mentally prepared yet, he had been pressured by Rias and Akeno that it would help keep a closer eye on him should he or Issei encounter anymore Fallen Angels. It was annoying to him that they kept on fretting over his safety. He could easily defend himself from the fallen ones and felt he didn't need protection, but he could easily tell that there was no way he was going to change their minds. From what Rias told him she told the school board, he was entering as a second-year transfer student from overseas.

Tokugawa had received a Kuoh school uniform from Akeno the yesterday and was currently wearing it as he walked in the direction of Kuoh Academy. He was still wearing the jeans and black boots that he normally wore with his other clothes, but wore the the black blazer unbuttoned, showing the white dress shirt with black highlights. His silver locket necklace was still tied around his neck.

He made to school in a short time and headed the administrative office to receive his schedule. Thankfully, he was early to school and made his way through the almost empty courtyard towards the office. After walking in, he received his schedule and looked over it. _'Let's see... Math, science, literature, history. All in the same classroom. This should be interesting.'_

Making his way towards his designated classroom, Class 2B, he saw that class was just begin. The homeroom teacher noticed him enter and nodded. "Oh good. I've been expecting you. Class, we have a new student joining us today. He's a transfer from overseas."

Tokugawa took notice of the numerous students and felt slightly unnerved. It had been some years since his last time with a large crowd, and those times had not been so...caring. After pulling himself together, he managed to put on a smile as he addressed his peers. "Hello, my name is Serizawa Tokugawa. I'll be in your care."

Sure enough, his greeting sparked mixed thoughts.

"Oh my god, a hot guy!"

"Look at that scar. You think he got it in a fight?"

"Whatever it is, he looks pretty tough."

"Is he really a second-year? He looks a little older."

"Who cares. He looks so handsome!"

Those were the positive responses he got, which were mostly from the female students. The male side on the other hand, had different thoughts.

"Dammit! Another pretty boy!"

"He's gonna steal the hearts of all the girls!"

"Take your handsome face elsewhere!"

"I bet we could take him on!"

"Really? He looks pretty scary to me."

Tokugawa ignored the comments from both parties and glanced around the classroom before something caught his attention. Make that some _one_. In one of the window seats, he noticed Issei was sitting there looking back at him with surprise. The black-haired teen was also slightly surprised that he had been transferred to the same room as the brunette.

It was then that the teacher told Tokugawa to take the empty seat that was ironically in front of Issei's desk and he did just that. After taking his seat, Issei leaned forward to whisper to him. "Buchou put you in this class?"

"Seems like it." he replied.

"You sure you'll be okay with all this? I mean, didn't you say you hadn't been to school since you were six?"

"I think I can manage." he replied calmly. "I can adapt rather quick."

Issei gave him a look like he wasn't so sure, but decided to just let it go and just see where the day would take them.

* * *

Some time later, it was already lunch time and most of the students had gone to the cafeteria, or were hanging out in the courtyard. Tokugawa and Issei were currently standing around together as they spoke.

"Jeez, I can't believe you actually able to keep up back there. Even I have some trouble concentrating from time to time." Issei admitted.

The black-haired teen gave him a flat look. "Maybe it has something to do with that perverted mind of yours."

"Sh-Shut up!" Issei replied to the other boys teasing.

"Oh, here you two are."

Both boys looked over and saw Kiba approaching them. During the brief time he knew the blonde haired student, as well as some stuff he had heard from Issei earlier that day, Tokugawa could tell that he was quite popular in the school, especially among the girls. He seemed quite chivalrous and always acted like a gentleman to everyone he spoke to. To Tokugawa, he just seemed to be a decent person. However, Tokugawa did notice Issei flash Kiba a jealous expression, which confused him lightly, but he decided to ponder about it later.

Kiba turned to Tokugawa. "So how is your first day of high school life so far?"

"I'm managing so far. It does seem like a decent place." he replied.

"I see. Well, I was just sent by the president to fetch the two of you. Please follow me to the club room." After that, Kiba escorted the two other boys to the old school building where they found Rias, Akeno and Koneko waiting. The two boys settled over to one of the couches while Kiba sat beside Koneko on the couch across from them. Akeno offered the two boys some tea and they kindly accepted.

"I'm glad you two could make it today. So how was your first day here at Kuoh Academy Tokugawa-kun?" Rias asked.

"It was decent." he replied. "Although it still feels strange going back to school after so long."

A light giggle came from Akeno. "I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually. Everybody here is super nice and I think you'll fit in just fine."

 _'Super nice, huh? For some reason, I doubt that.'_ he thought to himself as he recalled the fact that a majority of the other boys in his class seemed like they would be out for his head.

Rias spoke up again. "Well then, now that we're all here, are there any more questions the two of you have for us?"

There was a brief awkward silence before Issei raised his hand. "Um...what exactly is this sacred whatever inside my body?"

"It's called your Sacred Gear. And I'm glad you asked Issei, because there's something that I wanted to test really quick." Rias said sitting on top of her desk. "Raise your left hand for me please."

The brunette blinked in confusion before hesitantly doing as asked. "Okay, but I'm not really good at catch."

Rias just smiled at him. "Close your eyes and think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest. Then try and focus on that strength."

Issei blinked with surprise. "Wait, we're doing this now? There's a lot of pressure."

"It'll get easier if you focus." the redhead said.

"A-Alright!" Issei closed his eyes tightly and did as he asked. "Focus... Focus... Focus..." He tried to concentrate as hard as he could, but was unable to as he was pressured by the timing needed to think carefully of what he imagined his Sacred Gear would look like. It also didn't help that his lewd thoughts were getting in the way. Eventually, Issei dropped to his knees in defeat. "I can't! I'm a weak soul!"

Rias smiled reassuringly. "You're not weak at all. It's just a little hard right now."

Issei didn't seem that convinced. "Are you sure this isn't some mistake? I mean, I'm not that cool."

"A Fallen Angel found you enough of a threat to try and kill you." Rias reminded him. "It's not a mistake."

Issei stood back up. "Yea, then she put a glowing stick in me and somehow I'm still here. How exactly does that work?"

Rias reached into her desk and pulled out a small piece of paper with a strange symbol on it before showing it to the brunette. "Do you remember this?"

He looked at the paper and recalled receiving something like it on the day of his date with Yumma. "Yeah."

"Just before both your lives ended, you summoned me with your thoughts with this flyer." Rias explained.

 _'Summoned?'_ Tokugawa thought.

Issei had similar thoughts. _'Summoned? All I remember is thinking about her hair and how red it is, but...'_

Rias smiled before sprouting her Devil wings once again. "And so, that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the House of Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful Gremory family. Which means you are now my Devil servant."

"...Whoa." That was all Issei could really say as he processed what the redhead just said.

But it didn't end there as Rias continued to explain. "The way this works is we grant power to humans who know of our existence and create a pact with them. It used to be that people would draw magic circles to summon us, but that became too complicated. Now these days we make house calls and personal deliveries to make clients."

"So basically, you're delivery Devils." Tokugawa commented.

"Well, not all of us." Kiba corrected. "It's something that all Devil households do. It basically means we do certain tasks to satisfy them like customers by fulfilling roles and helping them in any way we can. In return, they give contracts to us which allows for our powers to increase greatly, depending on the number of contracts we have on those people."

Tokugawa thought it over. "Hmm. Makes sense."

"Normally we'd have a Messenger Devil make the run, but as a new servant, I think it'll benefit you to learn what all goes into this job." Rias explained.

Issei blinked. "Wait, so your gonna make me into some kind of delivery boy?!"

"Only temporarily, at least until I believe you've gained enough experience to know how being a Devil works."

"Well, when you put it that way." the brunette said scratching the back of his head.

Rias turned to Tokugawa. "I also ask that you join him as well Tokugawa-kun. Since you're still new here might help for you to get to know the layout of the town. Plus, Issei-kun might need someone to tag along since he's a beginner."

The black-haired boy nodded. "I understand. I shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Oh! One more thing. May you two show me your hands?" Both boys hesitantly did what Rias asked and showed them their right hands. Rias traced her finger on the palms of their until a red symbol appeared on their palms. "This is a seal that identifies you both as members of the House of Gremory to any clients you come across."

Issei stared at the seal on his hand in awe until it disappeared. "Wow, that's awesome."

"Most impressive." Tokugawa commented.

It was then that a bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Both boys realized they had to get back to class and said their goodbyes to the others before heading out. Kiba and Koneko soon followed after them, leaving only Rias and Akeno in the old school building before turning over to their topic at hand.

"This might end up going faster than I had expected." Rias said.

Akeno smiled. "I know what you mean. While I'm perfectly fine with the pace, they seemed to be accepting of everything we say about ourselves. However..."

The red-haired senior noticed her friend looked slightly bothered by something, which was unusual for her. "Something wrong?"

"I can sense that Tokugawa-kun is still a little weary of us. He told me that he doesn't care about the fact that we're Devils, yet he still often seems alert around us."

"Hmm... I know what you mean. He seems quite sharp, and it might take some time for us to fully gain his trust." Rias said. "Also, there is still the issue of identifying what his power is."

Akeno looked over at her. "Have you considered contacting your brother about it?"

"I'd rather not contact Sirzechs right now. Especially with the issue of the engagement still floating in the air." Rias bit her lip with irritation, which caught Akeno's attention as she stared at her friend with worry.

It didn't take long for her to get over it though. "Putting that aside, we still have the issue of knowing the motive for the Fallen Angels infiltrating our territory. As well as with the news reports of more Stray Devils lurking about." She rubbed her chin in thought. "I suppose we have to introduce to those two how Devils fight."

The black-haired girl smiled. "That sounds exciting. I'm looking forward to seeing how Tokugawa-kun can handle himself in a fight."

"That goes for Issei-kun as well. They're both gifted and seem to posses special talents. I'm sure they will be able to prove themselves."

After that, the two also went back to their classes to spend the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Several hours later:**

After school that day, Issei and Tokugawa had returned to the old school building and retrieved the flyers that they were tasked with passing around the town and left.

It was current nighttime out now and the streetlights had come on to light up the streets. There were no lights on in any of the homes and there weren't any people out on the streets, either they were all asleep or they weren't home right now. Tokugawa and Issei had finished their delivery run and were currently heading back now. With the latter pulling his bicycle beside him and Tokugawa carrying the remaining small stacks of flyers under his arms, the two walked along the sidewalk as the night went on.

Issei let out a yawn. "Ahhh... Man, that was a long job. Delivering all of these papers is making me tired."

"Bear with it at least for a moment. At least we finished the job, so lets just get back to the club room and just get this over with." Tokugawa said.

"Fine, I just still can't believe that I've been turned into a freaking Devil now. My life as a normal guy is over." the brunette said with a sigh.

Tokugawa gave a light nod. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Huh?"

"...Never mind. I don't wanna talk about it."

There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted probably a minute or two before Issei broke with a question that had been on his mind lately.

"...So, what's going on between you and Akeno-senpai?"

Tokugawa looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "Pardon?"

"You and Akeno-senpi." he repeated. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

The other boy looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Come on, is there something between the two of you?" Issei asked.

"There's nothing going on." Tokugawa denied.

"You at least think she's pretty, right?" Issei asked again.

This time, Tokugawa looked at him with a suspicious look. "Why are you so interested in who I'm associated with?"

The brunette noticed his gaze and glanced away. "N-Nothing! I was a little curio-"

Suddenly, both boys stopped dead in their tracks when they both felt an overwhelming, spine-ripping sense inside them. They noticed the night sky sudden turn into a rippling purple color, signalling the summoning of a barrier.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Issei asked in a panic.

Tokugawa slowly looked over his shoulder and noticed a figure walking towards them from the opposite end of the street. "...We got company."

The unknown person was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy-blue hair that obscured her right eye and said eyes were brown. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving clear view of her cleavage and she also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"What a surprise. You're not what I thought, but I'm certain you're the ones I was sent to find. My name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you." Kalawarner stopped several feet away from the two and glared at the two boys. "This is truly unusual."

Issei dropped his bike and backed up while Tokugawa stepped in front of him. "Dammit. Why now of all times?"

"Why are you two still alive? She was supposed to have taken care of this already!" Suddenly, black bird-like wings sprouted from her back, sending black feathers scattering everywhere. She also raised her hand and summoned a yellow spear of light from her hands.

"A Fallen Angel?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Perfect." Tokugawa practically growled as he balled his fists. "Issei, get out of here now. I'll hold her off."

Issei looked at him with shock. "What?! But you can't do it alone! Please let me help!"

"Unless you can summon that Sacred Gear thing Rias-senpai talked about, you won't stand a chance." the other boy reasoned. "Just please do what I say and go."

"Talking to each other in the middle of a fight? You two are as good as dead!" Kalawarner shouted angrily and threw her light spear at the two boys. Instantly, a neon blue aura exploded around Tokugawa's body, accompanying the white static before catching the blade with his bare hands and effortlessly shattered it.

Kalawarner looked on in shock. "Another Sacred Gear holder?! No- that's not right... You must be the same one she warned me about!"

"I don't know what you're going on about, but if you're really looking for a reason to pick a fight, then I'll give you one!" As the aura continued to flare around him, Tokugawa inhaled neon blue energy into his body as nearby rocks and pebbles actually floated around him due to the intensity.

" **Atomic Roar!** " Tokugawa finally released a power beam of energy from his mouth that flew towards the Fallen Angel at almost unreal speeds. Kalawarner tried to dodge, but the blast was too large and was slammed into the ground. Only receiving several burns, the Fallen Angel retreated her wings into her back before looking at the black-haired boy in confounded surprise.

"You two are an even greater threat to our kind than I thought... I must dispose of you here and now!" Regaining her nerves, Kalawarner summoned another spear of light before lunging at him, but Tokugawa retaliated by blocking and paring every strike with his arms. Although his arms would get cut by the spear, they would instantly heal themselves within seconds.

Issei could only watch helplessly as he found himself having to be protected once again. Tokugawa seemed to be the one that was always protecting him while he on the other hand just seemed to do nothing. There had to be something that would help him awaken his dormant power to help fight these Fallen Angels as well.

After thinking back to what Rias had told him earlier that day, he tried think hard of anything that could give him a picture of what he imagined his Sacred Gear would look like.

Then, a slight idea came to his mind when a memory from his childhood came back to him. He recalled the day of the Final Wars 10 years earlier and remembered watching the battle between Godzilla and Monster X on the news. He remembered witnessing the extraterrestrial monster transform into something that reminded him of a dragon and completely overpower the King of Monsters for a brief time.

That's when the one word hit him: Dragon.

He wished he could acquire the powers of a Dragon in order to protect his friends and no longer feel helpless. That was the only thing that went on inside his mind until he suddenly felt his left arm became surrounded by bright green light, which caused Tokugawa and Kalawarner to pause their battle and look on with surprise. A green jewel appeared at the center of Issei's hand which soon morphed into some sort of red gauntlet that unleashed a burst of energy throughout his being.

"Tokugawa, move!" Releasing a battle cry, Issei unleashed a blast of green energy that sent the Fallen Angel flying away from Tokugawa while also shredding her clothing as well, leaving her in a semi-nude state while the brunette stared at the weapon on his hand with shock and confusion.

Tokugawa looked on with surprise. "Is that...?"

"A Sacred Gear?!" Kalawarner stuttered before she noticed the red crest on Issei's right hand. "The Gremory family seal?! Then that means...you're the two that Dohnaseek mistook for Strays! I've got better things to do! I'm going to let someone else deal with this crap!"

With that, the Fallen Angel flew away out of sight as the two boys watched the purple barrier fade away around them. Issei continued to stare at the strange gauntlet on his left hand while Tokugawa joined him and glanced at it.

"I'm guessing this is your Sacred Gear?" he inquired.

"I guess so..."

Tokugawa looked around the area. "We better get out of here. There's no telling if backup will arrive. Lets head back to inform the others." Issei nodded as the two quickly grabbed their things and and made it out of there as fast as they could to inform Rias and the others.

* * *

"So another Fallen Angel attempted to attack the two of you... This is quite a problem." Rias was sitting at her desk as she pondered in thought after the two boys arrived back and explained what had transpired earlier. Although she felt quite proud that the two were able to fight off a Fallen Angel on their own this time and that Issei was finally able to release his Sacred Gear, she also blamed herself for being too careless in not knowing that they would be targeted once again sooner that she expected.

While Akeno was applying some Healing Magic to Issei in case he had received any injuries, everyone else had started to become more serious than before. It seemed the matter had become more of an issue now that the Fallen Angels knew that they had resurrected Issei as one of them. Not only that, but it became much clearer to them that they would try to kill Issei now that he had unlocked his Sacred Gear. They also began to fear that they would also try to kill Tokugawa as well since he too seemed to pose a great threat to them.

They still hadn't taught the two how Devil's actually fight in real battles and a demonstration would need to take place in order for the two to adapt through these situations and help them better understand the Evil Pieces, which they still hadn't told the two boys about.

Rias looked up at the boys. "Issei-kun, Tokugawa-kun. Tomorrow night, we are going to show you how fights operate in the demonic world. Since it has to come to this, we'll need you two to experience a real battle of Devils in order to get used to it. The Fallen Angels now know that you are alive and will undoubtedly try to send in more of them to kill you."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Tokugawa asked.

"For now, we'll have to lay low and try to avoid them as possible. Just keep yourselves from attracting too much attention to yourselves and don't fight the Fallen Angels alone." Rias replied.

Issei nodded. "Right..."

Tokugawa didn't look too thrilled about the idea of having to lay low instead of taking them head on, especially after all the horrible things he went through because of them. But he was smart enough to know that charging headfirst into a battle with Fallen Angels would be suicide, so he had no choice but to agree as well.

A couple minutes later, the two boys eventually decided to go home and rest as Rias simply sat in her desk and stared at the door deep in thought. After a few seconds, her thoughts were interrupted by Akeno.

"Don't you think you're a little too hard on them?"

"They have to learn. As a master, I have to remind them of their safety. I can't let anyone of my household be harmed by those damn Angels." she said gritting her teeth with slight anger.

"But what about Tokugawa-kun? He seems capable of taking care of himself just fine. Plus, I fear there's something he isn't telling us."

Rias looked up at her with surprise. "What do you mean?"

Akeno glanced towards the door to the room for a second before looking back at Rias. "I believe that there may be some sort connection between him and the Fallen Angels."

"Why do you think that?"

"...When I walked him home the night we first brought him here, he said that he had, and I quote, 'seen his fair share of strangeness.' Plus, I can sense some sort of hate he seems to hold towards them." she explained.

Rias let the information from her Queen sink into her mind. It never came to her mind that the human would have a connection with the Fallen Angels. And if he was, what reason did he have to hate them? Whatever the reason was, Rias was going to have to find out one way or another.

* * *

 _Tokugawa once again found himself standing on the large rock in the middle of the stormy seas. The lightning was continuing to crackle across the darkened skies as the heavy rain dumped from the skies. Looking around, he didn't see anything at first, until he heard a noise coming from the sea._

 _Turning around, he saw the sea seeming rise up until a towering figure broke the waters surface and stood over the teen. It's body was shadowed by the rain and dark clouds, but he could make out the eyes, which seemed to be brown and reptilian-like with a yellow ring separating its brown iris from its white sclera. There was brief silence until the figure spoke._

 ** _"It seems you are adjusting to your powers rather quickly. However, you mustn't let your guard down. Your full power has yet to truly awaken, but when that time comes, you had best be ready for what lies ahead."_**

 _Tokugawa blinked with confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 ** _"I can not say for certain, but all you must know is that many trials await you. If you wish to surpass those trials, then you must learn to control your powers soon. The fate of the world will depend on it."_**

 _"What? But the Age of Monsters ended after the Final Wars. What else could possibly be out there?" Tokugawa inquired._

 ** _"The Final Wars was only the beginning of what is to come. The Age of Monsters is far from over. The world will one day face a threat far greater than any it has ever faced before. And when that time comes, it will be up to you to choose whether to face it, or to run and hide."_**

 _"I don't understand though. Why did you call to me all those years ago? Why me of all people? I'm nothing special at all. I'm not worth of these powers." the teen argued. He then turned his gaze down towards his own feet. "I'm not worth...of this life."_

 _ **"No, you indeed are special, young Tokugawa. I called to you because I sensed something special about you after you received your abilities. Your strong will to protect the weak and innocent from harm and your desire to avenge those close to you who fell to greed and blood lust spoke volumes.** **You indeed ARE worthy, both your power and your life."**_

 _Then, a flash of lighting lit up the sky as the creature raised its head and let out a thunderous roar._

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEONNNKK!"_**

* * *

 **The next day:**

Tokugawa was currently by the park walking to school along with Issei. The two had bumped into each other a few minutes earlier and had decided to walk to school together since they were both heading to the same place anyway. But both boys seemed to have blank looks on their faces. The words of the creature from his dream last night continued to replay in his mind and he still couldn't wrap his head around some of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Issei, who spoke in a downcast tone. "Man, I feel like I messed everything up."

"What are you going on about?" Tokugawa questioned.

"What do you think? I pissed off Buchou. What am I supposed to do if she's still upset with me." the brunette said.

The black-haired teen shook his head. "It was hardly your fault. We had to do what we needed to to make sure that Fallen Angel bastard wouldn't kill us."

Issei looked over at him. "Speaking of which, when that creepy Fallen Angel in the hat attacked us, you sounded like you knew about them."

Almost instantly, Tokugawa looked away, which seemed to confirm the other boys suspicions. "What happened between you and the Fallen Angels that lasted 7 years?"

Tokugawa looked back at him and Issei was surprised to see that he looked almost angry. "You really want to know? Because those Fallen Angel bastards are the reason I suffered 7 years of hell. I watched them kill friends I made right in front of me." Issei flinched when he saw a look of utter fury in his brown eyes. "I came here to escape all that torture, but now I know that they're here as well, I won't rest until I make all of those monsters suffer twice the hell I went through."

The two stood there silently as Issei processed what Tokugawa had just said. No wonder he seemed so angry with the Fallen Angels, and now all those things that he recalled saying to Dohnaseek when he attacked them made sense. Tokugawa was _furious_ with the Fallen Angels and wanted them all gone.

Suddenly, both boys were interrupted when a frantic squeal resounded through their ears. Looking over by a stone bench just a few feet away, the two spotted a mysterious female lying on the ground. Her suitcase had fallen on the ground and the clothes inside were spilled everywhere. When the two got a look at the girl, they first noticed her appearance.

She was a short, pretty young girl with long golden hair that went down to her back and emerald green eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with blue accents and a white veil that went over her head with light blue accents. A brown satchel was slung over her right hip and she wore brown boots with black straps in an X-shape pattern.

Both boys stared at the girl without knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing.

 _'Who is that?'_

* * *

 **And cut! And at last, chapter 3 is finally out! Again, I apologize for how long you guys had to wait for this chapter to come out. I was suffering from a brief writers block with my other story, so I wanted to wait until I had finished releasing the latest chapter of that story before working on this one. Also, for those of you who want this series to be more dark, be patient, because it WILL get dark eventually. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **This is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Holy Deception**


	5. Holy Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Highschool DxD!**

 **I know what you guys are probably thinking, so I'm just going to skip the long introduction and just have us jump straight into the story for now. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Also one more thing. I've begun to notice that some people are constantly spamming the exact same reviews over and over again. I want to ask that you kindly not do that and just leave your own reviews and not spam other peoples reviews, I always read my reviews so I will be able to see them. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Holy Deception**

Tokugawa and Issei both stared at the strange nun who was lying on her back and staring back at them, the contents of her suitcase scattered around the area. Of course, the two didn't waste any hesitation as Issei approached the girl and helped her stand while Tokugawa simply collected the clothes that had fallen from her case.

"Hey there. You alright?" Issei asked as held a out for the girl, who kindly took it.

"Oh y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much-" She tried to express her thanks to him until a gust of wind blew her veil away, revealing her face to him and leaving Issei stunned. She had very long blonde hair with a strand sloped backwards above her head while the rest simply cascaded down from her shoulders and just right down to her back. A pair of emerald green eyes stared into Issei's hazel eyes, who just continued to stare at her. He had to admit, she was really cute.

The two were left motionless for a while as they both stared at each other for quite some time.

"Ahem." Both of them turned to see Tokugawa holding onto the girls luggage as well as her veil. "I believe these are yours."

The girl kindly took her briefcase and put the veil back on her head before smiling. "Thank you. That was very sweet of both of you."

"Please, it was nothing." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head. _'I gotta keep this conversation going! Lets see, what can I talk about?'_ he internally asked himself. "...Say, the weather sure is nice around her, huh?" He almost wanted to smack himself for that. _'I just sounded like my grandmother!'_

Meanwhile, Tokugawa was feeling slightly skeptical of the new girl, for he was sensing a very strange aura emanating from her. He couldn't peace together what it was, only that it was rather strange.

Once he began to notice that Issei was stumbling with trying to start a conversation with the girl, he decided to chime in. "Are you by any chance going somewhere?"

"W-Well yes, actually." the girl replied shyly. "You see, I'm a little bit lost. You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

"Are you going to a church by any chance?" he asked again.

The girl nodded and smiled. "Yes. I was trying to find directions to this towns church, but I kind of lost my way trying to find it."

 _'I understand that feeling.'_ Tokugawa thought. When he first arrived in town, he couldn't make heads or tails of the layout of the town, but had mapping almost most of it out by memory. Before he could say anything else though, Issei suddenly cut in.

"Sure! We'll take you there!" he exclaimed happily.

The girl smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you! I'm so glad I met someone as kind as you two!"

Tokugawa tapped Issei by the shoulder. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"What? We're helping her out." Issei replied.

"We just met her though. Besides, you realize that if we do this we're going to be late to school right?"

The brunette just waved him off. "Relax. I'm sure it won't take to long."

Tokugawa sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to change the other boys mind. "Fine. But if anyone asks why we were late when we get to school, it's on you."

Issei simply rolled his eyes and nodded until something came to mind and he turned to the girl. "Oh yeah, we still haven't gotten your name yet."

The girl smiled and gave a small bow. "It's Asia. Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you umm..."

"Serizawa Tokugawa." the black-haired teen spoke.

"Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you too Asia."

As Issei tried to reach out to shake Asia's hand, he suddenly began to feel on edge as his eyes darted down to the silver cross tied around Asia's neck, making him slightly return his hand away.

 _'The hell was that? My body just suddenly freaked out for a second.'_ he wondered inwardly as he tried to think about what had just happened. He then looked back at Asia and noticed she was looking at him with confusion and concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Issei just waved off her worry with a smile. "I-I'm fine. It's nothing."

* * *

After Tokugawa and Issei redirected their route from the school to help Asia to the only church in town they could think of. It was a pretty quiet walk with Tokugawa leading the way until Issei tried to start up a conversation again.

"So are you a tourist?" he asked.

Asia shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. As a matter of fact, I was just assigned to serve the church in this town."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Right, so you're a nun then. I guess that explains your uniform."

"I know I said this already, but I'm really glad I ran into someone as kind as you two." Asia said with a smile. "I guess someone really is looking out for me."

"Yeah, I guess so." Issei replied scratching the back of his head again. He briefly took his attention away from her eyes and down to the silver cross handing from her neck. He still couldn't figure out why his body had reacted so suddenly when he got close to it.

Tokugawa glanced over his shoulder at the two, still sensing the strange feeling emanating from the girl. It didn't occur to either of the boys that the other one was skeptical of Asia.

Suddenly, the sound of someone crying caught their attention and they both turned to see a little boy lying on the ground and holding his knee, which appeared to have a small scrape on it. It seemed that he had fallen and hurt himself. Then without any hesitation, Asia suddenly approached the boy before kneeling down and rubbing his head gently.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape." she said softly. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

"What's she going to do? Pray?" Issei asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Tokugawa replied.

Asia brought both of her hands close to the boys injured as a faint glow of green light emanated from her hands. Both boys were surprised to see that the injury on the boys knee slowly disappear.

Meanwhile, Tokugawa noticed that the strange sensation he had felt from Asia was becoming stronger as she healed the boy. _'That must have been what I was sensing earlier. But just what is it?'_

Issei was left in awe as he saw the boys injury vanish. "Whoa. She healed him." Suddenly, he felt the same sensation he had felt earlier go through him and caused his left hand to react against it. _'What the hell? My hand just freaked out again.'_

After a few more minutes of tending to the boy, Asia bid him farewell as she returned him to he parents and walked back to the two boys.

"I'm all done now. Sorry for the wait." she said before glancing away nervously. "You...must be surrpised, huh?"

"Not at all. That's actually a pretty cool power you've got there." Issei replied.

"It is rather impressive." Tokugawa added.

Asia smiled. "Thank you. I consider it to be a gift and a blessing." She then looked off to the side with a somber look in her eyes, which caught the attention of the two boys. "Truly...it's wonderful."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to travel far from the neighborhood before they eventually caught sight of the church right out in the distance on a small hill, much to Asia's relief.

"There it is!" she exclaimed happily. "Thank goodness I found it."

"Yep, that's it. It's pretty much the only church in this town." Tokugawa explained.

As Issei stared at the church building, he once again felt the same exact feeling yet again, only this time it was much stronger and it made him whole body shudder and tense.

"Uhh...you know, I've never see anyone up there before. Not a single person." he said nervously.

Asia smiled at the two boys. "Let me thank you both properly. Would it a problem for you two to come inside with me?"

Before Tokugawa could reply, Issei interrupted him. "I-I can't! I mean...I've got other things that I need to do." He then turned to the other boy. "Hey Tokugawa, can I talk to you really quick?"

Tokugawa walked off to the side with Issei as the latter whispered to him quietly enough that Asia wouldn't hear. "I can't go any further."

"What are you talking about?" Tokugawa asked.

"The church. I can't go near it."

It didn't take long for the black-haired to understand what he was talking about. As far as he knew, a church was a sanctuary and was also considered territory for the Angels. So basically, Devils like Issei wouldn't be able to venture near it since both sides weren't quite friendly with each other.

"Are you alright Issei-san?" Asia asked from nearby.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got somewhere I need to be." he replied before looking back at Tokugawa. "It's up to you, Tokugawa. I can't get too close to that church or get uneasy again."

Tokugawa thought about it for a brief moment before nodding. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you later. But you're still going to have to explain why we were late to school."

Rolling his eyes yet again in dismissal, Issei said his goodbyes to Asia and Tokugawa before walking the opposite direction of the church. Asia walked up to the black-haired boys side as they watched Issei walk away.

"Is Issei-san going to be alright?" Asia asked with concern.

Tokugawa nodded. "He'll be just fine. He just has other things he needs to take care of."

"What about you Tokugawa-san? Don't you also have school or other things to do at the moment?" Asia asked.

"School can wait. It's not like I'll miss anything important anyway." he replied with a shrug. "I'll drop you off by the church, if you don't mind."

"O-Oh, not at all! I think it would be nice to have some company." she replied sheepishly.

With that, Tokugawa walked with Asia the rest of the way to the church, making some small conversation part of the way. "Umm...Tokugawa-san? Are you sure your really fine walking with me?"

"I don't really mind. Plus, I understand what its like to have to come to a town you've never been to."

"You're from out of town too?"

"Yeah, I arrived over a week ago, so I can understand what it means to get lost in a new town. I was forced to leave my old home some years ago."

Asia tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why did you have to leave?"

Tokugawa's pace slowed down a bit as a shadow blocked his eyes from view and his hands tightened. After what he had told Issei earlier, he was having a more difficult time keeping his emotions in check. He was about to tell her that he didn't feel like talking about it until he and Asia both realized that they were already only a few meters away from the church.

"Oh, it looks like we're already here." Tokugawa said while internally sighing with relief that he didn't have to continue.

Asia smiled up at him. "Thank you for accompanying me. You and Issei-san truly are kind souls. I pray that God will look out over the two of you and keep you safe."

At that moment, the boys expression went almost completely flat. "Kid, no offense, but I haven't believed in God for the last 9 years of my life."

Asia blinked with confusion. "But why not?"

Tokugawa's face went from flat to slightly somber as he looked off to the side. "...He was never there when I needed him the most."

Seeing the faint yet still visible look of hurt on the boys face, Asia felt guilty for possibly bringing up bad memories for him. After saying their goodbyes to each other, Tokugawa watched the blond nun open the heavy doors and walk inside.

However, as he was about to leave, a faint yet very familiar feeling coming from inside the church before it instantly vanished as soon as the doors closed. Although it was a very faint feeling, there was no mistaking what it was.

Fallen Angel.

* * *

 **A few hours later:**

Tokugawa was currently sitting on one of the couches in the Occult Research Club building across from Issei with his hands resting on his chin in thought. Ever since he left Asia at the church, mixed thoughts had been flowing through his mind. At first, he felt rather conflicted on whether he should go back to the church and face the Fallen Angels head-on, but at the same time he still felt that he needed to investigate further to be absolutely certain.

If Asia really was in the company of Fallen Angels, then there was no doubt in his mind that she was quite possibly in danger. But of course, he needed to confirm if she was either being held hostage by them or was working for them. However, that was much easier said than done.

Earlier that day, Rias had a private talk with him and Issei when she found out that they had encountered the nun. Basically she just reminded them about how dangerous it was for Devils to go near the church since it was considered enemy territory. Plus, she explained that it was more dangerous because some of the exorcists affiliated with the church use Sacred Gears like Issei. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had even told Issei that he was to never see Asia again.

And that was one of the main reasons why the said brunette sitting across from him had such a downcast look.

"So what's got you down?" Tokugawa asked as he crossed his arms.

Issei sighed as he finished putting several papers into his school bag. "What do you think? I've gone and pissed off Buchou again. As if things weren't bad already."

"I doubt she's pissed at you. She's probably just worried for your safety." the other boy reasoned.

Issei rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

"He's right. She's not mad at you at all. She's just worried about you."

Both boys jerked up with surprise when Akeno suddenly appeared from behind the couch Issei was sitting at, causing the brunette to nearly fall out of his seat.

"Gah! You scared me!" he protested.

"Just how long have you been hiding there?" Tokugawa asked with a raised brow.

Akeno smiled and giggled as usual. "Oh, not for that long."

Tokugawa's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the black-haired girl, who proved to be quite an enigma for him to solve. However, it was then that the sound of a door open and close was heard and all three turned to see Rias walk into the room before stopping when she noticed Akeno.

"You're still here? I thought you had gone home for the day." she said.

"We just received a message from the Archduke." Akeno stated.

Rias seemed more at attention now. "The Archduke?"

"It was urgent. A Stray Devil has been causing trouble nearby." the black-haired senior replied.

"A Stray, huh?" Rias' eyes became serious for a brief moment before she turned to the two males sitting nearby and smiled. "I suppose this is a perfect opportunity for you two to learn more about Devils."

* * *

 **Later, on the outskirts of Kuoh:**

"So what is a Stray Devil anyway?" Issei asked as he and the others exited the magic circle that had brought them to an abandoned building near the outskirts of town. Since he was still new at being a Devil, he felt the need to ask beforehand.

Thankfully, Kiba offered to explain. "You see, Stray Devils actually start out as Devil servants."

"You mean like you are?" Tokugawa asked curiously.

Kiba shook his head. "No, not exactly. Once in a while, a servant rebels and kills their master to obtain freedom. Then they become Strays."

"According to the reports, this Stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eating them." Akeno added.

"Gross!" Issei exclaimed while Tokugawa's face twisted in disgust.

Akeno smiled. "Tonight's job shouldn't be too hard. Just find the beast and kill it."

"These monsters are pure evil." Kiba explained as the group entered the old building. "They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires; and that always ends in ugliness."

 _'I can understand that.'_ Tokugawa thought.

As soon as they made their way inside, they closed the door behind them before stopping as Rias turned to face Tokugawa and Issei with an expectant gaze.

"Issei-kun, Tokugawa-kun. Are you two familiar with the game of chess?" she asked. Issei and Tokugawa looked slightly confused by the question, but nodded in response.

"Yeah, sort of." Issei replied. "I've played it, but I totally suck."

Rias then turned to the black-haired boy, who also nodded. "My older brother taught me for a little bit when I was younger, so yes."

The red-head nodded. "Good. As the master, I am the King. My empress is the Queen. My cavalier, the Knight. My tank, the Rook. My clergyman, the Bishop. And finally my foot soldier, the Pawn. Devils with titles of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of their servants. We have a special name for them as well. We call them our Evil Pieces."

"So why are you telling us this?" Issie asked.

"This will help you learn more about how our kind fights." Rias explained. "So for now, I want you watch and learn. Pay close attention as my Devils do battle here tonight."

"Got it." Tokugawa and Issei both said in unison.

After a brief moment of silence, Koneko sensed something approaching and glanced to the side. "It's here."

At that moment, a strange voice emanated from the broken halls in a vicious tone. "Now what could that foul stench be? Mmm, something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter." It was then that a woman with long black hair and grey eyes suddenly appeared from the shadows. But what was surprising was that the woman was completely nude from the waist up, exposing her rather large breasts.

Issei's jaw dropped as his perversion instantly kicked in. "I see big boobies!"

Tokugawa on the other hand, had a much different reaction as he looked away in disgust at seeing the naked stray before them. "What the hell?! Who in their right mind would choose a form like that?! Do these things have no shame at all?!"

Rias' eyes narrowed at the woman. "Stray Devil Viser, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand Hells. In the name of the great marque of Gremory, begone or meet your death!"

Viser simply chuckled at the threat. "Oh just give it a rest, you little slut. You always have had it in for me. Your just jealous cause your breasts will never be as luscious as these!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her own breasts in her hands.

"This is your final warning! Go back to your master now!" Rias said in a demanding tone.

"Oh yeah! Then let me show you what I'm made of!" Viser finally stepped fully out from the shadows, revealing the lower half of her body, which appeared to be far more centaur and monstrous-like.

Issei's eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"You see what I mean? When I said it ends in ugliness, I wasn't joking." Kiba commented.

It was then that Issei and Tokugawa noticed the Stray summon two magic circles located at her nipples and fire blasts of energy from them like cannons.

"Look out!" The group scattered as they dodged the beams, with Tokugawa having to grab Issei and pull him out of the way as one blast almost hit him. The two looked on as the beam struck the wall behind them, partially melting through the concrete.

"Th-That was close!" Issei stuttered in slight panic.

"Maybe you should pay attention next time." Tokugawa said before turning towards Viser. "It may be disgusting, but it's quite formidable."

Rias glared at the Stray Devil before turning to Kiba. "Yuuto-kun, now!"

"On it!" the blonde-haired teen replied as he grabbed the hilt of his sheathed sword before suddenly vanishing in a blur.

"Whoa! He just vanished!" Issei exclaimed.

"No, he didn't. He's just moving fast." Rias explained. "In this game, he's my Knight. His attribute is speed, and his ultimate attack weapon is the sword."

As she was explaining this, Kiba appeared in front of Viser and slashed at her with his sword, slicing off her monstrous arms. Viser cried out in agony as Koneko began to approach her with a blank look on her face.

"Look out Koneko-chan!" Issei called out as Viser began to open her massive jaws located at the abdominal region of her monstrous body and lunged at the white haired girl. Without changing her expression in the slightest, Koneko stood completely still as she allowed herself to be swallowed whole by the massive set of jaws.

Tokugawa and Issei were utterly horrified at what they just saw, but Rias simply smiled. "It's alright. She's fine."

At that moment, Visers jaws were forced open, revealing Koneko to be completely unharmed, although the saliva had seemed to melt away parts of her uniform.

The two boys were in shock as Rias continued to smile. "In the game, she's my Rook. Her attribute is simple: she has an unparalleled strength. That won't even put a dent in her."

"See you on the flip side." Koneko said in a monotone as she delivered a tine yet deadly punch and sent Viser flying towards the other side of the building with a resounding thud.

Tokugawa couldn't help but be impressed by the white-haired girls impressive feat of strength. Despite her small stature, she really wasn't one to mess with. Issei on the other hand was looking at her with slight fear and nervousness after seeing a little girl effortlessly beat up a monster.

However, while everyone was distracted by the downed Viser, one of the Stray Devil's arms that had been severed during Kiba's assault began to move on its own before lunging at Rias. Issei noticed it first and quickly rushed to her side.

"Watch out! Sacred Gear!" With a shout, Issei summoned the gauntlet on his left hand and punched the arm away, leaving Rias slightly surprised by the sudden action.

"Thanks for that Issei-kun." Rias said as she regained her composure.

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "Hey, no problem. My body just did that all by itself."

As Viser struggled to get back on her feet, her eyes were soon locked on to Tokugawa with hunger. Shooting back to her feet, the Stray Devil lunged towards the boy without warning, surprising the entire group.

"If I can just eat one human, than I can replenish my power and destroy you all!" Viser shouted in hunger and rage as she tried to sink her teeth into the boy, who made no attempted to dodge.

Once Viser was in striking distance, she lunged at him and prepared to devour him, only for Tokugawa to grab her by her jaws and keep them pried open as she tried to bite into him. The boys brown eyes burned into her grey ones, causing her eyes to widen.

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but I'm not just some defenseless human." Tokugawa said as he brought his right hand back and balled it into a fist. As he did, neon blue flames and white static engulfed his entire arm from the elbow down. With a battle cry, Tokugawa struck Viser's chin with a fierce uppercut that sent her flying upwards and colliding with the ceiling before crashing back down to the ground.

The others stared at the black-haired boy in awe, with the exception of Issei since he had already seen his power before. Tokugawa then turned back to Rias. "She's all yours now."

"...Thank you." Rias said as she regained her composure yet again. She then turned towards Akeno. "Akeno, your up."

"Oh, is my turn already? How exciting! I so love this game." Akeno giggled in her traditional manner as she walked up to the injured stray. "I've got news for you, you're not the only one who likes to play rough here. So lets you and I have some fun."

Then, Issei and Tokugawa both saw what looked like electricity sparking from Akeno's fingertips as Rias spoke. "Akeno is my Queen. Her attributes are a perfect combination of all of the other pieces. She's simply unbeatable."

Akeno noticed that Viser was still conscious and trying to stand up, making her smile. "Tough girl. Not ready to give up yet? Goodie, I get to play hard." Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning came crashing down onto Viser and engulfed her, causing her to scream and roar in agony.

"Her weapon is a dark, magical power." Rias explained. "And that's not all."

The black-haired senior's cheeks were slightly pink as she watched the Stray Devils suffering. "This violence, it's making me so hot." she said as she licked her lips and continued bringing down more lightning.

Rias smiled with amusement. "She's also _really_ into S&M."

Akeno gave off an aroused moan as she mercilessly brought down more lightning. "Is this as good for you as it is for me?!"

"So...she gets off on this?" Issei questioned as he simply stared at the Queen.

Tokugawa also stared at Akeno with slight surprise as he was now witnessing a completely different side of her, one that seemed to partially confirm his previous suspicions about her.

 _'She's a goddamn sadist!'_

"Alright Akeno. I think she's had enough." Rias called out.

Akeno cancelled out her attack, causing Viser to collapse to the ground, and sighed in mock-disappointment. "Aw, over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Rias approached the nearly unconscious Stray Devil. "Any last words before we finish this?"

"Go...to...Hell." Viser managed to say.

"...Alright. How about we get it over with then." Rias then spread her arms out as a red magic circle appeared in front of her. "...Checkmate."

A large blast of red and black energy shot out of the magic circle and completely consumed Viser. Once the blast died down, there wasn't even a single trace of Stray Devil at all.

"...Whoa." Issei breathed.

"She was...completely obliterated." Tokugawa managed to say.

Once she could confirm that Viser was indeed no more, she turned her attention to the others and smiled. "We're done here. So, lets go home."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno, Kiba and Koneko all said in unison before Issei raised his hand with a question.

"Um...Buchou? What about me? I mean- What piece am I?" he asked.

"You're a Pawn."

"A P-Pawn? You mean-?"

"That's right. You're a soldier, Issei." Rias said with a smile, though she wasn't able to see that Issei had somehow felt downgraded because of his piece.

 _'This blows!'_ he thought to himself. _'Chicks do NOT dig Pawns!'_

Tokugawa could see that the brunette was feeling bad and patted him on he shoulder. "Just give it a rest. There are worst things than being a Pawn you know."

"Being a pervert is one of them." Koneko said in her usual monotone as she walked by, causing Issei's head to droop a bit.

With that, the group left the building and went off their separate ways.

* * *

 _Tokugawa screamed in absolute agony as the machine he was strapped to released a deadly surge of electricity into his body and made his limbs spasm like crazy. Three scientists who sat nearby were observing several dials and computers as the simply observed the effects of the lethal amount of electricity that was unleashed into him._

 _It only lasted about a minute, but for the boy it felt like an hour. Once the machine began to die down and the electricity ceased, Tokugawa's body was still slightly trembling from the affects and it took some time for it to stop. It was then that the pale skinned man appeared from the shadows and stood over the convulsing boy with an expectant look._

 _"How many volts was that?" he asked the scientists without looking away from Tokugawa as he tried to catch his breath._

 _"About 50,000 volts, sir. That amount should be enough to kill a normal human. It's surprising that he's still even conscious." one of the scientists replied._

 _The man continued to stare at Tokugawa with a small grin. "You still continue to impress me. I'm amazed that your still alive after all of the things I've set up for you."_

 _Tokugawa regained his breathing and looked up at him. "W-Why...are you...doing all of this...?"_

 _"Why you ask? Because I want to start a war." the man replied as his grin widened. "I want to watch my enemies fall one-by-one and to enjoy the excitement of battle once again. And I want to make you into my secret weapon."_

 _"But...why me?" Tokugawa managed to say. "Why...are you so fixated...one using me?"_

 _"Because I believe there is something special inside of you." he said. "A power the likes of which is only found in a rare few. If I can harness that power, then nothing will stand in my way. I will command the most perfect soldier the likes of which has never been seen before."_

 _"You're...insane."_

 _The man chuckled at his insult. "I prefer to be called 'ambitious,' but it doesn't quite matter. It's only a matter of time before we finally break you and release that special thing inside of you."_

 _He then turned towards the scientists. "Raise the voltage to 100,000."_

 _"Yes sir." one replied as he turned a dial up on the console and reactivated the machine. Tokugawa's body jerked violently as he let out an even louder scream as the man simply looked on with glee and anticipation._

* * *

Tokugawa's eyes snapped open as he instantly sat up, he was panting and a cold sweat ran down his body. Looking around, he realized that he was still on the roof of the abandoned house he was living at. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh.

"Another nightmare..." He had been having them quite a bit ever since his escape from that facility, but the horrible memories of what had been done to him were burned into his mind. The torture and abuse had haunted him every where he went.

With another sigh, he laid back down on the roof and stared up at the stars. As he did, he slowly reached up and grasped the silver locket tied around his neck and opened it. Inside was a small picture of a small boy around 6 or 7 years of age, smiling and laughing beside another boy who looked to be around 19 or 20 and seemed to look a lot like what Tokugawa looked like now, but much more well put together.

Tokugawa stared at the picture for perhaps about 5 minutes in silence before closing it back up and looking back up at the stars.

"Akira..."

* * *

 **Many years earlier:**

 _A young Tokugawa was sitting alone his dark room and appeared to be crying with his head buried. His backpack had been tossed against the wall with the contents spilled out on the floor. The lights were off and the blinds were down, with the only source of light being a small nightlight plugged in near the door._

 _As he continued to cry, he couldn't hear the sound of his bedroom door opening and was slightly started when a voice spoke to him._

 _"I thought I heard someone crying up here."_

 _Looking up, Tokugawa saw a young man with slightly slicked back black hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway looking at him with slight concern. He was dressed in a brown leather coat with a white T-shirt underneath, blue leather jeans and black sneakers. Tokugawa looked up at him with slight surprise._

 _"Oh...hey Akira."_

 _Akira Serizawa stepped inside the room and sat beside his younger brother as he rubbed his head. "Hey now, why such a long face?"_

 _The younger boy tried to avoid his gaze and looked away. "It's nothing..."_

 _"Toku, you know you shouldn't lie." Akira said in a calm tone._

 _Tokugawa tried not to give in, but he knew that with how persistent his brother was, he wasn't going to stop pestering him until he talked. Knowing that, he finally gave in._

 _"I hate school..." he muttered._

 _"What was that?" Akira asked._

 _"I hate school!" Tokugawa exclaimed as he buried his face in his arms again. "I just hate it! All the others kids do is just pick on me for no reason! I haven't even done anything to them! It's because they think I'm different!"_

 _Akira's expression softened as he stroked the back of his younger brothers head with his hand. "Hey, don't take it so hard. Sometimes being different can be a good thing. Those other kids just don't understand that being different from others is what makes us unique. It's what makes us all human."_

 _Tokugawa seemed to calm down a little and looked up at him. "R-Really?"_

 _Akira nodded. "Come on, would I ever lie to you? Besides, I should feel proud to have a younger brother who's as special as you."_

 _Tokugawa's eyes widened as he listened to his older brothers words and he could hold back a smile. "Thank's Akira!"_

 _"Haha, anytime." Akira said before standing back up and looking down at the younger Serizawa. "Hey, how about we both bake ourselves a cake tonight. Just for the two of us."_

 _Tokugawa's eyes instantly lite up as his smile got bigger. "Really?! That would be awesome!"_

 _Akira laughed as he headed for the door. "Alright, but hurry. Last one to the kitchen has to clean the dishes tonight!"_

 _"Oh no you don't!" Tokugawa laughed as well as he raced out his bedroom after his brother._

* * *

Tokugawa couldn't help but find himself laugh to himself a little as the happy memories of him and his brother flowed through his mind. Ever since his was born, Akira was the one who was always providing for him since their parents were always out on business trips and other work-related things. He and his brother had both grown incredibly close during their time together to the point that it was like they were practically inseparable.

But all of that changed on that day, the day his brother and parents were killed during that Kaiju attack that destroyed Fukuoka and left him without a home of a family for the rest of his life.

Tokugawa continued to stare up at the stars, but was so focused that he failed to feel the tears streaking down his face.

* * *

 **The next night:**

The streets in the town were continuously lit by streetlights near the sidewalk as Tokugawa and Issei trudged slowly along the path with the latter seemingly dispirited. Earlier that day, Rias had asked that they take care of another contract for Koneko since she was overlapped again, but had told Issei to be sure to return with a pact and to not fail her. Tokugawa noticed his downcast mood and tried to find out what was wrong.

"What's with your long face?"

"N-Nothing... It's just that- I'm feeling depressed about my progress as a Devil. I guess I'm gonna have to work my way up and get stronger."

"That won't be so easy you know. You'll have to have to work long and hard in order for that to happen."

"Yeah, I know." Issei said before his downcast look changed into one of determination. "I'm gonna train hard and work my way up to the top! Then I can finally accomplish my dream of being a harem-king!"

Tokugawa face palmed after hearing that declaration. For as long as he knew the brunette, he found out that he had this lifelong dream of having his very own harem of girls and becoming some sort of 'Harem-King' as he called it. Even so, the black-haired boy couldn't help but admire how determined he was to work hard and get stronger so he could be of more use to others.

Another few minutes passed until the two finally made it to the contract's house. Issei walked up and rang the doorbell, but no one came.

"Weird. Maybe they're not home." Issei thought.

"Let me try." Tokugawa said. He walked up to the door and tried to knock, but as soon as his hand made contact with the door, it creaked open.

"It's unlocked? That doesn't seem very safe." Issei pointed out.

Tokugawa's eyes narrowed in suspicion as a sinking feeling in the back of his mind told him something was wrong. "Somethings not right here, I can feel it. C'mon."

Opening the door wide, the two boys entered the house and could see a faint light coming from around the corner of the hall into the living room.

"Stay quiet." Tokugawa whispered as he and Issei quietly made their way down the hall.

The black-haired teen peaked his head around the corner and was utterly horrified by what he saw. Issei peaked out from behind his shoulder and nearly threw up when they saw what looked to be a mutilated body lying on the wooden floor of the living room with blood everywhere.

Issei covered his mouth with his hand to try and keep himself from loosing his lunch. "H-Holy shit..."

"Who...would do something like this?" Tokugawa asked himself as felt his anger rise over someone being butchered like this. The two boys then noticed a man sitting on a couch nearby staring at a candlestick lit in front of him.

"'Punish the wicked.' Words to live by. Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." the man said before looking over his shoulder at them and giving off a psychotic grin. The person then stood up casually from his seat and faced the two with a laid-back attitude. The man had shoulder-length white hair like Koneko, but had red eyes and was dressed in what looked to be clerical clothing.

"Well, well. You just walked into the wrong house my friends. Freed Sellzen at your service. And you must be scared little pussy's who this holy priest has come to exorcise!" he said as he did a small dance.

Issei's eyes widened. "Y-You're a priest?!"

Freed grinned at them psychotically. "Yep. I work for a certain Devil purging organization you may have heard of." He then turned to Tokugawa and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do we have here? I'm surprised you have another human here with you. Is he a sinner? Devil-loving sinners need to be purged as well, you know."

"Are you the one who did this?!" Tokugawa demanded as he pointed towards the mutilated body nearby.

"Summoning you was proof that he's done being human. So I had to chop him up into little-bitty pieces." Freed replied as he reached into his coat with both hands and pulled out a large pistol and what looked like a light sword. "Putting down degenerate Devils and the lost souls that would try and reach out to them is my job. And no one is better at it than me!"

Issei's eyes widened at Freed's blade. "Th-That's a sword of light!"

"First, I'm going to cut out your evil hearts with my heavenly blade of light! Then with my righteous gun, I'm gonna blow a hole in your wicked faces! How does that sound?!" Suddenly, Freed lunged at the two boys, forcing to jump to the sides to avoid getting slashed by the light sword. Freed then pointed his pistol and Issei and pulled the trigger. "Ka-Blam!"

Issei screamed in pain as the bullet went through his leg and collapsed on the floor, clutching his leg in pain. Freed laughed as he held up his gun. "These bullets have been blessed by by an Exorcist. Hope they taste good, scumbag!"

"You bastard!" Suddenly, a fist coated in blue flames and white static struck the Exorcists in the face and and sent him skidding across the room. He looked up and saw the culprit was none-other than Tokugawa, who's arms were coated with flames and static. Issei managed to stumble to his feet and summoned his Sacred Gear on his left hand and glared at Freed.

"Oooooh! A Sacred Gear user! Now that's something. Two sinners with two interesting powers? That's just double the fun!" Freed cackled.

"Don't fuck with us!" Issei shouted in anger as he and Tokugawa prepared to attack.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A sudden shriek came from the entrance of the living room and the three looked to see a person standing there staring at the body Freed had mutilated in utter horror. Tokugawa and Issei both immediately recognized her and their eyes went wide.

"What the hell? Asia, what are you dong here?" Freed asked with slight annoyance in his voice. "Are you done setting up the barrier already?"

"D-Don't- Don't do this." Asia managed to say as she continued to stare at the body in horror.

Freed rolled his eyes, but smirked a little. "Oh, right, a newby. Well then, I guess it's time you learned. This is what the job is, my dear. We dispose of unfortunate souls who have been bewitched by the evil Devils."

Asia turned to him to say something, but she gasped when she saw the two familiar boys she had encountered yesterday. "N-No...It can't be..."

"A-Asia-san?" Tokugawa asked while Issei could only stare in shock.

Freed glanced between the boys and Asia with confusion. "What's going on? Do you three know each other?"

"Issei-san? Tokugawa-san? W-Why are you two here?" Asia asked, still in shock at seeing them.

The brunette knew it was pointless to lie and looked away in regret. "We're here because...I'm a Devil, Asia."

Asia gasped. "No...That can't be true."

"We didn't want to lie to you!" Tokugawa cut in. "We swear, we didn't!"

"Please, forgive us Asia." Issei pleaded as he continued to avoid looking at the blonde.

Asia felt tears begin to build up in her eyes. "Oh, heavens..."

Freed chuckled as he stepped back to stand by Asia. "Not that this isn't heart warming, but you and your friends here have no business being together. The Fallen Angels have expressly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs. Have you forgotten that already?"

Tokugawa's eyes widened. _'The Fallen Angels? What do they have to do with this?'_

The crazed Exorcist turned his attention back to the two boys and raised his sword as he prepared to resume their battle. "Now then, what's say we pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Suddenly, Asia bolt from behind Freed and rushed in front of Issei and Tokugawa with her arms spread out as she faced Freed with tears still streaming down her face.

"Asia?" Issei said in slight shock.

"What are you doing?" Tokugawa asked.

Freed sighed with annoyance, as if he had been expecting this. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Please don't! I beg you for mercy, Father Freed! Forgive these men their sins!" Asia begged. "Can't we just let them go?!"

"They aren't men, Asia. It's a Devil and a sinner." Freed explained. "You made a pledge to defeat our enemies."

"It doesn't matter to me what they are! There's goodness in them, I know there is!" Asia cried out. "Please, you can't just kill them!

Freed finally had enough and let out a growl. "Graaaah! Enough of this bullshit!" Using his hand that he used to hold his gun, Freed smacked Asia in the face and watched her fall to the floor with a painful yelp. "You've lost your fucking mind! What?! Are there maggots growing that stupid head of yours?! Huh?!"

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Issei shouted in anger as he tried to attack him, only for his leg to give out as he too fell to the floor.

"Oh? Not done yet?!" Freed asked as he faced them once and raised his light sword. "Too bad, because I'm going to enjoy cutting you up until there's nothing left!"

"Come and get us then, you lunatic!" Tokugawa challenged.

Freed prepared to lunge at the two boys before a magic circle suddenly appeared in front of them as a familiar blonde-haired appeared out of the circle and used his sword to Freed's attack.

"Kiba-san?!" Tokugawa exclaimed in shock.

"Hey guys. Thought you two could use a hand." Kiba said as he glanced back at them before turning his attention back to the priest with determination. It was then that Akeno and Koneko stepped out of the circle as well and observed the scene.

"Oh, this is gross. Talk about a nasty mess."

"An Exorcist."

A wave of relief washed over the two as they saw their comrades arrive just in the nick of time and save them. On the other hand, Freed jumped away from Kiba and grinned with excitement.

"Hell yeah! Now we got ourselves a good-old-fashion gang bang!"

"You're done here. Sorry to disappoint you, but their with us." Kiba said as he held his sword out, with Akeno and Koneko backing him up.

Freed chuckled. "Oh, I'm far from disappointed, trust me. So what's the deal? Your the pitcher and their the catchers?"

Kiba raised his brow at the Exorcists words. "For a priest, that's quite a mouth you've got there."

"What are you? The impiety police?" Freed taunted. "Get off your high horse, ass hole! Hunting your kind is my only concern, so lets get to it already!"

"If that's what you want, come and get it." Another voice spoke from the magic circle as a crimson and black energy blast shot out of it and struck Freed, causing him to cry out in pain and fly back across the room.

The magic circle vanished as Rias appeared in front of the two boys and glared at the Exorcist. "But I really don't think you would handle it. Nobody hurts one of my servants."

"Buchou." Issei said with relief.

Freed's grin grew as he stared at Rias. "Well, well. Look who finally showed their tits. But don't get ahead of yourself though, because I'm pretty sure I just hurt him!"

Rias looked back at the two with concern. "It's alright, you guys. We're here."

"Thanks a lot, Rias." Issei said as he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry that I let you down again..."

However, he soon felt a hand gently touch his face as Rias looked him in the eyes with...sadness? "Look at how hurt you are, Issei-kun. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I sent you and Tokugawa into the hands of an Exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place here until a moment ago, so we didn't even realize."

Upon hearing that, Freed angrily turned to Asia, who was still lying on the floor, and started kicking her like some wounded puppy, causing her to cry out in pain. "You were supposed to make the barrier stronger, you dumb bitch! Die already!"

"Leave her alone!" Tokugawa shouted.

Rias stood up and glared back at Freed. "I never forgive people who try to do harm to one of my servants, nor do I forgive those who pick on the weak. And I especially don't tolerate insidious retches like you." A crimson aura surrounded her being, causing her hair to wave slightly. "Your evil has no place in this world. That's why I'm here to purge it."

"Oh yeah?! Bring it, red! I'll cut out all of your impure Devil hearts right here, right now!" Freed challenged as he prepared to attack.

"GGGRRRAAAAHHHH!" Freed was suddenly struck in the face by another fire-coated fist courtesy of Tokugawa and sent crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room, catching everyone off guard. The neon fire continued to flare around the boys arm as he glared hatefully at the priest. "You selfish, cocky, impure piece of trash! If there's anyone who has an impure heart, it's you! I won't let a psychotic maniac like you go and hurt an innocent girl!"

Freed rubbed the bruise on his cheek and glared back at Tokugawa before he look of hate turned into one of curiosity. "Hold the phone for one second... Tall, dark, and uses blue fire? You must be the human Raynare-chan was talking about."

Tokugawa's eyes widened slightly. _'Raynare? The Fallen one who tried to kill me and Issei?'_ The boy's expression became more cautious as he glared at Freed again. "Yeah? And what of it?"

"Oh, nothing much. Though apparently, you reminded her a lot about a certain incident that happened about 9 years ago." he replied casually.

Tokugawa could feel a wave of dread wash over him as the priest went on. "Apparently, one of the Fallen Angel leaders encountered a young boy who lost his home and family during an attack by a beast called a Kaiju." Issei and the others eyes went wide upon hearing that. "He offered the boy a chance at salvation and sanctuary, but instead, was treated to a living Hell! The boy was treated to all sorts of horrible acts of torture and abuse and was even experiment on in an attempt to awaken a great power that the Fallen Angel leader believed lurked inside him."

The teen felt his blood begin to boil at an intense level as his fists tightened so hard that his knuckles cracked and the veins were seen bulging through his gloves, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Shut up..." he growled.

Freed went on though. "I had even heard there were perhaps over a hundred other test subjects like him, but all of them were immediately disposed of if they failed to show any sort of sign of wielding the power he sought. In the end, that boy was the only one left."

"Shut up..." Tokugawa snarled. He could feel his heart rate begin to increase slowly and dramatically with his rising fury.

"But then one day, the boy awoke a completely different power than the one the leader was expecting and escaped, never to be seen or heard from again since then." Freed's psychotic grin returned as he finished putting the pieces together. "Until now, that is."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba demanded

"Tokugawa-kun?" Akeno asked with concern as he stared at the boy, who's body was trembling.

Asia looked on from where she laid with confusion. "W-What is he talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Freed pointed his light sword towards Tokugawa as he continued to grin. "That little boy was you...wasn't it?"

A collective amount of gasps filled the room as everyone turned towards the boy, who didn't say anything as his eyes were still hidden behind his hair.

"Is- Is that true Tokugawa-kun?" Rias asked, but didn't get a response.

Issei stared at the boy in shock as he began to replay what the other boy had told him yesterday.

 _"You really want to know? Because those Fallen Angel bastards are the reason I suffered 7 years of Hell. I watched them kill friends I made right in front of me. I came here to escape all that torture, but now I know that they're here as well, I won't rest until I make all of those monsters suffer twice the hell I went through."_

 _'...No way.'_ Issei thought. _'So all of those things that happened to him...were really because of the Fallen Angels?'_

Freed chuckled darkly. "Well, now that you've finally shown yourself after all this time, maybe Raynare-chan will have you returned to that Fallen Angel leader and-"

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_**

Suddenly, a massive wave of heat flooded the entire room as neon blue flames and white static completely engulfed Tokugawa and reached the ceiling. When Freed saw the boys eyes, he was horrified to see that they were no long their normal brown color, but were now bright yellow and more reptilian-like. His canines were slightly longer and sharper than they originally were as well.

"Wh-What the fuck?!" Freed shouted in a panic as Tokugawa's feral gaze met him.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING BACK TO KOKABIEL!" Tokugawa roared in primal fury. "YOU CAN GO TELL HIM OR ANYONE ELSE THAT IF THEY REALLY WANT ME, THEY BETTER BE READY TO BE PUT IN A BODY BAG!"

Then, to everyone's shock, the mass of flames and static that surrounded Tokugawa suddenly seemed to be manifesting and taking shape into a creature. The first to thing to take shape were two arms, followed by two large legs and feet, a long tail, and what looked like three rows of spines running down the back. The head looked very dinosaur-like and two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared from the large swirling mass of fire and static.

"What is that?!" Kiba asked as he observed the strange mass in shock.

"It's...It's ginormous." Asia said to herself as she stared at the creature with fear.

"Monster." Koneko said in her normal tone, though there appeared to be a small hint of fear in her voice.

Out of the whole group, Rias, Akeno, and Issei were staring at the creature that had shaped itself from the flames not in fear, but in awe. The longer they stared at the creature, the more they began to feel the memories begin to come flooding back through their minds.

"No way..." Issei murmured.

Akeno shielded her face from the heat, but only enough so she could still look up at the apparition. "Is that...?"

Rias was silent for a few moments as she let the creatures appearance sink into her mind. She recalled the incident 10 years earlier, during what the humans called the Final Wars. She remembered what her brother had told her when she first saw a creature similar in appearance to the shape of the creature she was looking at now. A creature her brother called the mightiest of all beasts. A creature born from an age of war and conflict and brought judgement upon those who dared meddle with nature. A creature that world knew as the King of the Monsters.

The towering shape of the creature reared it head up and released a booming roar that was unmistakable to all who heard it.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEONK!"_**

"...Godzilla."

* * *

 **And cut! Boy, what a cliffhanger, am I right?! Things are going to get chaotic starting next chapter, so don't miss what's about to happen! Please remember to leave a comment and constructive criticism. Also, remember to please not spam the same reviews over and over again please. They really take up space in the review box. Just leave a comment about what you thought about the chapter and leave it at that please. Thank you!**

 **Once again, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Soul of the King**


	6. Soul of the King

**I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Hahaha! I'm back everybody! I hope yous guys are all doing great! Me, I just finished my second week of college and just recently got a job, so I've been doing good so far. Unfortunately, that also means that I probably won't have enough free time to work on my stories, but I won't let that stop me! I assure you all I will do my best to make enough time to work on these stories!**

 **Also, for those who pointed out that little plot hole in chapter 1, I went back and fixed that, so your welcome.**

 **Anyway, please don't forget to leave a comment, like and follow, and let's jump right in!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Soul of the King**

 _ **"SKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOONNK!"**_

As the fiery apparition let out a tremendous roar, Freed, Asia and the Occult Club could only stare in a mixture of both awe and fear. In Freed's case, it was fear. For Rias and her peerage, it was awe. And for Asia, it was a mixture of both.

"Godzilla..." Rias breathed the name to herself in silence, unable to take her eyes off the towering shape before her. Even though it was only an apparition created from flames and static, the appearance of the dorsal spines, the dinosaur-like look and just the iconic roar in general gave it away to her.

Akeno stared up the apparition as well, feeling the memories from her childhood begin to slowly trickle back. She remembered her and her mother witnessing the news footage of Godzilla in Tokyo during the evacuation of their town. She then turned her attention down to the teenage boy who stood at the epicenter of the apparition.

Tokugawa was standing slightly hunched over, the black outline of his body was all that could be seen through the flames along with his now glowing yellow eyes that were focused solely on the unfortunate priest. When the girl began to replay what Freed had said about Tokugawa's past and seeing his reaction to his words, she felt an pang of guilt stab her in the chest.

 _'Tokugawa-kun... Did you actually experience such a horrible thing?'_

The apparition let out a deep, rumbling growl as it glared down at Freed, who was almost frozen in place as he stared up at the glowing yellow eyes of the flaming specter with his jaw hanging down in an almost comedic way. Once the apparition eventually dissipated, leaving Tokugawa standing in the center of a now slightly charred living room floor.

Freed slowly began to back away, his weapons close in hand. "W-What the hell did you just do there?!"

Tokugawa didn't respond verbally, but began to slowly advance towards the Exorcist. His eyes were shadowed behind his hair, but Freed could still see two glowing yellow eyes glaring straight at him with murderous intent.

"S-Stay away, you monster!" Freed raised his gun and prepared to shoot, only for a hand to suddenly shoot out and grab the barrel tightly.

The stray priest flinched in shock when he saw Tokugawa's hand gripping the barrel of his gun with an iron grip that refused to let go. Then, more blue flames lit up from the hand that held the gun and, much to everyone's surprise, began to quickly melt the gun into a small puddle of melted metal on the wood floor.

Freed quickly dropped the gun when he felt his hand begin to burn before looking at the remnants of his gun with a flabbergasted expression until he then raised his light sword. "Oh yeah?! So you can melt a gun! Big deal, lets see you break through light, you freak of nature!"

Tokugawa glanced from Freed to his sword as he watched the Exorcist swing the weapon towards him before the teen almost lazily raised his hand and caught the blade in his bare hand. Then, just like with the pistol, he coated his hand in atomic flames and the light practically shattered into small shards on the floor before disappearing.

Looking down at what was now just a simple metal rod, Freed dropped what remained of his light sword with a nervous smile as he started backing away. "N-Now, now, l-let's pump the brakes for just a moment. I-I was seriously just kidding. I never meant any harm, really. I was just joking around, no need to be so serious about it."

"Really? Because you were sounding quite serious about it just a few seconds ago." Tokugawa growled as he slowly followed Freed, who was still trying to back away.

Just as Freed's back reached the opposite wall, he quickly dropped to his keens and got into a bowing position. "I-I-I'm sorry, okay?! I surrender! Pl-Please just spare me! I beg of you, have mercy on me!"

Tokugawa stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard those last few words. "Mercy? MERCY?! What about that man there?!" he exclaimed as gestured towards the mutilated body nearby. "I'm sure he begged to you for the exact same reason! But did you show him any mercy?!"

"I-I uhh-"

"Of course not." the teen cut him off. "You just do whatever you want, hurt whoever you want, and even kill whoever you want! You don't care about them because you see them as beneath you, am I right?! You people are all the same, you just trample over those under you just because it makes you feel like it. And it's people with that mindset that make me sick."

Freed was starting to really freak out now. "N-No! Stay away from me, you monster! You freakish lab rat!"

That was a big mistake.

Tokugawa's yellow eyes narrowed like daggers that pierced through Freed's red eyes, causing him to swallow a lump in his throat. "And who's fault do you think that is? If anyone is the real monster, it's that bastard Kokabiel." The teens hands curled tightly in fists, his fingers visibly almost going pale. "Do you realize how many kids he abducted for those damn experiments? Almost three hundred, including myself. Out three hundred innocent kids, I'm all that's left."

He summoned more blue flames that surrounded his arm as he raised said arm over his head. "I made a vow to myself a long time ago, one that I'll even take to my own grave if I must. I swear, I will find Kokabiel and make him suffer for every single sin he has ever committed and more, so that those who suffered because of him can finally rest in peace!"

Issei's eyes went wide when he realized what Tokugawa was about to do. As much as he wanted to see the bastard who hurt Asia suffer a little, he knew that Tokugawa was on the brink of snapping and needed to be brought back to reality.

Rias seemed to realize this as well, because she quickly turned towards Kiba and Koneko. "Yuuto! Koneko! Stop him before he does something dangerous!"

The Knight and Rook nodded as they both rushed at Tokugawa, who was prepared to bring his arm down right onto Freed's head. Kiba reached him first thanks to his enhanced Knight speed and used the flat of his sword to stop Tokugawa's fist from striking the exorcist. He felt his body jerk from the force of the impact, but remained still as he stood in between Tokugawa and Freed to try and keep them separated.

"That's enough Serizawa!" Kiba shouted as he struggled against the teens strength. "You're going way to far! Please stand down!"

Tokugawa simply growled as he released a small, yet powerful burst of blue flames and forced Kiba to back off. Seizing the moment, Tokugawa grabbed Kiba by the shoulder and shoved him aside as he continued to advance towards Freed with a murderous gaze.

However, he was stopped when Koneko appeared in front of him and used her enhanced Rook strength to deliver a powerful blow to his gut. Tokugawa's body jerked from the force, but remained in place. Looking up to see his face, she was shocked to see that her attack didn't seem to even faze him in the slightest. In fact, he just looked more angry as he glared down at her with his reptilian eyes.

"Get. Out. Of MY WAY!" Tokugawa roared as he grabbed Koneko by the shoulder and roughly shoved her aside as well before advancing towards Freed once again.

Suddenly, a small bolt of lightning flew past his face and missed him a only a few inches, but caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Akeno still standing beside Rias and Issei with small sparks emanating from her finger tips, her face showing many mixed emotions, sadness, regret and empathy being the main ones.

"Please stop it Tokugawa-kun! You aren't being yourself right now!" Akeno pleaded. "Do you really think killing him will make you feel better?!"

Tokugawa didn't reply, but simply stared at her quietly for a few more seconds before once again approaching Freed. "Tokugawa-kun!" Akeno called out again, but he didn't listen.

Rias gritted her teeth in frustration. She hadn't expected Tokugawa to dispatch Kiba and Koneko so easily, and it appeared that trying to talk him down wasn't working. She knew there had to be another way to get him to snap out of it without hurting him, but their options were low. Knowing there was no other choice left, Rias began to gather a mass of crimson and black energy into her hands as she began to harness her Power of Destruction.

"I'm sorry Tokugawa-kun, but you need to wake up!" Thrusting her hands forward, Rias released a tremendous blast of demonic energy that flew towards the teen.

Tokugawa's head perked up when he sensed the energy approaching him, but made no effort to get out of the way. Instead, he spun around just as the blast was about to hit him and summoned more atomic flames around his arms before swatting it away, sending it flying to Tokugawa's right and blasting a large hole through the wall.

Everyone looked on in astonishment, but no one was more astonished than Rias. _'He deflected my Power of Destruction that easily?!'_ Another thought entered her mind, one that seemed to send a slight chill down her spine. _'Is this really...the power of a Kaiju?'_

Tokugawa snarled as he turned and stood before Freed, who was sitting against the wall and trembling in fear as he looked up at his yellow eyes. "W-Wait! Hold on for just a second! I surrender okay! Just please don't kill me!"

Issei finally had enough and rushed towards Tokugawa despite the pain in his leg from being shot earlier, much to the surprise of the others.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted.

"Issei-kun, don't get near him! He's too dangerous!" Rias called out.

The brunette ignored them them stepped in between Tokugawa and Freed with his arms out. Tokugawa growled in frustration at seeing yet another fool attempt to stop him.

"Get out of my way..." he snarled lowly.

"No way!" Issei quickly rebuffed. "You seriously need to get it together man! I may want to beat up this jackass as you, but you're seriously going way too far!"

Tokugawa growled again. He was more than just frustrated now, he was just plain annoyed. "I don't just want to 'beat him up.' I want him dead."

Issei was in shock to hear those words come out of his mouth, but remained where he stood. "Is killing him going to help though?! You told me earlier today that you hated the Fallen Angels, not other people!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Tokugawa roared, making everyone flinch. "That man had the nerve to disrespect all of those innocent kids! I would have become one of them too had I not met _him!_ "

The brunette blinked at the last word. _'Him? Who is he talking about?'_

"Now get out of my way Issei, before I'm forced to hurt you too." Tokugawa warned.

Issei glared defiantly and remained still. "Go ahead and try then! Because I'm not moving! You're better than this Tokugawa!"

"Don't do it Issei-kun!" Rias shouted in worry.

Tokugawa narrowed his eyes before bringing his fist back. "Sorry Issei, but you're in my way!" He launched his fist towards the brunette, but he remained completely still with his eyes closed, fully prepared to take the punch.

"STOP IT~!"

Tokugawa's fist stopped dead just an inch from Issei's face. Said boys eyes opened when he realized who's voice it was. Looking over, everyone saw Asia slowly get up off the ground, staring at the two males with teary eyes.

"Please stop Tokugawa-san..." she sniffled. "Please, no more... This isn't like you. When I first met you and Issei, I could sense how kind and generous you two were. But this..." She tried to fight back more tears, but was failing miserably. "This isn't the person I met earlier! There is kindness in your soul, I know there is! So please, no more! I just want my friend back!

Tokugawa flinched upon hearing that last word. He never realized that's what she had thought of him and Issei, especially since they had just met recently. But as he thought about his actions, he felt guilt course through his heart. He had just attacked his comrades and threatened to hurt another, but what was even worse was that he threatened to scar an innocent girl for life by making her watch him kill a man before her eyes.

In his deep sense of vengeance, he never once considered how it would affect the people around him.

"Asia..." Issei was in shock at seeing the previously shy nun practically pour her soul out to get Tokugawa to calm down.

When he looked back at Tokugawa, he saw him slowly lower his arm as his yellow reptilian eyes went back to their normal brown color. He looked down at his own hand with wide, trembling eyes.

"What...have I done?" he muttered in grief as he processed what had happened.

Akeno saw that the boy seemed to regain his senses and slowly approached. "Tokugawa-kun, are you okay?"

Before he could answer though, Freed suddenly shot up to his feet and pulled an object out of his coat. "Goddammit! This is too much for me! I'll be going now, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you shitty Devils again soon!"

He threw the object down to the ground as a bright flash of light lit up the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, they saw Freed was gone.

"Dammit, he's gone!" Issei cursed.

"Let him go. I have a feeling he's had enough." Rias said.

Issei turned back to Tokugawa, but to his surprise, he saw him walking towards the hole in the wall from when he had deflected Rias' attack. "Tokugawa-kun! Where are you going?!"

"Tokugawa-kun?" Akeno questioned.

"Don't come near me." the teen replied quietly, his eyes shadowed behind his hair. "I don't want you getting hurt again because of me." With that, he stepped through the hole and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait, Tokugawa!" Issei took a few steps after him until a sudden presence in his body made him freeze.

Koneko sensed it as well and turned to Rias. "Fallen Angels inbound."

Everyone looked up and saw a dark purple portal begin to form above them near the ceiling. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight in their current state, Rias turned to her Queen. "Akeno, prepare to jump."

Akeno shook off her initial surprise at seeing Tokugawa simply leave and nodded as she summoned a magic circle on the floor. "Understood."

Rias turned to Koneko and Kiba, who had both recovered from being shoved aside by Tokugawa. "Koneko, make sure we have Issei."

The tiny Rook nodded before grabbing the brunette and swung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she and the others stepped onto the circle. Issei noticed that Asia had remained where she stood and was staring at them with wide eyes.

Issei turned towards Rias. "Wait! We can't leave yet! What about Asia and Tokugawa?!"

Rias shook her head. "I'm afraid only members of my household can jump with this magic circle, so it wouldn't work on her. As for Tokugawa-kun, I have a feeling he won't be coming back."

"N-No, stop! Please wait! Don't do this!" Issei started flailing around in Koneko's grasp, but her grip didn't budge. "I'm not going to leave her behind! Put me down so I can save her! Asia!"

Asia smiled at Issei with slightly teary eyes as she watched him and the others begin to disappear through the circle. "Go on without me. Please go. Just promise me you'll find Tokugawa-san and help him. I'll see you soon, Issei-san."

"ASIAAAAA!"

* * *

 **The next morning:**

The next morning after the whole incident with Freed and Tokugawa going crazy, the members Occult Research Club were still recovering from the events of last night. Kiba and Koneko were spared from injury, though Issei had to be healed by Rias from when he was shot in the leg by Freed. Akeno was wrapping a bandage around the brunettes leg as he sat on the couch with Koneko and Kiba sitting on the couch opposite of them while Rias was taking a shower in the next room.

Everyone was quiet for a while as they all processed what they had just learned about Tokugawa's past. He was an escaped Fallen Angel test subject and was in some way connected to quite possibly the most powerful human-made being to ever exist. It was a lot to take in for them, but it also left a lot of questions for them to answer.

Also, they had yet to hear anything from the teen since last night. Perhaps he was still recovering after what he did last night and didn't want to be near people at the moment, even though it would quite possibly leave him vulnerable to the Fallen Angels.

After Akeno finished bandaging up Issei's leg, Rias' voice called out from the next room. "You need to relax, at least until you get your full strength back. The holy power that Stray Exorcist had was quite quite strong. You're lucky to we showed up when we did."

"A Stray Exorcist?" Issei questioned. "What is that?"

Kiba explained for him. "A lot of them were removed from the Church and for lack of options, many of them became servants of Fallen Angels."

Issei turned and gave the blonde Knight a doubtful look. "Wait, you can't be saying that Asia might be in league with those jerks."

"We aren't saying anything other than that you're a Devil. And for whatever reason, she's the servant of a Fallen One." Rias walked into the room wearing a towel over her and walked over to her desk. "Those are just the facts Issei-kun. That's why I told you to not go near her again."

"Yeah, then what about Tokugawa? Does he fit that category too then?"

Everyone looked at the brunette with slight surprise, but Rias just sighed as she sat on her desk. "Believe me Issei-kun, we didn't know anything about Tokugawa-kun having that type of connection to the Fallen Angels. However, that doesn't deny the fact that he's quite possibly a danger to all of us."

Issei's eyes widened at her words. "Hold on just a sec, are you telling me that I need to stay away from Tokugawa too? But he's a good guy, I know it! So why are you saying this?!"

Rias closed her eyes. "Issei-kun, he possesses the power of a creature that far surpasses anything we have ever known. If he really is connected to Godzilla in someway, that means he could quite easily destroy us at any time if he wanted too."

Issei wanted to deny it, but somehow knew that he wasn't going to win in this argument. Rias just brought up so many too many valid points about Tokugawa that made sense. He still believed that Tokugawa was a good person inside, but was just consumed by anger and vengeance against the Fallen Angels. He then remembered what Asia told him before he left her last night.

 _"Just promise me you'll find Tokugawa-san and help him."_

 _'Asia...'_ Issei felt guilty for having to leave Asia alone with the Fallen Angels. All he wanted to to save her, but knew that there was nothing he could do despite now having a Sacred Gear. However, he also knew that she would want him to help Tokugawa get over his horrible past and help him move on. _'Don't worry Asia. I'll save you, then we can find a way to help Tokugawa together.'_

Little did Issei or the others know however, Akeno also had her mind on the black-haired teen. _'Tokugawa...'_

* * *

 **The next day:**

Issei sighed as he walked through the park, passing a playground where several kids were playing. He had decided to skip school today since he still couldn't get over what had happened the other night.

 _'Asia...I hope you're okay. I swear, I'll find a way to save you! But...I know that Tokugawa also needs my help too. Screw it, I have to help both of them somehow! If only I was stronger though...'_

"Issei-san? Is that you?"

Issei stopped when he recognized the voice and turned to see someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"Asia?"

Standing right in front of him was Asia Argento, who looked completely fine and unscathed. Issei couldn't believe the coincidence, but was still very much happy she was okay.

"Asia! What are you doing here?!" Issei shouted in disbelief.

The blonde nun looked away while smiling nervously. "W-Well- Umm... The weather was perfect, so I thought I'd enjoy the day."

Issei blinked with confusion at her response. That didn't sound right to him, but decided not to push the subject any further. "Umm, okay."

"Are you feeling okay? Are you still hurt from that night?" Asia asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine." Issei said waving it off. "I think I'll be fine."

Asia smiled with relief. "Oh, that's good." Then another question came into her mind. "By the way, how's Tokugawa-san?"

Issei looked off to the side and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, actually Asia, I haven't seen him since that night. He didn't even show up to school yesterday, so I'm not sure where he is."

"Oh, I see..." Asia replied in a slightly saddened voice. The truth was, they were both quite worried about Tokugawa after seeing what had happened to him last night and hoped that he was okay.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a trooper after all." Issei reassured with a smile. "But since we're both here, why don't we go hang out for a while and we can look for him later?"

Asia blinked up at the brunette before she smiled brightly. "Sure! That sounds like a good idea!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

If anyone was wondering where Tokugawa had gone, he was sitting on the roof of the abandoned house he stayed at. He sat cross-legged on the edge of the roof so he could look out at all of Kuoh as a gentle breeze blew by. This was one of the pros of picking this place to live, he had a perfect view of the entire town, it felt really calming for him.

However, it wasn't enough to calm him down after the events of that night. He almost completely lost control of himself and nearly hurt his new comrades, but not only that, he made one of his newest friends cry because of his lust for revenge.

He had vowed to make sure he would never become someone like Kokabiel, to never kill unless absolutely necessary. But that night, he nearly killed someone because he was reminded of his own horrible demons. He grasped his gloved hands tightly together as he went into deep thought. One day, he would make the Fallen Angels pay, but he began to wonder how his quest for vengeance would affect others around him.

He closed his eyes as he began to drift off into a state of meditation.

* * *

 ** _"I see you have decided to speak to me."_**

 _Tokugawa opened his eyes and saw that he was once again sitting on the small rock surrounded by the vast, stormy ocean. The thunder clouds still rolled overhead and lightning crackled and rain continued to pour down._

 _But as he turned his gaze more upwards, he once again saw the massive dark figure standing before him, the lower half of his body still submerged in the crashed waves._

 _"What gave it away?" Tokugawa asked nonchalantly as he stood up to face the figure._

 ** _"You would not have tried to contact me willingly unless you had something say."_**

 _"Noted. Now, what happened to me that night?"_

 ** _"The power you released was a result of the negative emotions you felt because of that humans_** _ **words."** the figure replied in his deep, rumbling voice. **"As a result of that, you briefly let your vengeful side take complete control over rational thinking."**_

 _Tokugawa looked down at his feet, his expression somber. "So what your saying is that the part of me that wants revenge on the Fallen Angels took over so it could destroy everything it saw as a threat?"_

 ** _"Unfortunately, that is correct. Your power responds to your emotions. Rage and anguish can lead to the release of that destructive power you released that night. Thankfully though, it wasn't even at its full power."_**

 _"What would happen if it was at its full power?" Tokugawa asked as he looked back up at the figure._

 _The figures yellowish brown eyes narrowed. **"Had you released the full power, you could have easily annihilated everything that stood in your path. What you released was barely even a third of that, perhaps even less."**_

 _"So, what do you suggest I do?" Tokugawa asked, expecting something that could help him._

 _But instead, the figure shook its head. **"That, I'm afraid, is something you will have to find out for yourself. But for now, I suggest you seek out those Devils."**_

 _Tokugawa looked away with a guilty expression. "Why? After what I almost did, they probably don't trust me anymore."_

 ** _"I believe that the path to recovery rests in the building of new friendships, wouldn't you agree?"_**

 _" I have no friends." Tokugawa replied lowly. "Not anymore."_

 ** _"Then does that mean the words of that human were nothing to you then?"_**

* * *

Tokugawa awakened from his meditative state with a blank expression as he looked up in the direction of the Kuoh. He let out a small sigh as he laid back against the roof and looked up at the blue sky.

"...Friends, huh? I had friends once, but they're all dead now. What would you do in this situation, Akira?"

He tried to imagine what his brother would tell him if he were still alive, and could only come up with one possible answer.

 _"Make things right. Besides, it's always better to make friends than enemies."_

Tokugawa just seemed to stare off into space for a moment before sighing once again. "God, what the hell am I getting myself into?"

* * *

"Issei-san, are you sure your leg is okay?" Asia asked with concern.

Issei looked at the blonde nun before looking down at his leg. "Ah, well, I guess it still hasn't fully recovered after what happened the other night."

Currently, the young Devil and the nun where sitting on a bench in the middle of the park by a large fountain. The area was pretty empty of other people since they were either at work or other places. After bumping into each other at the playground, Issei and Asia spent the entire day together and had quite a lot of fun, although the thought of Tokugawa not being able to join them was still a little saddening. When they arrived, Asia had noticed that Issie was limping a little as he walked, which led to the situation they were in now.

Asia got up off the bench and knelt down in front of Issei. "Here, let me help you." She placed her hands close to his leg as a emerald green light emanated from from them. As she did this, Issei felt the pain in his leg begin to gradually fade away. "There, is that better?"

Issei stood up and moved his leg around a bit and was surprised to notice he couldn't feel any pain. "Whoa! My leg feels great now! That's so bad ass! Thank you so much Asia!"

The girl smiled with a small blush. "I'm just glad that I could help you."

"By the way, where did you get that power?" the brunette asked curiously.

The two sat back down on the bench as Asia explained. "When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my real parents. Let left me in front of a church in a small town in Europe. I was told that when they found me, I wouldn't stop crying. The sweet nuns there took me in and brought me up. Then one day when I was about eight, a sad little puppy that was hurt really bad found its way to the church where I lived. I prayed as hard as I could that God would spare him, and when I did, the puppy fully recovered. Because of my power, I was immediately taken to a larger church; men and women from all over the world would visit when they were injured or sick and I was told to heal all of them. The idea that I possessed something that could help other people made me so happy, I finally felt like I had a purpose."

"Wow." Issei said. "That really does sound amazing."

However, he noticed Asia's expression turn sad for a moment. "Yes it was, but then one day, I came across someone who had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him, but he wasn't a man..."

 _"This girl has the power to heal Devils!"_

 _"Demon!"_

 _"She's a witch! Burn her!"_

"They said anyone with my type of power was a heretic, so I had now choice but to run away."

"That sounds awful." Issei said with a guilty look. "After you took off, I'm guessing that's when you decided to join the Fallen Angels?"

Asia nodded. "Yes, but I'll never forget who I am. I say my prayers and try my best to live a good life. They're awful, they do such horrible things and all in the name of God. They're the reason Tokugawa is suffering from such terrible experiences." She looked down as her hands as Issei stared at her with a look of guilt. "This suffering has to be a test of my faith. But if I can overcome these trials, someday I know, my hopes and dreams will come true. That's what I believe anyway."

"What are your dreams?" Issei asked.

"To make lots of life-long friends. To get to know them well and do cool things. To be able to have fun together and care for each other." she replied with a soft smile. "It's kind of silly, but honestly, I'd be happy to have any friends."

Suddenly, Issei got up and stood in front of Asia with an intense expression. "Is something wrong Issei-san?"

"I don't care what other people say, I'm your friend. And Tokugawa's my friend too. I mean, after everything we've been through, how could we not be." His words made Asia's eyes go wide as he smiled. "It's true, I say we've gotten to know each other pretty well, wouldn't you? And I definitely care about you."

Asia stared at him before she started shaking her head. "We can't. I care about you too, but we can't. It's forbidden and I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Issei took her hand and gently brought her to her feet. "I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can't do. We're friends, and that's the way it is."

"Really?" Asia's cheeks turned slightly pink as she smiled. "Alright then. Thank you Issei-san."

"Well isn't that just sweet."

Issei suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine as he heard the feminine voice come from behind him. Turning around, he and Asia's widened when they saw a familiar woman with a pair of black Angel wings hovering over the water of the large fountain.

"Yumma-chan!" Issei exclaimed as he quickly moved in front of the nun to protect her.

Asia gulped nervously at the Fallen Angels presence. "Raynare-sama."

Raynare smirked at Issei with her arms crossed under her breasts. "So the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness of Devil's are true. And I had such high hopes." She then flashed a warning glare towards Asia, who flinched under her gaze. "Don't even try to run Asia."

"Begone! I want no part of the evil you and the other Angels are up to!" Asia declared defiantly before looking up at Issei. "I ran away from them. I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't stand being around them anymore."

Issei however, flashed her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to apologize. I'm glad you did. You're too good for them! You don't belong around that good-for-nothing wannabee hasbian bastards anyway!" He then turned back towards Raynare and glared at her. "What do you want from me Yumma?!"

Raynare simply chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. My business here has nothing to do with you, little boy. Though I guess we could finish what we stared, could we. Lets have some fun then." She then brought her arm out as a red spear of light manifested in her hand. Raynare sighed in mock-regret. "I always hate to see someone die a virgin."

The brunette flinched upon seeing the Light Spear, but quickly regained his courage as he raised his left arm. "Sacred Gear!" Upon Issei's command, his red gauntlet appeared on his hand, much to his surprise. "Whoa! It actually worked."

The Fallen Angel blinked with slight surprise upon seeing Issei's Sacred Gear, but then suddenly started to burst out laughing. "Is that really all you've got? It's nothing but a Twice Critical. Coming up short as usual."

"A Twice-what?" Issei questioned with confusion.

"What you have there is also called a Dragon's Hand. That thing only doubles your power temporarily. You might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones." Raynare explained mockingly.

Issei looked down at his Sacred Gear. "Are you serious? That's all it does?"

"Word upstairs is that your a Devil to watch out for. They also said your Sacred Gear was a force to be reckoned with, that's why I put on that dumb little girl act." The Fallen Angel cleared her throat. "'Please Issei-kun, be my boyfriend.' Ridiculous! You sure bought it though! Hook, line and sinker! Hahahaha!"

"Damnit..." Issei growled angrily.

Raynare then looked around and noticed something missing, or rather some _one._ "Oh? Isn't that half-monster with you? Don't tell me he got too wild for you and just ditched him, because that would just be too hilarious."

"No, Tokugawa's not here. And word to the wise, you better leave him the hell alone!" Issei threatened as he raised his gauntlet.

"Ha! Like you can threaten me with that! Perhaps once I'm done here, I'll go capture that wild beast and return him to Kokabiel-sama. Who knows, maybe he'll even let me make him my own personal slave."

"Shut the hell up!" Issei shouted. "Just shut your face and fight!"

Raynare glared back at the brunette. "You're an idiot if you think you can take me on with that tiny little thing! Give me the girl, take what's left of your dignity, and go."

"Not happening! If I can't take care of my friends, then what good am I?!" Issei declared while raising his gauntlet, much to Asia's shock. "Double my power! C'mon now, show me what your made of Sacred Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

The green gem at the front of the gauntlet glowed brightly as Issei felt a surge of power flow through him. "Whoa, this is awesome! Alright, come at me Yumma-!"

 **SHUNK!**

Issei gagged as Raynare simply threw her Light Spear and pierced him in the stomach, causing him to cough blood and fall to his knees as Asia screamed in terror.

"Issei-san, no!" Asia rushed towards the brunette to help him.

Raynare chuckled as the spear disappeared from his stomach. "Nice catch. Looks like your equipment can't get the job done. If I were you, I'd get used to that."

Issei hissed in pain and clutched his bleeding stomach while glaring at Raynare until a green light caught his attention. He looked down and saw Asia crouched down beside him with her right hand close to his wound, the source of the green light coming from said hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Raynare's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"I'm healing you, silly." Asia replied as she continued to cast her healing spell on him, closing up Issei's wound.

The two then looked up when they heard Raynare start laughing again. "Now Asia, be a good little girl and come with me. Your healing power is far more rare and infinitely more valuable to our kind that his Sacred Gear ever could be."

Asia gasped. "I knew it! You're only interested in me because of my power!"

"How about you and I make a deal." Raynare summoned another Light Spear, this one much longer and sharper than the last one. "If your agree to come with me, I won't kill your friend."

"Screw you lady!" Issei shouted, not giving Asia a chance to reply to her. "No way she's going with you!" Suddenly, Issei's eyes widened as Raynare jumped into the air and let out a battle cry as she threw the Light Spear towards him and Asia.

"Look out!" the brunette quickly shoved the young girl aside as the spear struck the ground in front of him, causing a large explosion that sent him flying in air and into the large fountain.

"Issei-san!" Asia screamed in worry.

"I spared his life on purpose." Raynare said as she hovered down next to her. "If I had wanted to, I would've delivered a fatal blow. Your friend would've shattered into a million pieces."

Asia looked away in utter guilt as she finally gave in. "...I'll go with you."

Raynare smiled as she hugged the girl close to her. "Good girl. No need to fret. After the big ritual tonight, all of your worries and troubles will be gone forever." She smirk towards Issei, who was still struggling to get up out of the water. "I'll see you soon, Issei-kun."

"No, stop! Asia!" Issei shouted as he managed to stand.

The nun smiled weakly as small tears streaked down her face. "Goodbye friend. I'll miss you."

The boys watery eyes widened at those words before the two simply vanished in a flash of black feathers. Issei collapsed to his knees as he began to start crying as well.

"No...Why couldn't I save her..." She threw his head up towards the sky and screamed as loud as possible. "ASSSSIAAA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tokugawa abruptly sat up from the roof and looked off in a certain direction towards Kuoh. A sudden feeling in brain was telling him that something bad was happening, but also that it regarded two people in particular.

"Issei? Asia?"

Knowing that this feeling in his mind couldn't be wrong, Tokugawa slowly stood up on the roof, his jacket blowing in the breeze and his hands tightened.

He now knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **Later, at the Occult Club building:**

 **SLAP!**

A loud slap echoed threw the room as Rias slapped Issei across the face, making Koneko, who was just about to take a bite out of her donut, flinch from the abrupt noise.

"Let me try one more time. If I say don't, you don't." Rias berated. "You have to forget about Asia. You are a member of the Gremory family now."

"Fine. Then maybe it's time you release me from your peerage, because I refuse to just let her go." Issei said defiantly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Rias replied.

"Of course not, I'm your precious Pawn. Can't do without your 'most important piece,' can you?"

"That's enough Issei-kun." Rias said sternly, making Issei go quiet. "Pawns are important. They're not the weakest piece in the game by any means." She then sat back against her desk. "Do you remember when I said that my Evil Pieces have the same attributes as their chess characters?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, but so what? What can a stupid Pawn do?"

"In this chess game, quite a bit. If a Pawn advances deep enough into enemy territory, it can be promoted to any other piece besides the King." Rias explained.

"So does that mean eventually I can have all the same powers as everyone else?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, but only if the master declares the place enemy territory. Say for example, the Fallen Angel's hideout." She then stood up and faced Issei. "Now, lets talk about your Sacred Gear."

"Oh yeah, doubles my power, right? Yumma-chan said-" He instantly stopped himself from saying that name after remembering that she wasn't who he thought she was. "I mean, the Fallen Angel told me."

He then felt something soft against his face and looked up to see Rias's hand gently touching his face as she smiled at him. "Just feel. Any Sacred Gear works in direct correlation to the current feelings of its owner. Or to put it in another way, the stronger those feelings are, the more powerful your Sacred Gear will be."

Issei's eyes were wide in awe upon discovering his true potential. "Wow, I had no idea. That's awesome."

Just then, Akeno walked through the door and approached Rias as she whispered something in her ear. Upon finishing, Rias nodded and turned back to Issei. "Something has come up. Akeno and I have to step out for a moment."

"Wait, I have more questions though." Issei said.

"Just remember, even if your promoted, no matter their rank, a single Devil cannot stand up to a Fallen Angel." A red magic circle appeared up Rias and Akeno as they both disappeared.

Issei's eyes narrowed. "I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"You going?" Kiba asked as he and Koneko sat up from the couches.

"Yep, and there's no point trying to stop me." Issei replied without looking back.

"You know your gonna get killed."

"Well I can deal with that as long as I get her out of there."

Kiba closed his eyes and smiled. "That's very brave, but also very stupid. This is suicide."

Issei turned and glared at him. "It's none of your business!"

He stopped though when he noticed Kiba carrying a sheathed sword at his side. "I'm coming with you."

"Wait, what?" Issei asked, in slight shock by the blonde Knights words.

"Didn't you hear me? The President basically said you get in that church, and you're promoted. But she also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your own."

Issei blinked. "Yeah..."

"So we're going to back you up, and there's no way in Hell we're gonna let you go in there without us." Kiba finished. "So you might as well save your breath dude."

"Wait, Koneko too?" Issei asked.

"There's nothing else going on." Koneko said in her usual monotone voice.

"Then count me in too."

All three turned and were surprised by who they saw standing by an open window.

"Tokugawa?!"

The boy's face was dead serious as he walked up to Issei. "If you're going to save Asia from those cowards, then I'm going as well. Don't think you can talk me out of it either."

"But why did you come back?" Issei asked.

"Well, I figured it was about time I got off my ass and stopped sulking about what happened the other night." He then looked away with a slight look of guilt. "By the way, I apologize about that. I couldn't control my own emotions then."

However, to his surprise, Issei just waved him off and smiled. "You kidding dude? You don't have to be sorry about anything. I'm just glad your ready to get back in the game. And don't worry, we'll make those Fallen Angel assholes pay for what they did to you!"

Tokugawa was shocked by the brunettes words, but that surprise multiplied when he noticed Kiba and Koneko smiling at him to.

"We are truly grateful to have someone like you with us Serizawa. You can count on us." Kiba said.

"Glad to have you around big guy." Koneko added.

The boy truly was shocked that they were able to forgive him despite what happened the other night. He thought for sure they would ostracize him for what he was, but they were being so accepting of him. Perhaps Devil's weren't so bad after all.

Tokugawa smiled gratefully. "Thank you, everyone."

Issei grinned back. "Alright, so what are we waiting for? Lets get to work!"

* * *

 **The Fallen Angels Church:**

Sitting atop a thick branch outside the church, a girl with blonde hair tied in twin tail, blue eyes and dressed in a Gothic Lolita style dress sighed in boredom.

"Ugh, this is the worst! Standing guard is like, the most boring thing ever." Then, a red light caught her attention as she noticed a magic circle appear and two people step out, who were none other than Rias and Akeno.

"Oohh! Ask and you shall freakin' receive!" The girl jumped down in front of the two and smiled. "Hi there! I'm Mittelt and I'm totally the most awesome Fallen Angel in the history of ever!"

Akeno just smiled back in her usual manner. "This little girl's really into herself, isn't she?"

"My servant sensed that you were nearby." Rias said calmly. "And since you're out here standing guard, your people must be worried about an attack."

"Worried?" Mittelt laughed. "No, we're just in the middle of a super-duper top secret ritual and we don't want you Devil's interfering."

Akeno continued to smile. "Not to burst your bubble, but unfortunately a couple of the younger members of our team are on there way there right now."

Mittelt's eyes widened. "They're what?! Are you flipping kidding me?!"

"Nope, and they're not being discrete about it." Akeno replied.

The Fallen Angel stomped her foot on the ground as she started throwing a fit. "Grrr! I hate Devils! I just wanna squish their ugly stupid Devil faces! Whatever, let them do their worst. Not like they can stop us. There are way more of us then there are of them." She turned back towards the two and smirked. "So why are you here? I hope its not for some sort of rescue operation. Cause if so, you'll have to deal with me first. I may be little, but I promise you this much, I can pack a mean punch."

"They're on there own." Rias replied.

Mittelt blinked. "Huh?"

The redhead smiled. "We won't be making any attempt to rescue them."

"Uhh...So what? Are you just gonna sit back and watch?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Hiding in the bushes just outside the entrance of the church, Tokugawa, Issei, Kiba and Koneko were keeping a sharp eye out as they observed the front. Issei felt a chill just looking at it.

"Whoa, can you feel that?" he asked.

Kiba nodded. "No kidding. There must be a ton of priests inside there."

Tokugawa's eyes narrowed as he felt a different presence, one that was making his fists tighten. "This place... It reeks of Fallen Angels."

"I'm actually kind of glad you guys are here." Issei said gratefully.

Kiba smiled. "Hey, we're all buddies around here, right?"

Just then, Tokugawa sense something nearby that caught his attention. "This feeling..."

Issei turned to him with a questioning look. "Huh? Whats wrong Tokugawa?"

"I get the feeling that we aren't alone out here." He then turned to the three of them. "You guys go on ahead without me. I'll make sure we aren't being followed."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked.

Tokugawa nodded. "Trust me, I'll take care of it."

Kiba just shrugged with a smile. "Okay, but just be careful. Oh, and try not to lose your cool and burn this place to the ground, okay?"

The black-haired boy just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." With that, he moved off into the trees and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Koneko stepped out of their cover and started to walk towards the entrance, catching Issei's attention. "Hold on! Don't just go in!" he whispered sharply.

"No need to be sneaky." she replied. "They know we're here."

She then kicked the large pair of wooden doors open, revealing an almost empty room with nothing but partially destroyed statues and cracked windows.

"This place is creepy." Issei said to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping was heard as a figure stepped out from behind one of the statues. "So we meet again, shity Devils! So glad you could make it! I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?"

Issei glared angrily at the person in front of them. "Great, not you again!"

Freed smirked as he stopped just in front of the alter. "Here's the thing, I pride myself on the fact that I never have to battle any Devil more than once. And yet here you are, just rubbing it in. If there's one thing I won't abide by, it's being mocked by maggot Devils in the house of God! So what do you say? Lets finish this!" He reached into his coat and pulled out a brand new gun as well as another Light Sword. "The thought of tearing away your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water."

"Tell me where she is!" Issei demanded, ignoring the exorcist's creepy words.

Freed rolled his eyes. "Alright. You mean that dirty, Devil-loving whore-sister? All you have to do is go down to the basement. She's right beneath the alter we're currently standing on."

"Downstairs, huh?" Kiba noted.

Freed raised his weapons and gave a sadistic smile. "But first, you'll have to go through me!"

Issei summoned his Sacred Gear and Kiba drew his sword while Koneko got into a fighting stance as they prepared to face the mad priest.

* * *

"Rescue or not, I can't let you go. You're like, totally the captain of your loser squad, and if we take you out, their on a trip to useless town." Mittelt then summoned her black Angel wings and winked. "Sorry, but I'm bringing friends to this tea party!"

"Good work Mittelt." a voice said from behind Rias and Akeno. They both turned around to see two familiar Fallen Angels standing behind them with dark smirks.

"It's sad to say we meet again, Lady Gremory." Dohnaseek said as he tipped his fedora. "You should have kept your servant in line."

"That fool stuck his nose where it doesn't belong again." Kalawarner added with a smirk.

Akeno clapped her hands together with a smile. "Well, well. The gangs all here."

"Not everyone, actually."

Everyone stopped and turned to see a figure step out of the trees, a stern glare plastered on his face. "That 'fool' has a lot more heart in him than any of you give him credit for."

Rias' eyes widened in shock. "Tokugawa-kun?!"

Akeno's smile disappeared as she too was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I sensed something rotten close by, so I wanted to check it out." He then turned his attention to the three Fallen Angels. "And low and behold, I found three rotten apples that didn't fall so far from their tree."

Dohnaseek's eyes narrowed at the boy. "So you decided to show yourself at last human. I'm looking forward to repaying you for our last encounter."

"Get in line, Dohnaseek. I also need to pay this brat back as well." Kalawarner growled.

"Hey! How come like, I didn't know about this guy?!" Mittelt snapped. "He looks like a delinquent!"

Tokugawa raised an eyebrow at the youngest Fallen Angels' choice of words. "A delinquent, you say?" He let out a small chuckle that made the Fallen Angels slightly unnerved. "While I admit, I may look like a delinquent, but at least I stayed caught up with my studies while living on the streets. Unlike you though, I bet."

"That's quite a lot of big talk from you, little man." Kalawarner sneered.

"If anyone's all talk, it's you." Tokugawa retorted. "Godzilla once told me after he lent me his powers that those who bark the most hardly have any bite to back it up."

It took a few moments for everyone to process that last sentence. "WHAAAT?!"

Dohnaseek pointed a trembling finger at him. "Are you telling us that... _that's_ who your powers came from?!"

"But how is that possible?!" Kalawarner exclaimed.

Tokugawa shrugged. "I would tell you, but right now I'm not really in the mood for telling long boring stories. So maybe some other time."

Rias and Akeno were both still trying to process what the boy had just said. They had already suspected that his powers had something to do with Godzilla, but to hear him admit it himself was still shocking to them.

They were both snapped out of their stupor when they noticed neon blue flames begin to flicker off his body along with white static that crackled around the flames. Tokugawa's eyes turned yellow and reptilian and he let off a dark, monsterous glare that made the three Fallen Angels quickly set themselves into defensive stances.

"I suffered a lot because of what your kind did to me. I watched friends die right in front of me, had my body used as a tool for one mans quest for power. I had a difficult time learning how to connect with the normal world again after that, but I continued to push through it all. All the pain and anguish I suffered at the hands of horrible people like you, people who look down on the weak and defenseless and choose to harm them for your own personal pleasure and gain, I will always see to it that what happened to me will never happen to them."

Everyone looked on in shock as a towering apparition of a large, reptilian creature manifested behind Tokugawa, this time much more clearer that the previous one and released a booming roar. Tokugawa got into a fighting stance.

"Now, who wants to be first in line to be put into the ground?"

* * *

 **Oh man! The first major battle of this story is about to begin! Everyone be ready to bring your popcorn and soda, because things are about to get crazy! Will Issei and the others be able to save Asia in time? Will Raynare's diabolical plan come into fruition? What is the truth behind Tokugawa and his connection to Godzilla? All of these questions and more will soon be answered, so be prepared for the revelations to come soon!**

 **Until then, this is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Force of Nature**


	7. Force of Nature

**I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Oh. My. God! I cannot believe how freaking long this took to release! For all of you guys who waited patiently for this to be released, I sincerely apologize. I'm about half-way done with my first semester of college and I just keep getting more and more work that I need to get finished. Well, it's like I tell myself: Homework is more important. But now I was finally able to complete most of it and now I can write this. Finally!**

 **Also, I wanted to take this time to briefly explain something. Yes, after looking back, I realized that the idea of making Tokugawa 26 was incredibly stupid on my part, so I went back and got rid of that and replaced it with something else. The reason I initially made him 26 was because I wanted the Kaiju attack that killed his family to take place during a specific Godzilla movie and keep it faithful to the year it came out. However, I decided that it would probably be better to just move that event further in time just to make his age make sense. Also, this will be that chapter where we finally get to understand Tokugawa's whole backstory, so be prepared for that.**

 **Now then, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Force of Nature**

 **Unknown Location, 7 years before present - 2008:**

 _Tokugawa was escorted down a long dimly lit hallway by two men in hazmat suits walking beside him. His arms were restrained behind his back by a pair of thick steel binds as both men held onto his arms for further restraint. As he walked down the hallway, the lights above them would start to flicker every now and then, which slightly messed with the boys vision._

 _Peering through the darkness, he caught sight of a large steel door at the end of the hallway. Stopping in front of it, one of the men knocked on the large door and after about 5 seconds, the door slowly opened to reveal another man in a hazmat suit._

 _"We've brought the subject." One of the men restraining Tokugawa said._

 _"Good. Kokabiel-sama's been waiting." the other man said before he moved to the sight to let the others enter the room._

 _Looking around, Tokugawa noticed that the room was fairly empty except for a few computer consoles and a long table sitting in the center of the room with a light shinning down on it from the ceiling._

 _"Ah, I see you've made it." a familiar voice said._

 _Tokugawa glanced to his left and saw the same man step out from the shadows with a vile smirk. The moment he saw him, the boy felt his blood begin to boil. "You..."_

 _Kokabiel stared at him in silence for a moment before he turned to the table in the center of the room. "I have done everything imaginable to try and release the latent power within you, yet it seems that you still are able to fight through all of it. I'll give you credit, you're quite the resilient one. Unlike the others."_

 _Tokugawa snarled angrily. "You...killed all of them. I will never forgive you for what you've done."_

 _"Oh believe me, I don't need forgiveness. But I'm afraid that this is where our brief journey comes to an end." Kokabiel replied. He then turned to the men holding him and gestured to the table. "If you will."_

 _"Yes sir."_ _Both men dragged the boy to the table and forced him to lay down on it before strapping him to it. Kokabiel walked to the side of the table and looked down at him._

 _"If this doesn't end up unlocking your hidden powers, then I'm afraid that there's nothing that will be able to." Kokabiel turned to the third hazmat-dressed man, who had handed him a small glass vile that was filled with a strange red liquid. It didn't take long for Tokugawa to realize that it was blood._

 _"A sample of the blood of a mighty king, extracted from a piece of flesh removed during Final Wars. Upon further examination, we've discovered that it was exposed to the power that we seek." Kokabiel explained. "If possible, if we expose your body to a portion of that power, then it may possibly awaken the latent power hidden within you and thus give birth to the perfect soldier."_

 _As he explained that, the two men had hooked an IV to his right arm. Kokabiel handed the vile to one of them and he attached it to the IV. As they began to finish preparations, the third man approached Kokabiel. "Sir, there's only a small possibility that this will actually work. What if it fails?"_

 _Kokabiel gave a brief glance towards Tokugawa before turning back to the man. "If it fails, then we'll have no choice but to kill him."_

 _Nodding in response, the third scientist walked back to the computer console nearby and began to type away. Kokabiel smirked as he looked back down at Tokugawa. "Any last words before we begin?"_

 _Tokugawa glared back up at him and replied without an ounce of hesitation. "I promise this Kokabiel. One of these days, I will make you suffer for every last horrible thing that you've ever committed. I swear on my life that I will avenge all of the innocent people that you've harmed and killed in your life. I WILL kill you."_

 _Kokabiel just stared at him in brief silence before he turned away with a light chuckle. "And I'll be looking forward to that day." He then turned to the other men in the room as he walked towards the door. "Let me know once the procedure is complete."_

 _"Understood." the man standing by the computer replied. Kokabiel walked out the door and closed it behind him. As the door closed, the man turned back to the screen and began typing away at the controls. "Beginning extraction."_

 _Tokugawa watched as the red liquid began to move through the small IV tube towards his arm. As soon as he felt the liquid enter his body, he suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt like someone had shoved his whole arm into a furnace, the heat was so intense. It wasn't long before the heat slowly spread to rest of his body._ _Not only that, but it felt like something was vigorously tearing away at his insides and continued to scream._

 _Little did any of the other people realize though, they were about to invoke the wrath of the deadliest force in nature._

* * *

 **Fallen Angels Church, present day:**

Tokugawa balled his fists as he stood before the trio of Fallen Angels comprised of Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt, all of whom summoned light spears and looked prepared for battle. The apparition of the Kaiju King that stood behind him faded away as Tokugawa's body was still surrounded with a neon blue aura that was enhanced with white static.

Rias and Akeno looked on from the sidelines with anticipation as their fellow teen was fully prepared to take on a trio of Fallen Angels all on his own. Akeno felt slightly concerned for Tokugawa and turned towards her King. "Are you sure we should let him do this on his own?"

Rias wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. She and Akeno had initially come to ensure that the other Fallen Angels wouldn't interfere while Issei and the others went to save Asia. However, it appeared that Tokugawa was already one step ahead of them. She knew that he would probably refuse if she offered her assistance, so she decided against it. However, she was also a little curious about the boys power and wanted to see it fully used in action.

"I think this is something we should leave to him. I have a feeling that he wants to handle on his own." she said, replying to Akeno's question. "Besides, I'm a little curious about his power. If he really does possess the power of Godzilla, then he shouldn't have any trouble dealing with this."

The black-haired girl was reluctant, if only slightly, but knew better than to question her King. Turning back to look at the boy, she could only hope that he would be okay.

Tokugawa brought his right hand up and made a 'come and get me' motion at the Fallen Angels, all the while glaring daggers. "So, who wants to get pounded into the mud first?"

The first to react was Dohnaseek, who flared his black Angel wings and flew towards him. "Don't get cocky, punk!" The Fallen Angel swung his light spear at the teen, but Tokugawa ducked under the blade and narrowly missed getting struck. In response, Tokugawa brought his fist back and struck Dohnaseek in the chin in an uppercut. Dohnaseek stumbled back for a moment, which gave Tokugawa an opening to attack again.

 **"Atomic Fist!"** Blue flames engulfed Tokugawa's clenched fist and he struck Dohnaseek in the gut, making him gag and flew back into a tree. In response, Kalawarner and Mittelt raised their light spears and charged as well.

"Die human!" Kalawarner shouted.

"Why don't you like, die already!" Mittelt added.

Tokugawa, who had his back facing them, did a front-flip just as the light spears came close to striking him and while still upside-down, began to gather blue flames and white static around his legs. **"Atomic Spiral Jaw!"** While rotating, Tokugawa kicked the two Fallen Angels and the blow was strong enough to create a small explosion that blew them back several feet.

Dohnassek grunted in pain as he slowly got back up and summoned a larger light spear. "Your power's impressive, but your still just a human!" He then charged once again before he launched the spear towards him.

Tokugawa lit his right hand ablaze. **"Atomic Shattering Fang!"** With a swiping motion, he hit the spear head on as the neon blue flames and white static ate through the attack completely.

The Fallen Angel looked on with a dumbstruck expression. "Impossible!" Then, before he could regain his bearings, Tokugawa suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the face before lighting his hand up with flames.

 **"Atomic Grip Strike!"** Tokugawa's hand released a vast amount of explosive blue flames at point-blank, engulfing Dohnaseek in a large explosion. Dohnaseek screamed out in pain and went sailing back, crashing into Kalawarner and Mittelt, who had just gotten back up after being hit. All three Fallen Angels fell to a pile on the floor while Tokugawa stood tall as his aura flared around him. Rias and Akeno could only look on at the scene in stunned silence.

"'Just a human'?" Tokugawa repeated. "That may be true, but I doubt you'll ever understand the strength of humans. We have the power to get back up no matter how hard you knock us down."

Kalawarner looked up in shock. "How could some lowly human be strong enough to fight on par with all three of us?"

"We are like, so toast." Mittelt muttered in fear.

Dohnaseek stared at Tokugawa with wide, trembling eyes. "So this is the power...of a Kaiju."

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"Lets party, you shitty Devils!" Freed cackled as he lunged forward with his weapons in hand. Koneko used her strength to throw a pew at him, only for the Stray Exorcist to slice through it with his light sword. "You're pretty strong for a runt, aren't you?"

Koneko gave him a deadpanned expression. "Suck it."

Freed jumped out of the way as the tiny Rook threw another pew at him before shooting his gun towards Issei and Kiba, forcing them to jump behind the other pews for cover. As Freed dodged another pew, he looked up to see Kiba lunging towards him with his own sword. The Stray Exorcist laughed as he and Kiba clashed with their swords while occasionally shooting his gun towards him.

"C'mon! Is that all you got?! Show me something interesting!" he taunted. As Kiba charged again, their swords met as they started pushing against each other.

Kiba smirked. "You're quick."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. Of course that only makes me want to kill you even more!" Freed said as he pointed his gun at his face. However, Kiba managed to just barely dodge the bullet and back flipped away from him.

Issei looked on with amazement. "Whoa. Kiba's like a total bad ass."

"Alright, if you want to get serious about this, I can too." Kiba said as the blade of his sword suddenly turned pitch black. Freed laughed as he charged, but when their swords clashed again, black energy began to surge from Kiba's sword and surround Freed's light sword, making the light begin to flicker.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" Freed demanded.

Kiba smirked again. "The Holy Eraser. It's a sword of darkness that devours light."

Freed scoffed as he tried pushing Kiba back with his sword. "Please! You think I'm afraid of you?!"

"I didn't know Kiba had a Sacred Gear." Issei said to himself. Kiba managed to push Freed away and make him jump back before he turned to the brunette.

"Hyoudou-kun!" he called to his fellow male. Issei pointed his gauntlet towards Freed as the green jewel began to glow.

 **[Boost!]**

Freed turned around and pointed his exorcist gun at him. "Alright! No more of this bullshit!"

"Promotion Rook!" Issei charged towards him recklessly as Freed tried to shoot him with his gun. However, the effects of the Rook Piece caused several miniature magic circles to appear and block the bullets whenever they came close to hitting him. _'The Rook is a tank! It's power has unparalleled defensive strength!'_

"You think a shitty Devil like you can stop me?! In your dreams!" Freed shouted as he kept shooting.

Issei flashed a slight smirk. "Yeah? Well you weren't talking so tough when Tokugawa scared the hell out of you!"

"What?"

"We all saw how scared you were that night. You think you're the best Exorcist around, but instead you got your ass kicked by a human!" Issei taunted.

Freed glared at Issei hatefully as he started spamming bullets like crazy. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That guy wasn't human! He was a monster, a demon born from human hands! He's nothing but a freak of nature!"

"This is for all that nasty shit you said to Tokugawa, and for what you did to Asia!" Issei declared as he came within striking distance.

Freed almost paled when he saw Issei come close and bring his right fist back. "Yep, I'm fucked."

Issei's fist struck Freed hard in the cheek with such force that his weapons went flying from his hands as he tumbled across the floor of the church before crashing into a pew near the alter. Issei smiled as he felt proud for himself. "Man, that actually felt kinda good."

Freed shot out of the debris and pulled two more light swords from his coat as he charged at Issei. "You bastard!" However, he was stopped when he was struck by another pew courtesy of Koneko before he had to dodge a slash of Kiba's sword. He jumped up on top of the alter before facing the trio of Devils.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of Devils are gonna get the best of Freed Sellzen! You've won the battle, but not the war, scum!" He pulled out an object from his coat and threw it to the ground, creating a bright flash of light that blinded the three Devils. When the light died down, they saw that Freed was gone.

"He got away again!" Issei cursed.

"Forget about it." Kiba interjected. "Let's keep moving."

Koneko walked up towards the alter before casually destroying it with one punch. "Hey guys."

Issei and Kiba joined her and saw what appeared to be a set of stairs leading deep underneath the church. "So this must have been what that Exorcist was talking about." Kiba observed. "This will probably lead us to where your friend is."

"Good, then lets go!" Issei declared as he and the others quickly made their way down.

* * *

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner flapped their wings to ascend and dodge a blast of atomic flames from Tokugawa. From behind, Mittelt threw a light spear towards him, but Tokugawa simply turned around and caught the blade, crushing it in his hand.

"Seriously?! Just what the heck is this guy?!" Mittelt exasperated in slight fear as she quickly joined her comrades in the air.

"He's a human who has somehow managed to gain the power of the mightiest force ever created by human hands. He truly is a foe we cannot underestimate." Dohnaseek said as he observed Tokugawa from the air. "However, we cannot allow him to interrupt the ritual."

Tokugawa stopped and looked up at him. "What are you talking about? What ritual?"

"The ritual in which we shall forcibly remove the Sister's Sacred Gear for our use, of course." Kalawarner replied maliciously.

The teen's eyes widened. _'Asia?'_

* * *

When Issei, Kiba, and Koneko finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, they were met with a shocking sight. Before them stood a group of Exorcists dressed in dark clothing and behind the group was a large stone cross at the top of a set of stone stairs.

"Come on in Devil's. Welcome to the party." The voice had come from none other than Raynare, who stood in front of the cross with dark smirk on her face. "Though I'm afraid you're already too late."

When Raynare moved out of the way, Issei was left to a horrific sight. Tied to the cross with multiple chains with her arms spread out was a familiar blond haired girl dressed in a slightly tattered white gown, looking visibly exhausted.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

Asia slightly stirred and looked up to see her friend. "Issei-san... You came..."

"I'm here Asia! Hold on!" the brunette reassured as he took a few steps forward.

"No! Wait!" Kiba grabbed Issei's arms and pulled him back just as he was about to be impaled by a red light spear from Raynare.

Raynare smiled as the cross behind her started to glow green. "This really is a touching reunion. Unfortunately, the ritual's already over." As the cross began to slightly glow with a bright green light, Asia suddenly started screaming in pain.

"What are you doing to her?!" Issei demanded. "You let Asia go right now!"

However, Kiba then came to a terrible conclusion. "Wait, that's it. They're after her Sacred Gear."

Issei turned to him. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

He became more horrified when he saw Kiba's expression become crestfallen. "I'm sorry."

The brunette looked back towards Asia when he noticed her chest begin glow as her screams became louder, like she was in sheer agonizing pain. Then, two glowing objects that looked like rings appeared hovering in front of her as the glowing in her chest ceased, her screams also stopped before her body became completely limp.

"Twilight Healing. At last, it's in my hands." Raynare smiled as the rings hovered into her open hands. It was then that Issei came to the horrifying conclusion of what Kiba was talking about.

"You mean...she's dying?"

Raynare's smile turned into a fierce grin as Asia's Sacred Gear hovered above her open hands. "Yes! I've been lusting after this power for years! Those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand! Perfect." Clasping Twilight Healing in her hands, she brought them to her chest and let out a moan as she felt it enter her body.

The trio of Devils and the Exorcists looked on as Raynare's body gave off a bright green aura. She turned around and laughed. "Hahahaha! I'll be loved! I'll be the most powerful Fallen Angel there is! All of those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it! And soon, I'll be noticed by my master!"

"Screw you!" Issei yelled angrily as he and the others charged ahead, while the small army of Exorcists charged as well. The brunette used his gauntlet to block an attack from one of the Exorcists' light swords and shoved him back before kicking another one away. "We don't have time for this! Move it!"

Issei was unaware that one of the Exorcists managed to get behind him as he prepared to bring his light sword down on him, only for Kiba to block the blade with his own sword as more dark shadows surrounded the light sword. The Exorcist was caught off guard when Koneko appeared behind him and lifted him off the ground before tossing him into several others.

"Kiba. And Koneko-chan." Issei looked on with surprise as the Knight and Rook fought off the group of Exorcists blocking their path, which he noticed had created a path for him. "Thank you!" Charging past them, he marched up the stairs to where Asia and Raynare were.

Raynare smirked as she watched Issei run up the steps towards, not looking even the slightest bit worried. Reaching the top, Issei could only stare up at Asia's limp form with ever-growing dread. "No...Asia..."

"I suppose you deserve a reward for making it this far." Raynare snapped her fingers as the chains binding Asia to the cross disappeared, allowing her to fall into Issei's arms.

"Asia! Are you okay? It's me." the brunette said as he held her tightly.

Asia's eyes slowly fluttered open, her emerald green eyes looking into Issei's brown ones. "Issei-san... You really came..."

Issei smiled a little. "Yeah, it's me. We're not out yet, so stay with me."

"Go ahead and take the girl. I've already got what I came for." Raynare spoke as she stood behind Asia.

"You crazy bitch!" Issei snarled angrily as he glared up at her. "Put her Sacred Gear back where it belongs right now!"

Raynare chuckled with amusement before summoning a red light spear in her hand. "So tough. Sorry, but I had to betray my superiors to snag that little gem. Unfortunately for you, you're about to become my denouement." She smiled darkly down at Issei, who continued to stare at Asia's unconscious form. "And the good news is, you two get to die together."

"Hyoudou-kun!" Kiba yelled from below as he slashed away a few Exorcists. "They've got the upper hand!"

Issei squeezed his eyes shut as he held Asia close to him. "I can't believe I ever wanted to be with you."

"As if I couldn't tell you were a virgin the first time I saw you. It made my job a lot easier." Raynare taunted. "You pansies will believe anything if you think you'll get luck."

The brunette's eyes were shadowed by his hair, but his teeth became bare and clenched tightly together as his rage began to slowly build. "I actually liked you, or Yumma-chan."

"Sweety, that was the point." Raynare said in her Yumma voice. "I needed you to play superhero to my damsel in distress. Poor thing, you wanted to believe it so badly, you never even caught on. I wish you could see the look on your face! It makes the torture of spending time with you worth it!"

"Why? Why would you even let it go that far?" Issei asked without taking his eyes off Asia. "You had to have known it was pointless from the start. Why let me worry so much about that stupid date?"

Raynare laughed out loud. "Ahahahaha! Don't worry, that date was everything a girl like me could want. I was so bored the whole time. I couldn't wait to kill you."

Issei's body almost visibly jerked from the shock of hearing her heartless words. "What's wrong with you?!"

Ignoring him, Raynare went on. "Yumma, meaning 'evening days'. I found it appropriate since my plan was to kill you at sunset. But lets talk 'in'appropriate. First you refuse to die, then you replace me with some blonde-haired nun-slut." she said, referring to Asia. "Oh Issei, I'm hurt. Weren't we special? You're making me jealous. I bet you took her on one of your yawn-athon dates too. But I guess for a sheltered little prude, a night with you was a hoot. Oh Issei, how do you expect to get laid if you keep putting your victims to sleep? Hahahahaha!"

'SHUT THE HELL UP RAYNARE!" Issei roared in fury.

The Fallen Angel's eyes flashed red as a predatory grin formed on her face. She raised her light spear and prepared to bring it down on him. "I love a man who takes control! Where was this when we were dating?! You might have gotten some!"

Issei felt tears stinging his eyes, but the rage was still burning. _'I might be a Devil, but this bitch is just evil!'_

As Raynare brought the spear to impale him, Issei jumped out of the way with Asia still in his arms before landing all the way to the bottom of the stairs, much to the Fallen Angel's shock and frustration. As he began to run for the stairs leading to the church he stopped for a brief moment to see Kiba and Koneko still keeping the Stray Exorcists away from him.

"We've got this! Get out of here now!" Kiba shouted as he slashed a pair of exorcists away while Koneko decked one in the face and sent him flying into several of his comrades. "Hurry! Koneko and I will keep them here! Run! We'll be fine! I promise!"

Koneko dodged a bullet from one of the Exorcists' guns before roundhouse kicking him in the head. "C'mon. Leave already."

"I can't!" Issei yelled back. As much as he wanted to get Asia out of this nightmare, he couldn't bear the thought of abandoning his comrades.

"Standing there isn't helping anyone! Just go!" Kiba retorted, much to the brunette's shock.

Issei reluctantly turned his back to his friends and prepared to make his way up the stairs to the surface, but not before leaving behind some final words. "...Thank you, my friends. I swear that when this is all over, you'll never have to bail me out again. I promise you!"

He then began charging up the stairs with tears dripping down his face while Kiba and Koneko could only look on with smiles as they continued to fend off the Exorcists. "I promise I'll get stronger, and fight for myself next time!"

Issei rushed up the large set up steps leading up to the church, trying to block out the sounds of clashing steel and the cries of injured Exorcists coming from behind him. It hurt that he had to make his friends bail him out of this situation, but he had meant every word spoken. He would get stronger so that he could protect everyone around him, including Asia.

Once he reached the top of the stairs and was back inside the church, he gently rested Asia on top of one of the pews. Her body was still quite limp and her breathing was getting shallow, Issei knew she didn't have much time left. "Hang in there. Come on. Once we get out of here, you're free, so stay with me. You have to fight!" Asia's eyes slowly opened again and this time, she raised one of her dainty hands towards Issei, which he clasped in his own. "Yes! That's it, stay strong!"

"I know it wasn't a very long time..." Asia whispered gently. "But I'm so blessed I made a friend like you."

"Stop! It isn't over yet, okay?" Issei said, feeling tears still stinging his eyes. "We're gonna be friends for a lot longer than this, you hear me?! You'll feel better! We'll go do some karaoke, or teach you how bowl! You can't give up, damn it! You'd be letting my buddies down too, you know. You still have to meet them, I know they'll love you."

As he said all of that, Asia just smiled at him gently, which only seemed to make the tears come down harder. "I wish it could have been different... It would've been great to have grown up in this country...to go to your school..."

Issei smiled back, even with all of the tears that were pouring down his face. "Yeah, you still can. And school will be a lot of fun with you there."

He felt Asia's hand leave his grasp and touch the side of face, continuing to smile up at him and tears also starting to form in her eyes as well. "I never wanted to make you cry... Oh Issei-san, I'm sorry... Goodbye..."

With that last word, her eyes closed and her hand went completely limp next to her, yet even in death, she was still smiling.

"No... Why does she have to be the one to die?" Issei gently lifted Asia's upper body up and held her close to him. "She's a healer! She could have helped people! If her gift is to heal people in need, doesn't that mean you have a purpose for her?! It makes no sense, damn you!" he shouted out in heart-wrenching pain. "Asia didn't do anything to deserve this! Please give her back! Please! All she wanted was to make friends! She had one in me and would have made so many more! Is that it? It its my fault? Are you punishing her because she made friends with a Devil?! I'm sorry okay?! JUST GIVER HER BACK!"

"A Devil asking for forgiveness in a church?"

Issei's eyes shot open and he turned to see Raynare leaning against a pew with a smirk. "What an insidious sense of humor."

"What are you doing here?!" Issei growled in utter fury.

* * *

"I see." Rias said as she took a step forward. "You're after the girls Sacred Gear to use it for your own twisted purposes."

Dohnaseek nodded. "That's correct. Once Lady Raynare retrieves it, not even you will be able to best us, Lady Gremory."

"Don't you realize what that will do?" Akeno asked. "Taking that from her also means taking her life."

Once she said that, Tokugawa froze in absolute shock and horror. "Taking...her life?"

Mittelt scoffed. "Yeah, so what? It's not like she's important or anything. She's just a useless human after all."

Kalawarner chuckled. "It's amusing how easy it is for Fallen Angels to manipulate humans. That girl thought she was protecting that boy without knowing what we truly had planned for her."

"You...animals."

Everyone turned and looked on in shock to see Tokugawa's neon blue aura become more intense as it surged around his body like fire. When he looked up to face the three Fallen Angels, they were visibly terrified to see the look of absolute _fury_ on his face.

"You would go ahead...and willing kill and innocent young girl just so use can use her power for your own gain?" He eyes went from their original deep brown color to bright yellow and his pupils dilated like a reptiles, his canines become even more sharp. "Even after all of these years, you're still willing to use innocent children in order to seek power?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Dohnaseek asked, feeling overwhelmed by Tokugawa's power.

Tokugawa's eyes narrowed. "I've experienced that kind of life before. After loosing my family to that monster when I was only five, I was abducted by that man and held against my will for seven goddamn years. Everything during that time was nothing but torture and experimentation. I was forced to watch others like me face their horrifying deaths and have their futures robbed from them, all until I was the last one left."

* * *

 _After what felt like an eternity, Tokugawa's body went completely limp on the cold metal table once all of the blood from the IV tube had been sucked into his body. His fingers twitched for a few moments and his pupils were as small as pins, his mouth wide open but with no sound coming out._ _One of the scientist approached the table and pulled out a strange device as it scanned his body with a green light. However, once the scan finished, the light went red._

 _The scientist shook his head in disappointment. "A failure. No energy signatures detected."_

 _"Should we inform Kokabiel-sama?" the second one asked._

 _"You heard what he told us. If the procedure fails, we must dispose of him first." the third one responded. "I propose we use lethal injection to avoid making more of a mess than with those other subjects."_

 _As he said that, Tokugawa felt his consciousness begin to slip away from him. The pain had become to unbearable for him to handle and he could no longer fight it as darkness consumed him._

* * *

 _Tokugawa had had strange dreams before, but ever quite something like this. Standing on a tall, wide rock overlooking a vast, endless, raging sea, thunder clouds rolling over head and rain pouring down without remorse. Was the sea truly endless? Additionally, the lack of decent lighting was beginning to slightly unnerve him._

 _Was he dead?_

 ** _"No, you are not dead."_**

 _Now strange voices. Was he going mad?_

 ** _"No you are not. You are very much sane."_**

 _Whoever this voice was, it seemed to be able to read his very thoughts._

 _"Who are you? Where are you? Why can't I see you?"_

 ** _"So many questions at once. It seems you really don't know where you really are."_**

 _What is this place? Please tell me."  
_

 ** _"We are currently in your mind. Everything you see before you is a manifestation of how you view the world in your eyes. You feel trapped. Isolated. Cast out from all normalcy. All because you are different from others. That I can understand."_**

 _So that's what this place was? His mind? All of this was just a construction of how he felt the world was like for him? It was hard to believe, but probably not impossible._

 _"Alright, then who are you then? Why don't you show yourself?"_

 ** _"Hmm. If that is what you wish, so be it then."_**

 _He then felt a low rumbling sound coming from behind him and turned around to see a small portion of the sea begin to rise up. As it rose higher and higher, a figure suddenly burst from the mountain of water. Standing before him submerged in water from the waist down was a MASSIVE dinosaur-like creature with charcoal grey skin and three rows of sharp, jagged, white dorsal spines running down its back. It had decent sized arms that appeared that they could be used to grab things and sticking out of the water behind it was a long tail that rested in the air._

 _What caught his attention most though was the face. Very sharp and intimidating with a mouth full of sharp, conical teeth and yellowish brown eyes that almost seemed to pierce right through his own, as if trying to peer inside of him._

 ** _"My name is Gojira. I was born when the pride and greed of humanity resulted in the destruction of my home and granted me a power I did not ask for. But I also go by another name to your kind. I am Godzilla, King of the Monsters and a Kaiju."_**

 _Tokugawa felt his mind begin to race a thousand miles per hour as he processed those words. He remembered that he had seen this creature only once before in his life. It was many years ago when that other creature invaded Fukuoka and killed his parents and his older brother. He too would have been killed as well, had it not been for the intervention of this creature. Whether if this creature was trying to hide it or not, seemed to give off a radiating power that even he could sense. The logical course would be to accept that he somehow made contact with the most feared and respected being on the face of the Earth and was somehow talking to him through his mind._

 _"Alright then, I'm Tokugawa Serizawa. Now why exactly are you here and how?"_

 ** _"You seem to be taking this rather well. I'm impressed. I would have expected you to show some sort of display of fear or anger towards me, as most humans have in my time."_**

 _"I've seen your kind before. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time a Kaiju made an impression on me."_

 _ **"And to what would you be referring to?"**_

 _"I lost my home and my family when I was only five by a Kaiju, only to be abducted by some power-crazed lunatic a few weeks later and held against my will for the last seven years with nothing but torture and experimentation."_

 _The Kaiju King seemed slightly surprised, both by how he had revealed that a Kaiju had taken his family, but also by how he had briefly described that last part. **"I'm truly sorry to hear that. I believe I can relate to that last part."**_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 ** _"My predecessor and I once too lived happy lives as well until the power-lust of humans had robbed us of that and made us into creatures that were forced to feed on the same power that created us to survive. You said your name was Serizawa, didn't you? Tell me, are you by any chance related to the other Serizawa? The one who slayed my predecessor?"_**

 _"He...was my great uncle."_

 ** _"I see..."_** _He now seemed slightly more interested. **"Now, as to answer your previous question. The reason I am able to speak to you is because your body has been to exposed to a portion of myself. Those who have the blood of a Godzilla**_ ** _coursing through their veins are able to establish a psychic link with each other. That is how you and I are able to speak right now."_**

 _Now Tokugawa was stunned. "Wait, you mean that the blood that they injected me with...was yours?"_

 ** _"Correct. It would appear that they believed that my blood carried something that would allow you awaken some latent power within you. However, it seems that there wasn't enough to unlock it."_**

 _"Do you know what it is?"_

 ** _"I do not. However, I do sense that you wish to seek revenge against someone who has caused great harm to you."_**

 _"Yes, I do. He calls himself Kokabiel, and he's a Fallen Angel. He's responsible for bringing me to this Hell Hole and for the deaths of hundreds of others like me. I want to be able to do something, if anything, to make sure that he and others like him never put another innocent person through the pain I've went through."_

 _Now Godzilla was greatly interested. This human wasn't like most of the other humans he had come to know. In a sense, he almost reminded him of the psychic human Miki Saegusa and the former Japanese soldier he had encountered back when he was a Godzillasaurus, Masukichi Ikehata. And not only that, but the boy was almost like himself, wanting to seek revenge against those who had wronged him and to prevent others from experiencing his pain._

 _This human truly did seem special._

 ** _"Then perhaps I can lend you the ability to do just that."_**

 _"What do you mean?"_

 ** _"You carry a large amount of my blood through your body, and it appears that it has caused your body to undergo a great change in order to keep you alive. In other words, you are now half-Godzilla."_**

 _"WHAT?!"_

 ** _"Calm down, I only said half. Your other half is still human. But because you now have a Kaiju's blood flowing through your veins, that means that I can grant you the power necessary to help you carry out your revenge. However, you should know that if you accept it, there is no going back."_**

 _Once Tokugawa calmed down, he looked up at the mountain of reptile before him with slight confusion. "But...why would you want to help me? I thought you hated humans. That you just wanted to destroy them."_

 ** _"In a sense, you are correct. Mankind is an abomination at worst, and a self-destructive annoyance at best. That being said, they are still a part of this world, and like you, never again will I let this world experience the agony that made me into what I am today."_**

 _Tokugawa was definitely stunned by the Nuclear Leviathans words. He was definitely not expecting that kind of response from him. And what he said before; if he accepted this power, there would be no going back for him. But still, if this power he spoke of would really allow him to avenge all of his fallen friends, then he would gladly take it, no matter the burden._

 _"...Well then, what is this power?"_

* * *

 _The scientist went to a metal tray held by one of the other scientists and grabbed a syringe filled with blue liquid. Flicking the needle a few times, he turned back to the unconscious boy lying prone on the metal table._

 _"Sorry about this kid. I promise though, you won't feel a thing." He slowly inched the needle to Tokugawa's left wrist...when his eyes suddenly shot open._

 ** _"GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

 _A sudden shock wave erupted from his body and sent the trio of scientist flying backwards, hitting the hard concrete walls around them. Shaking away the pain in their bodies, they looked up and were utterly horrified by what they saw._

 _The metal table that had carried Tokugawa had been partially melted and the straps that had held him where snapped. Standing in the center of the room, Tokugawa's body gave off a neon blue aura that was enhanced with white sparks of static. But what was most terrifying of all, where his eyes. They were no longer brown, but yellow in color, and his pupils had dilated into reptilian slits._

 _"Wh-What is this power?!" one of the scientist asked hastily._

 _The second one pulled his device out and it scanned his body, but was shocked by the results. "No...This isn't the power Lord Kokabiel was talking about. This is something else!"_

 _Tokugawa looked down at his right hand as he felt the power surge through his body. He was utterly stunned. 'This power...it feels incredible.'_

 ** _'With this power, you should be able to destroy anyone who stands in your way.'_** _Godzilla's voice echoed through his mind. **'However, you still have much to learn on how to properly harness it. I suggest you first find a way to escape.'**_

 _'Understood.' he mentally replied. He then turned towards the three scientists who were staring at them in fear, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, where is the exit?"_

 _One of them seemed to regain his courage and pulled out his electric baton. "Like Hell we'll tell you!" He charged at him and swung the baton, but Tokugawa countered by grabbing his wrist and effortlessly throwing him into one of the computer consoles._

 _He then turned to the second one, who had pulled out a gun from his holster and began to fire. Tokugawa grabbed the metal tray used to hold the syringe and blocked several of the bullets with it before throwing it towards him. The tray knocked the gun from his grasp and Tokugawa charged forward, punching him square in the face and sending him flying into the wall, a spiderweb of cracks forming from the impact._

 _Finally, he turned and approached the third one, who was scrambling to try and get away from him. Tokugawa reached down and grabbed him by the throat before yanking him off of his feet, his glare piercing through his eyes. "I'll ask again. Where is the exit?"_

 _The scientist finally gave up and pointed to the wall where the cracks had formed from hitting the other scientist. "Th-The other side of that wall leads to the outside! I-It's a long drop, but I know it leads outside! Please, just don't kill me!"_

 _"Thank you." Tokugawa gave him a quick punch to the stomach and knocked him out cold. Walking towards the cracked concrete wall, he placed his hand against it. 'This seems like it will be hard for me to punch through. Got any ideas?'_

 ** _'I do. Every Godzilla can use a special beam attack that can destroy almost anything it touches. Perhaps that would be most effective.'_**

 _'But I've never tried that before. I don't even know if I can do it.'_

 ** _'You can, and I know you will. Just concentrate all of your power and just let your instincts do the rest.'_**

 _A little cryptic, but why not? Stepping a few feet away from the wall, Tokugawa clenched his fists as he tried to focus all of the power that was coursing through him. As he did, he could feel his aura flaring more intensely and the ground underneath him slightly cracked under the intense pressure. Taking a deep breath, Tokugawa craned his head back a little as energy surged into his open mouth._

 _ **"ATOMIC ROAR!"**_

 _A colossal beam of neon blue energy escaped from his open jaws and flew across the room, lighting up the dimly lit room with a bright blue light. As the beam hit the wall, a massive explosion occurred as the beam completely destroyed the wall._

 _As he cancelled his beam, he squinted his eyes as light poured in from the hole. Once his vision adjusted to the sudden intense light, he looked out to see the bright blue sky above, a forest that went on as far as he could see, and he could hear the sound of birds calling out._

 _'I...almost forgot how beautiful forests were.'_

 _ **'No time for you to be sightseeing. I can sense multiple enemies converging on your position. At your current level, you cannot hope to defeat that Fallen One you spoke of. You must first learn to control your newfound power first if you are to have any hope of avenging your fallen friends.'**_

 _He had a point. As much as he wanted to take this opportunity to finally put an end to Kokabiel, he still had a great deal to learn about his new power. Until he learned how to properly master it, he had to escape for now._

 _He stepped up to the edge of the hole and looked down to see that they were incredibly high and there was a river that ran below them. Taking a few steps back, he cast one last look around the room that had held him before closing his eyes._

 _'Everyone...I promise that I'll come back once I get stronger. I will avenge you all, and I'll make sure when I do, Kokabiel suffers greatly.'_

 _With that, he made a running start and jumped off the edge of the cliff and down towards the river below, free at last._

* * *

"I WON'T LET YOU ROB ANOTHER INNOCENT CHILD OF HER FUTURE!" Tokugawa's aura flared to the point that everything within a five-foot radius was practically scorched. At the same time though, the apparition of the massive creature from before returned, looking even more clearer than before as it glared at the Fallen Angels, who were quite positively in utter fear.

"It-It can't be..." Kalawarner's legs were shaking so much, they looked like they would give out any second from how utterly afraid she was.

Mittelt was practically paralyzed with fear and couldn't bring herself to speak, while Dohnaseek simply stared with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. "It...it's _him._ "

Godzilla's avatar let out a piercing roar as it vanished once again, though Tokugawa's aura was still burning strong. "You have chosen to mess with a power beyond your control, you've played with the lived and emotions of those you deem weaker than you. But even worse, you've now chosen to take the life of an innocent little girl! Now...YOU SHALL FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!"

Tokugawa craned his head back as the energy surrounding him began to gather in his mouth.

 **"ATOMIC ROAR!"**

The colossal neon blue beam of energy soared from his jaws and flew towards the Fallen Angels at blistering speed. Said trio were consumed in so much fear and shock that they couldn't bring themselves to dodge and could only scream as the beam consumed them. The beam continued it's course into the sky and cast a radiant glow through the night sky before disappearing.

Tokugawa slightly panted for breath as he looked up to where the three Fallen Angels had originally been, but all he could see was night sky. That is, until several slightly scorched black feathers floated to the ground in front of him.

"You chose to walk this path, knowing the consequences of your actions." Tokugawa said to himself. "I honestly hate killing, but if it to ensure that no one else can ever again be hurt by your actions, then I will chose that path."

Rias and Akeno were stunned into silence at the display of raw power shown just now. Never in their lives had they witnessed such power other then from the Four Devil Kings. The power of the King of the Monsters truly was nothing to trifle with.

Akeno on the other hand couldn't help but think back to how he had been forcefully transformed into something different and was forced to possess this power of his simply to survive. It almost hurt her inside knowing that one boy would be forced to go through such hardships in his life and yet still fight through it all.

Rias was slightly nervous about speaking to Tokugawa, one reason being what she just witnessed, but the other part being because of what she had said to Issei before about him being a possible threat to them. She just hoped that he would forgive them for thinking badly of him.

"...I already forgive you."

The two were snapped back into reality when Tokugawa glanced over his shoulder towards them. "I don't blame you for being suspicious of me back then. I probably wouldn't have trusted myself to be around you or the others either."

"So then, are we..." Rias trailed off, hoping that he understood what she was talking about.

Thankfully, he did. "Yeah, we're cool."

Rias sighed with relief and Akeno smiled before she suddenly appeared beside the boy. "Ara ara, such a sincere young man you are. So strong, yet so kind at the same time, you really are every girls dream."

Tokugawa simply sweat dropped at the strange comment. "Um...Thanks, I guess?"

"Anyway,' Rias spoke up to catch their attention, "lets get to the church as soon as possible. I'm sure the others may need our help."

"Of course, Rias." Akeno replied where as Tokugawa simply nodded before looking off towards the building.

 _'Hang in there Issei. Be strong.'_

* * *

Raynare sighed as she gestured to a small cut on her arm. "How tacky of this. Some rabid Knight did it to me on the way up here."

"Where are Kiba and Koneko-chan?!" Issei demanded.

Ignoring his question, Raynare summoned Twilight Healing as her hand let of a green glow, the cut on her arm disappearing. "Wonderful, huh? No matter the injury I heal instantly. A perfect gift for those who no longer have the benefit of divine protection. Wouldn't you say?" She clasped her hands together as if praying. "And now I'll never risk losing my rank in the Underworld. Oh great Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama, I am prepared and ready to do your works."

"What does that matter?" Issei growled, causing Raynare to open her eyes and look at him. "What does that have to do with Asia? She wasn't a threat! She didn't care about power!"

"Unfortunately, for those with Sacred Gears, this is there destiny." Raynare said as she stood up.

"That is such bullshit!" Issei shouted. "She never would have used it! She just wanted to live in peace!"

Raynare shook her head. "Out of the question."

"Why?!"

"Humans don't have the ability to survive in their world with a Sacred Gear. Even if they chose to use their power for good, they are seen as different and would be tortured out of fear."

Issei's eyes widened as he remembered what Asia had said before.

 _"They said anyone with my power was a heretic, so I had no choice but to run away. Honestly, I'd be happy to have any friends."_

"Have you ever heard anything more absurd?" Raynare asked mockingly. "That's just how humans operate. Such an unfortunate waste of power."

Issei however, refused to believe her. "That wouldn't have happened! I was her friend and I could have protected her from all of that! I wouldn't have let anyone hurt her! Ever!"

"She's dead! Stone-cold dead and you're talking about protecting her!" Raynare laughed. "You realize how psychotic you sound! You wouldn't have been able to save her back then anyway, and you can't save her now!"

Issei clenched his fist tightly as he trembled with rage. "Would you shut up?! I'll never forgive you for this! I'll never forgive myself! Why couldn't it have been you?!"

 _"Any Sacred Gear works in direct correlation to the current feelings of its owner."_ Rias' words echoed through his mind. _"To put it another way, stronger those feelings are, the more powerful your Sacred Gear becomes."_

"I want her back! I WANT ASIA BACK!" Issei roared as his Sacred Gear manifested on his left hand. Only this time, it gave off a bright green glow.

 **[Dragon Boost!]**

Raynare stepped back in shock. "What?! What is this power?!"

"I know you can hear me. I'm begging you, I won't ask you for anything else after this." Issei's Devil wings sprouted from his back. "Turn this around on her. Let me destroy her ass!"

 **[Expolsion!]**

As the gem on Issei's gauntlet glowed again, his Sacred Gear suddenly began to change as the gauntlet began to cover his fingers and extended up to his elbow, two golden spikes protruding from the forearm. A red and green aura surrounded his body as he raised his gauntlet high, the gem glowing brighter.

"Impossible!" Raynare took a step back in both shock and fear. "His Sacred Gear's power has reached second level! It shouldn't be anywhere near this strong! It's-It's just impossible! It's just a Twice Critical!"

Issei stomped towards Raynare as tears still stained his face, but now was consumed by complete fury. Raynare desperately tried to make him back off by summoning a light spear and throwing it at him, only for Issei to simply swat it away with his gauntlet. The Fallen Angel turned on her heels and flared her wings as she desperately tried to get away, but Issei lunged after her and grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"You're not getting away bitch!" he said curling his gauntlet into a fist and bring it back.

For the first time in her life as a Fallen Angel, Raynare actually felt afraid, sensing that her defeat was immanent. "No! I have the supreme power! I can't be beaten!"

"THIS IS FOR ASIAAAAA!"

Issei swung his his fist and made contact with Raynare's cheek. The Fallen Angel screamed as she sailing upwards before smashing into one of the large windows, disappearing on the other side. Retracting his Devil wings, Issei felt slightly exhausted, but continued to glare up at the shattered window. "That...felt good."

Before he could collapse from the exhaustion of using so much power at once, he felt someone grab him and swing his arm around their shoulder. "Look at you handling that on your own."

The brunette could only smile at Kiba's words. "Yeah, thanks. What held you up?"

"I was instructed to stay back. Buchou's orders, sorry." Kiba apologized.

Issei perked up at that. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I believe in you. I knew you would defeat her."

Turning around, both males saw Rias leaning back against the far wall. "You did?" Issei asked.

Rias smiled. "Once our business was finished, we found our way to the basement and arrived just in time to see Kiba and Koneko having a free-for-all with a bevy of Exorcists."

Issei cocked his head to the side. "Wait, we?"

At that moment, Tokugawa and Akeno appeared from the stairs that had led to the dungeon where Asia was held, the former having a few tears in his jacket from being nicked by light swords, but no visible wounds.

"Those guys were seriously annoying." Tokugawa grumbled. "How were a bunch of Exorcists even able to cram themselves into that small of a space anyway?"

"Aww, but you were simply amazing back there." Akeno said with a sultry tone in her voice. "Those boys couldn't even hold a candle to you."

"...Thanks again?"

Kiba smiled as he continued to support Issei. "I don't think we would've been able to get out of there with out you guys." At that moment, the double doors of the church opened as Koneko, who's uniform was torn in certain places, strolled in while dragging a barely conscious Raynare behind her.

"Did someone order this?" she asked stoically before dropping her in front of her King.

Rias stepped in front of Raynare, looking down at her with a deceptive smile. "You must be Raynare, lovely entrance. I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the House of Gremory."

Raynare's eyes widened. "G-Gremory? You've got to be kidding!"

"It's wonderful to meet you. What a shame that we don't have time to chat, but sadly, it's time for you to join your friends we disposed of earlier." Rias said as she let three slightly singed black feathers fall to the ground in front of Raynare. "They were rather rude to us."

Issei was astonished. "So...she killed them?"

"Actually, Tokugawa-kun here did." Akeno corrected, much to the brunettes shock.

"Wait, you did?!"

"I wasn't planning to originally." Tokugawa explained. "However, after hearing how utterly remorseless they were about wanting to kill Asia, I decided that they shouldn't be allowed to walk free."

Issei was stunned to say the least. "Stone cold..."

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare allow such a thing?" Raynare asked.

Rias smirked. "Well since you asked, after Dohnaseek attacked Issei-kun and Tokugawa-kun, I discovered multiple Fallen Angels had planned to attack this town. Normally, I would have stayed out of it, but they seemed insistent on targeting my peerage."

"So you did it to defend me?" Issei inquired. When Rias turned to answer, she then noticed that his gauntlet was different.

"Look at you. I didn't see your Sacred Gear earlier."

Issei blinked before looking down at his gauntlet. "Yeah. I don't know what happened, but it just freaked out and turned red."

"It's called a Red Dragon. Which explains a lot actually." Rias replied before turning back to the Fallen Angel. "Did you see this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a Twice Critical Sacred Gear after all, so no need to feel too embarrassed."

"What?" she questioned.

"The one Issei-kun uses automatically doubles its owners power every ten seconds. Allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will. It's one of the great Thirteen Longinus: The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor, called Boosted Gear."

Tokugawa blinked with surprise at Rias' accurate description. _'Wow, sounds like quite a title.'_

 _'Unbelievable!'_ Raynare mentally fumed. _'The sacred tool that can destroy God is in the hands of a child?!'_

Rias continued. "The one downfall is that it takes a decent amount of time to start due to its immense power. The only reason he was able to beat you was because you let your guard down. If only you learned that lesson earlier."

 _'No, no, no! How could I lose to someone like him?!_ _'_ Raynare continued to scream mentally. _'I risked so much to be able to gain this power, to finally gain recognition from Azazel-sama! I could have been deemed a hero!'_

"So that's what it was all about." Raynare's eyes widened as she looked up to see Tokugawa standing before her. "All of this, everything you made me, Issei, and Asia go through, was just so you could be recognized by your leaders."

Raynare was almost at a lost for words. "H-How did you-?"

"It wasn't hard to put it all together." he cut her off. "While I was fighting your comrades, I began to think that there had to some logical reason for why you would want to take Asia's Sacred Gear, especially when you could have easily done it when you first found her."

Issei blinked with confusion. "What are you talking about."

"Think about it. Raynare could easily have taken her Sacred Gear when she first found her, yet she didn't. Also, she knew that you had been reborn as a Devil, yet continued to try and kill you knowing that she was not only attacking you, but also trespassing in Rias-senpai's territory." Tokugawa explained before turned back to look at Raynare. "So in a way, had you succeeded, you would be recognized. Not as a hero, but as the one who sparked a conflict between the two sides."

The Fallen Angel finally fell completely silent as she processed Tokugawa's words and came to horrifying conclusion.

He was right. He was right about it all. How could she not have known the consequences before? Would all of have been for nothing in the end?

"Now then," She looked up to see Tokugawa with his hand out, "please return Asia's Sacred Gear. Now."

It wasn't a request. It was an order. One that he was deathly serious about. Knowing that her plans had finally been completely undone, she reluctantly summoned Twilight Healing and removed the two rings before placing them in Tokugawa's waiting hand. With that, the teen walked to Issei before placing them in his own hand.

"I believe these belong to her." he stated while looking the brunette dead in the eyes.

Issei looked down at the rings before nodding. "...Yeah."

Walking up to Asia's body, she gently slid each one on the ring finger of each hand, clasping both of her hands in his own as more tears threatened to escape his eyes. "I'm sorry. You all came to help me. I fought as hard as I could, but still...I failed. She's gone. Asia, please forgive me."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Rias said as she walked up behind him. "This world is still new to you. Nobody here is placing blame on you. Least of all Asia."

Issei's voice cracked as he spoke with tears streaming down his face. "But-But I..."

"Now this may not make any sense, I'd like to show you something." Rias reached into the pocket of her skirt and as Issei turned to look over his shoulder at her, he saw her pull out a small white object. "Do you know what this is?"

Issei blinked away the tears so he could clearly see the object in her hand. "A chess piece?"

"Yep. That one is called the Bishop." Akeno explained. "It's position of power is to protect and heal the other Devils in the peerage."

Rias smiled as she looked down at Asia. "Perhaps the timing is perfect. We would use a good clergyman."

"Wait, are you saying..." Tokugawa started.

The red-haired Devil nodded. "Our good sister is about to be born again into the Underworld."

Rias had Issei gently lay Asia's body out on the floor before placing the Bishop Piece above her chest as a spinning red magic circle appeared under her. And just for insurance purposes, Tokugawa stood behind Raynare in order to ensure she wouldn't try anything funny as the process went on. Standing in front of Asia's body, Rias spread her arms out as she began to chant.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call upon you, Asia Argento. Hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my Devil servant. Rejoice, for you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and clergyman."

The Bishop Piece sunk into Asia's body as the magic circle below her began to glow brightly. Once the light died down, Rias sighed and Issei approached. "So what now? Is she gonna wake up?"

Rias turned to him and smiled. "Just wait."

As if on cue, Asia's body stirred for a moment before her eyes slowly opened and she sat. "Your alive!" Issei gasped before turning to Rias. "Wait, is that...really her?"

"It is. I don't make a habit of reviving the deceased, but her power may be useful." Rias answered. "From here on, you are her protector. You are the senior Devil, after all."

Asia looked around, looking slightly confused, before turning to the brunette. "Um...Issei-san? Am I here?"

She was completely caught off guard when Issei threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, the others besides Raynare, who looked at the scene with awe, smiled. "Yes, and I'm so happy. Your home."

Asia gladly hugged him back before the brunette helped her to her feet. The newly born Devil then turned to see Tokugawa standing nearby. "Tokugawa-san!"

"Listen, Asia." the teen began. "About what happened that other night, I-uuf!" He too was then caught off guard when Asia suddenly ran up to him and hugged his midsection.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me what you or Issei-san are. You two are my very first friends, and always will be. I'm so glad that I got to meet the two of you."

Tokugawa was stunned by the gentle Bishops words, but they also felt heartwarming to him. Never had ever met someone so kind and caring to him since his older brother, someone who didn't care about _what_ he was, but about _who_ he was. The teen smiled and gently patted the girls head.

"Welcome home, kid."

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude," Kiba spoke up to catch everyone's attention, "but what are we supposed to do with her?"

Everyone turned to who he was referring to, who turned out to be Raynare. The Fallen Angel fidgeted nervously as she felt the eyes of all the Devils focused on her, sensing that her life was now in serious danger.

"I think I know what to do." Tokugawa walked up beside Raynare before turning to face the newest born Devil. "Asia."

"Huh?"

"The choice is yours. She's responsible for taking your life. So it's your choice whether she lives or dies."

Asia and the others was utterly stunned by Tokugawa's words. He was asking her to determine if her killer should die or not. It was not an easy thing to decide for her. Normally, if a person was murdered and then revived again, they would most likely want to see death come to the ones responsible for killing them in the first place.

But Asia was not like those people.

"I...I don't believe killing her is right. Even if I didn't agree with the Fallen Angels beliefs, she still allowed me sanctuary. I don't believe she is evil deep down, but was just lost and didn't know what else to do. So no, I don't wish for her to die."

Raynare almost felt her heart stop at hearing the merciful words of the former Holy Maiden. Even after all of the horrible things she had done, she was still willing to let her continue to live. She couldn't believe how truly kind Asia really was.

"Then the verdict has been read. You should be grateful that Asia is such a kind and forgiving person to let you live." Tokugawa said before giving her a warning look. "But let me make one thing clear. Should you ever cross into the town again for any sort of ill intent, then I will not hesitate to burn you where you stand. Are we clear?"

Raynare quickly nodded before she flared her black Angel wings and soared of the broken widow the Issei created earlier, black feathers floating through the air as she disappeared into the night.

"Why did you do that?" Issei asked as he walked to to the black-haired boy. "I thought you would have killed her like those other three."

"Well, I probably would have." Tokugawa replied. "But after doing some thinking, I came to realize that she wasn't truly evil in the beginning. She was just misguided and forced down a path that would have eventually led her astray. Besides, I don't think we have to worry about her anymore."

Akeno smiled and giggled. "Even though he may seem rough around the edges, he's still so kind deep down."

Issei blinked before turning to Tokugawa. "What's that about?"

"Don't ask." he replied flatly.

"Now then," Rias announced, "lets go home, shall we?"

"YES!"

* * *

Raynare stopped at the outskirts of Kuoh, leaning against a tree as she clutched her chest. She wasn't in any sort of pain, but her heart wouldn't stop beating. It was beating so strong and fast, it felt like it would burst. And it all began after listening to what Tokugawa said about her.

She couldn't understand why or how, but his words seemed to trigger something inside her that made her heart want to leap from her chest and her cheeks flush. But why? She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking these things right now, she could worry about them later. Right now, she just had to get as far away from Kuoh as possible.

Her masters had to know about this.

* * *

 **The next day:**

At the ORC building, Issei knocked on the door before entering the main club room. "What's up? It's your favorite Devil servant."

Rias was the only one there at the moment sitting on one of the couches and had just finished taking a sip of her tea before noticing Issei. "Hi, I'm surprised your here today. How are you feeling?"

"Great. Thanks to Asia's power, it's like it never happened." he replied as he rested his bag on the ground and sat on the opposite couch.

The redhead nodded in approval. "Fantastic. She's already proving how useful she can be. It's no wonder all those Fallen Angels were so threatened by her power."

"So, a quick question if you don't mind." Issei spoke up, getting the girls attention. "If we're named after chess pieces, does that mean all of the positions are represented?"

"It does." Rias nodded as she took another sip of her tea.

Issei looked away with a slightly downcast look. "Then if I'm a Pawn, then that means you could have or can have seven more of me on your board." Rias stopped and looked at the boy with a surprised expression, to which Issei waved his hands in dismissal. "That was a joke! I'm completely stable and secure!"

Rias simply smiled as she placed her tea on the table between her and the brunette. "You're the only Pawn I'll ever need Issei."

The boy blinked with confusion. "Huh?"

"When a human becomes a Devil, the number of Evil Pieces they consume varies. It just depends on what special abilities that person has to contribute." Rias explained as she stood up and walked over to Issei's side before leaning against the back of the couch.

 _'Consume?'_ Issei blushed when he suddenly wrap her arms around his neck to hug him from behind.

"For you, the pieces I had remaining were one Knight, one Rook, one Bishop and eight Pawns. So that is what I had to choose from. After I knew I wanted to bring you back as my servant, I decided to use all eight of my Pawn Pieces in order to save you."

Issei was stunned. "So...you sacrificed seven others to have me?"

"It was a gamble." Rias admitted. "I had a feeling your power alone was strong enough to replace every one of the others. Humans with that potential are hard to find, so I considered the sacrifice to be well worth the risk. Now that we know you wield the Boosted Gear of Longinus, I'd say it was worth it. _You_ are worth it."

The brunette stared down at his left hand. "Boosted Gear, the highest level of the Red Dragon Emperor."

He then felt Rias' hand move under his chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin and the wielder of the Red Dragon. I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched."

Issei nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah. Go Team Red."

Rias smiled sweetly before kissing his forehead. "Strive to become the mightiest Pawn. I have complete faith in your ability to achieve this. Consider it an order, my dear servant."

"Umm...what's going on here?"

"Are we interrupting something important?"

While Rias wasn't surprised in the slightest, Issei jolted up at turned to see Asia and Tokugawa standing behind them, the latter having a slight smirk on his face while the former looked almost jealous of the scene.

"N-Nothing! We were just talking!" Issei blurted out.

Asia nervously fidgeted in place. "That's what they always say... It's fine, I know she's prettier than me...and she'll probably do things I won't, so it makes sense that you like her more." She then started shaking her head in denial. "Oh! I shouldn't say things like that! I swear I'm not jealous, I'm just insecure! Dear Lord, please forgive my sins of lust and env-OW!" She felt a sudden intense pain rush through her head and cried out, dropping to her knees as she grabbed the sides of her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tokugawa asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I feel like someone ran a knife through my head!" she cried.

"God's not very receptive to the prayers of Devils." Rias briefly explained.

Asia sighed disappointingly as Tokugawa helped her up. "I forgot. He's probably angry that I became a Devil."

"How do you feel about it?" Rias asked.

The blonde girl smiled in response. "Oh me? I don't have any regrets at all. The best part is that my friends and I will be together forever now, and that's all I ever really wanted."

While Tokugawa was grateful of her kind words, Issei was a little embarrassed. "Uhh yeah, that's really great. So, about that outfit your wearing."

The outfit Issei was referring to was the one Asia was wearing. It was a girls Kuoh Academy uniform, but instead of the cape and corset, she wore a black sweater vest over her dress shirt.

Asia giggled happily as she did a spin. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it suits you just fine." Tokugawa replied.

"It's great, but does that mean you go to our school now?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded. "It does. My fathers on the school board, so getting her enrolled as a transfer student wasn't a problem."

"That's pretty cool." At that moment the door opened again as Kiba and Koneko entered.

"Good morning everyone." Kiba greeted kindly.

"I'm almost glad to see your not dead." Koneko said, addressing to Issei.

Before the brunette could reply to her comment, Akeno appeared from another door pushing a small food cart with a large strawberry cake on it along with plates and utensils. "Oh good, everyone's here! I brought cake so we could officially celebrate out two newest members!"

Tokugawa looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean by two?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kiba asked with a smile. "Not only is Asia joining, but as of now, you're also a member of the Occult Research Club."

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

"It was a unanimous decision." Rias replied. "We all agreed that since you went to so much trouble to help us rescue Asia, and because you weren't an official member when we first brought you here, we felt that it would be nice to have you along with us. Besides, it's not everyday we get to meet a human who wields the power of a Kaiju."

"Hold on for one damn second!" Tokugawa exclaimed. "I never agreed to this!"

"Aw, what's wrong? I thought you liked us." Akeno pouted in a teasing manner. "Besides, like Rias said, it was unanimous."

Kiba nodded. "Yep. Welcome aboard."

"It's cool to have you with us." Koneko said stoically.

"Y-Yes it is!" Asia agreed.

Issei put his arm around his shoulder and grinned. "C'mon, don't you get board with being by yourself all the time? I think you'll like it here!"

Tokugawa was about to retort, but the words died in his throat. If every last one of them agreed, then there was no way in Hell he was going to make them change their mind or argue his way out.

"...Ugh, fine. Pass me a plate."

After that, the ORC building was filled with the sound of happy laughter as they celebrated the recruitment of two of their newest members.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

In an unknown location surrounded by icy mountains and raging blizzards, a leviathan stirred. His yellowish brown eyes slowly cracked open as he felt a familiar presence approaching him from ahead. Normally, he was be fully prepared to defend himself if it turned out to be an enemy, but there was no need for that.

He already knew who it was.

Floating towards him from a few feet off the ground, a glowing orb of gold light the size of a basket ball appeared from the howling snowstorm around them, hovering just ten feet from the goliaths face.

 **"(What are you doing here Mothra?)"** the beast rumbled. **"(Do you have some sort of business with me?)"**

 **"(I just wanted to see how my old friend was doing.)"** the orb pulsed as it spoke. **"(After almost 10 years, I was hoping I could see how you were holding up Goji.)"**

Godzilla snorted, fresh snow blowing from his nostrils. **"(You can't fool me Mothra. I know why your really here. Don't try to hide it.)"**

A sigh came from the orb as Mothra spoke. **"(Indeed, it's about that boy. I can sense that you have been helping him grow quite strong in controlling his power.)"**

Godzilla's eyes narrowed. **"(Yes. What of it?)"**

 **"(I fear that it is only a matter of time before other religious powers become aware of what he is.)"** Mothra spoke with concern. **"(You know that some of them aren't as trusting of us, though there are some that take our side. Should those opposing powers try to do something to him-)"**

 **"(That won't happen.)"** Godzilla interrupted.

 **"(How do you know?)"** Mothra inquired.

 **"(Because I won't let it happen. That human may just be this worlds only chance of becoming a better place. I will not allow the fears of those beings to put this worlds survival in jeopardy.)"**

Mothra now sounded slightly confused as she spoke. **"(You know, you've never been one to place your trust in humans before. You could have easily let that human die back then, but you instead chose to save him. Why is that?)"**

Godzilla processed those words, finding a reply that was most truthful. **"(To be honest, I believe he and I are quite alike. When I sensed his presence through our link, and after listening to his story, I came to understand that we both had been forced to face similar fates. We both had been wronged and were given power we never asked to possess, I felt it necessary to aid him.)"**

 **"(So that he could become like** **you?)"** Mothra asked.

The Kaiju King was silent for a brief moment before speaking.

 **"(...So that he _wouldn't_ become like me.)"**

A giggle was heard from the ball of golden light. **"(Are you finally growing soft Goji?)"**

 **"(Not on your life.)"** Godzilla huffed. **"(If I did, I would never hear the end of it from Anguirus.)"**

 **"(True.)"** Mothra replied. **"(Alright, I'll do what I can to ensure that he remains safe. I do have some connections in the Underworld, so I'll see what I can do from there. I'll also update Moll and Lora about this.)"**

 **"(Thank you, Mothra.)"** Godzilla replied gratefully.

 **"(That's what allies are for Goji, just be sure to take care of him.)"**

With that, Mothra's orb faded away and the great king was left to himself once again.

* * *

 **And cut! Phew, this chapter took forever to get out, but I'm glad it's finally finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it, because I worked my butt off to get this out. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought and I will see you all when the next chapter comes out.**

 **This is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Friendly Competition**


	8. Friendly Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Highschool DxD!**

 **Hello everybody! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, because I'm feeling pretty proud of how it's going so far. I know some of you guys were probably disappointed when Tokugawa spared Raynare last chapter, but that was because I had received a PM from a reader who gave a reasonable argument for why and how she could join Tokugawa's harem, so I decided to just go with it since it sounded interesting; plus it was just to cause a little bit of a ripple effect in the DxD continuity. Now before we begin, I would like to take this time to answer a few questions and comments by reviewers just clarify some things. so here we go.**

 **To All things Metal, I can understand why you would think Godzilla lending people his power doesn't seem right, but it's to show that Godzilla has gone through a character development since the Final Wars since he had been saved by humans when fighting Kaiser Ghidorah. He is still distrustful of humans and still dislikes most of them, but it's to show that it's because he has found someone who has gone through an almost identical situation that he did. So it is just to show that Godzilla is slowly growing from being an anti-hero to a full-on hero.**

 **To the reviewer who asked who Moll and Lora are,** **Diji-Gojira** **was spot on. They are the Twin Priestesses from the Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy who speak for Mothra. So in other words, they are the Shobijin from the other Godzilla movies that featured Mothra.**

 **Also, you may have noticed that Tokugawa's moves are based off of the Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail. Yeah, that was intentional. I had a little trouble coming up with attack names that didn't sound like Dragon Slayer attacks, so I just decided to just go ahead with it. And as for those who commented on Asia's Kuoh Academy uniform being based off of Tokugawa's, it's actually just the uniform that she wears in Season 1 of Highschool DxD, but I can see how you made that connection.**

 **Now finally, about Tokugawa's personality, he is a guy who while isn't entirely soft, he is morally good. (Go see Tokugawa's bio on my home page). He has seen what happens when an evil man isn't stopped and is let loose to continue his evil deeds, so he is determined to make sure that if he comes across anyone who is evil, remorseless, and is shown to be a threat to innocent people or have no problems harming innocent people, he will not hesitate to make sure that they can't become a bad as Kokabiel and ensure that no one else can go through the horrible experiences he went through in his life.**

 **Now with all of that out of the way, lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Friendly Competition**

Azazel, the twelve-winged Governor General of the Grigori, was bored beyond belief. Of all of the staff meetings among the cadre, this one was easily the worst by a mile as Shemhazai went on lecturing him on proper allocation of funding and diplomatic relations.

"And with that, this quarter's budget will have to be cut short, Azazel. We simply don't have the resources right now to keep up these constant constructions of Artificial Sacred Gears, as well as the operations going and identifying and protecting so many Sacred Gear wielders at the same time."

Thankfully, Azazel wasn't the only one, as Baraquiel looked just as bored with the constant rambling as well. Both were leaning on there arms, looking like they were about to collapse on the table and just fall asleep at any moment now. While they knew Shemhazai meant well, he just talked forever about statistical analysis and reallocation of Grigori efforts. Sadly, Azazel knew he wouldn't be able to return to his laboratory until this meeting was concluded.

"And before you go off with another idea for your artificial production, we need to-" Shemhazai lecturing was cut off as a frightened, yet blushing Fallen Angel suddenly burst through the large pair of double doors leading to the meeting room looking like she had just seen a ghost. Almost instantly, all traces of sleep seemed to disappear as the trio of eyes turned to Raynare, who slammed her hands on the table frantically.

"I have a message for Kokabiel-sama!" she cried.

Azazel raised his brow. "Raynare-chan? What are you doing here? Didn't I order you to report back to me once you finished observing that boy? And what's this talk of a message for Kokabiel?" This was not the first meeting Kokabiel had missed that years. It was slightly odd that a message would come for him now, he would have to put a temporary redirection on this message.

"K-k-k-kaiju! Kaiju in Kuoh!" she suddenly screamed. "He's the survivor of Project Kaiser! He want's revenge!"

As soon as she said that, the three cadre fell silent. Project Kaiser was a name that they recalled all too well. Just recently, they had discovered several documents that supposedly belonged to Kokabiel; documents that spoke of kidnapping hundreds of children that he believed were Mutants and torturing them to death through horrifying experimentation. But they also read on one of the documents that only one subject had survived and escaped not long before the project was officially shut down. When they had confronted Kokabiel about this information, he just casually brushed it off as being nothing.

But not long after that, they hadn't heard a word from him since.

However, another word that Raynare had said caught Baraquiel's attention. "Did you say 'kaiju'?"

"Yes! He's related to 'him'! To Godzilla!" she replied frantically.

Now the room had become so quiet that one could practically hear a pin drop from the other end of the hall, and it might have been a trick of the light, but it almost seemed that all color had left their faces. A human related to quite possibly the most powerful, feared, and respected being on the face of the world in Kuoh? It almost sounded too absurd to be true.

"That couldn't be possible." Shemhazai said with a hint of doubt in his voice. "The Kaiju have been missing for the past ten years. Why would a human be able to wield the powers of one of the strongest among them?"

"I'm telling you, he's real and has his powers!" Raynare cried. "He spared my life! He wants Kokabiel-sama!"

Azazel was now officially interested. Studying the Kaiju had always been quite interesting to him before they suddenly vanished, almost as interesting as creating new Artificial Sacred Gears. It was surprising to him that humanity could have the capability to create and awaken such monsters and release them onto the world. If this mystery person that Raynare spoke of was indeed the survivor of Project Kaiser and the wielder of the power of the Kaiju King, then this was something to look into.

"We should put this meeting on hold for now. Shemhazai, I want you to take control of all ops and research temporarily. Baraquiel, I want you to look into all those research documents Kokabiel left behind, see if you can find anything incriminating or learn anything more about this boy. Once your done with that, find Vali and have him look for Kokabiel. I want to hear from him personally what he was up to back then. The Devil's are in control of Kuoh, so we'll have to find out more about all this from here."

His fellow cadres nodded and quickly got up before leaving the room to fulfill the duties their Governor General gave them. Once they were gone, Azazel turned his attention back to Raynare, resting the back of his hands under his chin while giving her a narrow look that gave the female Fallen chills.

"Now, care to tell me what else you were up to in Kuoh?"

* * *

 **Kuoh, the next day:**

It was a rather bright Sunday afternoon in Kuoh and Tokugawa stood in the park at the center of town. Standing with his arms crossed, he watched as Issei was lying on the ground on his stomach, looking slightly out of breath. Sighing through his nose, he shook his head with closed eyes.

"You can't even do ten push-ups without collapsing? That's just sad."

"I feel like...I'm gonna...hurl..." Issei gasped through ragged breaths.

Tokugawa sighed again. "Whatever. Try again."

It had been a week since Tokugawa and the Occult Research Club had saved Asia from the clutches of the Fallen Angels and since the two had officially joined the Occult club. After the battle against the Fallen Angels, as well as awakening his Boosted Gear, Rias felt that Issei would have to grow stronger in order for him to learn to properly wield it, as well as to get him into peek physical condition. The brunette wasn't entirely thrilled at first, but willingly accepted it since he was determined to get stronger so that he wouldn't feel useless.

He had asked Tokugawa to help him train to get stronger, and he agreed since he was more than willing help one of the few people he knew in this town that he could call a friend. They had both agreed to meet to get started on training that Sunday morning, but as the training went on, it was clear that Issei definitely needed a lot of help.

Issei got up and was able to pull off five more push-ups before he collapsed yet again. Tokugawa pinched the brim of his nose in frustration. "Seriously, this is just ridiculous."

"Hey! It ain't my fault that you're tougher than me! I'm still new at this whole fighting thing!" Issei retorted.

"True, but if you're gonna get stronger, you've gotta learn to suck it up and live with it." Tokugawa replied. "Getting stronger isn't something that's just gonna happen overnight. It takes time and a lot of effort. Trust me, I know."

Issei thought about his words and sighed as he rolled on his back so that he could look up at the sky. "Yeah, you're right. I just wanna get stronger so I don't have to keep relying on you guys for help. I wanna be able to protect everyone around me without feeling weak."

Tokugawa sat down on the bench in front of him as he looked down at Issei. "You still blame yourself for Asia dying, aren't you." It wasn't really a question, but a statement. Issei nodded in response.

"I was too weak to help her back then. If I get stronger and learn how to use my Sacred Gear, then I'll be able to protect her if any of those Fallen Angel douche bags come back and try to hurt her."

Tokugawa stared down at the brunette lying on his back before turning his gaze up towards the sky. "I can't tell you how many times I blamed myself for not being able to help all of those other kids in that Hell-Hole. I constantly cursed myself for not being strong enough to do something to stop it, for not fighting hard enough to be able to protect them. I asked myself why I was the only one to escape, why it had to be someone like me. Some of those kids could have grown up to become something great in the future, and they had all of that taken away from them."

He looked down at his right hand and watched as he tightened it into a fist. "But now that I have this power, I feel like I can ensure that no one else gets hurt because of the evil deeds of others." He looked back at Issei. "You're still uncomfortable over me killing those three Fallen Angels, aren't you?"

"A little bit." Issei replied hesitantly.

Tokugawa brought his gaze back to the sky. "I don't like killing people. I'm not fond of doing it. But after what happened to me in that place, after seeing the true evil that Kokabiel displayed when he killed all of those kids, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that anyone like him I come across can never hurt anyone else ever again."

Issei looked at him with a smile. "I guess you and I really aren't that different when it comes to wanting to help people, huh?"

The teen stared at the brunette before smiling back. "No, I guess not."

Issei got up off the ground and stretched a little. "Man, we've been here for a while. Wanna hang out at my place for a little bit?"

"I guess we could use the break. Sure, why not." Tokugawa replied as he stood up to.

* * *

That was what both boys had planned for that day, so imagine their surprise at seeing both Rias and Asia waiting for them in Issei's front yard with a few boxes beside them. After asking them what was going on, Rias revealed to them that Asia was now moving in with Issei and his parents. Apparently earlier that day, Rias had asked the timid blonde about where she felt like living and she replied that she wanted to live with the Issei, much to the brunette's shock.

And that was what led them to their current situation now. All four teens were now sitting on a couch across from Issei's mother and father, who looked absolutely in shock at being told the news of Asia living with them.

After a few seconds of processing, Issei's father was the first to speak up. "I-I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

"It's Asia."

"R-right. Listen Asia-san, surely there's a better long-term living situation than moving in with us."

Asia smiled. "The thing is, I owe your son and I need to pay him back."

"Owe him?"

The gentle Bishop nodded. "Yeah. I came to this town all by myself and I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Issei-san and Tokugawa-san." She them smiled at said boys. "They took care of me and in return, I want to be able to take care of them. But if it puts you out in any way, I can go somewhere else."

Issei's mother shook her head. "Oh darling, we aren't saying that you can't stay here, Lord knows we have the room. It's just that...Issei..."

"He's an abnormally horny child!" Issei's father suddenly spouted. "He's a pervert and is not to be trusted!"

Issei's mother nodded. "Well put."

Tokugawa sweat dropped at the blunt description. _'Wow, quite a blunt way to describe your own son.'_

Apparently, Issei had the exact same opinion, though he was more vocal about it. "What the hell dad?! How could you say that about your own son?!"

"In addition to room and board, there's something else she can get out of living here." Rias said with a smile. "She could learn to be a wife.

"SHE COULD LEARN WHAT?!" Issei, his parents, and Tokugawa all shouted in unison while Asia's face turned beat red.

Issei's parents suddenly clasped hands with hope in their eyes along with comical tears streaking down their faces. "After all these years, we can actually find someone willing to sleep with this big lug and give us some grandchildren!"

"Dad!"

"Maybe this marriage will help get rid of his unhealthy obsession with the pornography!"

"Mom, you're killing me!"

Tokugawa could only watch the weird exchange between two parents and their son. Seriously, this was probably the strangest family he had ever met by far.

"And I've also arranged a second solution to help your son." Rias said with another sweet smile. "Tokugawa-kun here will also be living with you to help Issei-kun get over his 'bad habits.'"

"WHAT?!" This time, it was only Issei and Tokugawa that shouted as this was the first time they had heard anything about this.

"What the hell! I never agreed to this!" Tokugawa argued as he stood up off the couch.

"I know it's sudden, but think of it as a way to help you become more social." Rias replied calmly. "Besides, I did tell you that I was going to get you out of that abandoned house, didn't I?"

Before Tokugawa could come up with another argument, he felt someone grab his hands and looked to see Issei's father staring him dead in the eyes. "Is it true? Can you help our son get over his perversion?"

The teen just stood there in stunned silence for a good fifteen seconds before he relented and gave a half-hearted sigh. "I'll...see what I can do."

"Oh thank you!" Issei's father, now joined with his mother, suddenly began shaking his hands rapidly before they turned to Rias. "Rias-san, we'll gladly take in Asia-san and Tokugawa-san to live with our pervert son! It's his only chance!"

Rias smiled. "Wonderful."

"Please take good care of me!" Asia bowed her head politely.

Tokugawa and Issei could only watch with dumbfounded, yet conflicted expressions. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Another week had passed since the new living arrangements were made for Tokugawa and Asia and while it seemed to be smooth sailing for the blonde Bishop, it was slightly rocky for the half-Kaiju.

Since it had been a long time since he had lived in the same house with another group of people, it had been understandably awkward for him at first, but thankfully he already seemed to be getting along with Issei's parents, so that was a good thing. He and Asia had been given their own rooms since the house had two or three spare rooms that weren't in use at the time, with Asia's room being across from Issei's while Tokugawa's was next to his.

Life for the black-haired boy also changed even at school. Rias had made some special arrangements for Asia to attend the same class as Issei and Tokugawa, which both surprised and pleased them since the girl would finally have the chance to make many new friends. And once she had introduced herself, she was instantly adored by all the other students. However, when Asia revealed that she was living with Issei, that cause some commotion among the other students as the brunette was instantly faced with two kinds of negative emotion from them, severe disgust in the females case, and great jealousy with the other males.

However, that almost changed instantly when Asia then revealed that Tokugawa was also living with them. The girls in the class seemed almost relieved after hearing that, believing that the black-haired boy would protect the gentle blonde from Issei's perversion. However, the guys were now not only jealous of Issei, but also Tokugawa now. Of course, the boy was able to ignore it as best he could, not paying too much attention to the glares he was getting from the other males of the class.

Asia had also already seemed to get along with everyone within the Occult Research Club and it seemed that even though she was new, she was already exceptionally skilled with magic. Even Akeno had stated that Asia might even have as much skill as her, which seemed to slightly irritate Issei since he was still nowhere near as skilled as any of the others within the club. But it only seemed to make him more determined to get stronger, something that Tokugawa found commendable.

Right now, Tokugawa was taking his time exploring the courtyard of Kuoh Academy, hoping to become more familiar with the place he would be spending most of his time at from now on. It was refreshing for him to be able to be able to walk around the school grounds without having to draw any sort of unnecessary attention.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Great King!"

"He's so cute!"

"Cute? He's so hot!"

"I want him for my boyfriend!"

"Get in line! I call dibs on him!"

Of course, he was quickly beginning to learn that having even a few minutes of relaxation was impossible when everywhere he went, he was subjected to the stares, gazes, and wanton looks of every teenage girl in the vicinity. And there was also the nickname they had given him: The Great King of Kuoh. Well, since Great Prince was already given to Kiba, it did seem a little fitting to him, given who he had received his powers from. Still though, the way that the girls would say it when they saw him made him pretty uncomfortable.

"Damn that handsome!"

"He can't have any of the girls!"

"Quick, we need to gather blackmail on this guy!"

"Die brute!"

It also seemed that no matter where he went on campus, he was also subjected to the hate and scorn of the male population. It was slowly becoming more annoying that he was receiving so much attention from everyone. He just wanted to find a quiet place to relax and avoid all the noise.

"Are you enjoying the popularity?"

Tokugawa turned to see Akeno walking up to him with her usual smile. It slightly relieved him to find someone that he knew.

"I honestly can't understand how you're able to deal with the popularity. At least you have both sides liking you and not one trying to kill you."

Akeno just continued to smile. "Well, I think the best thing you can do for now is just try and outlast them as best as you can. There's really no way to make both sides happy. Besides, you're not the only one going through what you're going through."

Tokugawa cocked his head with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

The Nadeshiko beauty couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked when he did that. "Kiba-kun pretty much goes through the same thing. His method of dealing with it is to just please one side and outlast the other."

"You make it sound like it's some kind of battle."

"Well, you aren't wrong. Just do you're best to ignore it and you should be fine." As Akeno answered, Tokugawa noticed the two were on the receiving end of the gazes of the surrounding students, all while expressing different comments.

"Is one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh really talking to Serizawa-kun?!"

"They look so good together!"

"I'd ship them!"

"Damn you handsome!"

"He's even got Himejima-senpai?!"

"Seriously, someone get blackmail on this guy!"

Tokugawa sweat dropped at the comments before motioning his head to the onlookers. "Don't look now, but we've got a fan club."

Akeno noticed the group as well, but simply giggled. "Oh, let them stare all they want. I don't mind it at all."

"I do though." the boy muttered to himself. He then felt something grab him by the arm and looked down to see Akeno wrap her arms around his. "Um, what are you doing?"

"What? Isn't it a gentleman's duty to guide a young girl to class?" Akeno asked innocently with a sweet smile. Tokugawa had to admit that she looked really cute when she smiled like that, no matter how much he tried to fight it. After spending most of his childhood in Hell and the following years after in isolation, he was slowly beginning to realize that he didn't have that much resistance when it came to beautiful girls, something that he mentally cursed at sometimes.

"...I guess that's true. Alright." Unable to deny the request, he walked Akeno back to class, ignoring the sharp glares of the other males.

It seemed no matter where he went, someone was out to get him.

* * *

 **The old school building, later that day:**

It was currently late afternoon and school had just ended about an hour or two ago. Tokugawa, Issei, and Asia made their way into the main meeting room of the Occult Research Club where they noticed Kiba and Koneko sitting on the couches across from each other while playing a game of chess. Rias was also there sitting at her desk at the front of the room with Akeno standing dutifully beside her as usual.

Rias noticed them and smiled. "Oh good, you guys are here. Now that everyone is accounted for I have a few announcements to make." She looked up at the trio as she stood up from her desk. "For the last couple days, you three have been distributing fliers, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well as of right now, your flier days are over." She raised her hand to ward off their surprised looks and any potential questions. "Relax, it isn't a punishment. You three have done great work, but normally the hassle of handing out flyers is the job of a familiar."

All three gave looks of confusion until Issei spoke up. "A familiar?"

"Yes." Rias raised her had as a small bat-like creature suddenly appeared in a small puff of smoke. "This is my familiar Issei-kun. I believe you two have met?"

Issei looked confused at what she meant until another puff of smoke appeared and a woman in a red dress suddenly stood in the bats place. Issei's eyes widened when he recognized the woman as the one who gave him the flier that allowed him to first contact Rias when he died.

"So hot flier girl is your familiar?" Rias nodded at Issei's question as the woman returned back into a bat.

"I have one too, of course." Akeno raised her own hand as a small green demon-like creature appeared on the ground beside her.

Tokugawa raised an eyebrow with surprise. "Is that an _oni_?" Akeno nodded happily at his question.

"This is Shiro." Tokugawa, Issei, and Asia turned to see Koneko cradling a small white kitten in her arms.

"Mine's bad ass too." Kiba smiled as a falcon appeared resting on his arm. Of course, Issei was jealous.

"Familiars are a major part about being a Devil." Rias explained. "When you're in need, they'll always be there to back you up."

Asia raised her hand timidly to get everyone's attention. "That's great...but how exactly to we get one?"

"That's the next step." Rias said until they all heard a knock at the door of the meeting room. "Yes? Come in."

All heads turned as the doors opened and eight people walked in, seven of them young women and one a young man about Issei's age. All of them wore the Kuoh Acadamy uniform, though the only male of the group wasn't hearing the blazer and had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

The one leading the group was a young bespectacled woman that seemed slightly shorter than Rias. She had a slim figure with black hair styled in a short bob cut and had violet eyes. Another young woman standing behind and to the right of the leader was also bespectacled, though she had long black hair that went down to her knees and had light brown eyes.

Tokugawa was put slightly on edge as he sensed a strange energy emanating from the two lead females that almost reminded him of Rias and Akeno.

"Sorry to interrupt." the woman at the head of the group said formally with a smile.

Issei was left utterly speechless. "Whoa. What the heck is she doing here?"

Asia turned to him. "Issei-san? Who are these people?"

"The one in the middle is Souna Shitori, the Student Council President. And the woman behind her is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President." Issei glanced at all the others behind them. "Looks like they brought the rest of the Student Council with them."

Although he hadn't been to a school since he was younger, Tokugawa was familiar with what a Student Council was thanks to his older brother. From what he remembered, they were basically the ones in charge of disciplining other students if they were participating in any sort of activities that were illegal on school property.

In other words, they were quite a big deal.

Rias smiled with pleasant surprise. "Hello Souna. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants." Souna replied.

Issei blinked with surprise. "Wait, how does she know about that?"

Akeno smiled as she gladly explained. "Her real name is Sona Sitri and she's not just the Student Council President. She's also the next head of the House of Sitri, a big Devil family."

"There are other Devil's that go to this school than us?" Issei asked with surprise.

It was then that the only male of Sona's group spoke up in a rather arrogant tone. "Rias-senpai, I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us. But I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info, then he mustn't be worth much to you, huh?"

"It's considered bad form to get involved with the affairs of other households, Saji." Sona said in a composed manner. "It's only natural that Rias held this information back."

The only male of the Sitri Group, now known as Saji, recollected himself from his slight scolding until Issei finally seemed to recognize him. "Wait, I know you. You're the guy from 2-C who was just elected Student Council Secretary. I think I might have voted this guy."

"Genshirou Saji, my Pawn." Sona answered him.

"This is _my_ Pawn, Hyoudou Issei-kun. And my Bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced the two beside her.

"So you're a Pawn too, dude?" Issei asked with a smile at the thought of making a new friend. "Then that totally makes us like twins."

However, Saji simply scoffed before flashing a smug look at the brunette. "Can it, d-bag. There's no way someone like you could compare to a group of distinguished Devils like the Sitri's. Besides, I took up four Pawn Pieces bro."

"He took up eight pieces." Sona stated. "It's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself."

Saji's eyes widened. "Wait, eight? You're kidding me! How did this lame ass butt-munch manage that?!"

"Shut it!" Issei retorted. Scratch that, make that a new rival.

Sona sighed before giving an apologetic look. "My apologies, he was just recently reborn. I hope you'll forgive him. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they." She then noticed Tokugawa standing beside Issei and Asia and raised an eye brow. "Is this the human that just recently joined your club?"

All eyes, both from the Gremory and Sitri groups were now on Tokugawa, who could sense their anticipation. But before he could even speak, a voice called out to him.

"Tokugawa-chan? Is that you?"

The boy looked up at the Sitri Peerage was surprised to see a familiar face step forward so that she was standing beside Saji. It didn't take him long to remember her as being the girl that he had helped two weeks earlier before he met the rest of Gremory Group.

"Ruruko-san?"

Ruruko Nimura beamed at him. "Wow, it is you! I heard that you were enrolled here, but I was never able to find you. Man, I can be such a klutz sometimes." She lightly bopped a fist to her head in playfulness at her mistake.

Sona glanced between the boy and her other Pawn with slight interest. "Ruruko, is this the boy you were telling us about?"

"Yeah! He's the one who stopped that mugger from stealing my stuff." Ruruko replied happily.

Tokugawa could now feel the gazes he was receiving from Rias' group and sighed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. All I did was trip up some delinquent that tried to make off with her things, nothing that important."

Akeno giggled at how much Tokugawa was trying to brush off the praise. "Aw, looks like you really do have a soft side after all."

The boy simply grunted in response as he tried to ignore the teasing, but he then noticed Sona step forward towards him. "So you're the one who helped my servant get out of a spot of trouble. For that, you have my gratitude." She dipped her head in thanks before looking back up at him with a serious gaze. "You're Serizawa Tokugawa-san, the new transfer student, correct?"

"I am."

"Tell me, is it true that you're really half Godzilla?"

At that moment, Tokugawa's higher brain functions practically came to a screeching halt as he processed that. _'SHE KNOWS?!'_

"I told her about you." Once his cognition returned, he turned to Rias who had an apologetic smile. "You see, I'm not the only one in charge of guarding this territory. The heirs of both the House of Gremory and Sitri are responsible for safeguarding Kuoh, so it was my responsibility to let her in on what you really are."

"I understand that you wish for your identity to remain a secret." Sona spoke again. "As such, I promise that your secret is safe with me. You have my word."

Judging from her tone and her body language, Tokugawa could tell that she wasn't lying and that she meant every word. It was comforting that there was someone else out there willing to protect his identity from the outside world.

It was then that Saji pointed at shaking finger towards Tokugawa with shock. "Wait, did you say...half Godzilla? Then that means...HE'S THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THREE FALLEN ANGELS AT ONCE?!"

"Nice to meet you too." Tokugawa grunted sarcastically, though he was slightly pleased to see Saji flinch a little at his response.

Sona coughed into her hand to get everyone's attention. "Well, since Ruruko and Saji have been introduced, I suppose its only fair that my Peerage introduces themselves as well."

On cue, the last third-year, Tsubaki, stepped forward. "I am Heiress Sitri's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra."

Two girls stepped forward, both of whom Tokugawa remembered from seeing them around the school between classes. The one with white hair and bluish-green eyes spoke first, "I am Momo Hanakai, miss Sitri's Bishop."

Her counterpart, a girl with long brown hair tied in two short braids and matching eyes spoke up, "Reya Kusaka, also miss Sitri's Bishop. Momo and I are in the same second-year class."

"Tomoe Meguri, Heiress Sitri's Knight, second-year." The girl with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes spoke. Tokugawa also recalled seeing her a few times around school.

"Tsubasa Yura," a blue-haired tomboy spoke up, idly blowing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Same class as Tomoe, though I'm a Rook."

With the introductions now finished, Sona turned towards her childhood friend/rival. "So, now that that's out of the way, what exactly did you have planned today?"

"We were actually just discussing with Issei and Asia about getting their familiars." Rias replied.

"Oh? Is that your plan?" Sona inquired with slight surprise.

Rias nodded. "Yes, I was planning on having us go next week actually."

Sona brought a hand to her chin in thought. "Well, that's a bit of a problem for us as he only takes people once a month."

"In that case, why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out?" Rias asked with a look of challenge in her eyes.

Sona's eyes widened slightly. "A contest?"

"Whoever wins gets to make their request first." the redhead added.

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game." Sona's eyes became serious again.

Rias waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that."

"Yes, that's true. Besides, now's not the time to call attention to yourself, now is it?"

"Don't go there." Rias' tone suddenly became firm and serious for a brief moment at the topic Sona was hinting at. Unbeknownst to her though, Akeno took notice of her Masters sudden distaste towards whatever Sona had almost bright up, but remained quiet to keep the others in her Peerage from worrying.

Suddenly, Rias' mood became chipper again. "I know. How about we settle this the old fashion high school way with sports?"

Sona tapped her chin as she pondered over it before looking back up at her with a smirk. "Well, I can't deny a challenge like that, especially from my rival."

Rias clapped her hands together happily. "Then it's settled then, we'll get started tomorrow!"

* * *

 **The next day:**

The match of the day seemed to become the center of attraction during the lunch period. Sona under her guise as President Shitori had made it clear with the tennis club that she would be 'dueling' the President of the Occult Research Club in what was supposed to be a mere exhibition match. Apparently, news of the Four Great Ladies of Kuoh dueling it out in a tennis match had spread around the school and now what seemed to be every student in the school was surrounding the fenced-in court, with Rias and Akeno on one end and Sona and Tsubaki on the other. From a high vantage chair, Sona's Bishop Reya was refereeing for the match.

"C'mon Buchou! Show these uptight losers who's boss!" Issei shouted from the Gremory side.

"C'mon Kaichou! Stick it to those jack wagons!" Saji called as well from the opposing side.

Rias turned to her Queen. "Akeno, we're in it to win it."

"Got it. No mercy." she replied with a nod.

From her side, Sona smirked with a spark of challenge in her eyes. "May the best Devil win."

Rias served first, sending the ball towards her opponents, only for Sona to return it with a vicious swing. Akeno intercepted it and sent it towards Tsubaki, who returned it. And so they went on.

"So what exactly is the goal behind this game?" Tokugawa asked as he stood beside Kiba and Koneko.

Kiba gave him a look of surprise. "You've never played tennis before?" When he saw the flat look the boy gave him in return, that was enough of an answer before. "Oh right, sorry. Anyway, rules are you hit the ball within set boundaries, trying to get it past the other players."

Tokugawa looked back towards the match with confusion. "You basically just bounce an object between participants until one side screws up? What's the point?"

"Boredom." That was Koneko's response as she continued to watch the match while nibbling on her snack.

"Way to go guys!" Issei cheered alongside Asia.

"You can do it!"

As the game continued, Tokugawa blinked twice when his keen eyesight picked up something that he thought fooled him. As Sona tossed the ball into the air for her next serve, a white magic circle had inhabited the space just before the racket made impact. In response, Rias' racket winked ruby red as she intercepted it.

"Are they using magic? Didn't they agree not to use that?"

"That doesn't seem to be stopping them." Kiba commented as he sweat dropped. "I guess we can kiss the rule book goodbye, huh?"

Koneko shrugged. "It's cool. "Buchou is about to lay the smack down."

Rias smirked towards Sona and Tsubaki's side. "Look Sitri, you can cheat all you want to, but in the end it's not gonna make a difference in this game." She then pointed her racket towards them. "You want a magic show? Well, I've got a few tricks!"

"Do your worst, Gremory." Sona retorted. "You think I'm afraid of you? Well bring it on!"

And so the tennis match from Hell went on.

* * *

 **Later, at the old school building:**

"To bad it was a draw." Koneko said as she held up two tennis rackets that were used earlier that day. Both were damaged beyond repair. "Since no one won, they're suggesting we all compete in a team match."

"Are you serious?" Issei asked with slight disbelief."

Kiba nodded. "Serious as a heart attack, my friend. They're all out there right now discussing what we should play." At that moment, Rias and Akeno entered the room, gathering the others attention.

"We've chosen dodge ball as the game to play." Rias revealed. "We meet the Sitri's at the gym tomorrow night."

"But there's eight of them," Asia recalled, "and six of us."

"That's true," Akeno nodded as she stood beside her King. "Which is why we'd like to ask Tokugawa-kun if he'll help us."

"Me?" Said teen was surprised by the sudden request. "Why me?"

"You may nod be in my Peerage, but in order to keep things official through school channels, the matches are scheduled under our club names. And you are a member of the Occult Research Club now." Rias explained. "There's no obligation to compete, but the help would be appreciated nonetheless. If you did, then that would even things out quite nicely since one of Sona's peerage has to abstain to referee and uphold the rules anyway. Plus, having you participate would no doubt be a huge advantage since they haven't seen your abilities yet."

Tokugawa thought it over for a brief moment before looking towards Issei and Asia as they looked back at him. After a few more seconds, he had his answer. "Very well then, I'll participate as well. Since I'm a member of this club too, I might as well pull my weight where I can."

Smiles spread across the rest of the group at his answer. Rias nodded. "Wonderful. Now then, rest up for the rest of the night and I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

 **That night:**

As Issei laid in bed, he was having a more difficult time falling asleep than usual. While he wasn't quite stressed about the match tomorrow, he felt that he could at least try and do something to help contribute to the group or at least show some support. At that moment, he suddenly got an idea and got out from his bed. Creeping down the hall as to not disturb the others, he quietly knocked on Asia's door.

"Hey Asia, you still up?"

The door opened and Asia, dressed in a green nightgown, looked out only to be pleasantly surprised to see the brunette. "Oh, hi Issei-san. Come on in."

For just a split second, Issei found himself staring at Asia's chest before he mentally smacked himself back to his senses. "Oh! Uhh-I can't, it's really late. Listen, sorry to bother you, but do you have a needle and thread I can borrow?"

Asia tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah?"

* * *

 **The next night:**

The ORC was assembled in the gym, preparing for the match. Of the seven, Rias and Kiba were practicing catching a foam ball while Akeno was helping Asia stretch her legs since she wasn't quite use to any strong sports games like this. In the meantime, Tokugawa, Issei and Koneko were simply jogging around the gym to work on their legs.

"So we're battling the Student Council tonight, huh?" Issei thought aloud. "You think they're gonna use any magic?"

"There will be." Koneko replied flatly.

"What do you think'll happen if both sides use magic against each other?" the brunette asked again.

"Widespread destruction." she replied in the same exact tone.

Issei sighed with dread as he knew that he would quiet possibly be creamed rather quickly once he got caught in the crossfire of the other battling Devils. Well, Devils and one Kaiju.

"Guess all we can do is do the best we can to beat them." Tokugawa stated, causing them both to nod.

Once they were done and got together, Issei pulled out several strips of cloth and handed them out to the others who stared at the items presented to them with slight surprise.

"Team headbands?" Rias inquired.

"Nice thinking Hyoudou-kun!" Kiba complimented.

"These are gonna make us look totally bad ass!" Akeno added.

Issei smiled. "Thanks, I stayed up all night making them.

Rias' eyes slightly widened as she looked up at him. "You didn't sleep?"

"I just wanted to make something cool as a way of saying thank you for everything you guys are doing for us. I'm lucky to have friends as awesome as you." The brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Plus I suck at sports, so this way I'll remember not to throw the ball at my own team."

"So that's what you were doing. I thought I heard you doing something last night." Tokugawa smiled and nodded in approval. "Nice going Issei."

Koneko smiled and nodded as well. "You're a pervert, but your sweet."

"Lets put these on, get out there, and do our best to kick some Sitri butt!" Rias declared. The others nodded in unison as they began tying their headbands over their heads. Tokugawa, Issei and Kiba all wore full tracksuits, with Rias wearing the girls' equivalent in a different color than their grey. The other girls wore the simple t-shirt and bloomers.

"You ready to rock and roll?"

At the sound of the new voice, the ORC turned to see Sona and her entourage waiting for them, all dressed in tees and shorts similar to the Gremory servants, with the exception of Saji who matched his fellow males. Sona turned to her white-haired Bishop. "Momo-san, you'll referee this time."

While the opposing team took the court, Momo pulled out a stopwatch from a summoning circle as well as a flag. Setting those items aside, she opened up a container near the wall and revealed three dodgeballs, all of them soft foam of course.

"Alright, basic rules apply. Get hit, your out, but can be redeemed on the other side's perimeter. Catch it and the thrower is out. No cheap shots. Ready! Three... Two... One... GO!" With that, Momo threw the three balls with quick succession, letting both teams scramble for them.

As soon as the game had begun, the ORC were already finding themselves nearly overwhelmed by the exemplary teamwork the Sitri group displayed. It was only due to the intense athleticism of Tokugawa, Kiba, and Koneko, and the above average physical abilities of Rias and Akeno displayed that they were able to keep Issei and Asia in the game. And even then, they were only able to keep the game even.

That is until the Sitri's Rook, Tsubasa, hurled the ball in her hands at what must have been Mach speed. It sped towards Koneko and she quickly leaned back to avoid it as it curved upwards, creating a long tear in her shirt. Momo blew her whistle and raised her flag, signaling a point for the Sitri group.

Issei cringed as he noticed the damaged done to the petite Rook's shirt. "Man, right in the tit."

"I needed a drink anyway." Koneko said as she walked towards the out position.

At the same time, Tsubaki threw her own ball, which became shrouded in dark blue energy as soon as it left her hand, towards Rias. The red haired King managed to catch it, though the accumulating force released upon impact ripped her clothes in a few places.

Sona smirked. "Well, catching Tsubaki's spike head-on is pretty impressive."

"Don't forget Sona, I'm a Gremory. That's just how we roll!" Rias threw her ball towards the opposing team and as it continued on its path, Rias' blue eyes flickered red for a moment. In response, a crimson red magic circle appeared in the balls path as it flew through it, surrounding the oncoming projectile with a reddish-black fire-like energy. Sona's Knight Tomoe saw the ball coming her way and tried to catch it, only to be sent flying as it exploded upon contact, also resulting in her clothes to be burned off.

Issei was distracted as he ogled over the sight that he failed to notice Reya grab a ball from behind and chuck it towards him, only for Tokugawa to shove him out of the way as he caught it. And so, the trio of the Gremory teams newest members watched as the others continued the destructive game of dodgeball as magic circles lit up the room and explosions rocked the gym. At some point, one of the balls had crashed through one of the windows to the outside.

"I never knew dodgeball was so terrifying!" Asia exclaimed with fear on her face.

Issei blanched as he watched the destruction continue. "This isn't dodgeball! It's like a fight to the death!"

Saji turned to his Master. "Want me to take out that sissy-ass Pawn?"

"No, I got it." Sona jumped up as a magic circle appeared in her hand before she lobbed her ball towards Issei and Asia. "Here comes the pain!"

"Shit!" Issei cursed as he quickly pulled Asia out of the path of the ball, but it suddenly began to change directions mid-flight and started chasing after Issei. The brunette began running around as the ball continued to chase him, ducking and weaving around to try and avoid the projectile, but it was still hot on his tail.

Thankfully though, help came as Issei ran past Tokugawa, who saw the ball coming and caught it as it was about to fly past him. Now holding two balls, one in each hand, Tokugawa stood in front of the rest of the ORC facing the Sitri group.

"You call this destruction?" Bringing both balls up, they suddenly became surrounded by blue fire and white static. Tokugawa's eyes narrowed as he mentally pondered over who he was going to target first. He made his choice. "Let me demonstrate to you _real_ destruction!"

He brought his left hand back and threw the ball straight towards Saji, striking him in his chest and sending him flying into the far wall. He then threw the other ball and it struck the ground in front of Tsubasa and Reya, causing an explosion that sent both flying backwards. Momo blew her whistle and signaled all three Devils out.

The other members of the Sitri Peerage stared in shock, but Ruruko was the first to break the silence. "Whoa...That was so cool!"

Sona's smirk slightly widened. "My, my. Looks like your reputation really is spot on. I should expect nothing less from someone who's half-Kaiju."

"He's our secret weapon." Rias said in a rather proud tone. "Prepare to lose Sitri."

Tokugawa cracked his knuckles and smirked towards Issei. "You ready for this?"

"Hell yeah I am!" he replied while pumping his fist. "Lets go!"

* * *

After about another thirty minutes of the dodgeball match from Hell, the entire gym was practically a complete wreck. Small craters littered the wooden floor, windows were shattered and the bodies of slightly injured Devils laid scattered about, both groups having suffered casualties from the deadly game. By the end of the match though, the only ones that were still in were Rias, Akeno, and Tokugawa together with Sona and Tsubaki.

Sona mentally counted the number of people standing before her and sighed. "I guess this means we lose then?"

"A deals a deal Sona." Rias said as the Sitri team began to file out of the gym, with Tsubasa carrying an unconscious Saji on her back. "Since we won, we get first pick of the familiars."

Even though she lost, Sona still couldn't hold back a smile. "As much as I hate to lose, I have to admit that was still an awful lot of fun. Although, if this had been a Rating Game and not just us fooling around, there's no way you could beat me."

"You really think so? Well, I guess we won't know for sure until we actually play the game. But it'll be a while until we have to worry about that."

"Don't be so sure Rias. You'll never know whats coming up." Sona said as she began to walk towards the door after her Peerage.

"That was amazing!" Ruruko exclaimed as she beamed up at Tokugawa. "I never realized you were so strong!"

Tokugawa simply shrugged at the praise given to him by the first-year Devil. "I was hardly giving it my all. I impressed that you didn't get fried or break a few bones back there."

Ruruko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Hehe, actually my legs have been aching a little bit since that last hit. But I think I'll be fine; besides, my mom tells me I have pretty strong bones for my size."

"I can see why she would think that. Still, might wanna get those aches taken care of before you sprain something." Tokugawa kindly advised.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll take a quick soak when I get home tonight." She turned to follow her King, but not before waving back to the teen. "I'll see you around Tokugawa-chan!"

As the Sitri group disappeared, Akeno sneaked beside Tokugawa and smiled teasingly. "Ara, ara, looks like you have a fan."

"I doubt it's like that." the boy said back.

"Don't be so sure about that." Akeno giggled.

Rias turned towards the others and smiled. "Alright everyone, lets head back to the club room."

* * *

 **Back at the old school building:**

"CHEERS!" The voices of the members of the Occult Research Club resounded through the silent room as they lightly tapped their drinking glasses towards each other before drinking. Tokugawa and Issei formed around with the others and shared their talks and conversations as they waited patiently for the time to begin their familiar contracts.

"I want you all to know I'm thankful to each and every one of you for going out their and doing what needed to be done to beat the Sitri's. I hope you guys feel very proud." Rias said with a warm smile.

Issei smiled sheepishly at the praise. "All I did was get knocked around like a punching bag."

Kiba turned to him and held up the headband he had been wearing earlier. "Sure you got a little knocked around, but you also made these headbands. They're pretty rad man."

"Totally." Akeno smiled.

Asia beamed at him. "Yeah! They really helped bring our team together!" Koneko simply nodded with a smile.

"It was a pretty nice way of showing your team spirit. Good job." Tokugawa gave the brunette a light pat on the back to show his gratitude, to which Issei continued to smile sheepishly.

"I hate to break up the celebration, but it's time we get you two a couple of familiars." Rias said as she referred to Issei and Asia.

Asia looked slightly surprised. "W-wait! We're getting them right now?"

Rias nodded. "The Familiar Master only appears on nights during a full moon. That's why he only comes once a month. This is the right time to go talk to him in getting you two your familiars."

After a few moments, Akneo soon summoned a magic circle near the door entrance as she stood at the center before looking back to the others with a smile. "Lets go everyone."

"Right!"

* * *

The magic circle flashed brightly before the members of the ORC now found themselves in a clearing surrounded by a large forest. However, there wasn't a single speck of green vegetation to be seen anywhere. The trees were all completely bare and the ground was nothing but hard dirt and small rocks, but what was most noticeable was that the sky wasn't blue or black like during the human world, but a dark shade of red.

Tokugawa looked around curiously. "Where are we?"

"A magical forest where all the familiar's live." Akeno happily explained.

"Don't be scared." Kiba assured Issei and Asia, who both looked slightly weary of their surroundings. "This is where we came to get our familiars too."

Issei looked around, still looking weary. "Oh, I'm cool. I mean, besides the fact that I just pissed myself."

Asia also looked around with concern as she stuck close behind Issei. "Y-yeah, It's really freaky."

"AHOY THERE!" An obnoxiously eager voice called from above. The members of the ORC looked up and saw a lanky man dressed in a loose tank top and shorts with a backwards cap on his head and a travelling pack on his back standing up on the lower branches of one of the trees.

"Umm, are you the Familiar Master?" Issei asked.

The man laughed. "That'd be me! You can call me Satoji! Welcome to the Familiar Forest!"

"It's a pleasure to to see you again Master Satoji." Rias inclined her head. "Thank you for meeting us tonight."

"The honor is all mine Miss Gremory!" The Familiar Master leapt down to land in front of the group. "Now then, how many familiars will we be looking for tonight?"

"Two actually, for my newest servants Issei-kun and Asia."

Satoji nodded in understanding. "I see. Well then, can I interest you in an adolescent Kaiju?" The man blurred and was suddenly right next to Tokugawa, behaving as if the teen was a potential familiar. "Good fighting potential and experience, with monstrous strength and speed included in the package. Atomic power to help deal with Strays, pesky Angels, Exorcists or Fallen Angels of any kind. Physically, in peak condition and performance excelling in all areas save intense academia. Takers anyone?"

Tokugawa was somewhat alarmed that not only had he been described so well right off the bat, but that the Familiar Master knew that he was half-Kaiju without anyone even telling him. He was also slightly unnerved about apparently being offered like an expensive art piece at an auction.

"...How did you-?"

"-know you were half-Kaiju?" Satoji finished the teens question. "I've ran into several Kaiju during the times I've spent travelling the mortal world. I asked them if they wanted to become familiars and was shot down by each one. They either told me to get lost or threatened to crush me every time I asked."

Now Tokugawa was more than surprised, even some of the others of the ORC, that the Familiar Master had actually encountered several Kaiju. But at the same time, he wasn't surprised that they had turned down his request. As if a Kaiju would ever consent to go anywhere at a weaker being's beck and call.

"...Who exactly did you ask?" Tokugawa inquired. The others also looked slightly interested in which Kaiju Satoji had met.

The man scratched his chin in thought. "Well, lets see. I asked that grumpy fella Baragon if he wanted to become a familiar, but he just told me to buzz off or he'd roast me alive for bugging him. Then there was that giant bird...what was his name again?"

"You mean Rodan?"

"That's the one! Yeah, he just laughed me off thinking I was pulling a prank. But when he realized I was being serious, he just turned me down. Then there was that one time I asked that big guy Anguirus and he just ignored me the whole time. Finally, I met one of the Big G's kids."

Tokugawa's eyes went wide. "You met who?"

"Yeah, I met his younger son, Junior I think his name was. He seemed interested in the proposal until his older brother showed up and told me to get lost." Satoji sighed as he petulantly kicked a small rock. "Kaiju never go with being familiars, can you blame me for trying?"

Tokugawa was silent was he pondered on the last Kaiju the familiar master had listed off. He recalled a few times Godzilla had spoken of his sons during the seven years after he escaped from Kokabiel. When he had last asked about them, Godzilla just said that he had asked his older son Minilla to look out over Godzilla Junior while the Kaiju King went out on his own, saying that they were both now old enough to look out for themselves.

"Well, with all that aside now," the Familiar Master spoke cheerfully again, "lets go find us some familiars!"

As the group began to follow Satoji down a path deeper into the forest, Akeno noticed Tokugawa seemed to be in deep thought about something and scooted beside him. "You feeling alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You look troubled. Is it something about Master Satoji meeting other Kaiju?" the black-haired Queen asked with a worried look.

Tokugawa simply shrugged. "I'm aware about them. Though sometimes I often wonder if there will come a time where maybe I can meet them in person, learn a bit more about them."

"What do you know about them?" Akeno asked, sounding interested in what kind of personality a Kaiju really had.

"Well, I've heard Anguirus is quite possibly the most stubborn Kaiju there is. Apparently he's gone up against Kaiju that are easily twice as strong as him and he hardly ever retreats without taking a good thrashing first. He and Godzilla apparently met back in 1955 after the first Godzilla died and the two got into a brawl that got pretty heated. Godzilla won in the end, but apparently they ran into each other again and somehow became pretty close friends. I don't know the whole story of how that happened, but I don't think it's something to pry about. Then there's Rodan, who I've been told used to be a lot like Godzilla back then."

Akeno tilted her head in slight confusion. "Used to be?"

Tokugawa nodded. "The last Rodan died back in 1993 while helping Godzilla fight some robot double the government made to try and kill him. He and Godzilla were trying to save Junior and Godzilla nearly died until Rodan gave up his life force to give him the strength to beat the robot. The current Rodan was apparently another that was created just like the last, but didn't first show himself until 2003 when he helped Godzilla fight some giant dragonfly monster.

Anyway, the first two Rodan's, the last ones parents, died when Mt. Aso erupted back in 1956, but one egg was able to survive and hatch into the previous Rodan. Apparently, he hated humanity like Godzilla because humanity didn't like him, and in his mind, that more than enough of a justifiable reason for disliking them. But in the end, that didn't stop him from helping Godzilla and Mothra fight another Kaiju to protect humanity back in 1965."

He purposely didn't reveal the name of the Kaiju he was referring to, not wanting to see how Akeno or the others around him would react if he brought up _that_ name.

"There's also Mothra, probably the most respected out of all of them. She's supposedly a kind and benevolent Kaiju, but I'd heard that she can actually get pretty scary if you make her mad."

"Just how scary are we talking about?" Akeno asked.

Tokugawa shook his head. "Trust me, from what I've been told, you really don't want to know. However, at least she's a lot kinder than her counterpart, Battra. The two once got along pretty well until their different views began to clash with one another, so Mothra was forced to put a seal on him to prevent him from hurting anyone. Of course, he freed himself in 1992 and fought Godzilla and Mothra, but Godzilla started to get out of control so Mothra and Battra teamed up to stop him. Battra was killed in the end, but Mothra doesn't seem to let that get in the way with her friendship with Godzilla, something even I've found surprising."

"What about Godzilla himself? What's he like?"

Before Tokugawa could reply to that, he and Akeno noticed that Satoji had stopped in his tracks and was observing something above while the others looked at him with confusion.

"Whats up? Why are we stopping?" Issei asked.

The man pointed up towards the high branches of a tree in front of them. "Look high!"

Everyone looked up towards where he was pointing and saw a small creature perched on one of the branches, looking out towards the distance. It was blue in color and had a triangular shaped head and two small wings on its back.

"Is that a Dragon?" Tokugawa inquired.

"Aw, it looks really cute!" Asia fawned.

Satoji nodded. "Cute, but dangerous too. When they get angry, they have the power to shoot lightning that's blue."

Kiba's head perked up for a moment. "Hey, that Dragon's pretty rare, isn't it?"

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen one." Rias added.

The Familiar Master turned to Issei. "Do it now if you want this one claimed. Once these Dragons grow up, they can no longer be taimed."

"Issei, since you have the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, that Sprite Dragon might be a pretty good fit." Akeno noted. The others nodded in agreement and Issei looked up at the small Dragon with determination.

"Alright then! Sprite Dragon, by my right as your master, you will become my- Gwwuoo!"

He suddenly stopped when he noticed green slime hailing towards them without warning and begin to cling to the girls' bodies, which completely surprised them. The boys were also shocked as they were also rained on only to their eyes, causing their vision to be obscured.

"Wha- What the hell is this!?" Tokugawa shouted with surprise before he coated his right hand in atomic flames and burned the slime from his face.

"Slime?!"

"Iyaaaaan~" A moaning sound caught both Tokugawa and Issei's attention and they both turned in complete shock at Rias, who was also covered in slime. Although, the places they were clinging to were in some rather...inappropriate areas.

Not only that, another moan was heard as Akeno was also in the same state as her President. Koneko seemed pretty much the same with the same stoic expression, though there seemed to be a hint of embarrassment on her face from the situation. No one knew for sure where the slime came from, but what they did know was that it was slowly but surely melting away at the girls' clothes much to their dismay and embarrassment.

As it continued, the clothes melted more, leaving the girls only with nothing but partially melted panties and bras. Tokugawa quickly averted his gaze when he noticed their undergarments also beginning to melt, wanting to preserve their modesty as much as he could. However, Issei covered the lower part of his face to hide his nosebleed as well as the perverted grin on his face. Kiba was still blinded by the slime covering his eyes and was swinging his sword around in a futile attempt to get it off.

"No!" Asia shrieked as her undergarments began to melt away.

"Ara ara, how indecent~!"

Tokugawa honestly couldn't tell if Akeno was distressed or not, seemingly getting into the flow with the others. Seriously, he could never tell either way with her. Turning back to the Familiar Master, he jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the slime.

"What the hell is that? Is it also a familiar?"

"Indeed. It's a creature that loves to feast on clothing, mainly that of a female." he replied bluntly.

"WHY WOULD A USELESS FAMILIAR LIKE THAT EXIST?!"

Satoji shook his head in deep thought. "There are just some things that are out of the ordinary, my boy..."

"That's really all they can do?!" Issei exclaimed with excitement. "I've found mine! I want the slime to be my familiar right now!"

Tokugawa turned to him with a baffled expression. "YOU WHAT?!"

"No Issei, you can't!" Rias managed to say as the slime had bonded her arms behind her back. "Picking a familiar is one of the most important decisions you'll ever make! Please, you have to think it through first!"

"I've thought about it enough! This is the one I want for sure!"

Tokugawa's left eye began to twitch as he felt his frustration mounting with all of this ridiculousness as well as Issei's perversion. He suddenly surrounded his entire body with atomic flames as he flashed a look of thunder.

"I. Have had. ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, Tokugawa released a quick, yet intense surge of heat from his body that spread throughout the area. While it didn't harm the girls or Kiba physically, the slime that was attached to them was instantly incinerated and became nothing but burning scorch marks on the ground, much to Issei's shock and horror.

"NOOOO! Yucky Slime! You can't die on me! How can I ever be able to make hot girls naked now?!" He cried in horror, holding the burnt slime in his hands while tearing up in a comical way.

Satoji shook his head. "I've never seen a Devil fall for one of the forests greatest pests."

"He's usually such a good boy, but I guess in the end, the pervert inside of him finally took over." Rias sighed with disappointment.

"You bastard! Why did you kill Yucky Slime?!" Issei stood up and glared towards Tokugawa.

"Hey, I did everyone here a big favor. That stuff was complete and utter garbage and you know it." Tokugawa grunted in irritation at the fact that Issei was getting emotional over a pile of slime. Koneko seemed to agree with him as she nodded in approval.

"He was my fated partner! I won't ever be able to get a second chance for this! Now I'll never be able to use Yucky Slime to see hot girls naked!"

"...What the hell is with the stupid name? Besides, there are plenty of other familiars out there that I'm sure are better than a bunch of stupid slime. Get over it!" the older teen retorted.

"He was the best! We could've done so much together! You son of a- Guuuuhhaaaaa!" Issei's rant was cut off when he was suddenly struck by a blue lightning bolt and collapsed to the ground.

Asia stepped forward to see if he was alright when she then felt something land on her shoulder. She looked over and was pleasantly surprised to see the Sprite Dragon from earlier settling itself on her right shoulder.

Satoji stared in slight shock. "Sprite Dragons don't attack unless they believe their loved ones are in trouble." He scratched his chin in thought before a smile formed on his face. "Which in the familiar world means that Dragon and lovely lady should be together."

"You mean Asia and that thing are bonded now?" Kiba inquired.

"He's so cute!" Asia beamed at the adorable little Dragon that was perched on her shoulder. The Sprite Dragon then crawled off her shoulder and into her arms, allowing the gentle Bishop to pet it.

Rias smiled before she quickly cast a spell that caused her and the other girls' uniforms to return to normal. "It looks like you've found your familiar Asia. You ready to make the contract?"

"Oh yes, I'm ready!" she replied happily. Resting the Sprite Dragon on the ground, a green magic circle appeared underneath the creature before Asia began to recite the familiar contract. "In the name of Asia Argento and Devils everywhere, I command you to accept this contract to be my familiar forever." As she finished, the magic circle under the Sprite Dragon vanished.

Akeno smiled from the sidelines. "Well Asia, it looks like you've found a friend. I think you two will be very happy together."

As if to justify her words, the Sprite Dragon flew into Asia's arms again and started nuzzling her, causing the blonde to laugh. "Hey, that tickles! Cut it out Rassei!"

Issei blinked with confusion. "Wait, Rassei?"

"For some reason, that name popped in my head." she replied before she looked away as her cheeks began to turn pink. "I love him, and every time I hold him, I'll think of you."

Issei smiled and rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Well, that's a sweet thing to say Asia." He then stepped forward and raised his hands to pet the Dragon. "Nice to meet you Rassei- Guuuuhaaaa!"

As soon as Rassei saw Issei coming, he fired another blue lightning bolt at the brunette, causing him to collapse again.

"Oh, something else you should know about these Dragons. They also hate other males, that's just one of their features. That is unless they encounter a dominant male that they believe is their superior."

"That probably explains why he likes Tokugawa-senpai then."

No one knew what Koneko meant until they looked towards said teen and saw that Rassei was perched on his head without displaying any sort of aggression towards him. Tokugawa blinked in confusion as to why the small Dragon wasn't zapping him and looked towards the Familiar Master.

"Why is he so calm near me?"

Satoji stared at the scene in thought before he snapped his fingers. "Ah! It must be your Kaiju side! Seeing as you carry the genes of Godzilla, the mightiest of all monsters, he see's you as a more dominant male. So don't worry, don't expect him to bite."

Issei felt his eyes begin to sting before he started crying again. "Oh, Yucky Slime! Why did you leave me?! I wanted you powers to be mine forever!"

"Get over it already!" Tokugawa shouted, feeling the urge to knock the perverted teen out cold. However, as if he was somehow able to read the older boys mind, Rassei fired one last lightning bolt at Issei, this one knocking him out cold.

"That was dope." Koneko commented.

Rias sighed, shaking her head at her peerages antics, but still couldn't hold back a smile. "Well, it looks like we've finished what we came to accomplish. Lets head back home everyone."

"Yes Buchou!"

* * *

"His name is Serizawa Tokugawa-kun." Baraquiel began. "His family was killed during a Kaiju attack on the human city of Fukuoka in 2001. Several weeks later, Kokabiel abducted him and forced him into experimentation along with 300 other children for Project Kaiser. In the end, he was the last one remaining and the only one to escape."

"Poor kid. Makes you wonder what an innocent boy who had already lost everything did to deserve such torment, by Kokabiel no less." Azazel sat at his desk as he contemplated the information Baraquiel had told him. "I assume that it was his awakening to Godzilla's power that allowed him to escape?"

"Indeed. After his escape, Kokabiel decided to officially shut down Project Kaiser. However, I noticed from the reports that he had endured the most experimentation's out of any of the other prisoners there. Why would Kokabiel choose to let him live when he disposed of all the others?"

"Maybe he truly saw something in the kid that made him think he could persuade him to his side. Still, trying to forcefully awaken a Kaiser just so he could start the Great War over again? He really has gone over the edge this time."

Baraquiel nodded. "All the more reason we have to stop him before he somehow breaks the cease-fire. But what about the boy? If he really is a progeny of Godzilla himself, then we could all be at risk of invoking his wrath if he is harmed."

"Which is why we're merely going to observe him." Azazel replied. "It's been 10 years since Final Wars ended and the Kaiju disappeared. It used to be a fun hobby of mine to study them from afar, to learn how humanity to create or awaken such creatures of such destructive power. It truly is fascinating."

"Please be serious about this." Baraquiel reminded. "We are dealing with a Kaiju here. Besides, the Biblical Powers haven't had to deal with one since the end of the Great War."

Azazel's expression dropped of a moment before he nodded. "I'm remember that well Baraquiel."

He did remember. He remembered how the armies of the Three Biblical Factions were at a stalemate during the Great War until the Two Heavenly Dragons interrupted the war with their legendary battle, how they were forced to unit to try to stop them, but ultimately lost a large chunk of their forces in the process.

But then it only got worse when _he_ came.

He remembered when that _thing_ , that demon, fell from the sky in a ball of fire and completely annihilated their armies and forced both the Grigori and the forces of Heaven into retreat after it slaughtered God and the original Four Great Satan's, leaving only the Devils and the Heavenly Dragons to face him. In the end, they all were at the mercy of him until they gained aid from an unexpected ally, who united the Two Heavenly Dragons together to beat back the demon and seal it away forever.

He felt his skin crawl for a brief moment, snapping him from his thoughts. "Well, for now we'll need to find a way to observe him from here to see what he will do next. Until Kokabiel makes a move, I'm not sure there's really anything we can do."

Baraquiel nodded in agreement before he turned and walked out of Azazel's office, leaving the Governor General to his own thoughts.

 _'Godzilla, King of the Monsters. What drove you to take in a human as your successor?'_

* * *

 **And so concludes the first Story Arc of this story! Next up, the Phenex Arc! I hope you all enjoyed thus chapter! Please leave your review for this chapter and I will see you all next time!**

 **This is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Unholy** **Matrimony**


	9. Unholy Matramony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **HAHAHAHA! I'm back everybody! No, this is not a dream, I'm still alive and writing this story! I apologize for the long, agonizing wait you all had to go through, there was just so much stuff going on with me in my personal life and I literally had no time to do ANYTHING! Thankfully though, I'm back and I'm ready to continue this story!**

 **Before we begin though, I want to let you all know that I am starting my second semester of college, so the time between chapter releases will vary depending on how much work I have. So anyway, just wanted to let you all know in case I end up taking forever to release a chapter and you guys want an explanation.**

 **Also, I would like to make an announcement. Starting around the end of the month, I will be releasing a new story called _Persona Kagura,_ a Persona 3 x Senran Kagura crossover. It will be a continuation of the events following the end of Persona 3 and will once again revolve around the silent protagonist. I just wanted to announce it since I started making this story without first announcing it, so I'm fixing that here. Anyway, go check it out once it is posted if you guys reading this are fans of the Persona Series.**

 **Now then, without further delay, let us finally begin the Phenex Arc!**

* * *

 _"Monsters are tragic beings. They're born too tall, too strong, too heavy. They're not evil by choice. That is their tragity ."_

 _-Ishiro Honda_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Unholy Matramony**

The first thing Issei noticed was that he was standing in a strange church-like setting. He could hear a large pipe organ playing a strange melody that was almost eerie to listen to and he saw that the banisters were decorated with what appeared to be gargoyles. The room was only partially lit, so he couldn't really see the ceiling. However, despite how confused he was, he knew one thing: This was a very strange design for a church.

"Dammit! Ain't no way bro!"

"This has to be some kind of mistake!"

Issei turned to see his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama standing in front of a dark doorway while they were almost quite literally crying waterfalls for some reason. He then noticed that they were dressed in matching black suits.

"Guys? Why are you crying?" Issei asked. However, before he could wait for a response, he looked down at himself and recoiled in shock when he realized he was dressed in a black suit like the others with a white dress-shirt underneath. He wore matching black pants and black dress shoes as well, along with a black bow tie. "W-what the- huh?!"

"It's your wedding day!" Matsuda cried.

Motohama sobbed into the sleeve of his suit. "I told myself I wouldn't cry this time!"

Issei looked back up at the two with surprise. "Wait, wedding?!" He then heard more sobbing behind him and turned around to see his mom and dad standing behind him, seeing that it was his mom who was crying.

"I hope our first grandchild is a girl!" she sobbed into a handkerchief.

Issei's father also seemed to be on the verge of crying, though he was doing his best to keep it held in. "Most of your life, you've been an idiot! We never imagined we'd actually get a chance to one day be proud of you!"

"Hey, come one!" Issei defended.

"No more looking at other girls, Issei-kun." a husky voice spoke beside him.

He turned around to see Rias standing beside him in a white dress that hugged her form while holding a bridal bouquet with a white veil draped over her head. It didn't take him long to realize that it was a...wedding dress.

"I-It's you?" he asked with disbelief. He then heard the squeals of a couple girls in the background who called out to the redhead.

"Eeehhhhh! Rias! You look so fetch! Totes gorgeous!"

"I still can't believe you're marrying that twisted sicko loser!"

Issei was still in utter disbelief, not able to believe a single word that was being said. _'Are they serious?! I'm MARRYING her?! When the hell did all this get decided?! Though I gotta say, that dress does look super hot. Plus, If we're getting hitched, that means we'll be making babies. And normally...that starts on the wedding night!'_

 **[This is where your wet dream ends, you little pervert!]**

A sudden deep voice boomed as everything around Issei suddenly vanished, leaving him standing alone in a pitch black voice. However, as Issei looked around, he began to realize that he recognized that voice.

"Wait, I've heard that voice before..."

Then, a glowing red eye easily twice the teens size opened up before him, making Issei freeze in utter fear as the blistering red light illuminated the dark void.

 **[You have.]** the voice spoke again. **[After all, I am inside you.]**

"Y-you're what?" Issei stuttered.

Suddenly, the eye vanished and Issei suddenly found himself floating among a sea of flames. The intense heat of the flames was so intense, the boy could already feel himself sweating up a storm. But then he noticed that there was a figure standing among the flames, eyeing him with bright, emerald green eyes. It looked dragonic-like in appearance, with two gigantic wings jutting out from its back and spread out to their full mast.

 **[Why must you ask questions when you know the answer?!]** the creature boomed. **[I've been speaking to you for a long time. Perhaps my voice never reached you because you were too weak to hear me.]**

"You're not making any sense, voice in my head!" Issei exclaimed in pure confusion.

 **[I merely wanted to say hello to my partner, the one I shall be fighting alongside from this moment forward.]**

Issei was still completely confused and unsure of what was going on. "Partner? I still don't know who you are!"

 **[Quit being dramatic!]** the creature boomed again as its eyes flashed bright red. **[You know exactly who I am.]**

Suddenly, Issei noticed a bright flash of green and saw that his his Boosted Gear suddenly manifested over his left arm. However, as it appeared, he felt an immense pain spread over his whole arm and screamed in agony.

Issei's eyes snapped open and the first thing he realized was that he was still in his room. The covers of his bed had been kicked off and he noticed that he was clutching his left hand as if it were in pain, but he felt nothing. He slowly sat up on his bed and looked towards the window, seeing that it was still nighttime out.

 _'It was just a dream...'_ he thought to himself. Issei looked down at his hand, remembering when Boosted Gear manifested itself in his dream and had caused him great pain. Lying back onto his bed, Issei proceeded to simply stare up at the ceiling of his room as he felt all ability to sleep leave him as the continued to think back to that strange dream.

 _'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

 **Kuoh Acadamy, the next day:**

"So let me get this straight," Tokugawa began. "You had a strange dream that you were marrying Rias-senpai and getting chewed out by a giant dragon?"

Issei nodded, resting his head on his desk as he fought the urge to doze off into sleep. "Yep, pretty much..."

Tokugawa sat up straighter in his seat and looked over Issei's state of exhaustion. "Well, that explains why I heard you screaming last night, and why you slept in so late."

"Yeah..." he replied drearily. "That dream kept me up the rest of the night and I couldn't sleep."

From the desk situated behind him, Asia gave the brunette an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, I would have helped if I'd known you had such a scary dream."

Issei simply waved that off with a smile. "No big deal, it was just a dream. I mean, me marrying Buchou?" he gave a small laugh, which was cut short when he was forced to let out a yawn. "Like I could ever have a chance with her."

"You never know." Tokugawa rebutted. "Anything's possible, so for you know it could happen."

"I think so too." Asia added, though Tokugawa could have sworn he could see a tint of red in her cheeks. Whether it was embarrassment or jealously, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I guess you guys got a point." Issei said. Then, all trace of sleepiness seemed to leave him as he gave a wry smirk towards the boy in front of him. "Kinda like whats going on between you and Akeno-senpai."

Tokugawa's expression became completely flat as he looked off to the side to avoid eye contact with Issei. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But Issei wasn't about to let up so easily this time and continued. "C'mon, quit denying it already. I'm sure the rest of the school agrees too."

"Issei, no offense, but you're an idiot. Can we please just drop this subject already." Tokugawa muttered with annoyance.

Asia observed the exchange between the two with confusion before leaning towards Issei. "Um, Issei-san? What are you two talking about?"

Issei looked back at her with a smirk. "Oh, nothing. Just that Tokugawa here's been cozying up to our vice-president as of late."

The gentle Bishop blinked a few times as she processed Issei's words before she let out a soft gasp, turning towards Tokugawa with wide eyes. "Tokugawa-san likes Akeno-senpai?"

"Not in the way you're thinking." the black haired boy denied. "We're just friends, that's all."

"C'mon dude! Why keep denying it?" Issei said as he nudged the other boys shoulder. "You gotta at least admit that she's hot!"

Tokugawa simply gave him a flat look. "I'll admit that she is attractive, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, but I think you two would seem so good together!" Asia exclaimed as she slightly rose from her seat.

Tokugawa could only roll his eyes in response to the gentle Bishop's naivety. But thankfully, he was spared from further comments when Matsuda and Motohama suddenly appeared beside Issei's desk.

"Yo Issei, you know what time it is right?!" Matsuda asked.

Issei looked slightly confused as to what he was taking about. "Time for what?"

Motohama adjusted his glasses, and Tokugawa could have sworn he caught the sight of a perverted glint behind them. "The Kendo Club is almost done with their late afternoon practice. You know what that means, right?"

The bespectacled boys words seemed to cause Issei to remember something as he shot up in his seat, eyes wide with realization. Once again, Tokugawa could have sworn he could see a perverted glint in them.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed. He then turned towards Tokugawa and Asia and waved. "I gotta go take care of something really quick. See you after school!" With that, the Perverted Trio quickly rushed out of the room at an unusually fast pace.

Asia gave an innocent look of confusion. "What do you think that was about?"

Tokugawa simply sighed. "Knowing those three, it's gotta be something lecherous." Then, Tokugawa felt something vibrating in his pants pocket before he reached into it and pulled out his cellphone.

Yes, after becoming an official member of the Occult Research Club, Rias felt that it would be necessary for Tokugawa to have a phone on him in case of emergencies. He remembered the first time he had seen the phones of today and couldn't help but compare them to what phones where like in his childhood. It still amazed him how technology could advance so much in more than a decade.

Turning on his phone, Tokugawa noticed that he had gotten a new text message, and when he read the name of who it was from, he saw that it was from Ruruko. Yes, apparently the youngest of the Student Council had made sure that they had each others contact information as soon as he got his new phone. Once he opened the message though, he raised an eyebrow as he read through it.

 _[Help! Please meet me in library! Emergency situation!]_

Tokugawa was greatly confused as to what could be going in the library that she would ask for him and not the other members of the Student Council, but decided to not question it. He could never understand the mentality of the girls of this school anyway.

After stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he stood up from his desk and turned back to Asia. "Sorry, I gotta go take care of something."

Asia simply smiled up at him and nodded. "It's okay. I'll meet you and Issei-san at the gate after school."

Tokugawa nodded and walked out of the classroom towards the library, still wondering what was happening that Ruruko needed him.

* * *

"This is your definition of an 'emergency'?" Tokugawa asked with an annoyed look on his face.

As soon as he had entered the library, the first thing Tokugawa noticed was several things. That the library was especially crowded today, Ruruko was sitting at a table near the center, and finally that Ruruko had multiple books piled around her.

The Pawn of the Sitri Peerage puffed her cheeks in a pout. "I was so busy with council work yesterday that I didn't have time to start studying! I have a test tomorrow and I just have to pass it!"

"Shh!" Tokugawa shushed as he put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet since they were in the library. Once he felt she calmed down, he pulled his hand away and sighed. "Okay, I'll help you. Just try and keep calm though, okay?"

Ruruko calmed herself down and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thanks again for helping me Tokugawa-chan."

"Not a problem." he replied. The two then picked up their pencils and got to work on going through the study materials around them. But after several minutes, a question rose up. "So, how come you couldn't ask anyone else in the Student Council to help you? I'm sure they're probably smarter than me."

The Sitri Pawn smiled at him. "Actually, I was also hoping I could ask you a few questions. If that's okay with you, that is."

Tokugawa simply shrugged. "Fire away then."

Ruruko set her pencil down and looked the boy in the eye. "What it like? Being part Godzilla, I mean."

Tokugawa raised an eyebrow with slight confusion. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Is it a crime to be curious?" she replied.

"I suppose not." Tokugawa closed the book he had been going through and placed it on the table before looking at Ruruko. "It really doesn't feel any different than what a normal human would. The only difference is that my senses are slightly more enhanced. Sight, smell, and hearing are all stronger than normal. But I can say that if you were to open me up, you would probably find that my bones and organs are all more reinforced than a normal humans would be; possibly to help deal with more blunt force."

Ruruko leaned forward in her seat, looking quite interested. "What about all of the other things Godzilla can do? Can you shoot out beams like him?"

Tokugawa nodded. "The first time I shot an atomic beam, my throat burned for about a week straight after that. Though I was able to get it down without any trouble really. I also mastered several other ways of harnessing my nuclear power." He then glanced around the area to make sure that there was nobody watching before he created a very small blue flame in his hand that flickered over his palm. Ruruko leaned even closer in her seat with a look of awe.

"That's so cool!" she said, but made sure to keep her voice down. "How do you do that?"

The black haired teens lips slightly twitched into a playful smirk. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Ruruko gave another pouting look. "No fair that only you get to know! Kaichou was so curious too!"

"...What about Sona-kaichou?"

The Sitri Pawn's eyes widened when she realized what she had said and gave a sheepish smile. "Guess I walked right into that one. Kaichou was curious about how your powers worked since the dodgeball game and asked me to find out about it. Sorry I had to trick you. You see, she apparently used to be pretty interested in how creatures like Kaiju are able to exist and wondered if you could explain how."

Tokugawa shook his head with mirth. "Should've known. Well, I suppose it wouldn't be proper of me to let your efforts go to waste. Have you ever heard of the Square-Cube Law?"

Ruruko tapped her chin in thought. "I think Kaichou mentioned it before. It's supposed to be a mathematical principal proposed by Galileo, right?"

"Correct. Apparently, it states that creatures like Godzilla shouldn't even be able to exist." Noticing Ruruko's confused expression, he decided to elaborate. "Basically, the law states that every square inch of a giant bone has to support 10 times the weight borne by a square inch of human bone. In other words, creatures like Godzilla would collapse from their sheer size alone. So basically, Kaiju shouldn't be able to exist because their overwhelming size would kill them."

"So, how are they able to exist then?" Ruruko asked.

"That's the thing with Kaiju." he replied. "They have all been known to break and defy the laws of physics in mysterious and strange ways. That's something I think your master would be interested to know."

Ruruko nodded with a grateful smile. "I'll be sure to let her know. Thanks for the info."

Tokugawa nodded in reply until he heard the sound of the bell ring, signalling the end of the school hour. "Well, looks like schools out."

The Sitri Pawn nodded until her eyes sudden went wide. "Ahhhh! I didn't finish my studying! At this rate, I'll have to pull an all-nighter!"

"Sorry I wasn't of much help." Tokugawa apologized while slightly dipping his head.

"N-no, it wasn't your fault! I didn't know that my questions would take so much time. It's my fault."

Tokugawa smiled at how modest the girl was being now until he glanced up at the clock, noticing that it was almost time for him to meet up with Issei and Asia to head home. "Looks like I gotta get going."

Ruruko nodded with a smile. "Alright, I need to head to the Student Council room soon anyway."

After saying their goodbyes, Tokugawa walked out of the door of the library and headed down the hall to where he said he would meet Asia and Issei. However, when he turned a corner, he noticed Issei walking towards him from the opposite direction.

Not surprisingly to Tokugawa, the brunette was covered in bruises and his clothes looked to be slightly covered in dirt. Tokugawa crossed his arms as he stopped in front of Issei.

"So, how was the Kendo Club?"

"...Take a wild guess."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the old school building:**

Rias sighed as she finished going through the last of the paperwork that had previously been stacked onto her desk. Thankfully though, Akeno was there to help her tackle the worst of it. After going through the results of the client summons from the past few weeks, she was slightly disappointed with some of the results. Out of the rest of her Peerage, Issei was the only one unable to make a single pact with any of the clients he was sent to. While she knew he was trying his best to make it happen, it was becoming a great concern for her as to how it would affect his performance later on in life.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Akeno asked from one of the couches with a smile as she looked through the papers in her hand . "You know, about the reviews our clients give about Issei-kun and Tokugawa-kun are pretty positive. They say stuff like 'It was so fun,' or 'I had a great time with these guys, thank's for sending them to me.' And yet out of all of them, Issei-kun hasn't gotten a single pact signed. I wouldn't be surprised if Tokugawa-kun somehow made one before him. Oh well, at least he's really good at hanging out, right?"

Rias looked slightly surprised that her Queen had been thinking the exact thing as she had. Akeno went on. "As a Devil, he's a massive failure. But at the same time, the clients seem to adore him. No idea what to make of it, but there you go."

"Interesting..." the redhead replied, though she was honestly beginning to feel more worried about Issei's progress.

Akeno glanced over her shoulder at her King. "Still though, in his own way, he's trying-"

"But that's not enough." Rias interrupted, much to Akeno's slight surprise. "Considering what happened with the Familiars, I'm afraid his inability to get a pact might make him stumble and lose confidence." She looked off to the side with a worried gaze. "I must focus on him. He needs me more now than ever before."

The black-haired Queen was slightly stunned, but managed to regain her smile. "Well, that's certainly assertive of you, isn't it."

Rias looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what makes you say that?"

"Just remarking that your style is more laissez faire." she replied with her trademark smile. "I find this commitment you have to him fascinating, that's all. Do you think there might be more to it?"

"Akeno." Rias began. "It's not a bad thing to have my best friend worry about me, but this is my own problem." She dipped her head slightly with a smile of her own. "And I am still president of this club, am I not?"

Though she was smiling, Akeno could tell that she was trying to hide something so that she wouldn't be worried. While she wanted to find out what was really going on through her King's head, she didn't want to say anything that would put Rias off in any way. She merely stood up and gave a slight bow. "Yes, Buchou. If it is alright with you, I would like to return home now."

Rias nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

The Queen nodded back before heading out the door, leaving Rias alone in the quiet club room that was still lit by the late afternoon light shining through the windows. Rias turned to look out one of the windows before a faint light out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She turned and slightly gasped when a sparkling white Magic Circle appeared on he floor a few feet away from her. As it continued to glow, a figure manifested from the circle and Rias' eyes instantly hardened at the sight of who it was.

Something told her it was about to become a really stressful evening.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence, later that evening:**

Once the trio returned home, Issei decided to take a quick shower to clean himself up, so Tokugawa and Asia sat in the living room playing a card game while they waited for him. Sitting across from each other, they each held several cards in front of them while making sure they couldn't see each others cards.

"Do you have any...two's?"

"Go fish."

Asia sighed before she pulled a card from a stack of cards that was placed on the coffee table in between the two. After setting the card into her deck, Tokugawa glanced up towards the former nun. It had been nearly a whole month now since he had been first dragged into this whole ordeal and yet it still felt like it all began yesterday. Nearly a whole month since they had saved Asia from the clutches of the Fallen Angels that held her. However, there was something that had been bugging Tokugawa for a while now and he couldn't seem to take it off of his mind no matter what he did. So he decided that now was the time to find out while they had this time alone.

"Hey, Asia."

"Hmm?" She looked up at Tokugawa to see him set his cards face down on the coffee table and look at her.

"There's been something that's been on my mind for a while now, and I was wondering if it would be fine if you helped clarify something for me."

Asia noticed the seriousness in his eyes and nodded timidly while mimicking the boy by also setting her cards down. "Okay. What did you want to know?"

Tokugawa knew that this would no doubt be difficult for her due to how personal it was for her, but he also believed that it would also help the both of them if they got it out in the open before finally moving on with their lives. Tokugawa leaned forward slightly while looking the girl in the eyes.

"What was it like for you being held by those Fallen Angels?"

He wasn't surprised when he saw Asia flinch with surprise at the sudden question. He knew that this was very personal given what the girl possibly went through while under the care of the Fallen Angels, but given the fact that he had killed three of them and let Raynare free made him slightly doubt that he made the right choice.

"Actually, it wasn't really that bad." Tokugawa was slightly surprised by her response, but allowed her to continue. "While I may not have sided with their believes about our God, they still took care of me, especially Raynare-sam- I mean, Raynare."

Now Tokugawa was interested and rested his chin on the back of his hands as she went on. "There were several times when Father Freed tried to...do things to me. He would grab me and try to force me to do things that I didn't believe were becoming of someone of the church. But every time he did, Raynare always came to my defense. When she first found me after I was excommunicated, she told me she could understand what I was going through, that she had gone through something similar and took me in with her. She treated me fairly, gave me plenty of food and shelter from the cold."

He then noticed how her expression began to fall a little. "But then, around the time I first met you and Issei-san, she began to act...different."

"How so?" Tokugawa inquired.

Asia reverted her gaze towards one of the rooms open windows. "She started acting like she was a completely different person, like nothing else mattered accept her own gain. She even threatened Mr. Dohnaseek and Ms. Kalawarner a couple times when they even questioned her. It was really scary. Even now I don't understand why she changed so much."

Tokugawa rubbed his chin in thought. If what Asia was saying was true that Raynare was once a kind individual, then why did she suddenly change. He then remembered a conversation that he had with Issei following Asia's rescue and how he said that she had mentioned how she had been 'screwed over' and wanted to be noticed by her superiors. That had been his suspicions when he allowed her to go free under Asia's choice, but felt that there had to be more to it.

"Do you regret deciding to let her live?" Tokugawa asked.

Once again, he wasn't surprised to see her shake her head. "Not at all. Even if what she did was horrible, I still owe her for all of the good things she did for me. I believe- no, I _know_ that deep down, Raynare is still good inside."

A faint smile stretched across the boys lips. Even after what Raynare had tried to do to her, after taking her life to seek power, Asia still believed that there was still good within the Fallen Angel. The girl truly was the pinnacle of innocence.

"Hey, Tokugawa-san?" Asia asked while fidgeting in place. "When you walked me to the church when we first met, you said that God wasn't there for you when you needed him. What happened that made you lose faith in him?"

Tokugawa slightly recoiled in surprise when what she intended to be an innocent question ended causing images to suddenly flash through his mind. A city alight in flames. Corpses buried under a mountain of rubble. A monstrous creature roaring into the ash-filled sky. Piercing red eyes glaring down at him with a toothy grin. Sitting in a large jail cell surrounded by other children, all of whom had fearful looks in their eyes. And the bodies of said children piled on top of on another in a bloody heap.

His body went stiff for a brief moment before he replied in a hushed tone. "I'll...tell you someday."

Asia was worried that her question might have negatively affected Tokugawa somehow, but the boy just gave a small smile to try and assure her that he was really fine.

Suddenly, a loud thump from the floor above them snapped both teens out of their slight stupor, causing them to look up at the ceiling.

"Hey, isn't Issei-san's room up there?" Asia asked.

Tokugawa nodded. "Yeah, it is. Wonder what happened."

* * *

 **Issei's room, several minutes earier:**

After taking a quick bath to ease the trauma he received from today's beating from the Kendo Club, Issei changed into his evening wear and sat in his room rubbing his shoulder.

"Ahh, man today was rough. I thought those chicks were gonna murder me for sure today." he groaned as he rolled his shoulder to try to get rid of the soreness. "Jeez, why do I have to be such an asshole? I hope Asia and Tokugawa don't think I'm like that, especially after what happened yesterday..."

The previous night before he had his strange dream, Issei had went to go take bath when he discovered that Asia was already in the bath, leading to a very awkward moment as the nun became a nervous wreck upon seeing the brunette in his birthday suit. Issei had tried to leave after apologizing, but the gentle Bishop had stopped him, explaining that people become closer when they bathe together and that she wanted to understand Issei on a deeper level. However, the moment was destroyed when Tokugawa came in after hearing the commotion and witnessed the two naked in the bathroom together. That of course led to the black-haired teen to threaten Issei if he caught the two together like that again.

Issei found himself thinking back to witnessing the nude Asia before he clapped that sides of his face with his hands. "No, no! I can't be thinking like that about Asia! The two of us are living together now, so we're practically brother and sister. For the love of God, I need to protect her from myself and- GAH!"

The brunette grabbed the sides of his head when he felt an intense pain rush through his mind at the mention of The Big Man's name and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow, what the hell was that for?! That wasn't even a real prayer, I swear! I was doing the whole 'taking your name in vain' thing!"

Suddenly, Issei noticed an angry red light illuminate his room and he turned to see a crimson Magic Circle spinning in place on the floor beside him. Before Issei could question what it was doing in his room, it released a brief, blinding flash of light as a person appeared from the circle and stood before Issei with a neutral expression.

"Buchou?" Issei questioned. He was stunned to say the least. Why in the world was his club president standing in his room looking so gloomy? "Is something wrong?"

"Issei-kun..." The girl suddenly dropped to her knees and pushed Issei onto his back so that she was on top of him. "Please! You have to take me!"

Once again, the brunette was at a loss for words as to what she was talking about and could only for one word. "...Pardon?"

Rias' cheeks burned as a heavy blush appeared on her face, but she took a deep breath before looking into Issei's eyes with a pleading look.

"I need you to take my virginity! And I need you to do it now!"

"Oh, that's it? I honestly thought it was gonna be something much more- WAIT, WHAT?!"

Issei was so shocked that he jumped up and started to back away before he tripped and landed on his bed. While the brunette sat on his bed stuttering up a storm, Rias stood up and removed her skirt, allowing it it fall to the floor before moving her hands up to unbutton her shirt.

 _'Is-is this really happening?! No, this is happening, but why is it happening?! What the heck spurned this on her all of a sudden?! Why would she want her first time to be with me of all people?!'_ Issei was mentally screaming to himself trying to understand what was going on and what could have caused this sort of behavior from Rias, while at the same time doing his best to keep his eyes closed to try and block out the lewd image from his mind.

"Am I not good enough?" Issei opened his eyes and was treated to the sight of Rias dropping her shirt on the floor, leaving her in nothing but lacy white undergarments. "Do you not want to?"

Issei waving his hands in front of him. "N-no, you're great! You're amazing!"

"I've given this a lot of thought, and there's just no other way." Rias said as she walked up to Issei. "Once it has become known that I am ruined, I'll finally be freed. You're seriously lacking in most area's. So I'm trusting in your potential."

"Um, thank you for that, I guess?"

"Besides, what I want won't take a lot of skill anyway." Rias walked to the edge of the bed and bushed the brunette down as she crawled on top of him.

Issei stammered as the redhead straddled him, struggling to form a coherent sentence. "Um... Th-this is kinda sudden, yeah?"

Rias reached around as she began to unhook her bra. "You too? I mean you're a virgin, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Neither of us may have that much experience with it, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." As she said that, she finished unhooking her bra and let it dropped it on the floor beside the bed.

Issei stared with wide eyes and a gaped mouth as he stared at Rias' impressive bust as they were freed from the confines of her bra. Despite the heavy blush on her face, Rias took the brunette's right wrist and brought it up so that his hand was grabbing her left breast.

Issei stared in shock as he felt his hand making contact with his seniors' breast for the first time. After all of his years of perverted fantasies, his dream of touching a woman's breasts had finally come true. However, he was still incredibly nervous about all of this. He was NOT expecting all of this to be happening to him this suddenly.

"Lets start here. I'm a little nervous about this myself." she said with her cheeks turning almost as red as her hair. "I know I gave you a time limit before, but take as much time as you want now."

Issei began to feel the pressure mounting to the point that he could no longer hold back a protest. "Uh... I'm not sure if this is...a good idea."

Rias flashed a hurt expression on her face. "Does that mean you're choosing to deny me?"

The brunette's eyes widened when he thought he may have hurt Rias' feelings somehow and shot up to pull her into a hug. "No, I just- BUCHOU!"

Suddenly, a flash of white light caught the attention of the two and they turned to see a sparkling white Magic Circle spinning in place on the floor where Rias had entered earlier. The two stared in surprise before Rias gave out a soft sigh, knowing what it meant.

Turning to look down at Issei, who had just let go of her, and smiled at him. "I had a feeling I'd get here too late."

The Magic Circle flashed for a brief moment before a beautiful woman with long, braided silver hair and dressed in a maid outfit appeared from it. Observing the scene, the woman spoke with a neutral expression.

"Ojou-sama, you can't be serious. You're here with this low-born? You do realize that your parents is going to be very disappointed in you about this."

Rias immediately got up from the bed and faced the woman with a frown. "My virtue is mine to do with as I please. How is it wrong to give it to whom ever I want? Oh, and one other thing, "She placed her hands on her hips with a stern glare," I will not anyone to call one of my honored servants a 'low-born'. I don't care if you're my brother's Queen or not."

After a short, yet tense silence, the silver-haired woman simply crouched down to gather Rias' clothes that were still sitting in a pile on the floor. "Noted. But think; you are the next head of Gremory." She walked up to the redhead and draped her shirt over her shoulders to cover her up a bit. "Have some respect for yourself."

The woman then turned to Issei, who was still recovering from her sudden appearance, and dipped her head. "Pardon my interruption. My name is Grayfia, and I am also in service of the Gremory family. We'll be getting out of your way now."

"Um...okay?" Issei was still trying to piece together everything that had just happened to the point that he thought his brain would explode. He was eventually brought back to reality when Rias placed her hand on his shoulder while giving off an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry Issei-kun. I haven't been in my right mind tonight. Lets just forget about this?"

Forget? How on earth would he be able to forget about this?! About the night that his club president had suddenly appeared in his room and tried to get him to take her virginity!

"Sure, okay." was his reply.

Upon hearing Rias say the brunette's name, Grayfia turned her attention back to him. "Issei-kun? You mean this is him?"

"Yes. He's my Pawn." Rias replied.

Grayfia stared at Issei with a calculating gaze. "The one who's bearing the Boosted Gear, and is possessed by the Dragon Emperor, is this small boy?"

Issei nodded nervously. "Uh, yeah. That's me."

Rias then turned towards Grayfia with another stern look. "I will listen to what you have to say at my headquarters. You won't mind if Akeno joins us?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? Of course I don't mind. In fact, it's only proper for a noble Devil to have her Queen by her side in times like these."

Rias turned back to Issei as her expression softened a little before leaning down so that they were at eye level with each other. "Forgive me for putting you out like this. Please?"

The brunette nodded in response. "Y-yeah, no problem. Don't worry about it."

Then, to his surprise, Rias smiled and leaned forward, kissing Issei on the cheek, causing him to freeze up upon feeling her lips make contact with the left side of his face. The redhead stood back up and smiled at him, though he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Then I suppose I should be off then."

With that, Rias turned and walked towards the white magic circle that Grayfia had just summoned and disappeared along with the silver-haired maid, leaving Issei alone in his dark room.

"...What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, the next day:**

"Rias-senpai tried to do what to you?" Tokugawa and Asia asked in unison.

"She tried to...you know...do 'that' with me." Issei replied while shifting uncomfortably in his desk. "And I still don't understand why she tried to either."

Tokugawa closed his eyes as he went into thought about what Issei had just told him and Asia. Then, the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize something that he had previously overlooked for the past few weeks.

"Come to think of it, haven't any of you noticed that Rias-senpai has been acting strange recently?"

Both Issei and Asia both gave him confused looks as they processed his question. It was then the brunette spoke up. "Strange? Like how?"

Asis looked down as she too thought about, but then she seemed to come to a realization. "Actually, I have noticed lately that she hasn't been acting like her normal self. She seemed almost...sad."

At that last word, Issei's eyes widened when he recalled the sad look on Rias' face before that Grayfia lady took her. A part of him wondered what she could've been so sad about, but he couldn't recall anything happening that would make her suddenly go sad.

"Issei." The brunette was brought back to reality by Tokugawa. "Can you recall anything strange when she came to your room?"

Issei thought hard about the incident last night, and then something came to mind. "I remember her saying how she would be freed if it was found out that she was 'ruined'. But I still don't get what she meant."

"Freed. Ruined." Tokugawa repeated the brunette's words as he to thought about it. What could those two words have meant? What would she be trying to free herself from?

Then, his train of thought was cut short when he felt someone lightly grab his shoulder to get his attention. Tokugawa turned and he and the others were pleasantly surprised to see Kiba standing there. However, Tokugawa noticed that there was a tense look on the blonde Knight's face.

"I need you guys to come with me." he said with slight vehemence. "Something's come up."

The three looked at each other and didn't waste any time before they grabbed their school bags and followed Kiba out the door and down the path to the old school building. The entire walk was silent and tense, and Tokugawa could sense the agitation resonating from Kiba. In the past month since joining, he and the Knight seemed to get along quite well. Tokugawa appreciated Kiba's calm and gentle manners, especially when in the face of stressful situations, while said Knight found Tokugawa's bluntness and keen awareness of others rather refreshing, someone the he could relax his own behavior with.

While Asia also got along well with Kiba, Issei still seemed to hold some sort of hidden grudge against him. Okay, not very much 'hidden'. He would often make his jealousy of Kiba's luck with the ladies very well known, even if it was in front of the others.

Arriving at the clubhouse, they found Rias, Akeno and Koneko gathered on one side of the room. Rias was sitting down on one of the couches, while the others lined up behind her. Standing in front of Rias' desk was the silver-haired woman that Issei encountered last night. She had an undecipherable look and gave nothing away with her body language.

Issei immediately nudged Tokugawa's arm with his elbow while silently gesturing towards Grayfia. "That's her!" he whispered sharply. "That's the lady I was telling you about!"

"Her?" the black-haired boy inquired. He looked towards Grayfia and instantly felt a strange yet powerful sensation emanating from the woman. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but what he new for certain was that while she seemed to be hiding it at the moment, she was indeed quite powerful.

Rias looked up to the rest of her servants enter and slightly brightened visibly. "Good, you're all here."

"Yeah. So, what's going on?" Issei asked as he and the others took there place in line with the others. Rias sighed as she sank back into her seat.

"My fiancé is coming."

Instantly, Issei, Tokugawa, and Asia's eyes widened in unison. _'Fiancé?! No freakin' way! This whole time, Buchou had a f_ _iancé?!'_ Issei mentally screamed in shock.

At that moment, an orange-red magic circle that tit up the entirety of the room interrupted the silence. Issei and Asia had to hid their faces and Koneko merely squinted from the brightness. Rias, Akeno and Grayfia took it stoically, and Tokugawa and Kiba looked on with weary gazes before glancing at each other. They both nodded to each other, silently agreeing to keep their guards up before turning back to see a man emerge from the circle. Bright orange flames and what almost sounded like a bird cry accompanied his entrance as the blonde man stepped from the runes' edge and presented himself. The man wore a well-tailored red suit with a white dress shirt underneath that was unbuttoned near the top to expose part of his upper chest. His high-class look was marred by the arrogant smirk he wore on his face.

"Ah, and Raiser has arrived in the human realm." he smirked as he walked to sit on the couch across from Rias. "It's so nice to see you again, my beloved Rias, though I'm hurt that my bride had me come all the way to this primitive world. The air here is so foul and odorous, I can hardly stand it."

From the moment this 'Raiser' person opened his mouth, Issei felt his jaw clench together tightly behind his closed mouth and his hands clenched into fists. He was already hating this guys guts and all it took was just to hear one full sentence.

 _'What an asshole.'_ he thought as he fought to keep his growing anger at bay. _'There's no way this douche bag is gonna marry Buchou.'_

"I'm not your bride, Raiser, and if I have my say, I never will be!" Rias retorted. "I never agreed to this!"

"Oh, but my dear, I believe your families circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish."

"I will not bring my family to ruin!" she stated firmly. "I have no intention of denying your right to our name. However, let be clear that my husband will be my choice!"

Raiser's cocky smirk never left his face. "Remember, dear Rias, it is imperative for us Devil's to remain pure blooded. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of Devils in mind."

Rias stood up from her seat, glaring at Raiser with defiance. "My father, my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they're in too great of a rush. For the final time, Raiser, I will _not_ marry you!"

Raiser stood up from his seat as well, his expression slightly darkening. "For the final time, Rias, Raiser bears the reputation of Phenex Clan. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable."

Issei couldn't hold it back anymore and was ready to speak up until he felt a hand firmly clamp down on his shoulder. The brunette glanced over to see Tokugawa looking back at him while shaking his head. Not now. Soon. Issei reluctantly agreed and got back in line with the others.

Tokugawa had to admit, he too was thoroughly annoyed by this mans words and wouldn't hesitate to fry him where he stood, but that wouldn't do anything other than cause problems, so he kept himself at bay unless the situation escalated.

"Raiser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room." A flaming aura briefly surrounded the high-class Devil with his threat. "You will return to the underworld with me!" Rias respond to Raiser's threat by surrounding herself with her Power of Destruction, looking fully prepared to strike at any moment.

"There is no need for incineration." Grayfia's voice brought everyone's attention towards her. Even Rias and Raiser, who had canceled out their demonic powers, turned towards her. Her expression didn't change in the slightest, but one with a keen sense of hearing could detect the warning in her tone. "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs-sama. Which means there will be no disruption of peace."

Collecting himself, Raiser set himself down on the couch once more. "When told such an ominous thing by one who is known as the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, even Raiser can become somewhat fearful."

Grayfia hardly seemed fazed by Raiser's honeyed words and continued. "My master anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort. As such, he has assigned me a last resort should communication break down."

Rias sighed as she sat back in her seat as well. "Yes, of course he did. Would you care to be a little more specific."

"If Ojou-sama insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle it via a Rating Game with Raiser-sama."

Rias silently gasped at Grayfia's reply, as did some other members of her peerage. However, the three newest members seemed slightly confused by what they were talking about.

Issei leaned over to whisper a question to Kiba. "So, what's a Rating Game? I think I remember Kaichou mentioning something like that before."

"It's a game that noble Devils play with each other." he replied. "Long story short, they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins."

"I'm guessing that has something to do with the reason why you're titled after chess pieces then?" Tokugawa inquired.

Akeno nodded. "Exactly. It's the reason we have individual powers that are inspired by what we call Evil Pieces in order to play the Rating Game."

"Raiser has competed in numerous Rating Games and has scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game." Raiser smirked arrogantly towards Rias, making her frown. He then glanced towards the Devils standing behind her. "Rias, I have to ask. Is this adorable group the extent of your peerage? They're all you have?"

"And so what if they are?" she retorted in defense.

Raiser let out a laugh and with a snap of his fingers, another Phenex glyph appeared behind him. From the magic circle, fifteen female individuals appeared from the flames it gave off, all of them grouped together and each one dressed in different attire.

"Raiser has fifteen pieces." the male high class Devil said with confidence. "In other words, I have a complete set."

While the rest of Rias' peerage was slightly surprised by the sudden appearances of the large group of female Devils, Tokugawa's eyes narrowed as he studied the group before him, all while slightly tuning out the others as he shifted his focus on observation.

The Queen was obvious to pinpoint. She was the most physically mature member of the peerage, with purple eyes and matching long hair. She wore a revealing blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale skirt with open sides, revealing thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Beyond that, she wore a white overcoat with minimal shoulder armor and she completed her outfit with a jeweled tiara that kept her hair in place and a staff-like scepter.

The next two he could easily tell were the Knights, mostly by the blades that they carried. One was dressed in a rather odd mix of both Medieval European and feudal Japanese armor. It was definitely a tasteful combination, combining steel chest plate with lighter hip and shoulder guards. She carried a broadsword and dagger, both sheathed at her belt. The other Knight was taller, with long black hair as opposed to her counterpart's short light-brown. Guarded by minimal shin and forearm protection and wearing a cheongsam and shorts, she also wielded a large Zweihänder that was sheathed behind her back.

Then there were the Pawns. Unlike the Knights, the Pawns were dressed in rather questionable attires. Two of them wore French maid costumes, one had the nerve to wear a skimpy runway showgirl outfit, and there were also two sets of twins also present. One set of small, innocent-looking girls in gym uniforms, and two girls looking closer to his age in dangerously tailored sailor outfits. He also noticed that the latter pair had inverted color schemes and also sported cat ears and tails. The last Pawn had dark blue hair and appeared to be wearing a light haori and coat, though it was indecently cut, and she also wielded a wooded staff.

Like the Knights, the Rooks were also easy to identify through their combat attire. One appeared to be of Chinese decent, dressed in a blue Chinese dress that hugged her like a second skin, as well as wore both wrist and hand guards. The other Rook had a punk-rocker-esque vibe. Wearing only a jacket and jeans, the girl seemed to have heavily modified her outfit. The jacket was cut off below her breasts, exposing her midriff, while her right pantleg had been torn to reveal thighs. Fighting gloves, heavy boots, and a half-mask completed the look. Unlike the others, he noted that she looked bored by the whole affair, slouching back against the wall with her arms crossed under her breasts.

This left only the two Bishops now. One was a subdued Nadeshiko beauty, but was rather plain compared to Akeno. She was dressed in a kimono with a purple, orange and pink color pattern with her hair tied on opposite sides. The other Bishop was a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes like Raiser. Her hair had been tied into twin-tails with drill-like curls. She wore a light pink dress that made her look like a princess from a fairy tale. However, one thing he found odd was that she gave off a strange vibe almost identically similar to Raiser himself. It was so similar that a part of him believed that there had to be some sort of blood relation between them.

His observation was cut short when he heard Issei yell something to Raiser that he didn't quite catch. But whatever he had said, it made Raiser call out to his Queen. Yubelluna, as he called her, approached her King before stopping slightly in front of him. Raiser wrapped one arm around her, just below her bust. Letting one hand slip in between the gap in her clothing, he began to knead and shamelessly grope at her chest. For Yubelluna's part, she merely leaned back into her master, a flushed look of pleasure and ecstasy washing over her face as he had his way with her.

Tokugawa was struggling to keep his disgust hidden from the shameless act, and he noticed Asia looked slightly terrified as she scooted behind him for cover. He also noticed Rias looked just as disgusted as he was, if not down right revolted, but tried to keep it hidden by closing her eyes while trying to remain dignified. However, as Raiser had his way with Yubelluna, he noticed the flushed look on Issei's face, who also looked completely envious of the high-class Devil.

"No matter how long you live, you'll never have what I have." Raiser mocked towards Issei directly. "This is the power and right of high-class Devils. You're just low-class Devil scum."

"Do not disrespect my family, Raiser! I will not tolerate it!" Rias screamed as she shot up from her seat again.

"Family? I see that the Gremory compassion and kindness for their servants run true in you. Very well then." Another, darker smirk spread across his face. "When we are married, your boys will be put to work as slaves and your girls...well now, I can always use some variety in my sex life."

Tokugawa's mind went black at that last bit. The Phenex had just basically admitted that he would take not just Rias, but her female servants to his bed, as well as force him, Issei and Kiba into slavery. The thought of Issei, Asia, as well as the others being forced to submit to this bastard all for the sake of lust and entertainment.

Issei took a step forward, a look of anger on his face. "Why you son of a-!"

"Don't even bother!" Raiser laughed. "You vermin aren't worthy of even speaking to a higher-class being such as my life! I am-!"

"Shut up."

Raiser went silent as he and the others turned towards the source of the voice that had cut him off. Tokugawa, his eyes shadowed by his hair, gently pushed Issei aside as he stepped out from behind the couch so that was now slightly in front of it.

"I've already heard enough of your self righteous preaching for once." he snarled with hatred. "Because I know exactly what you are."

Raiser ceased his shameless fondling of Yubelluna and smirked at him. "Rias my dear, I didn't know that you took a human into your peerage without converting him into a Devil. Didn't have enough pieces to convert him?"

"He isn't just a normal human Raiser." Rias said with a warning tone. "And if I were you, I wouldn't try to antagonize him any further."

"Oh, is that so? And why is that?" he asked. Without giving Rias a chance to reply, he turned back to Tokugawa. "Go on then, boy. You said you knew what I was, didn't you? Then tell me, what am I?"

"You really want to know? Fine then, I'll tell you. You, Raiser Phenex..." Tokugawa raised his arm and pointed directly at Raiser, his head shooting up to reveal his hateful, predatory glare.

"ARE A SELF-CENTERED, COCKY, LUST-DRIVEN ANIMAL!"

A entire chorus of gasps filled the club room, both from Rias and Raiser's peerages alike. Grayfia remained silent, but her eye brows slightly rose at Tokugawa's declaration. Issei gaped, but then started to grin, and that grin bloomed into a chuckle that he was desperately trying to keep down.

Raiser also gaped until his face twisted into a look of utter rage. "What. Did you. Just call me?"

"You heard me." Tokugawa replied, his glaring expression not wavering for a moment. "Or do I need to repeat myself, you beast in heat."

Issei couldn't hold it back any longer and burst out laughing, unable to control it any further. He stumbled out from behind the couch and patted Tokugawa on the back while holding his stomach with his other hand. "Beast in- Hahahahaha! Damn Tokugawa! I didn't know you were one to touch a nerve that easily! Hahahahaha! That was so-"

"ENOUGH!" Raiser roared in fury. "I will not be insulted any further! Mira!"

The staff-wielding Pawn lunged forward, brandishing her staff. Mira, as she was called, jabbed her stick forward and struck Issei square in the stomach. The brunette's laughter was cut off and replaced with a gag of pain before the girl jerked the staff upwards, sending Issei crashing into the ceiling before falling back to the ground.

"Issei!" Rias cried out in worry.

"Finish him, Mira!" Raiser commanded.

The girl twirled her staff, prepared to bring the weight tied to the tip down onto his head. However, just when she was about to strike her target, she felt her right hand that held the upper half of the staff get caught in an iron grip, making her stop dead in her track. Turning her gaze upwards, Mira found herself on the receiving end of the terrifying gaze of Tokugawa, who gripped her hand tightly with his own.

"Move." he snarled. "Unless you in the mood for losing an arm."

Mira felt a shiver crawl down her whole spine when she thought that she saw his eyes change color from brown to yellow for a split second. Slowly, she backed off as Tokugawa released his hold on her and slunk back behind the members of her fellow peerage.

Raiser simply 'tched' as he glanced over to see Rias and Asia tending to the injured Issei before turning back to Tokugawa, who had his deadly stare set on him. "Just who do you think you are human? You think you're one who can match Raiser Phenex? If that's so, then I will look forward to killing both you and that low-class Devil during the Rating Game."

Tokugawa couldn't hold his anger back any further. Every last word that oozed out of this bastards mouth only served as fuel for his ever-growing fury. Slowly, he felt the heat begin to gather in his stomach, burning hot as it slowly began to move up until it began to gather in his throat. As he made it settle in his throat, partially invisible streams of neon blue energy that would be hard to see with the naked eye began to seep from his hair and body, causing the heat in the room to slowly rise. Tokugawa didn't care if it would cause collateral damage, for he cared, this scumbag was about to be introduced to a fully charged Atomic Breath attack to the face.

 _'He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's willing to kill someone just so he can take a woman to bed with him. This sick bastard is **going to pay.** '_

Tokugawa glared hard at the smirking face of Raiser, fully prepared to unleash a fully charged Atomic Breath attack and fry him where he stood.

 _ **"Not yet."**_

He paused when he heard a voice echo throughout his skull. It was low and deep, and seemed to carry a certain authority behind it that would make most lesser creatures submit just from the sound and tone alone. While this wasn't the case for Tokugawa, he already knew this voice all too well.

 _ **"Your chance will come, but you must be patient. You are not yet ready to face against an opponent of his caliber. You must first learn to hone your strength further before you are prepared to face him. Do not worry, his time will come soon enough."**_

Tokugawa heeded the words of wisdom that reverberated through his mind, slowly allowing the atomic energy building up in his throat to sink back into his stomach and into his internal core. He was right. Now was not the time, but soon he would have his chance to show Raiser how wrong he was to look down on him and the others.

Raiser turned his attention towards Rias, who was still tending Issei with Asia and smirked. "HA! Imagine, the bearer of the Boosted Gear being so unbelievably worthless. What a tragedy for you darling."

Rias could no longer hold back her hatred for Rasier. Insulting her servants was one thing, but harming one right in front of her... She would _not_ tolerate it any further.

"...Grayfia, tell my brother that I agree to the Rating Game."

Looks of surprise spread over the Gremory Peerage, but when Rias glanced towards Tokugawa, she saw him nod at her with approval. She gladly nodded back.

Grayfia stepped forward. "I will inform Sirzechs-sama immediately."

Raiser scoffed as he turned and walked back towards the rest of his peerage. But as he stopped in front of them, he turned back to face Tokugawa. "Tell me, what is your name, boy?"

Tokugawa's eyes narrowed. "And what's it to you?"

"Raiser would like to know the name of the one who had the nerve to insult him right in front of him."

"...It's Serizawa. Serizawa Tokugawa."

Raiser chuckled. "Very well then, _Tokugawa Serizawa._ I will not forget your face when we meet again. I will destroy you at the Rating Game. That is a promise."

"Go ahead and try then." Tokugawa snarled, his eyes burning with righteous fury. "Because if you think you can look down on me and my friends and get away with it, you're dead wrong. I will _annihilate_ you. THAT is a promise."

It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Raiser smirked as another Phenex glyph appeared underneath him and the members of his peerage. "I will be looking forward to it. Raiser will see you at the games, dear Rias."

With that, a burst of fire erupted from the magic circle and the Phenex Peerage disappeared from the clubroom.

"And I'll see you too, you pompous prick." Tokugawa hissed with venom dripping from his voice.

Little did he know though that Grayfia was staring at him with intrigue.

* * *

After Raiser and his peerage left, Asia went to work on healing Issei, who was still unconscious after being thrown around by Mira and was sprawled out on one of the couches. As the gentle Bishop continued to work tirelessly to heal Issei, Tokugawa watched as he leaned back against one of the walls next to the windows. He cursed himself for not stopping Mira sooner before Issei got hurt, but it had all simply happened too fast for him to react quick enough.

Nearby, Rias turned to Grayfia with a look of surprise. "Ten days?"

The Strongest Queen nodded. "I think we can all agree that it's fair. Considering your lack of experience and Lord Raiser's prowess, I've decided that assigning a handicap would be appropriate."

Rias turned her attention back to watching Asia heal Issei. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I think you may be right. Extra time to train would be very useful, for all of us. Thank you Grayfia." She then peered over her shoulder towards Tokugawa. "What about him? Are you going to allow him to join the Rating Game?"

"I will take it up with Sirzechs-sama to determine if his entry is acceptable or not." she replied. "But I must ask Ojou-sama, is he really human?"

"You would be surprised." The redhead smirked proudly. "He isn't _just_ human."

This caused the silver-haired maid to glance towards the boy once again with curiosity.

Akeno approached Tokugawa, who had yet to take his attention off of the healing brunette. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

The boy just sighed and shook his head. "Not sure if I'm the one you should be asking that to."

"If you're still beating yourself up about Issei-kun getting hurt, don't. It wasn't your fault." Akeno said as she stepped closer to him.

"Still though, I could have stopped that girl from injuring him. I was too damn slow to react quick enough." Tokugawa reluctantly admitted as he tightly clenched his fist and smacked the wall with frustration. "Raiser's peerage is strong, I could sense it. Maybe even stronger than those Fallen Angels. They won't be easy opponents to beat."

Akeno was concerned about the boy beating himself up like this. Every time she saw him, it seemed like he was always blaming himself over matters such as this, cursing himself for not being able to save someone. It made her wonder what he had gone through to make him like that. It made her wish she could help him if only he opened up about it a little more.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Tokugawa turned to look out the window beside him, his gaze towards the setting sun and the faint orange glow it left in the afternoon sky.

"I'm going to get stronger. I'll train to further harness my powers, then when I see that bastard again, I'll show him not to look down on us."

"But are you sure you can handle it?" Akeno asked again with doubt in her tone. "Don't forget, there's no guarantee that you will be able to enter the Rating Game. Only Devils can play the game, and you are still human."

Tokugawa turned to her and she could have sworn she saw his lips briefly curl into a smirk. "Don't you forget, I'm not _just_ human."

* * *

 **Elsewhere, some time later:**

"So, Raiser took the bait then."

"Indeed. He accepted the challenge immediately, believing victory is already his." Grayfia responded. She was standing in the center of a large, dimly lit chamber before a man who sat on a throne of solid stone. She stood facing her husband and King, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"And Rias, do you think she has a chance?"

"At first appearance, it doesn't seem that way. However, her three newest additions to her Peerage may even the odds. One I recognize as the exiled Holy Maiden, Asia Argento. The other is the current Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei."

"The bearers of both Twilight Healing and the Boosted Gear of Longinus. Good, Rias has a way to temporarily surpass the Phenex's ability to heal, though at best it will be a stalemate. And given that the Red Dragon Emperor has little to no combat experience, as well as lacking in demonic magic, that may prove to be troublesome." Sirzechs frowned. He had been able to convince his father to allow Rias a fighting chance. Now the time had come, and his precious sister was about to be lost, stripped away of all of her happiness. Sacrificed simply for the noble cause of birthing pure blooded Devils. While he truly loved his father dearly, the entire arrangement was a mistake.

"Perhaps not." Grayfia replied. "He other addition, the human I spoke to you of, appeared to handle himself quite well against one of Rasier's servants. I could also sense a rather peculiar power from him when he confronted Raiser; faint, yet quite powerful. I inquired Rias on the matter, but she simply told me that I should inform you to determine if he should be allowed to enter the Rating Game or not."

Now this certainly caught Sirzechs' attention. If this human was certainly strong enough to stand up to a Devil of the Phenex Clan, then there must have been more to him than Rias was letting on. Normally, humans and other creatures other than Devils would not be allowed to participate in a Rating Game due to the fact that it had been made specifically for Devils to use only. However, if what Grayfia said was true and with his sisters' freedom at stack, he would be will to break tradition even if it called his authority into question.

"Perhaps it isn't as hopeless for Rias as I originally feared. I will allow this human to participate in her Rating Game if he truly is as you claim. But either way, I'll be sure to prepare my Griffon for a last minute escape of needed." Sirzechs snorted, unable to hide his amusement.

"My sister abandons a Phenex at the alter. This will make quite the scandal."

* * *

 **The Pacific Ocean, several hundred miles west of Japan:**

On a seeming desolate tropical island surrounded by hundreds of miles of ocean, a man walked through a small village of tribal people who stared at him with a mixture of awe and confusion. The man in question, dressed in formal robes, was tall and lean with striking blue eyes and slicked back green hair. As he passed by some of the villagers, they could sense a mysterious aura emanating off of him. If there was any way to describe the way it made them feel about the man, it would be one word.

Devilish.

The man stopped in front of a small hut at the end of the village, where another man stood as if waiting. He was slightly shorter than the green-haired man, with long white hair that went down to his shoulders and a full beard and a mustache to go with it. A decorative hat of white feathers rested on his head and white fur robe settled on his shoulders. In his right hand was a staff with a symbol of a sun behind a cross carved into it.

The younger-looking man stopped in front of the older gentleman, dipping his head in greeting. "It is good to see you again, Cheif Rambaso."

Rambaso smiled and bowed his head in return. "And to you as well, friend Ajuka Beelzebub. What brings you back to Infant Island?"

Ajuka brought his gaze back to the chief. "I have just recently received information from the Underworld that I believe your priestesses would be interested in hearing."

Rambaso nodded and motioned for Ajuka to follow him. The two left the village behind and ventured down a path carved into the forest, the sounds of jungle wildlife reverberating from the darkness of the forest. It was then that Ajuka decided to strike up a short conversation.

"By the way, Rambaso-san, how has the great Mothra been fairing these days?" he asked.

"She is currently resting as we speak. I doubt you will have the chance to speak with her." Rambaso answered before turning to the Devil King. "But I must also ask why you came to our island. I believe you stated that Lady Leviathan is the one who is in charge of foreign affairs."

Ajuka nodded, but also seemed to be holding back some level of amusement. "That would normally be the case, but this is merely a personal request as well as some intriguing information that I wish to share with your priestesses."

Rambaso nodded. "I see. How is Sirzechs, by the way? Is he well?"

"Yes he is fine. However, he is currently dealing with a family matter involving his younger sister. Apparently she has rejected her families wishes for her to marry her fiancé."

The chief gave a brief snort of laughter. "It seems that Sirzechs' dear sister is still quite the troublemaker these days, hmm? He once told me of her rebellious nature towards the wishes of her family. With that kind of fighting spirit, I believe she may one day become a strong heir to her family name."

"That I have to agree with." Ajuka chuckled in response.

Turning back to the path, Rambaso and Ajuka noticed that they were now standing before the entrance of a large cave that was easily twice the size of a three story house. Then, both men noticed that settled on a small stone podium in front of the cave, two women were scene resting on their knees, as if they were praying. Both were dressed in brightly colored robes, one wearing orange and the other wearing blue

But what was most striking about these two women was that they were both only _6 inches_ tall!

Rambaso dropped down to one knee and bowed his head. "O great Elias, priestesses of the great guardian Mothra. Ajuka Beelzebub has come to see you."

The two woman slowly opened their eyes and looked up to see Ajuka looking down upon them. He bowed his head in greeting, just as he did with Rambaso earlier. "It is good to see you again, great Elias."

"Please, Lord Beelzebub. You may refer to us by our true names if you wish." They responded, speaking in perfect unison.

Ajuka sighed before he brought his head up and smiled. "Of course Lady Moll, Lady Lora."

"Tell us what brings you to our island." Moll requested.

"Has something transpired in your world?" Lora inquired.

Ajuka nodded. "Indeed. I recently received word that Sirzechs' younger sister, Rias, is set to take place in a Rating Game against her fiancé, Raiser Phenex, ten days from now. I came here to request that you oversee the game with me."

The women glanced at each other before turning back to the Devil King. Moll spoke up first. "Why is it that you request us to oversee the game?"

"I believe that overseeing Rating Games is the duty of Lady Tiamat, is it not?" Lora asked.

"Normally, yes. However, I ask you to oversee it do to one of the participants fighting alongside Rias." The two noted his serious tone and asked the question that was in both of their minds in unison.

"And just who is this participant?"

Ajuka's expression became that of dead seriousness as a short pause filled the air, creating a tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. I wasn't long before the Great Satan gave his response.

"...A human."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand CUT! How did you all like that twist near the end? Totally worth the wait, right? The stage is now set for the battle between Gremory and Phenex! I hope you're all excited for it! And don't forget, I will be releasing my new story _Persona Kagura_ by the end of the month, so keep an eye out for it once the first chapter is out.**

 **Until next time, this is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Training and Secrets**


	10. Training & Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or High School DxD!**

 **Hey guys, guess who's back! I hope you guys are all having a great summer break so far! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had to take an online summer class for college for a month and I just recently finished it. So first off, I don't really have much to say other than that I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it as it goes on.**

 **Also, to the reviewer who asked about Chief Rambaso, he's an original character I just made up and is pretty much the chief of the natives of Infant Island. And j** **ust a quick heads up before we start, but I recently went back through the previous chapters of this story and included Japanese honorifics into the names just because it felt kinda weird without them.**

 **Finally, I recently saw the trailer to Godzilla: King of the Monsters and so far I'm REALLY excited for it! Please let me know what you thought of it if you haven't seen it yet.**

 **Anyway, lets jump right into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Training & Secrets**

"Why...couldn't we have just...teleported straight there?" Issei panted as he trudged up the steep path with sweat seeping down his face. After he had recovered from Mira pretty much beating the crap out of him, Rias informed him and the rest of the Occult Research Club that they would be spending the next ten days training to prepare themselves for the Rating Game against Riser and his Peerage.

"How about instead of just complaining, you keep walking. Besides, we're almost there." Tokugawa informed as he walked ahead of him, lugging a large pack on his back.

Instead of having them teleport right to the place they would be training, Rias had brought them to the base of a mountain, prompting them to hike the trail. Rias, Akeno, and Asia had briskly made it up the easy trail. Kiba followed spryly with his own burden, while Koneko lugged a humongous pack. Issei himself felt like he was about to pass out with how hot and cramped he felt, but at least Tokugawa was nice enough to remain close in the event he actually did pass out.

"You're almost there!" Rias called out to him from the top of the path. "Just a little bit more!"

"It's so refreshing!" Akeno commented as she splashed her face with water to cool off.

"Right...!" Issei gasped out.

Asia stared at the Pawn with concern before turning towards Rias. "U-um, I can help take some of his bags."

"Its okay. He has to be able to handle it." Rias said, hoping to reassure the former nun. When Asia sighed and looked at her shoes, she relented. "However, he can't train with us if he can't stand straight. Go ahead and help him when he reaches the top."

Eventually, Tokugawa and Issei were able to reach the top of the mountain (though the former had to resort to dragging him the rest of the way after he accidentally fell back on his rear), and Asia quickly got started healing the brunette to help restore his lost energy while Rias watched with amusement, before it then changed to determination.

 _'Issei, I'll use this training camp to make you a lot stronger. A_ _LOT stronger.'_

"What exactly is this place?"

Tokugawa's voice brought Rias back to reality and she turned around to see what he was looking at. Sitting on the mountainside was a expansive manor with multiple stories, with a small lake complete with a pebble beach on one side. Beyond that was what appeared to be a steaming hot spring.

Rias smiled. "This is one of my families many vacation homes. Oh, but don't worry, this is just one of the smaller ones."

Her response earned a slack-jawed look from Issei. "You call THIS small?!"

"It's so lovely!" Asia beamed at the sheer beauty of the surrounding scenery.

"...I feel poor as shit now." Tokugawa grunted. "Just how rich is your family?"

"My family has had millennia to accumulate vast amounts of wealth. I'd tell you more, but I don't think breaking Issei's grasp on reality would be very productive towards training." Rias' eyes wandered towards the brunette who's head looked like was about to explode as he stared at the scene before them. "Well then, lets get inside and start training immediately."

"We're starting now?!" Issei exclaimed before comical tears began streaming down his face. "Just as I thought, you're a monster, Buchou!"

"No," Rias glanced at him over her shoulder with a wink and a wryly smirk, "I'm a Devil."

* * *

Raynare was stunned to say the least, and for good reason too.

Standing in a medical room next to her master, Azazel, she stared down at three familiar individuals lying unconscious on beds and covered head to toe in bandages and third-degree burns. Raynare still couldn't believe it though; she thought for certain that the Gremory Peerage had killed them. Yet here they were, certainly alive, if just barely.

"I...I don't understand." she managed to say in a hushed tone. "I thought...they were dead."

Azazel rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. "You do realize that I created emergency instant-transportation devices for a reason, yes? They were lucky that they even bothered to remember to use it at the last minute, else they would most definitely have died."

"I don't know what to say..."

"How about an explanation, for starters." Azazel said in a tone that made Raynare lock up with dread. "What were you thinking when you attacked that boy? I told you that you were to simply 'observe' him to see if he would be a possible threat. But instead, you chose to kill him and ended up picking a fight with the heiress of the Gremory family AND piss off another boy who just so happens to carry the power of quite possibly the mightiest creature in the human world." He gave off a sigh as he pinched the brim of his nose. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

Raynare opened her mouth as if to say something, but instantly closed it when the Governor General raised his hand to stop her. "I don't want to hear another excuse. I'll eventually come up with an appropriate punishment for you once these three wake up. Just consider yourself lucky that you're off the hook until then."

"Yes, Azazel-sama..." the Fallen Angel replied quietly.

"Good." he replied before turning and leaving the room, leaving Raynare alone with her recovering comrades.

The girl remained where she stood with a ridged posture as she recounted the events that had led up to this moment. Throughout most of her life as a Fallen Angel, Raynare never felt that she received enough appreciation from her superiors for what she did for them. She was fiercely loyal to Azazel and would gladly to anything for them, but she was also equally determined to make herself feel accepted by her leaders.

Unfortunately, that personal goal just ended up getting to make the worst mistake she ever made in her life. Indeed, it wasn't her mission to _kill_ Issei, but to simply watch over him to report back on whether or not he should be considered a threat to the Fallen Angels. However, she had felt that if she just killed the boy, then it would all be over quickly. She never imaged that her mission would end with that pervert kicking her butt and throwing her out of town instead of simply killing her.

Once she reached that part of her recollection, her mind began to drift back to Asia and that half-monster boy that spared her. As soon as the blonde nun came into mind, she actually felt an aching feeling in her chest, as if her heart was about to burst.

Was this...guilt?

She was honestly beginning to realize just what an awful thing she had done to the poor girl, even after she accepted her when the rest of the world pushed her away and treated her like absolute trash. Raynare did all of that for her and STILL took her life to fulfill her own selfish ambitions. Was she really no better than the humans? If only she could go back and apologize in any way possible if only so she could make things right.

Then there was that boy. The one who insisted that Asia decide her fate even though he had the power to erase her from existence if he chose to. She honestly couldn't wrap her head around why he would chose to spare her rather than kill her. Judging from his attitude, and after learning more about his history with Kokabial, he had every right to absolutely _hate_ Fallen Angels and just as much right to want to kill her.

Yet he didn't. But why?

And why did her face feel so damn hot every time she thought about him?!

* * *

Once everyone got inside the mansion, Kiba led Tokugawa and Issei towards the room where they would be staying while the girls went to go change into their workout gear. It was a rather large room complete with three full-sized beds, connected to a modest wash unit. The three boys began unpacking their respected bags and readied themselves in their Kuoh tracksuits.

"What exactly do you think Buchou's gonna make us do?" Issei asked curiously.

Kiba simply shrugged in response as he finished zipping up his suit. "Not sure, but knowing Buchou, it'll no doubt be extremely difficult, possibly deadly even."

The brunette's eyes widened and he looked like he was about ready to cry, making Kiba smile. "I was only kidding." Issei sighed with relief. "But it will be extremely hard." And the relief instantly disappeared again.

"Say, Kiba." Tokugawa began. "I don't mean to prod or anything, but what's your story? How'd you first come into leagues with Rias-senpai?"

Kiba was silent for a moment before replying with a blank look. "Just like how she saved Issei-kun and Asia-san, Buchou helped me during a dark moment in my life." He then turned to the other boys with a determined smile. "That's why we have to win this game for her, right?"

"Of course!" Issei grinned.

"We'll definitely win." Tokugawa added. He frowned after recalling his last encounter with Raiser. _'That asshole is definitely gonna get taken down several pegs. I'll see to that.'_

After the boys finished getting dressed, they made their way out to the front yard where the girls were waiting, dressed in their own work out gear, and Rias cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up everyone. As you all already know, we have only 10 days until the Rating Game against the Phenex Peerage. So until then, we are going to use these next 10 days to train hard so that we can win. I know that we can do it too, so lets have faith and grow as strong as we can!"

"Yes Buchou!" The resulting shout from her peerage made the redhead smile.

"I'm so gonna smash that Yakitori's face in when I see him again..." Issei growled in a low tone.

"What the hell does fried chicken have to do with-" Tokugawa was about to ask before he realized what the brunette was talking about. "Oh..."

Issei simply nodded. "Yeah..."

"Issei." Rias spoke up, catching said boy's attention. "I'll be partnering up with Yuuto-kun for today's training. I want you to practice observing your opponents and learn to predict or even counter opposing attacks."

"Hai, Buchou!" Issei replied affirmatively with a salute.

Rias then turned her attention to the former nun. "Asia, you'll be practicing on strengthening your magic affinity with Akeno. Given your impressive use of Twilight Healing, you shouldn't have any trouble learning how to wield your demonic power."

Asia nodded. "O-of course!"

"That's the spirit." Akeno smiled at her.

Finally, Rias turned to the last two people she had yet to address. "Tokugawa, I'll be having you and Koneko partner up for hand-to-hand combat training. Since you two are probably equal when it comes to physical strength, I want to see if you can push each other to further improve yourselves."

"Understood." Koneko nodded neutrally.

"Got it." Tokugawa added.

Rias smiled at the responses. "Wonderful. I'll be going over the rules of the Rating Game while you train. We'll end our training at sunset when it comes time to start dinner. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Buchou!" Everyone shouted once again.

* * *

With the training schedule planned out for the next 10 days, everyone paired up with their fellow Devils for their respective lessons. Kiba and Issei were sparring with wooden swords in the front yard while the former tried to teach the latter about focusing on following and predicting his opponents moves. Meanwhile, Akeno was in the midst of teaching Asia about how to better harness her demonic magic in different ways, and it was revealed that the gentle Bishop was actually quite a natural when it came to magic affinity.

While the others were doing their own things, Tokugawa stood in a small clearing in the forest outside the mansion stretching his arms while Koneko stood across from him, watching him casually.

"So," the boy began, "how do you want to do this?"

The petite Rook merely shrugged. "Punch each other until one side gives up, I guess."

Tokugawa raised a brow. "You sure? I can't guarantee that I'll go easy on you."

"I know." Koneko replied. "I wasn't planning on having you go easy anyway."

Now he couldn't help but let out a brief snort of laughter. "Alright, we'll both give it our all then." His expression became serious again as he got into a stance. "You ready for this?"

"Yep." the girl replied as she got into her own stance. "Ready when you are, senpai."

The two remained still as they stared each other down for a few moments. Then, Koneko made the first move and lunged towards the boy. Tokugawa brought his fist back as he watched her close in and punched forward, only Koneko to jump up over the attack and front flip before kicking at him. Tokugawa, however, used his free hand to grab her leg and tossed her away from him, causing her to land a few feet away from him. Koneko recovered surprisingly quickly and rushed him again, managing to strike him with a powerful blow to the chest and making him grunt.

She was surprisingly strong and durable for a girl her size, though that was undoubtedly because of her Rook Evil Piece. From what he had learned during his time with Rias' Peerage, Devils with a Rook Piece gain an incredible increase in strength and defense at the cost of speed, while Knights like Kiba gain a speed boost at the cost of defense.

While this could be considered a double-edged sword, it seemed to suit Koneko rather well. Her small stature would make it difficult for a larger opponent to hit her, and made it easier for her to hit an opponents vulnerable points. But Tokugawa's own durability was enough to counter or even surpass her strength, so all he had to worry about was actually hitting her.

Koneko tried to strike him with another punch, but Tokugawa blocked with his forearm before bringing his own fist down onto her, forcing her to jump back as his fist made a crater in the ground. Looking up, he saw the petite Rook staring at him with her usual neutral expression.

"You're really strong, Senpai." she said.

"You're not so bad either." Tokugawa replied as he lightly rubbed his hand against the sore part of his chest. "You hit pretty hard for first-year."

For a brief moment, he could've sworn he saw a faint ghost of a smile on her face. "Thanks."

Koneko's stoic expression returned before she charged him again. This time though, Tokugawa ducked under a punch from the girl before reaching up and grabbing her by her arm, slamming her into the ground. The girl yelped in pain before she back-flipped off the ground, landing on the boys still outstretched arm and then landing a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

 _'Damn, for a kid she hits hard!'_ Tokugawa thought after he had stumbled back from the force of the blow. _'Now I know why Rias wanted me to train with her. Guess our strength really is equal. I just might need to up the anti a little.'_

Once he managed to recover, Koneko came after him with her tiny fists swinging, forcing him to bring his arms up in front of his face in a fashion similar to a boxer blocking. He could feel the force behind each blow the little girl was sending his way and couldn't help but be impressed by how strong she was.

However, even if this was just a practice battle, he still wanted to end this fast. But with his arms currently busy blocking Koneko's punches, he couldn't really do anything at the moment to counter.

 _ **'Focus you power.'**_ Tokugawa momentarily froze at the voice the suddenly echoed from within his mind. ' _ **Concentrate your power, channel it through your body, and release it.'**_

 _'What will that do?'_ he mentally inquired.

 ** _'You will see. Just do it.'_**

Tokugawa didn't know what the voice in his head was trying to say, but decided to save the questions for later. As he continued to endure Koneko's relentless blows, he closed his eyes as he began to channel the radioactive power flowing within him. Without releasing it through his limbs or through his mouth for a breath attack, Tokugawa simply let it slowly build up within his body to the point that a faint aura began to flare across his body. Koneko slightly paused her assault as she witnessed this, wondering what the older boy was trying to do.

Her eyes widened with shock when she saw his eyes snap open, changing from brown to bright yellow and becoming more reptilian. As he did, a bright searing light erupted from his body and expanded throughout the clearing, causing Koneko to be sent flying backwards from the explosion of light. Eventually Tokugawa opened his eyes again once the light began to die down, but when he did, he immediately took notice of the resulting damage done by the attack.

The clearing was utterly obliterated. There wasn't a single speck of green around him for about 100 yards, the ground being burnt black and the trees left utterly bare of any leaves. Then, about a few yards away, he spotted Koneko lying on the ground almost motionless.

"Oh shit!" Tokugawa cursed himself as he quickly rushed to the girls side, worried he may have gone too far. "Are you alright Koneko-san?!"

"...Stings a little." He was surprised to hear the girl respond as she slowly sat up, dusting herself off and looking like nothing had happened. "Still though, you really are strong, Senpai."

Tokugawa mentally sighed with relief knowing that Koneko was fine. _'Thank God for Rook durability. Or should I be thanking the Devil for that, or Satan? You know what, forget it.'_

"Thanks," he replied before frowning, "but are you sure your fine?"

Koneko shrugged. "My body stings a little, but other than that I'm fine." She then turned to him and cocked her head slightly to the side. "What was that power you used Senpai?"

Tokugawa blinked before he looked down at his hands. "...Honestly, I have no idea."

The white-haired girl continued to stare at him blankly before shrugging again. "Well, whatever. I thought it was pretty cool." She got up and dusted herself off before turning back to the older boy. "Ready to keep going?"

Tokugawa stared at her with surprise. "You _still_ wanna keep going? Are you sure you don't wanna take a break to make sure your okay?"

"I already told you, I'm fine." Koneko was on the edge of sounding annoyed, which the boy was able to pick up on and raised his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright. I got it, we'll continue." he replied.

The girl smiled again before getting back into a fighting stance. "Good. Lets get started then."

Tokugawa rolled his eyes before settling into his own stance. ' _Well, probably best to just go with it.'_

* * *

"...So what happened here?" Tokugawa was referring to the fact that most of their dinner for the evening seemed to consist of only potatoes and onions. In fact, there was so much of it that every bowl on the table was stacked high with them.

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that's my fault. Me and Asia were supposed to use magic to make dinner, but I kinda went a little overboard with it."

"I see..." He chose not to pry as he refocused his attention on the food. _'Tastes pretty good actually. Must be because of Asia.'_

As everyone continued eating, Rias looked up from her plate and turned towards her Pawn. "Issei. What do you think, after training all day?"

The brunette looked down at his plate with a gloomy expression. "Well, given my performance today, I'm pretty much the weakest one."

"Yes. That much is certain." Rias said. "However, Asia's Twilight Healing and your Boosted Gear are important assets. Raiser's group will be conscious of that, as well, so I want you to gain at least enough power to get away so that you don't slow down the others on our side."

"Ano..." Asia raised her hand timidly. "What about Tokugawa-san? Isn't he important as well?"

Everyone turned their attention to said teenager, who seemed to be either oblivious to or deliberately ignoring the fact that fact they were starring at him and remained focused on his meal.

"Tokugawa still remains somewhat of a mystery to me." Rias replied as she starred at Tokugawa intently. "His ability to harness nuclear-based powers certainly make him powerful, especially with how he defeated three Fallen Angels on his own. There's also his rapid regenerative healing, which could easily be on par with that of the Phenex Clans' own. However, there's still so much that we don't know about his abilities to deduce how it will give us an upper hand against Riser's Peerage."

"But Tokugawa-senpai is really strong." Koneko spoke up, seemingly coming to the boys defense. "Seeing the way he fights up close makes me believe he could take them."

"I'll have to agree with Koneko-chan." Kiba added. "Even if there is a lot we don't about his powers, the amount we do know so far says that he could easily be on par with that of a Queen-level opponent."

Tokugawa glanced up at the blonde Knight. "Now hold on there. I wouldn't stretch it that far."

"But it's true!" Asia protested. "I can tell that you're very strong Tokugawa-san. I believe that as long as we have you and Issei-san, we can't lose!"

"Asia..." Issei seemed touched that the former nun was holding him with such high regards. He felt bad knowing that it was pretty much his fault that she was being dragged into this fight and he was going to see to it that they made it through.

"Ara ara, it seems everyone is at an agreement." Akeno said while smiling at Tokugawa, who went back to eating. "I guess that means we'll be expecting great things from you during the Rating Game."

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied before taking a sip of water. "I'll see to it that I try to live up to your expectations."

After a few moments of silence, Rias stood up from her seat and grabbing everyone's attention. "Well, now that supper is over, how about we head for the baths?"

"The baths?!" Issei suddenly shot up from his seat with a surprised and almost excited look.

"Oh, Issei, do you want to watch us bathing? The redhead gave him a playful smirk. "Then would you like to join us? I don't mind." She turned towards her Queen. "How about you, Akeno?"

Akeno placed a hand on her cheek as she gave off a soft giggle. "I would like to wash the gentleman's back."

Rias then turned towards her Bishop. "Asia, you're okay with being with your Issei, right?"

Asia's face turned bright red as she blushed madly at her King's question, but remained silent. Rias then turned to the last girl in the group.

"Koneko?"

"No thanks."

Rias turned to Issei with an almost smug look. "Well, that's that. Too bad." The brunette seemed to collapse on the floor upon hearing the verdict.

Koneko glared across the table where Issei laid on the floor in despair. "If you peak, I'll kill you."

Tokugawa placed his glass of water back on the table before silently sighing through his nose. _'Why does it feel like I'm the only **normal** one out of everyone here?'_

* * *

In the mansions massive outdoor hot springs, Rias and Akeno sat blissfully in the lukewarm bathwater while Asia and Koneko sat nearby washing themselves off. Akeno sighed as she leaned back against the edge of the spring. "Hot springs sure are nice, huh?"

Rias nodded with a pleased smile. "I do hope that this helps melt away some of the fatigue from training."

"It'll melt away, no doubt about that." Akeno replied with a similar smile.

As the two enjoyed their time in the bath, Asia looked on from the side as she eyed Rias and Akeno's prominent assets with poorly hidden envy. She even found herself unconsciously feeling up her own chest and couldn't help but sigh with disappointment as she comparing them to her seniors.

"Sad you're not on the Double D team?" Koneko asked as she rubbed a soapy sponge up and down her arm.

"U-um... I guess so." Asia replied dejectedly.

Meanwhile, Issei was panting like a wild animal as he starred intently at a thick ivory wall separating the male and female sides of the hot spring.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Kiba joked as he wiped himself off with a towel. "You and that wall look like you need some privacy."

"Whatever! This is important to my training!" Issei snapped.

"Oh? Are they teaching you X-ray vision now? I didn't know that was part of the training routine." Kiba joked again before looking around. "I'm surprised Tokugawa-san refused to join us. Perhaps today's training really exhausted him."

"Who knows. All I really care about though is why I've been robbed of my chance to see breast!" Issei exclaimed without taking his eyes off of the wall.

Kiba felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. _'Good grief.'_

* * *

Tokugawa slammed the door to the room he was sharing with Issei and Kiba shut before dragging his feet across the room and flopping down onto his bed front first.

 _'Goddamn, I'm tired. Koneko really rode my ass today during training. And we still have to do this for another nine days.'_ Tokugawa rolled over so that he was lying in his back and starring up at the ceiling. _'Oh well, the more I train, the stronger I'll get so that I can beat the shit out of that Raiser asshole.'_

As he continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, he set out a loud sigh. "Why the hell is this getting me so worked up? Every time I think about that guy, I just get really pissed off. What's with me?"

 _ **'Perhaps because you can't stand the fact that he harmed a comrade in front of you.'**_

"JESUS!" Tokugawa practically jumped up off the bed with surprise at the sudden voice that announced itself. "How about a little warning next time, huh?!"

 _ **'And pass up the perfect opportunity? I don't think so.'**_ the voice replied with a snicker.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, why don't you?" Tokugawa grumbled as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. "So, what do you want? You don't usually talk to me this way."

 _ **'Figured it would easier and more convenient for the both of us if I just spoke to you directly instead of just waiting for you to go to sleep every night to contact you.'**_

"Fair enough." he replied before he decided to ask another question that had been on his mind. "What the hell was that attack you told me to use during my sparring match with Koneko-san?"

 ** _'Ah, that. That was a Nuclear Pulse. Basically, emitted atomic energy from every corner of your body in a short-ranged pulse.'_** the voice explained. **_'It's a good ability to use when backed into a corner by multiple foes. I figured that since you will be going up against multiple opponents, it would be good for you to learn it. But by the looks of it, you still need to improve it._**

"I'm gonna need to try and improve a lot these next nine days, aren't I?"

 ** _'Obviously. Especially since you started slacking off to go explore Japan when I had asked you train to further learn how to harness your new powers.'_** the voice chided.

Tokugawa huffed. "Hey, I had already spent a whole and a half living in the woods training just to master the basics. I wanted to at least look around and see how much things had changed and try to get back to living a normal life again."

He heard a sigh from the voice in his head. _**'Kid, when it comes to Kaiju, even one who is half-human, our lives are FAR from normal. Though from what I've seen so far, it looks like you've finally found some people to settle down with.'**_

"Yeah, I guess. But those guys aren't really normal themselves either." Tokugawa admitted.

 ** _'They are Devils after all.'_** the voice said. **_'And from the looks of it, they seem to have taken a shine to you.'_**

"I know that, but I still don't really know why. I mean, I did help them save Asia, but I also attacked them before that when I lost control. They know I'm dangerous, but they still keep me around. Why?"

There was a brief silence before the voice eventually returned. **_'Perhaps they see something in you that you have yet to find out about yourself. You do seem to undermine yourself at times.'_**

"Because I don't wanna come off sounding like an arrogant asshole like Raiser." Tokugawa snipped bitterly. "Speaking of which, how did he come off to you?"

 _ **'A smug, selfish, petulant child.'**_ he replied without hesitation. _**''Master of Wind and Fire'? Hmph! I'd bet my spines that Rodan and Baragon would laugh if they heard that's what he called himself.'**_

"I'm guessing Baragon in particular would want to show him up, huh?" Tokugawa asked.

 _ **'Without a doubt. He'd probably dig his way to Hell himself and roast that Devil alive to prove whose really superior.'**_

"Yeah, that sounds something he would probably do." Tokugawa said before he felt the need to ask one last question. "...What made you stop me from attacking Raiser? You heard all of those things he said, the way he just looks down on everyone and does whatever the hell he wants without giving a damn who he hurts. Why did you stop me?"

 _ **'...Had I let you attack him, what do think the consequences of that would be?'**_

Tokugawa was somewhat confused as to why the voice answered his question with another question. "What do you mean?"

 _ **'Had you attacked him and possibly killed him, you would no doubt possibly end up becoming an enemy to the entire Devil faction. I'd rather not have every last Devil in the Underworld hunting you down like those Stray Devils I've heard of. I believe defeating in a fair battle will make things easier and will make you look like less of a violent aggressor.'**_

Tokugawa was surprised at the voices' words of wisdom. Back when he nearly blasted Raiser in retaliation for hurting Issei, he never thought of how that would possibly affect him or Rias' Peerage. He would no doubt be labeled an enemy to the Underworld for attacking a high-ranking Devil and who knows what would happen to the others if the truth came out that he was actually half-Kaiju.

"Guess it was probably a good idea then that I didn't attack him then, huh?"

 _ **'Indeed.'**_ the voice replied. _**'Well then, I think perhaps its about time you grabbed some rest. You still have training tomorrow, so work hard and don't slack off.'**_

"Okay, dad." Tokugawa replied with a sarcastic tone as he kicked off his boots and removed his track jacket before he laid himself on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

 _ **'These next nine days will probably fly by faster than you think, so get as much done as you can.'**_ the voice advised in an almost fatherly tone. _**'Sleep well, boy.'**_

With that, Tokugawa felt the mental connection cut off and he was left by himself once again. With nothing else to do, he slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

 _'Goodnight to you too, Godzilla.'_

* * *

The next morning progressed as intended, with each of the group pairing up into groups. Tokugawa's training this time was another sparring match with Koneko, only this time she was joined by Kiba, who both decided to take Tokugawa on in a two-on-one match. Normally, one would complain if they had those kinds of odds stacked against them, but Tokugawa accepted the challenge without question.

He was initially surprised at the tremendous teamwork they displayed as they both attacked him in unison, though he still won in the end, but it was still a close fight. Tokugawa hadn't been prepared for the level of cooperation that the two senior Devils had accomplished and figured that the Devils in Raiser's Peerage would most likely try the same thing.

Sure, he took down Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt on at the same time, but one of the reasons he was able to beat them as easily as he did was because there wasn't any team communication among them, so he was able to pick them off by taking advantage of that. But this time it would be different, so he would have to practice learning to fight even with a group of cooperative opponents.

Asia's magical education with Akeno continued, though today they had Issei join them as well since his magic reserves were incredibly low and Rias hoped to find a way to correct that. Through the course of Akeno's teachings, Asia was able to further demonstrate her latent magical talent while Issei continued to struggle producing any magic at all.

After deciding to take a short break from training, the group headed back inside to grab some lunch and relax before finishing up the planned training for that day. As the group gathered in a rather spacious room of the mansion to discuss the progress of their training, a rather innocent question from Asia about the origin of Rating Games and why Devils are reincarnated led to a rather enlightening explination.

Rias explained the history of the original Lucifer who had been the first Angel created by God. Having observed the process by which God had created the others in Heaven, Lucifer questioned God's motives and intentions for the newly created world. For all of God's power and greatness, he made no effort to declare his superiority over the other deities involved in the planet's creation. God was by far the kindest of the creators, and clearly favored the newly made humanity, though he did little to distinguish himself as greater than each of his peers. Dissatisfied with God's benign neglect and acceptance of the status quo, Lucifer tore off his twelve Angel wings and willingly cast himself from Heaven. Using all his knowledge and skill, he corrupted the energy inside him so that he stood against everything God had created Angels to be, thus becoming the first Devil.

Now carried by twelve self-created wings of shadow, Lucifer replaced the process that created Angels and manipulated it to create Devils in his own likeness. Naming the three strongest as his closest allies and confidants, the four newly christened Great Satan's began to establish a kingdom of their own creation and rule. Their armies, seventy-two separate legions, each with their own merits, carved out a functional society in the darkness that modern Devils found themselves most welcome. This territory, surrounding Hades' Realm of the Dead, became known as the Underworld, or Hell as some called it. The seventy-two legions eventually became the 72 Pillars, with the greatest commanders of each contingent becoming the head of the newly established noble families and the rank-and-file becoming the first of both the low and middle class Devils.

This was done over time in a matter of decades. In that time, many other Angels saw the progress that the Devils had made and wondered why they were so special that they could do as they pleased. Were they better, superior to God's creations? The most curious of their lot began to marvel at what Devils were capable of and many became jealous at the freedom their creators had granted them.

Eventually, numerous Angels began to fall from God's grace as they too questioned God's restrictions. The first to fall fell from sleeping with human women, a union that could only be blessed by God's permission alone. One by one, their wings turned as black as their Hell-bred cousins, though they retained their born power of light and therefore were not welcomed by Lucifer and his ilk.

It was then that the Great War began. Beginning shortly after the crucifixion of Christ and the creation of the first Longinus, each side fought for a cause or purpose that had eventually been long forgotten. Truly, if God had a reason to fight, he had not deemed fit to dispense it. Lucifer's greatest strength lay in his people, so there had been no need for conflict to cull their numbers. And the founded Grigori could have held well enough on its own. Perhaps it was pride that began the war, with each race and leaders wishing to prove themselves superior.

In the end, there was no victor nor was there a clear losing side. By the end of the war, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan were dead, though their decedents remained. God and his forces retreated back to Heaven and barred the Pearly Gates. The Grigori remained in isolation as they remained in their conquered section of the Underworld. No one had won anything, only losing many.

The children of the old Satan's had taken up leadership of the Devils race, however their rule was violent and chaotic. Placing greater demands on tradition and power, rather then progressive and reflective change, they had imposed laws that in time would have squandered the remaining power of all Devil-kind and driven them to extinction.

Because of this, the Anti-Satan Faction rose to prominence soon after the end of the war, where the strongest fighters of many of the remaining Pillar families had united to prevent the Devil's extinction. The war raged for nearly a century, during that time the map of the Underworld had to be re-written as the births of Super Devils such as Ajuka Astaroth and even Rias' own older brother Sirzechs Gremory rampaged against the traditionalists. In the end, the Anti-Satan Faction won the Civil War, at the cost of the total demise of several of the surviving Pillar families.

The newly named Devil Kings, or Maou as they were sometimes called, were quick to set laws and limits that were enforced for the survival of their race. However, fighting two such wars had decimated the Devil population. The solution for this problem came in the form of the Evil Pieces, an invention by Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly of the House of Asteroth, that could be sued to convert any species save gods and kaiju into Devils.

Granting these Evil Pieces to high-class Devils, this new method of reincarnation allowed Devils to free themselves from possible endangerment. However, it also came at a cost. Pure-blood Devils were now considered a precious commodity as families tried to remain beings of pure demonic energy. This combined with the naturally low birth rates of Devils was the foundation of enforced marriage contracts such as the one Rias was facing.

After concluding the long, impromptu history lesson, Tokugawa, Issei, and Asia were quiet as they absorbed the mass amount of information. While much had been new for the three of them, it was different hearing the story from a Devil; Tokugawa in particular found the information intriguing.

"Tokugawa-kun." Rias addressed the boy, grabbing his attention. "I was wondering if you would be willing to tell us about the history of Kaiju. From what I've heard, most of it predates Devil-kind, but the Underworlds libraries don't carry any recorded documents on Kaiju, so its all closely hidden. We're all curious as to what you can tell us."

Tokugawa looked around the table and saw the equally curious and interested expressions. He let out an exasperated sigh before he stood up and took Rias' place in front of the group as the redhead took the boys seat beside Issei.

"First off, let me apologize in advance since I'm not that good at story-telling, and I personally don't know too much about Kaiju history." he said in advance.

"No matter." Rias reassured him, "Please continue."

"Okay then. Now, I want to apologize for disproving commonly acceptable biblical history, but the saying 'In the beginning, there was an empty void' isn't really true. Before the beginning, there were monsters long before man walked the Earth. Back then, the world was filled with violence and chaos, where reptilian giants constantly fought each other for survival."

"I'm guessing that time was the era of the dinosaurs, correct?" Rias asked.

Tokugawa nodded. "That's right. One such dinosaur would eventually bring about the age of the most powerful creatures made by human hands. And I'm sure you already know who I'm talking about."

"The first Godzilla, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Apparently, an American hydrogen bomb test in the Pacific disturbed a prehistoric monster that had been slumbering deep beneath the surface. The bomb destroyed his home and killed his family, but not before being heavily mutated as well. For the next several years, Godzilla attacked various fishing boats before he set his sights on Tokyo on he fateful day in 1954, destroying the whole city in just one night and leaving hundreds dead in his wake. After Godzilla fled to Tokyo Bay, he was later killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, the weapon that my great uncle created and took with him to his grave."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked curiously.

Tokugawa sighed, knowing that what he was going to tell would be sensitive for the innocent girl. "He killed himself Asia. He took his own life as his weapon snuffed out Godzilla's."

"Why?!" she exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Because he felt that his weapon was a curse. He had devoted his life to studying elemental oxygen in the hopes it would serve to benefit society, but instead he accidentally created something that brought only death. He discovered a new element he called 'micro-oxygen', which creates a deadly chemical reaction when it makes contact with water and reduces all living creatures that it comes into contact with into nothing but skeletons."

Tokugawa noticed the look of utter horror on Asia's face while the others gave rather disturbed expressions aside from Koneko, who remained as stoic as ever. He continued, "My uncle was horrified by this discovery, but he firmly believed that he could find a way to turn it into something that served a much more positive purpose. But after Godzilla destroyed Tokyo, he began to realize that he would have to use his creation if there of any hope of stopping him. But he began to grow afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Akeno asked.

"That if others saw what his creation was truly capable of, others would want to use it for their own self-interests. The Oxygen Destroyer was a hundred times more deadly than the atomic bomb, and he feared that if held in the wrong hands, it could be used for a more sinister purpose. So that's why he destroyed all of his research and took his own life to make sure that no one else would ever uncover his secret behinds its construction."

"Then he really did take the secret to his grave." Kiba commented as he scratched his chin in thought.

Tokugawa nodded. "I like to consider my uncle a hero of the sacrifice he made. But just a year after his death, another Godzilla arose and quickly took his place, this one being a dinosaur that survived extinction and had been living on an isolated island before also being mutated from the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb."

"I'm guessing that was the current Godzilla, correct?" Rias asked.

"That's right. From 1955 to today, Godzilla has practically claimed this planet as his kingdom. Many monster arose to challenge him; from monsters from the earths distant past, to other mutated creatures, to even interstellar behemoths capable of bringing about mass extinction. But through it all, Godzilla defeated all of them, though some weren't as easy to bring down as others. He's saved humanity just about as many times as he's attacked them, so sometimes people have a hard time deciding what side he's on."

"What side do you think he's on?" the red-haired King asked.

"He's on his own side." Tokugawa replied, much to the confusion of the others. He decided to elaborate. "Just because he's saved the world on multiple occasions, it doesn't mean he's forgiven humanity. Like I said earlier, Earth is his kingdom and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that nobody takes it from him. Even if what humanity did to him happened over half a century ago, Godzilla isn't a kaiju that forgives or forgets so easily."

The group let that sink in for a minute before Koneko raised her hand. "Do you really have all of his powers?"

The boy nodded as he brought his hand up before creating a softball sized orb of atomic fire in his palm. "That's right, I do. However, unlike Godzilla, I can harness my nuclear power in different ways like shooting beams from my hands or surrounding my body in it."

"But isn't prolonged exposure to radiation dangerous?" Kiba asked. "I've read that survivors of the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki suffered serious radiation poisoning and can even cause serious deformation to their children when their born. Wouldn't you suffer the same thing?"

"Good question. Thankfully, no I don't." Tokugawa replied.

Akeno raised a brow. "But how?"

"Apparently, when I was injected with Godzilla's blood, it mutated my DNA to ensure that my body could become immune to the affects of radiation, and in the process, my nuclear power doesn't have the dangerous toxic side affects you mentioned Kiba, though you can bet that getting hit by one of my nuclear-charged attacks is still definitely gonna hurt." he explained. "The mutation also allowed me to inherit Godzilla's G-cells as well."

Issei tilted his head before also raising his hand. "What are G-cells?"

"It's what gives Godzilla his regenerative abilities."

The brunette's eyes lit up after he said that. "Oh! That's how your arm healed so fast when that Dohnaseek guy stabbed you!"

"Bingo. The G-cells help me to self-heal from any serious or mortal wounds, but if I'm not careful, even with G-cells I could still die."

"How?" Asia asked.

"For example, if I were to get decapitated, bisected, or get pierced or shot straight through the heart, I would die without a doubt. The heart and the brain are two vital organs in the human body, so if I lose one or both, I'd be done even with G-cells."

"Could you grow back an arm or leg?" The others turned to stare at Koneko after she asked her question, prompting her to shrug at their stares. "Some lizards can grow their tails back, so why not?"

"Another good question, Koneko-san. Thank you. Honestly though, I've never tested that myself and I don't intend to any time soon for obvious reasons."

"Right." the Rook replied with a nod.

"Godzilla himself couldn't quite regenerate lost limbs, though other Kaiju that inherited his G-cells could." Tokugawa explained.

Rias looked intrigued upon hearing that. "Other Kaiju that inherited his G-cells? How did that come to be?"

"Well for starters, there was a Kaiju called Biollante back in 1989 that could regenerate after getting the back of her head blown off by Godzilla. She was created when a scientist combined the cells of Godzilla and a rose in an attempt to revive his deceased daughter."

Asia gave another look of horror. "What?! Why would he refuse to let her spirit rest in peace?"

Tokugawa had sort of expected that sort of reaction from her, especially since she was from the church. "From what I understand, she was killed when a terrorist plot caused the plane she was flying in to crash into a mountain, and her death caused her father a great deal of grief. Plus, he believed that her spirit was contained inside a rose and he assumed that by mixing Godzilla's regenerative cells with the cells of that rose, he could bring her back. It worked...somewhat."

"What do you mean by 'somewhat'?" Akeno asked.

"She was brought back to life, but instead of being brought back as a human, she turned into an out of control half-Godzilla, half-plant monster that could spit acidic sap and regenerate at an even faster pace than Godzilla. She was eventually defeated, but her current whereabouts aren't really known yet."

"Wait, she didn't die?" Kiba asked with confusion.

Tokugawa nodded. "She turned into spores and escaped into the planets atmosphere, and she hasn't been seen since, so yeah. There was also a UFO back in 2001 that absorbed Godzilla's cells and became a Space Kaiju called Orga that could also heal rapidly. Apparently, it could even heal severed limbs as well."

"I see..." Rias said quietly as she processed the info. Tokugawa see the rather intense look her eyes as soon as he mentioned the word 'Space Kaiju' and figured it was for a good reason.

 _'She did say that the existence of aliens and space monsters was part of what drove people to break away from the Church, and after what happened during Final Wars, how can I blame them?'_

"..What about the others?" Tokugawa was brought back to reality by Rias' question. "What other monsters were there?"

Tokugawa was about to reply when the next Kaiju that came to mind made him freeze in place. Once again, flashes of memory appeared in his vision as he witnessed a burning city with a large creature standing in the middle of the carnage, roaring into the sky with a cry that he could never get out of his head. He felt himself break into a sweat and his hands began to shake as his breathing began to rise.

"Tokugawa-san, are you okay?" Kiba asked with concern.

"Hey, Tokugawa. What's wrong?" Issei asked as he and Asia got up from their seats to check on him, but the boy brought his hand up to stop them.

"I...I'm sorry. I need a minute please. We'll finish another time." With that, Tokugawa made his way out the door to the room at an alarmingly fast pace, causing the others to become concerned.

"Is Tokugawa-san okay?" Asia asked with worry. "He looked almost...scared?"

"I don't know. That was rather out of character for him though." Kiba said was he starred at the door. "I wonder what happened."

Koneko shook her head. "Senpai's strong. He'll tell us when he feels ready."

Rias nodded. "Yes, Koneko's right. We'll give Tokugawa-kun some time for now to collect himself before we check on him. For now though, lets get back to training."

"Yes, Buchou!"

As the others got prepared though, Akeno couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from the door Tokugawa left through with concern written on her face.

 _'Tokugawa...what happened to you?'_

* * *

"Azazel-sama, may I ask what you're working on?" Shemhazai watched as the Governor-General was fiddling with something on his workbench with his back turned to him while dressed in slightly more ragged clothes.

"Oh, just working on a little project I've had on hold for a little while." Azazel answered with his back still turned. After several more seconds of silence, a small beep was heard before the Grigori threw his hands into the air. "And done! Come see this, Shemhazai!"

Not knowing what was going through his leaders mind, but deciding it best to humor him, the Vice Governor-General approached Azazel's side and saw the device he had been working on. It was really just an IPad with was looked like a crystal ball connected to it through a plug.

"...Azazel-sama, just what is this?" Shemhazai asked with an unimpressed look on his face.

Azazel on the other hand, looked rather proud of himself as he presented his invention. "This, Shemhazai, is what I'm going to use to tune into the Rating Game channels."

The silver-haired Grigori turned to him with a look of shock. "You did what?! But the Devil's networks are heavily protected! How do you even hope to get through?! And also, _why_ would you want to do something like that?!"

"Well, to answer your first question, I figured I'd just wing it." he replied casually, much to Shemhazai's shock and dismay. "And as for your second question, I just needed something to keep me entertained while I wait for Fafnir to wake up again."

"Of course you would do something like that..." Shemhazai muttered, looking like he was on the verge of face-palming. "And just how long until this alleged Rating Game?"

"In a few days from what I've heard." Azazel replied before he began to rummage through a box of gadgets. "So until that day, I might as well tinker around with whatever I can find."

Seeing that the Governor-General was now lost in his own little world, Shemhazai shrugged before walking out of the room to leave his master to his own devices.

 _'As long as this one doesn't end up blowing up in your face again, I'll be fine with it.'_

* * *

It was currently nighttime at the Greremory Groups mansion and everyone was already sound asleep by this time. Issei on the other hand, was having a hard time sleeping and decided to grab a quick glass of water from the kitchen. However, as soon as he walked out the door into the main hall, he spotted Rias walking down the stairs wearing a purple sheer nightgown and a pair of reading glasses while carrying a book in her arms.

"Issei?" She seemed genuinely surprised to see her Pawn up this late at night.

"Oh, Buchou. What are you doing up this late?" Issei was equally as surprised to see her awake as well.

Rias smiled down at him. "Perfect timing. I actually was hoping to talk to you about something."

The redhead led him to a veranda just a short distance away from the manor before she began to explain to him the battle strategy she had come up for them.

"Is that it for the battle plan?" Issei asked, surprised at how straightforward it sounded.

Rias nodded as she skimmed through her book while sitting against one of the stone pillars. "It is, but to be honest, playing it by the book only offers a bit of consolation.

"That can't be true!" Issei protested. "Your working so hard this late into the night..."

She shook her head. "But this time we're up against Phenex. I'm sure you've heard of it. A sacred beast said to be an immortal bird. Although their Devils like us, Raisers family shares the name with this sacred bird. On top of that, they're a Great Marquis family like mine and are considered elite even among the 72 Pillars." Her expression became slightly grim. "He also shares the sacred beast's powers: Immortality."

Issei was stunned. "Immortality? Is that even possible?"

"Well, he's practically invincible. Even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His Rating Game record is eight wins and only two defeats, but those two losses were against an allied family. In other words, he lost on purpose." Again, Issei was baffled at the lengths Raiser was willing to go to achieve his goals. "After the Rating Game became prevalent, the Phenex Clan rose to prominence extremely fast." Rias gave a rather dry chuckle. "It's natural, right? Being immortal, he simply can't lose."

Issei couldn't help but feel guilt beginning to build up inside and he dipped his head in shame. "...I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked.

"I laughed at Raiser back then, forcing you into this fight. I should have kept my big mouth shut." Sure Tokugawa was the one that spoke up against Raiser, but he had been the one to laugh at the insults Tokugawa threw at the high-class Devi and got hurt in the processl, making Rias take action and accept the Rating Game.

Instead of receiving some form of scolding or something like that, he saw Rias smile at him. "Not at all. In fact, thanks to you and Tokugawa, I'll get the chance to prove my self to my father and the others. They set up my marriage to Raiser in advance despite me telling them to hold it off at least until I graduated. However, it would seem that they're trying to rush it as early as possible."

"Why are you against the engagement?" Issei asked.

Rias sighed as she removed her reading glasses before standing up. "It's because I'm Rias Gremory, daughter of the House of Gremory. Because of my title, I'm never recognized as an individual. The House of Gremory will always come before me." She walked towards another pillar and leaned back against it, looking up at the moon. "I've learned to adjust to it and make personal decisions accordingly. Make no mistake, my title is something I'll always take pride in, but when it comes to marriage, I want to share that with someone of _my_ choice. Someone who loves me as Rias, not for how my status can improve their life, otherwise they may as well just marry the family. I understand that history isn't in my favor and the idea of love may just remain a dream, but its one I'd like to keep."

"I'd love you regardless of rank or name!" Issei suddenly blurted out, catching Rias by surprise. "I don't anything about your family or the social hierarchy of Devils, but I can see you right here, right now, and Rias-senpai, I like you for who you are."

Rias stared in stunned silence as her cheeks turned slightly pink at the boys declaration. Issei seemed to realize what he had said and glanced away while looking slightly embarrassed. "D-Did I say something weird?"

"Not at all." she replied with a smile. "Anyway, lets do our best to win this battle."

Issei nodded, but then he remembered something he had been wanting to say. "A while back, Kiba mentioned that people called you the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess' because you're a genius of that magnitude. And now you're first Rating Game battle is against that guy."

"You're wrong." Rias shook her head. "My powers aren't a natural boon, but something cultivated by the Gremory Clan for many generations. They belong to both me and the House of Gremory."

A small breeze made her hair flow as she faced Issei with the full moon behind her, making her appearance more awe-inspiring as she gave a look of determination. "That's why I won't lose. If I fight, I will win. I _must_ win."

Issei clenched his fists, feeling his emotions begin to rise up upon hearing her determination. "You're amazing, just as I thought. Compared to that, I suck."

Rias stared at him with a look of worry. "Issei?"

"Being here makes me constantly realize that I'm the most useless. Even if I posses a great Sacred Gear, it's wasted on me. I keep throwing myself into things as if I can help, but I end up making everything worse. You don't need me. I'm...I'm...completely useless!"

Suddenly, Rias brought into a gently hug, bring his face close to her bosom, interrupting his rant. "That's not true, Issei. You just lack confidence is all. But don't worry, that's something I'm more than happy to help you with."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She gave him a gentle smile. "You'll know soon, but for now get some rest. Both your body and mind have been through a lot today. I'll stay by your side until you sleep."

Her generosity was beginning to become too much for Issei as he actually felt himself begin to cry, to which Rias stroked his hair gently. "It's going to be okay, Issei. You'll come to believe in yourself, I know you will."

* * *

Ever since the incident earlier, Tokugawa decided to remain on the roof of the manor, finding the cold breeze and the sound of night life refreshing and calming. He felt slightly bad for leaving the others so suddenly without warning, but he just needed some distance at the moment to try and calm himself down.

It always felt like every time someone said one word that reminded him of _that_ day, it always made him freak out and give him a panic attack. That day when when his life began its journey into a downward path of pain and torment. That day when he lost everything that he had ever loved and cherished. That day when that monster appeared and burned his home to the ground.

Unconsciously, he reached into his shirt and pulled out his sliver locket before opening it, once again starring at the picture of him and his older brother Akira. He traced his thumb over the face of his sibling in the picture, the sibling that made his life feel like something worth living. The sibling who, upon his death at the hands of the monster, made him feel like an empty shell of the 5-year-old boy he had been.

Suddenly snapping the locket closed, he gave a loud sigh. "How much longer are you just going to stand there?"

"At least until you decide to invite me to join you." the familiar voice replied.

Tokugawa sighed again. He had sensed Akeno's presence, but assumed it was just for a quick check to make sure he was all right. However, those assumptions were dismissed when he felt her presence remain there for the past ten minutes without moving.

Deciding to humor her, he patted the spot on the roof to his left with his hand, and Akeno took that as her cue as she walked up and sat beside him.

"You had us all worried, you know." she lightly chided.

"Sorry. Just needed some time to myself was all."

"Is that really the only reason?" she asked, not being fooled by his vague response for a second. "We all saw the look in your eyes. You were scared to keep talking." She turned her head to look at him. Even though he was still staring straight ahead, he could tell that she was giving him a look of worry. "Why won't you at least share with us what's wrong?"

Tokugawa shook his head. "Because I don't want you all to pity me like I'm some wounded animal if I shared my troubles. I want to be able to try and get over my problems on my own without troubling others with my messed up life."

"You silly boy." she said in a teasing tone, causing him to turn to her. "Believe me, no one would think any different of you if you just opened up a little. Everyone here has had terrible things happen to them, myself included. I nearly gave up on myself until Rias came along and took me into her Peerage. She's the reason I'm able to keep looking forward. I want to at least help you look forward without letting the past scare you into getting close to others."

"I guess my past is a little too hard to let go." he replied as he looked away again.

"Well, then let us help you." Akeno brought her hand to his shoulder, making him flinch slightly at the sudden contact. "There are things that people can't do on their own. I think you'll find it better if you just have someone there to listen to you and hear what you have to say. Trust in us, and we'll trust in you in return." Tokugawa turned to her again, causing her to smile. "So won't you at least let me hear what's troubling you?"

He knew that unless he told her the truth, she wasn't going to be leaving. However, there was some wisdom in her words. Not letting the past keep him from looking forward. Sharing feelings with friends. Opening up to others about personal problems. They all sounded like things Akira would have said to him if he was feeling down.

"...You sure you want to know about why I was scared?" he asked reluctantly.

"Of course I do."

Tokugawa sighed, accepting the proposal. "Well, up until I was five, I lived in Fukuoka. I would always get bullied by older kids because they always saw me as 'different' for some reason. I was always scared to do anything and I felt like I would never fit in. But the one person who was always there to help me keep going was my older brother, Akira."

"You've mentioned him before, but only vaguely. What was he like?" Akeno asked.

The boy gave a small smile upon recalling the fond memories of his brother. "He was the most upstanding guy I ever knew. He never let things keep him down and he was generous beyond imagination. If someone ever needed a yen, he would give them one, even if it was his very last. He was really into sports and he always told me that he dreamed of one day hoping to make the world a better place. A world free from corruption and discrimination, where everyone could smile and be happy."

Akeno giggled. "He sounds like someone who had a bright future ahead of him."

Tokugawa's smile faded into a frown. "Yeah, he did. Until that Kaiju appeared and took all of it away."

The Nadeshiko beauty felt reluctant to ask this next question given how personal it was, but if she going to have any hope of getting him to open up to her, she would just have to take the jump and face the possible consequences later.

"...What happened on that day?"

To her surprise, instead of snapping at her or telling her it wasn't her business, he turned to look up at the moon. "One day, me, my brother and my parents went out into the city as a family. My mom and dad were always busy with work and it was one of the few times we had all gotten to hang out together. I was really happy and excited at the time, but then it ended up becoming the worst day of my life."

He paused for a moment, once again seeing memories flash into his view. He was about ready to start panicking again when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. Tokugawa glanced to the side to see Akeno smiling at him gently. For some reason, feeling the warmth of her hand and starring into her beautiful violet eyes made him feel calm enough to go on as

"...My home was attacked by a Space Kaiju called SpaceGodzilla in 2001. He killed my parents and my brother, and he then turned all of Fukuoka into his own damn crystal empire. I was there when he was finally stopped and killed by Godzilla, but every time I think about that monster, I just can't get rid of that feeling of fear and hopelessness. And then just a few weeks after that, I was kidnapped my Kokabiel." He gave out a dry laugh. "It really was the day my life began to take a plunge. I really did lose everything because of him."

"Well, you're not the only one."

Tokugawa looked back at Akeno again with a look of inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you earlier that I too had terrible things happen to me?" He merely nodded in reply. "Well, when I was young, my mother was murdered right in front of me by an intruder. My father had been away at the time, but by the time he got there and killed the intruder, it was already too late. I hated him for it, for not being there for us when he needed him the most. I ran away from him and wander around aimlessly, looking for at least a shred of salvation, only to find none. Rias found me when I was just about ready to give up on myself and made me the Queen of her Peerage. I've never left her side since then."

Tokugawa was surprised at how nearly similar their childhoods were. It was hard to believe that someone he saw as so positive and flirtatious actually suffered from something like that at a young age.

"...What did you first think of me when we first met?" He felt he needed to know, though he honestly didn't know why.

Akeno continued to smile sincerely at him. "I saw a little bit of my old self. I saw someone who was feeling lost with no place to go and no one to turn to. I guess a part of me felt the need to at least give you a helping hand."

Tokugawa raised a brow. "How'd you guess that part about me so easily? You a mind reader or something?"

The girl gave a laugh at his response. Hearing her laugh actually made him crack a very faint smile at how it sounded. Maybe she was right: Opening up to other really did make him feel better than before.

"Well, we really should get to bed. We still have training tomorrow." Akeno got up and began to walk along the edge of the roof before turning back towards the boy. "You coming?"

"I'll come down soon. Just wanna enjoy the air for a little longer."

She nodded at his answer and was about to continue leaving before his next words made her stop in her tracks.

"Thank you, Akeno, for the talk. I really needed it."

The black-haired Queen turned back towards him and smiled. "Even if you aren't a member of Rias' Peerage, you're still a member of the club, and that makes you an official member of our family. I'm sure the others can agree to that too. We all care about you Tokugawa, so don't forget that."

Akeno summoned her Devil wings before jumping off the edge of the roof and disappearing from sight, leaving the boy to mull over her last words.

 _'A family, huh?'_ He turned his gaze back towards the full moon. _'Could someone like me really be worthy of something like that?'_

* * *

The next morning, Rias had gathered the other outside to discuss the next course of the training, and everyone was surprised when Tokugawa joined them as well. After the boy gave a few apologies for the previous day, Rias explained to the group that she wanted to help Issei out with his training.

"I want you to use your Boosted Gear." Rias addressed to Issei with a smile. "Can you handle it?"

The brunette was surprised by his King's words. "Huh? But you said not to use it during training camp. You change your mind?"

"You weren't supposed to use it without my permission." she corrected him before looking towards the others. "Kiba, would you mind partnering with him?"

The blonde Knight nodded in affirmation. "Gladly."

"Hold on." The group turned with surprise towards Tokugawa, who stepped forth with his hand raised. "Mind if I partner with him instead?"

Rias managed to school her features as she stared at the boy. "I suppose, but may I ask why?"

He merely shrugged. "I just want to test him a little."

Tokugawa's vague response did little to quell her suspicions, but she simply nodded. "Very well then, Tokugawa will partner with Issei."

Issei's eyes seemed to bug out of his head and he almost looked slightly pale as he stared at the older boy, who stood across from him. Tokugawa raised a brow at the scared look on the brunettes face, noticing that he was as still as a statue.

"Oi, you still with us?" he asked, making the boy smack his cheeks to snap out of his stupor.

"Y-yeah, I'm good!"

Tokugawa nodded before getting into a fighting stance. "Just so we're clear, I won't be going easy."

Issei stared back at the other boy before bringing up his left arm, summoning his Boosted Gear, the green gem instantly glowing upon activation. "Neither am I!"

 **[Boost!]**

Rias nodded with approval. "Good, now again."

Issei nodded. "More!"

 **[Boost!]**

After reaching twelve power-ups in a row, which Akeno commented on being a new record for Issei, Rias raised her hand. "Alright, stop. Can you see how far you've come? You've never been able to endure this much power for this long in the past. The results of your training were abundantly clear just then."

Issei's eyes widened as he recalled his last battle against Raynare, remembering how he originally was only able to power up no more than two times. "Holy crap..."

"Alright, lets keep it going!"

"Boosted Gear!" Issei reached out with his Sacred Gear as the gem glowed brightly once again.

 **[Explosion!]**

A bright aura suddenly surrounded the brunette, surprising the others aside from Rias and Tokugawa. "What is that?" Asia asked as she stared in awe.

"It allows Issei to fight with the accumulated power for some time." Rias explained before turning towards the other boy. "Whenever you're ready, Tokugawa."

The boy merely nodded in response as he stared ahead at Issei. There was actually a deeper reason why he wanted to be the one to partner with Issei for this. Since he knew that Raiser's Peerage were going to be overwhelming opponents given that Mira was able to knock him out in one blow, he wanted to assess the brunettes current power and see what he could do against his own power. That way, he could determine what type of odds he would have against Raiser's Peerage this time.

Tokugawa finally sprang into action, lunging straight at Issei with his fist cocked back. Issei instinctively raised Boosted Gear as Tokugawa's fist impacted the red gauntlet with enough force that it made a sound akin to a church bell going off. Surprisingly, Issei was still standing and pushing back against the fist. Normally, that first blow alone would have been enough to put the brunette out of commission. It seemed those last twelve power ups were enough to make Issei strong enough to endure his hits.

Tokugawa pulled back before swinging his other fist, making Issei stumble back as he narrowly avoided the hit. Once he recovered, the brunette made his move, bringing his own normal fist back before striking the other boy in the cheek.

"OWW!" Issei cried out as brought his hand back and began to nurse his knuckle, while Tokugawa looked hardly fazed by the hit, but did look slightly confused by Issei's reaction.

"Even with all of those power ups, you got hurt from your own punch?" he asked with a raised brow.

Issei glared at him. "Are you kidding?! It felt like I tried to punch a block of concrete! What are you even made of?!"

"...Flesh and bone, the same stuff you're made of. But I guess that's to be expected, since you seem like someone who rarely ever gets into a physical confrontation."

"There's still time to improve that though." Rias said before turning to Issei. "Okay Issei, I want to now take all of the power you've gathered and unleash it all on him."

Issei complied and pointed Boosted Gear towards Tokugawa, but he was shocked when he noticed a small red ball of energy no bigger than a ping-pong ball appeared in his palm. "What? That's all I have?"

Seeing Issei hesitate, Tokugawa began to suck in a lung full of air as flecks of blue steam began to leak from the corners of his mouth, alerting the others at to what attack his was about to use.

"Trust yourself!" Rias yelled out towards the brunette.

Deciding not to dwell on it any further, Issei brought Boosted Gear back before practically punching the small energy ball at the same as Tokugawa opened his mouth.

 **"Dragon Shot!"**

 **"Atomic Roar!"**

A red beam of energy shot out from Issei's fist while a blue beam came from Tokugawa's mouth, both attacks sailing towards their respective targets. Instead of the two attacks colliding however, they both flew past each other and continued on their destructive path. Issei quickly hopped to the right as Tokugawa's searing beam of nuclear might flew by and continued on before carving a path of destruction through the ground, incinerating every tree and speck of green in its way.

At the same time, Tokugawa ducked to the left as Issei's beam did pretty much the same thing, carving a trench up the side of a mountain and blasting a rather large chunk out of its peak.

As soon as the light show died down, Akeno smiled. "Looks like it worked."

"You broke the mountain." Koneko commented.

"I can't believe that came out of Issei!" Asia said as she took in the aftermath of the attack in awe.

Issei, meanwhile, stared at his Boosted Gear with a look of astonishment before dropping down to one knee in exhaustion. "Whoa... That did a lot more than I thought."

"But it shows that you have what it takes to get stronger." Tokugawa's voice made him look up to see him looking down at him. "With a little more training, you may actually be able to hold your own against Raiser's lackeys."

"Really? Well, thanks." the brunette replied gratefully before his expression became one of shock. "Whoa! Tokugawa!"

"What?"

"Your arm's a mess!"

At first, Tokugawa didn't know what he meant until he looked down at his right arm to see that the sleeve of his tracksuit had been burned away and a chunk of his skin was left charred black.

"...Huh. So that's why it felt like it was burning earlier."

The others looked stunned at the fact that the older boy was acting so nonchalant about his arm being burned. "You...don't feel anything?" Issei managed to get out.

"No, it still hurts like hell. I'm just enduring it for now until it heals." As if on cue, his healing factor began to relieve the skin of its blackened color before his whole arm suddenly looked completely normal again within seconds. "There we go, much better."

"Amazing!" Asia exclaimed while clapping her hands together. "With Tokugawa-san and Issei-san, there's no way we can lose!"

Her positive statement spread to the others as they smiled and nodded in approval of her words. Rias stepped forward towards the two boys as Tokugawa helped pull the brunette back to his feet. "Issei, Tokugawa. You both are without a doubt the deciding factors in this game. Your attack power will greatly influence the flow of the competition. Trust in us, and most of all, trust yourselves as well."

Tokugawa nodded as he recalled Akeno's words from the night before, about opening up more to the others and learning to trust them. _'Trust in others and they'll trust in you in return...'_

Issei nodded as well. "I trust in you guys, without a doubt. I'll get stronger so that we can win, I promise."

"Then I hope you're ready." The brunette turned towards Tokugawa as he spoke. "Because I'm gonna be your training partner for the rest of our time here. I'll make sure you get stronger in no time."

Issei noticed that he gave a rather chilling smirk at that last part, making Issei pale once again in dread.

 _'You know what, screw it. Just kill me now!'_

* * *

 **Finally, I managed to get this chapter out! I think this is a good place to stop for now, next chapter will showcase the Rating Game between the Gremory and Phenex Peerages. As usual, let me know what your thoughts were on the chapter and hopefully I'll see you soon. College comes back around on the 27th, so the update times will most likely be extended once again, which is a bummer. Please know that even though Tokugawa is the main character, this story follows BOTH Tokugawa and Issei, so if it feels like like the story is following Issei too much, that's why.**

 **As always, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: A Dangerous Game**


	11. A Dangerous Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Highschool DxD!**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you all prepared your popcorn, because now begins the battle between Tokugawa and the Gremory Peerage against Raiser's group! Before we begin however, let me take this time to answer some of your questions.**

 **GODZILLA1996** **\- I've actually already thought about what Tokugawa's Burning Mode would look like in human form so far and thought up the scenario for when he uses it for the first time, but I'm not gonna spoil anything until it actually happens. As for Kaiju form, I'll need to think about it.**

 **King God Ghidora** **\- I was actually debating on whether or not he should have magic because if he didn't have it, it would make him a little more unique that way since he's not a Magician, of any supernatural race, or in possession of a Sacred Gear, yet can still do all sorts of incredible things like you've seen so far. But after some thinking, I decided to have him learn a little magic later on down the line. So don't worry, Tokugawa will have magic, just not yet.**

 **Enku** **\- I usually prefer my chicken well done, though I am curious how nuked would turn out.**

 **Orochi323** **\- Thank you for pointing that out for me. I'll go back and fix that part.**

 **Loki's Tongue** **\- In a later story arc. I have the scenario planned out and trust me, you WON'T be disappointed. It'll be worth the wait.**

 **Kaiju-Mon** **\- I was originally going to kill them off, but after reading** ** _A Demon Among Devils_** **and seeing how the author worked them further into the story, I decided to bring them back as sort of supporting characters for a future story arch.**

 **Also, before we begin, I just recently started working on a Wikipedia page for this story called Monsters & Devils Wiki and after finding a picture of how I imagine Tokugawa would look, I went back and made some changes to his description in the past chapters. But anyway, go check it out. I just recently started it so there isn't much there, but I'll be getting on that when I have free time from college.**

 **Now, with all of that out of the way, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN~!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **'Godzilla, Mental'**_

 **"Godzilla/Kaiju Speaking" -human speech**

 **"(Godzilla/Kaiju Speaking)" -Kaiju speech**

 **[Ddraig Speaking]**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Dangerous Game**

"Well Lord Phenex, it seems that it's come down to this." Lord Gremory clapped his longtime friend on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Though I doubt the ending of the game will change, I do look forward to how it progresses."

"Indeed. It is a pity that their relationship will begin like this, but perhaps it's for the best. They may yet gain a healthier respect for each other." Lord Rainard Phenex appeared to be a bearded, older version of Raiser, though without the playboy attire and in formal clothing as required of the family head. Both were currently sitting front row in the VIP observation room in the Underworld, which was filled with multiple screens dedicated to observing the Rating Game in question, with a number of screens rotating as the cameras surveyed the map, while two of them displayed the two opposing Peerages.

Raiser and his group were currently lounging in the main hall of the Phenex estate as they waited for the transportation circle. Just from observing the looks on their faces as well as their body language, they seemed to already believe themselves to be the victors; well-earned pride to be sure, their record spoke for themselves, though both men frowned slightly at the rowdy behavior.

When the Rating Game had first been established, it had been intended as a way for newly reincarnated Devils to get a better understanding of the types of conflicts that would most likely occur in supernatural warfare. It was meant to be a training ground, for all intents and purposes the perfect war simulator, something that the older Devils fully understood and appreciated. However, with each passing generation, the younger Devils treated it less and less as life-or-death scenarios and more and more as a social status symbol. While it did have a place in public standing, it was one of many things that had evolved beyond elder Devil control as the new blood was caught up in the hype of victory. As such, Raiser's pre-game rituals were rather unbecoming, even to his own father.

On the other hand, Rias and her Peerage appeared rather composed in their clubhouse. Rias was sitting at her desk, her Queen standing patiently beside her. Her Knight was sitting on one of the couches, both hands resting on the pommel of a sword as he closed his eyes in a focused state. Sitting beside him, her Rook dawned a matching set of fighting gloves, each with a pink paw print on the backside. Another girl in a nun's outfit nervously fidgeted in the couch across from the Knight and Rook, clearly worried about the upcoming match, and was clutching the arm of Rias' Pawn. However, the Lords' attention was drawn to the seventh member of the Gremory team. A teenage male, tall and lithe was standing with his back against the wall behind the couch the Bishop and Pawn were sitting at, his arms crossed and a focused look in his eyes. Instead of wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, he was dressed in casual clothes that consisted of a black, long-sleeved jacket with white trimming and a slightly high collar. Since his jacket was unbuttoned, they could see he wore a plain white dress shirt underneath and sported black pants with a brown belt, black shoes, as well as black finger-less gloves on his hands.

"Quite the odd one there," commented Lord Phenex. "He looks completely unconcerned with with upcoming fight."

"Perhaps. Though I still find it odd that a human who is about to come to blows with Devils doesn't seem worried in the slightest." Lord Gremory, suggested. He had been initially shocked when he first learned that a human was going to be participating in the game alongside his daughters Peerage, but figured that it wouldn't matter. He believed in the outcome he predicted, and that outcome suggested that regardless of what Rias tried, she would still ultimately lose.

Beside the redhead was his wife, Venelana. She too had been focused on her daughters servants and quite frankly was also concerned. Seven of them against sixteen? And so inexperienced as well? As Lady Gremory, she could not publicly object to the whole marriage affair. However, as a mother, she was worried for her daughter, and it was quite a struggle for her to keep her fears hidden from the others.

Then, as if to spare her from any further anxieties, the door opened and her only son, Sirzechs walked in. Immediately, both Lords stood up and slightly bowed to the Satan, who waved his hands in response.

"Please, don't get up on my account. I'm not here as a Devil King, but as an older brother. I wouldn't miss Rias' first Rating Game for the world." With that, the man plopped down in the chair next to his mother, who leaned over to whisper to him.

"You're not going to say anything to your sister? You know the encouragement would help her."

"Grayfia will let her know I'm watching. That's the most I can do right now."

"This is Rias' future at stake! You should at least-"

"Sit back and watch the events unfold. Don't underestimate or her servants." Sirzechs' eyes trailed to the brunette and the black-haired boy. "I believe little Rias has a surprise in store for us."

* * *

In another room separate from the VIP room, Ajuka Beelzebub sat at a large, decorated table observing several screens also displaying the battlefield. Sitting in front of him on their knees, the Elias Twins Moll and Lora also observed the screens, but mainly the one displaying the Gremory Peerage.

"That is the group you asked us to observe, correct?" Moll asked the Satan without looking away from the screen.

Ajuka nodded. "That's correct, mainly the human boy there."

"Why is it the Lord Lucifer would allow a human to partake in a Rating Game, which is only meant for Devils?" Lora inquired.

"Sirzechs loves his sister dearly, so it's highly possible he allowed it because he feels it will somehow give Rias a chance at victory." he summarized.

The two nodded before their attention went to Tokugawa. Moll glanced at her sister. ' _Is it indeed him, Lora?'_

 _'Yes Moll, it is. It would seem the goddess was correct about a human bearing **his** powers existing.'_

The Elias' expressions became serious, their thoughts in perfect sync. ' _The era of Godzilla may not be over, but it would seem a successor has already risen up to one day inherit his title.'_

 _'It is time for a trial.'_

* * *

"Haha, yes! I've got it!" Azazel cheered. "Take that Ajuka, your networks are mine!"

"You actually were able to get through?" Shemhazai asked as he came to his side. They were still at Azazel's private laboratory at Grigori headquarters where he often conducted experiments with artificial Sacred Gears, with Raynare being with them as security since her teammates were still recovering and Vali and Baraqiel were out taking care of other things.

"It was surprisingly easy! I'm honestly surprised that other pantheons haven't done this as well. But at least until Fafnir wakes up, I'll have something entertaining to keep me busy."

"Just be glad Baraqiel isn't here. He would no doubt be crying with joy if he found out his daughter was taking part of a live Rating Game." Shemhazai commented while subtly rolling his eyes.

As they both observed the Ipad showing the Gremory Peerage, the sight of a black-haired boy caught Azazel's attention. "Hmm? What have we here? Hey, Raynare! You might wanna come see this!"

Raynare did as ordered and came to his other side to see what she wanted to show him. That's when she saw them, Issei and Asia sitting together with the other Devils, and Tokugawa close behind them leaning against the wall.

"So that's the half-Kaiju that Kokabiel imprisoned?" Shemhazai wondered aloud. "I'm surprised they would let him participate."

Raynare's gaze was focused solely on Tokugawa as she stared at the expressionless, unnerved look on his face. Again, she beginning to feel her face become hot and her heart began to hammer against her ribs just by seeing him. Even though he had threatened to destroy her when they last spoke, she for some reason couldn't help but feel... _excited_ when she saw him.

 _'I wonder how he'll do. I hope he does okay... Dammit! What the fuck's wrong with me?!'_

* * *

As the Gremory team continued to wait for when the transportation circle would appear to take them to the battlefield, the double doors opened as Sona and her Peerage entered the room.

"Sorry if we're interrupting." Sona apologized.

"No, please come on in Sona." Rias replied with a friendly smile as she placed her cup of tea on the table.

As the Sitri Peerage entered the room, Issei and Saji both met each other's gazes before quickly looking away. Apparently there was still quite a bit of tension between the two Pawns since the dodgeball incident.

"What brings you all here?" Tokugawa asked as he glanced at the group.

"There's a live broadcast of the Rating Game so family members can watch. Sona and her Peerage are here to help out with that." Rias answered him.

"And besides, it's her first Rating Game." Sona added. "I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything."

Rias smiled at her friends kind words. "Well, then I promise to everything in my power to make it interesting for you."

At that moment, a large white seal emerged behind the Sitri group as Grayfia appeared from it with her usual composed manner. "It's almost time. I hope you're ready for this, Ojou-sama."

"Yes, we're ready when you are." Rias replied.

"In a few moments, we'll use this magic circle to transport you and your Peerage to the battlefield." the silver-haired maid explained.

"And where exactly is the battlefield?" Issei asked.

"In a neutral alternate space created just for the game." Akeno said. "Because it's not real, we have full licence to do some damage. Even burn it to the ground if we have to." She brought her hand to her cheek and giggled after that last part, earning a nervous sweat from Issei.

Sona turned back to Rias. "I'll be in the Student Council broadcast booth calling calling the game. We'll be cheering you on, so good luck."

Rias nodded as she watched Sona and her Peerage turned back towards the door. "Thanks a lot. Just try to keep the play-by-play fair."

"Oh, I'll keep it clean." Sona replied as she glanced back at her friend with a serious look. "Although, if I were a betting girl, I'd say you're gonna beat that scumbag seven ways from Sunday."

As the Student Council cleared the room, Ruruko turned and gave a friendly smile. "Good luck guys! Kick their butts, Tokugawa-chan!"

"Will do." he replied with an affirming nod.

With that, the Sitri group cleared the room and Grayfia turned to Rias. "Ojou-sama, there's something I forgot to tell you. I thought you'd like to know that the Great Devil Lucifer will be watching the game from the VIP room."

That earned a surprised look from Rias before it quickly turned into a deadpanned one. "Oh, brother-dearest."

Issei's eyes widened. "Hold up, did you say 'brother'? Did I not hear that right?"

"No, Buchou's older brother is _the_ Lucifer, the leader of the Devils." Kiba replied, earning shocked looks from Issei and Asia. "After the original Four Great Satans died during the Great War, Buchou's brother Sirzechs took over the mantle of Lucifer, the Crimson Satan." Tokugawa's eyebrows slightly rose at that and glanced at Rias.

"So, your big brother's _the_ Lucifer, huh?" he asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, that's right. He is my older brother." She looked up at Grayfia. "Did he...say anything?"

"Only that he wishes you the best of luck." she replied as a bright red magic circle appeared on the floor beside her. "It's time everyone."

Rias stood up from her seat, a determined fire in her eyes. "Then lets go."

As one, the group moved towards the red glyph, taking their places on it. As they remained completely still and waited, the glyph then flashed brightly twice before whisking them away...

Only for them to return to the clubhouse as the circle faded.

Issei and Asia looked around, looking clearly confused. "What happened?" the Bishop asked.

"Yeah, we're still here. Did I screw it up?" Issei added.

Tokugawa looked around the room with a narrow gaze. Although it all looked exactly the same, something about the atmosphere felt off. It felt like it was the same, yet at the same time not. He shook his head. "No, something's changed. It doesn't feel like the same place."

Rias nodded at the boys keen observation. "That's right. The Rating Game field must have been modeled after Kuoh Academy. Take a look outside."

Tokugawa opened the shutters of one of the windows and he, Issei and Asia looked up to see that although the layout of the land looked the same, the sky was a bright green color and almost resembled the northern lights.

Asia gaped in awe. "The sky..."

"We're in an alternate space." Kiba explained. "It might look like it, but we're not at school anymore."

Issei continued to stare out the window in shock. "Okay, I'm totally having one of those 'I just peed my pants' moments right now."

Before Tokugawa could say anything in response to that, Grayfia's voice suddenly echoed across the skies outside.

 _Welcome, everyone. I am Grayfia, a servant of the House of Gremory, and today I will be the arbiter for the Rating Game between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex. By using suggestions from both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama, we created this battlefield, which is a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school which Rias-sama attends in the human world. The locations where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's base will be the Occult Research Club's clubhouse at the old school house. Raiser-sama's base will be the Student Council room at the new building. For the Pawns to use Promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do so. You are permitted to set enchantments before the fighting begins. The game will begin in thirty minutes, starting now._

"Since we have thirty minutes, lets go over the plan." Everyone came up to Rias' desk as she laid a map of the entire layout of the school across her desk for everyone to see. "The enemy base is just across the way. Cutting through the school grounds will be quick, but it's not an option."

"He'll see us coming a mile away." Koneko commented, earning a nod from Rias.

"Right, and we might as well be sitting ducks."

"If we go through the track field and sneak in the back, we might have the element of surprise on our side." Issei suggested.

"That's the most obvious point of entry available, and Rasier knows." Rias said as she brought her finger to the map. "My guess is he'll station a group of Knights or Rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic clubhouse."

Akeno frowned. "That doesn't leave us with very many options then, does it."

Kiba then stepped up and pointed at another spot on the map. "First things first, I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else. It's adjacent to their base and not too far from us. But most importantly, it'll serve as a diversion to the other side."

"The gym's pretty much in the very center of the battlefield." Tokugawa observed. "Whoever claims it first will definitely get an advantage for sure."

Rias nodded. "Good call. Given the options we have, that's our best chance." She then turned to the petite Rook. "Koneko, do you think you can handle getting in the gym and locking it down?"

"Got it." she replied with an affirming nod.

Asia shifted nervously. "All this talk of fighting is starting to scare me."

Issei gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax, we've got Buchou. All we have to do is trust her and everything'll be just fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Asia smiled at him.

"To do that, we need a defensive perimeter." Rias spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention again. "Yuuto and Koneko, I need you to take your familiars to get out there and set up some traps."

Kiba nodded as his summoned his falcon to his side. "Right."

"Lets do this, Shiro." Koneko then summoned her kitten, who crawled up her arm and perched itself on her head.

As the two left to go set up the traps. Rias turned to her Queen. "Akeno, I'm gonna need your expertise. When they're done setting the traps, I need you to set up some high-level illusions. We can't let their Pawns get in here."

"Of course." Akeno lightly bowed before leaving the room, leaving Rias, Tokugawa, Issei and Asia left.

"What about us?" Tokugawa asked. "What do you need us to do?"

Rias turned to them. "Asia's our healing support, so in order to keep her safe, she needs to stay close to base." She then walked around her desk and sat down on one of the couches. "Issei, come here."

The brunette blinked in confusion. "What for?"

"I want you to put your head on my lap."

Issei locked up and his mind almost went blank as soon as she heard those words leave Rias' mouth. "Uh...R-Really? I'm trying to focus on this game thing, and I'm pretty sure if I do that, I'll-"

"Will you get over here?" Rias asked impatiently.

Asia had her hand over mouth while Tokugawa raised a brow over the redheads request to Issei. Despite being surprised by the order, Issei obeyed and sat beside her on the couch before slowly resting the side of his head on her lap. However, as soon as he did, he felt a sudden, strange feeling spread throughout his body, surprising him.

 _'It's like I'm floating on a cloud made of juicy thighs and the scent of a woman.'_ He felt tears of happiness stream down his face. "Buchou, I just want you to know I could die happy right now. This is one of the top ten moments of my life."

Rias chuckled a little at the boy's behavior. "Why in the world are you crying?"

"Because I'm just so overwhelmed that you're actually letting me lay with my head buried in your business! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

Rias rolled her eyes with amusement. "You're such a drama queen. If you like it that much, you can do it again sometime."

"Are you serious?!"

At the same time, Tokugawa was still confused about why Rias was having Issei lye on her lap, but then glanced at Asia and immediately noticed that she was watching the display with an envious and pouting look on her face. Was she actually jealous of Rias having such a moment with Issei? Then again, Tokugawa had noticed that Asia seemed to slowly grow rather close to the brunette during the time that they all stayed together, most likely because of how Issei saved her from Raynare.

"Issei," Rias' voice brought him back to reality, "I cast a little spell on you. It's time to unlock it."

Issei's eyes opened with a look of inquiry. "Huh?"

Rias then placed her hand on Issei's head and instantly he felt something change. He felt an odd sensation surging through his chest that spread out through the rest of his body, making him slightly shudder.

"W-What happened?" he asked once he felt the feeling recede.

"When I reincarnated you, I told you I used all eight of my Pawn Pieces." Rias began. "However, what I didn't tell you was how much power you received."

"What?"

"If I had unleashed everything all at once, your body wouldn't be able to take it. So I cast a spell to keep your power at bay. Because of the spell, your abilities come in small, manageable stages. What I just did was release another portion of your power."

Issei seemed to understand what she meant. "Okay, so does that explain the weird feeling I had earlier?"

She merely smiled at him. "This is merely the beginning of what you can do, Issei. But in order for your body to be able to handle your Boosted Gear on top of the full extent of your power, we had to get you in shape and make sure you were strong enough. There's a good portion in there that you're just not ready for yet."

Soon the others returned and Rias began to further lay out their plan of attack.

* * *

In another room monitoring the two teams as well as the battlefield, Sona and her Peerage observed Rias and her group going over their plan.

"It looks like Rias-sama's about to make her move." Tsubaki commented.

"Hey, Kaichou. What do you think Rias-senpai's chances are at winning?" Tomoe asked.

Sona scratched her chin as she eyed the screen. "Due to her lack of Pieces, any further action to strengthen her defense is futile. Assuming so, they'll be making swift, deft attacks."

"That could possibly end badly." Momo commented.

Reya nodded. "Given Raiser's record of Rating Game victories and his experience, who knows what kind of odds Rias-senpai has."

"There's still a chance they'll win, though!" Ruruko exclaimed. "Tokugawa-chan's half-Kaiju, isn't he? That should give them some sort of chance!"

Tsubaki thought on it for a moment before nodding. "That is true. We have yet to witness the full extent of Tokugawa-kun's power, so there is a small chance."

Sona frowned. "But still a small chance none the less. Still though, lets see what they can show us."

* * *

Once Rias finished laying out the plan to the others, a loud chime emanated from outside.

 _The allotted thirty minutes are up. Active combat is now permitted. Good luck to you all._

"Alright then, that concludes the plan. But before you all go..." Rias waved her hand and seven glowing red orbs appeared, with once being especially bright. "Communication spells so we can keep each other appraised of what's happening. Tokugawa, the modified one should work for you, even with your lack of magic."

"Good to know." Tokugawa took the small orb in his hand and allowed it to hover into his ear as the others did the same. He did feel a slight tingle in his ear, though his was to ignore it, but he also felt the urge to scratch it.

With everything set, the others exited the headquarters and went their separate ways. Tokugawa, Issei, and Koneko headed down the dirt path towards the main campus, Kiba headed off into the woods near the perimeter of the clubhouse, and Akeno was to remain on the roof of the clubhouse until further notice. Inside, Rias brought a hand to her ear as she activated the communication spell.

"Okay, once you're in the gym, there's no way you can avoid a confrontation. Be sure to follow our plan."

 _Got it._ Tokugawa and his group replied in unison.

"Yuuto, are you all set?"

 _Ready. I'm in position now._

"Akeno, provide support when necessary. I'll be counting on you."

 _Got it, Buchou._

Rias smiled with newly gained determination in her eyes. "Then lets go team! Commence Operation: Phenex Ashes! Your opponent is Raiser Phenex, a gifted warrior even among the House of Phenex. Show no mercy, because none will be shown to you. Good luck, my adorable servants."

Asia clasped her hands together in a prayer. _'Good luck, guys. I'll be praying for each and every one of you.'_

It didn't take long for Tokugawa, Issei and Koneko to make it to the gymnasium, and they made sure to keep their eyes peeled for enemies as they sneaked in through the back entrance. It was rather dark and they were now on the stage above the lower level, but before they could move on stage, Tokugawa brought his hand up and silently signaled them to stop.

"What is it, senpai?" Koneko asked.

Tokugawa's eyes narrowed as his sixth sense picked up on four presences just around the corner at the opposite end of the gym. Three of them felt rather weak, leaving him with no doubt that they were Pawns. The fourth one on the other hand, felt much stronger than the others, just barely as strong as Rasier's Queen Yubelluna. Perhaps a Knight or even a Rook then.

"I'm sensing four around the corner. Three Pawns and possibly one Rook or Knight." he broke down to them. At that moment, the lights in the gym suddenly came to life and shined up the lower section save for the stage.

"We know you're there, servants of Gremory." an unfamiliar female voice spoke out.

"So much for surprising them." Issei lightly complained.

"Lets go." Koneko said. The three stepped out from behind their cover and faced their opponents from center stage.

Across from them on the other side of the room stood their opponents. Tokugawa was able to quickly identify them as the younger twins (their gym uniforms now actually appropriate for the location) a Rook, the dancer-looking one in the blue-dress, and finally the Pawn he remembered as Mira, the one who attacked Issei. She seemed to recognize Tokugawa, because the moment she made eye contact with him, she locked up and had the look of a scared child.

The Rook now took charge. "So it's the Rook, the overly-excited Pawn and the human, huh?"

Tokugawa glared at them. "That's right. And who are you, if I may ask?"

"Xuelan, a Rook." the woman in blue replied.

The twins, both carrying a pink and blue sports bag, spoke up.

"Ile! I'm a Pawn!"

"Same! Name's Nel!

Mira seemed to regain her composure as she spoke. "Mira, a Pawn."

Koneko eyed Xuelan with a stoic glare. "The Rook's level is extremely high."

Tokugawa nodded. "You picked it up too, huh?"

Issei looked at them with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Based on her battle strength, I'd say she's at a Queen level." Koneko explained.

"Seriously?" Issei looked back at Xuelan with surprise before bringing his arm up and summoning his Boosted Gear. "We're at a disadvantage from the start, but we've gotta do what we've gotta do."

 **[Boost!]**

Koneko nodded as she adjusted her fighting gloves. "Issei-senpai and I will take care of the Pawns. Tokugawa-senpai, please take care of the Rook."

"No problem." he replied as he glared at Xuelan, who met his glare with a confident smirk.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Issei yelled as the three all jumped off the stage and into battle.

Tokugawa rolled as he landed on the floor across from the Rook, who charged at him before launching her foot forward in a sweeping arc. Tokugawa ducked under the blow before rolling under another kick, only to turn around and block a flurry of flaming kicks with his arms. Apparently Devils reincarnated into the Phenex Clan were capable of a degree of pyrokinesis. Thankfully though, his durability was able to easily endure the attacks.

He had decided before the Rating Game started that he was going to try and keep his use of his atomic power to minimum unless necessary so that way he could throw off the Phenex Peerage with the revelation of his true abilities.

Xuelan sent a flaming punch towards him, only for Tokugawa to deflect it with his arm before sending his own punch at her and striking her in the gut. The Rook grunted and staggered slightly until she regained her balance.

"To think that a human could hit hard enough to harm a Devil..." Xuelan glared at him. "Just what are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tokugawa suddenly jumped into the air until he was above the Rook and brought his foot down at her. Xuelan quickly jumped back as the boys foot impacted the spot where she had just been standing, hitting the floor with enough force to make the wood splinter. He followed up by launching his leg at Xuelan, forcing her to cross her arms as his foot impacted them and made her skid back from the force, her arms slightly bruised as a result.

Xuelan grunted in slight pain and frustration before she rushed forward and launched another flaming kick at Tokugawa, who shifted himself to the right to dodge as her leg missed him. He reached up and caught Xuelan by the ankle, surprising her as he suddenly swept her off her feet and slammed her against the ground back-first before he then tossed her through the air. The Rook spun in mid-air and was able to land on her feet as she glared ahead at Tokugawa, who met her glare with his own.

Meanwhile, Issei yelped in slight pain as he used his gauntlet to block a strike from her staff, the force of the impact made his body rattle and his arm feel slightly numb. He slid back on his feet until he struck the wall behind him with enough force to make an impression in the wall. Issei looked up and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Ile and Nel coming at him with large chainsaws in their hands.

""Disassembling time!""

Immediately, Issei began to run around the gym screaming as the twins chased after him with their chainsaws revved up and raised over their heads.

"Stop running!"

"Let us cut you in half!"

"Kids like you shouldn't be saying that! Or rather, I don't wanna be cut in half!" Issei yelled before he turned to see Mira thrust her staff at him. Acting on instinct, Issei managed to jump over the weapon and sailed over Mira's head, leaving her gaping in shock.

"What?"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei grinned down at Mira, but his eyes widened with shock when he saw the twins jump after him.

""Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!""

But before the twins could swing their chainsaws at him, Koneko suddenly appeared from below and slugged them both in the gut and sent them crashing back to the ground. As she landed, the petite Rook spun around in a roundhouse kick and struck Mira in the side and sent her skidding backwards. Meanwhile, Tokugawa ducked under another flaming punch from Xuelan before he reeled his own fist back and struck her in the face, making her stumble backwards. The Phenex Rook regained her footing and gave another smirk.

"Not bad-" She was cut off when Tokugawa suddenly rushed at her and delivered a kick that struck her in the gut. Xuelan gagged as the air was knocked out of her lungs and she collapsed to the ground.

Meanwhile, the twins looked on in shock. "No way! Xuelan's getting creamed by a human!"

"Lets go cut him too!"

"Not so fast!" Issei suddenly appeared in front of them with a grin. "I won't let you interrupt Tokugawa! Besides, he's been helping me get stronger too!" He raised his gauntlet-covered arm as the gem flashed brightly. "Lets do this! Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion!]**

A red aura surrounded Issei before he then rushed the twins. "You two first!" Using his normal hand, he jabbed in Ile in the shoulder before spinning around Nel's chainsaw and striking her in the back. He then spun around as Mira thrust her staff at him, only Issei to grab it with his gauntlet before shattering it with his free hand, astounding her. He then struck her in the shoulder with his free hand and knocking her down.

Mira starred at the broken stub of her staff with shock. "I-I lost?"

Issei hissed in slight pain as he shook his hand to relieve the numbness before he lightly smirked. _'Now I've cleared all the conditions.'_

Ile glared towards Issei. "If we lost to this guy-"

"Raiser-sama will yell at us!" Nel finished.

The twins pulled the starting handle of their chainsaws as a fiery orange energy while Mira brandished the two broken halves of her staff and surrounded them in the same energy. The trio then charged at Issei in unison with their weapons raised.

"We won't forgive you!"

""We're going to dismember you!""

"Now!" Issei summoned his Devil wings as he raised his Boosted Gear above his head, his middle finger pressed against his thumb. "Take this! My special move!"

Koneko stared at Issei, surprised by his declaration, while Xuelan and Tokugawa did the same. Issei brought his hand down as he snapped his fingers.

 **"DRESS BREAK!"**

 **RRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!**

In just a matter of seconds, the three Pawns had their clothes completely blown away to the point that even their underwear was torn to shreds.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The three Pawns screamed in unison as they fell to their knees and tried desperately to cover themselves.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that?! This is my technique! And I call it Dress Break! I just kept on imagining a girl with no clothes on and their clothes get blown to pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all the girls naked!"

"Sick!"

"Pervert!"

"You're the enemy of women!"

Issei clenched his fist with a look in his eye like he was about to cry tears of joy. "Thank you so much, Asia!"

"...As soon as I find out what Asia has to do with this, I'm gonna kill him." Tokugawa hissed in disgust with a look of anger and disappointment.

"I've misjudged you."

Issei felt like a knife had been stabbed in his heart as soon as he heard Koneko's insult.

 _Issei, Tokugawa, Koneko. Can you here me?_ Rias' voice came from the communication spells in their ears.

"Yeah, we're here. Everyone's fine." Tokugawa informed with a hand to his ear as he placed his foot firmly pressed on Xuelan's back to make sure she stayed down.

 _That's good to hear. Akeno's preparations have been completed. Kiba's currently playing hide-and-seek with three of Raiser's Pawns on our side, so once he finishes he'll meet you near the lockers. For now, proceed with the plan._

The three nodded as they made their way towards the front entrance of the gym while the Phenex Devils yelled after them.

"Are you planning on running? We've yet to finish!"

Are you running without finishing us off?!"

As soon as the three were able to reach a safe distance from the gym, a swirling mass of storm clouds appeared above the building before a huge bolt of lightning came crashing down on it and reduced it to rubble. Flying above the smoldering remains of the gym, Akeno, who was dressed in a red and white miko outfit, smiled with her hand raised to the sky and still crackling with static.

 _Three of Raiser-sama's Pawns and one of his Rooks, retired._ Grayfia's voice announced through the air.

"A-Amazing." Issei muttered.

"Akeno-san's also known as the 'Priestess of Thunder.'" Koneko informed. "Her power's certainly worthy of the name."

"Priestess of Thunder, huh?" Tokugawa noticed the euphoric look on Akeno's face as she brought a hand to her flushed cheeks and sweat dropped. "She's...pretty impressive."

 _The Phenex's still have us outnumbered. We'll need to buy Akeno a little bit of time so she can be fully ready for a second attack._ Rias informed them. _Once her power's been replenished, we'll start to make preparations for our next move. Until then, stick to the plan and I promise you we'll win this game._

"So, what now?" Issei asked.

"We rendezvous with Yuuto-senpai at the track and field grounds." Koneko replied. "There, we'll wipe out all opposition."

Issei looked off towards the direction of their clubhouse. "Is Kiba...okay out there?"

 _Three of Raiser-sama's Pawns, retired._

"Does that answer your question?" Tokugawa asked while looking at Issei, who had a stunned expression. Tokugawa then felt someone tug at the sleeve of his jacket and looked down to that it was Koneko.

"Tokugawa-senpai, lets keep moving." she said.

The boy nodded. "Right, lets meet up with Kiba. You coming Issei?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming!" Issei said as he took a few steps towards them...

Just as Tokugawa and Koneko were engulfed by a large explosion that sent Issei rolling along the ground. Issei looked to see a smoking crater where his two comrades had just been standing. Akeno landed beside the brunette and stared at the scene in shock and horror.

 _Tokugawa! Koneko! What happened to them?!_ Rias' voice blared through the brunettes communication spell in a frantic tone. _Issei! Akeno! Answer me!_

Neither of them could answer, for they were both left speechless and powerless as Tokugawa and Koneko were engulfed in the explosion. It wasn't until then that another figure made her appearance to the group as Akeno's hands sparked with electricity and glared daggers.

"Yubelluna!"

The Queen of Raiser Phenex floated above the area with her staff in hand, adoring her work of eliminating her King's enemies.

"You bitch! I won't forgive you for this!" Issei shouted in anger as he summoned Boosted Gear, which immediately began to charge with power.

 **[Boost!]**

"Fufu... Take." the woman said with a confident tone before looking back at the fiery explosion once again. "It seems like you had you had your share of causing trouble for Raiser-sama, so I had to return the favor."

Akeno and Issei simply glared towards her with caution as they prepared themselves to fight.

"'Return the favor', huh? Well, you utterly failed at that part."

Everyone quickly turned towards the smoking crater where the explosion had occurred with startled expressions. When the smoke cleared, they saw Tokugawa standing their with his left arm wrapped protectively around Koneko while his left arm was raised over his head, most likely to protect himself when the blast hit. His clothes showed minor scorch marks, mostly because Tokugawa had asked Akeno to heat-proof his clothing before the game just in case a situation like this ever occurred. Koneko herself was unharmed, but she did have a look of surprise on her face. Apparently, she hadn't expected Tokugawa to save her at the last minute.

Yubelluna stared with shock. "B-But how? There's no way a mere human could withstand my spells! Just what on earth are you?!"

"Funny, the Rook from your team asked the same thing." Tokugawa said as he released Koneko and glared up at the Phenex Queen. "And I'll give you the same answer: Wouldn't you like to know?"

The purple-haired Queen glared back as she brought up her staff and pointed it at Tokugawa. "Lowly brats like you need to know your place! This time, I'll destroy you in one strike!"

Just as she was about to unleash another spell, a bolt of lightning struck Yubelluna's staff and deflected the spells trajectory way from the boy. The woman turned towards the source and was met with a cold glare from Akeno.

"You're opponent is me, Bomb Queen." she declared.

Yubelluna clicked her tongue before smirking. "Very well. I've always hoped to one day face you, Priestess of Thunder."

"Tokugawa, get everyone and meet with Kiba right now. I'll take her on myself." Akeno spoke as she glanced to the other three who for a moment, hesitated first but nodded at her suggestion as they all sprinted away from the scene in order to avoid the big fight between the two Queens. Issei and Koneko bid their good luck on the black-haired girl, while Tokugawa was the only one left within the group.

He was still concerned about Akeno, no matter how powerful she was, and something told him that the Phenex team had to have had something up their sleeves to make them so confident in this game. Well, it's also a given to them now that everyone knew just how durable he was, but as long as he could keep his... _connections_ a secret, then he was fine.

"Akeno." he called out. Said girl briefly looked back at him as their eyes met each other. "Be careful. I'll be rooting for you."

"Of course I will. Now will you get going silly boy?" Akeno giggled slightly, making Tokugawa feel that she would be fine. He nodded and quickly followed after the others while Akeno faced Yubelluna again with determination written on her face.

"Shall be begin then?" Yubelluna asked, bringing up her staff.

Both lightning the fire magic surrounded the two as they began to engage each other in a giant firefight between the strongest Pieces of their respective clans.

* * *

As the three fled from the battle between the two Queens, Tokugawa and the others continued their route towards Raiser's base as they marched on the sides, trying to avoid any sort of contact with other enemies. Their mission was to meet up with Kiba since he finished dealing with the three Pawns on their side and originally they were going to bring Akeno with them, but the arrival of the Bomb Queen, they were forced to move ahead without her.

Stopping for a moment to recollect themselves from the situation, Issei panted for a moment before looking at the black-haired male of the group with an extremely curious look on his face.

"How the hell were you able to do that?" he asked as Tokugawa looked at him in slight confusion.

"Do what?"

"I mean THAT! How did you not get blown away by that explosion?!" Even Koneko, who had been saved by him, looked towards him with curiosity.

Tokugawa shrugged. "Well for one, I had Akeno heat proof my clothes before the game just in case something like what happened earlier happened. Plus, my durability was able to withstand the force of the explosion and my healing factor fixed up any major burns."

"Well, that was awesome what you did! You even saved Koneko-chan too!"

Tokugawa felt someone tugging at his sleeve again and he wasn't surprised to see that it was actually Koneko, who had a shy look on her face as she muttered something.

"...Thank you."

"Hay, we're teammates, aren't we? Besides, isn't it a senpai's duty to protect his kohai?" he had a faint, yet still visible smile on his face that seemed to ease the young girl. "Anyway, lets go meet up with Kiba so we can clear a path for Rias-san."

The two nodded in unison as they were about to continue on to the rendezvous point when-

"Hey guys." Kiba suddenly came from around the corner of one of the buildings and waved towards them.

"Where have you been?" Issei asked as the blonde Knight approached them.

Kiba smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was busy entertaining the two Pawns in maid outfits along with the showgirl."

"Then that leaves nine more remaining on Raiser's team." Tokugawa deduced. "We just need to take out his remaining Pieces at their base and then we should be clear to take out Raiser."

 _Guy's, do you read me?_ Rias' voice came through to them again, grabbing their attention. _There's been a change of plan. I'm going to launch a sneak attack on their base, together with Asia. Draw as many of the enemy away as you can, and buy us some time._

"A sneak attack?" Issei repeated with surprise.

"Rias-senpai, what are you doing? That wasn't part of the plan!" Tokugawa exclaimed.

 _I'm changing the plan. The longer we delay is more time for Raiser to formulate another plan and keep us on the defensive. I'll have Asia to even the odds, then it should come down to a matter of strength between Raiser and me. Besides, I was going to give Akeno time to recover so she could blast each of his Pieces, but now that Raiser has sent his Queen against us directly..._

"But Buchou, the risk of having the King leave the base is too great." Kiba argued. "We need to think about this, maybe we can-"

 _This is something that needs to happen, Yuuto. If I wait here for you to win the game, then I'm no better than Raiser. If I can only lead from the rear, then I'm a failure as both your King and Master._ With that, Rias ended her message and no amount of questioning brought a further reply.

"Well, we have our orders." Kiba sighed. "Still, I wish we could have known a little soon."

"This is a mistake" Tokugawa growled. "There's no guarantee we'll draw out the rest of their players."

"Maybe not." Kiba agreed was he griped his sword in his hand. "But that doesn't change our objective now."

"Well, with that decided," Issei pumped his fist, "let the Occult Research Club..."

"...Go on a spree." Koneko finished in her usual monotonic voice.

The four silently traversed the short distance to stand just beside the sports grounds. Once there, Tokugawa began to sense several unique presences, at least six in total. If he had to make a guess, they were the remainder of Raiser's forces. It seemed that for once the plan was in their favor, Raiser was on his own.

"Got anything, Tokugawa-kun?" Kiba asked.

The boy nodded. "Six enemies out on the track, though judging by the looks of it, their probably hoping to ambush us."

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through your strategy! Knight of Gremory! I challenge you to a duel!"

They looked to see one of Raiser's Knights, the brown-haired one with the odd armor combination, standing in the middle of the grounds.

"...Okay, never mind. Guess they just want us to take them head on." Tokugawa sighed.

They all stood up and stepped forward, now fully exposed on the field. Kiba stepped towards the Knight, grabbing her attention.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. I am a Knight in the service of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto. As my King's only Knight, it is my responsibility to best represent her by eliminating you quickly." Kiba swung his sword a few times before gripping it with both hands and pointing it towards her. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall!" Karlamine unsheathed her sword as the blade became engulfed in the Phenex's signature orange flames. The two Knights blitzed towards each other, both moving so fast that they were practically two blurs crashing into each other, the sounds of clashing steel ringing out as their blades struck one another in rapid flurries.

"Awesome!" Issei said with amazement."

"It would be best we leave that one to Yuuto-senpai." Koneko advised.

Tokugawa nodded. "Yeah, good thinking."

"That's not necessarily true." A new voice called out to them and they turned around to the punk-looking Rook with the half-mask standing several feet away with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Karlamine's head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords!" Another girl, the blonde Bishop with the twintails in drill-like curls, complained as she stepped forward, with the punk Rook as well as Raiser's remaining Pieces appeared and began to circle them. "She turned a glum face towards sacrificing those three Pawns, too. Geez, could anyone be more unrefined. And just when I thought I had found a cute boy, he turns out to be a sword freak too. This just isn't my lucky day."

Koneko's gaze narrowed as she looked around them. "They're committing all of their remaining Pieces."

"Which means that since they're all here, Raiser's all alone." Tokugawa said as he glared around him. "Looks like Rias-senpai's prediction was right after all."

The blonde Bishop stared at Issei as she scratched her chin in thought. "I have to say, though, Rias-sama must have poor taste in boys."

"HUH?!" Issei yelled as he glared at her.

She then turned to Tokugawa. "Although, I've gotta say, this one seems like he's not too bad. At least better than the slob next to him."

Tokugawa gave a deadpanned expression. "A cute girl with a sharp tongue, huh? That stereotype is so overplayed now."

"Booted Gear!" Issei yelled as he summoned his gauntlet and pointed it towards the girl.

 **[Boost!]**

However, she merely laughed and waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I won't be fighting. Isabela."

The buxom Rook approached the trio. "I am Isabela, a Rook in the service of Raiser-sama. In my masters name, I will defeat you, Rias Gremory's servants!" She lunged forward and swung a fist at Issei, only for it to be blocked by Tokugawa's forearm as the force of the impact created a small gust of air.

"Sorry, but you'll be facing me." he said with a glare.

Isabela looked slightly surprised, but it quickly changed into one of excitement. "Well, this'll be interesting. After seeing how you stood up to my master and even stopped Mira, I was hoping I would face you."

"Noted." Tokugawa shoved her back before the two began to slug it out like two boxers in a fighting cage, both delivering hard-hitting strikes that were meant to knock each other down. Isabela delivered a one-two to Tokugawa's ribs before rolling to the side as he brought a fist hammering down to impact upon her location. She struck again and he grunted at the impact before bringing his forearm to slam into her shoulder. She winced and took two steps back, favoring her bruised appendage.

"Damn, you're good for a human." she complimented. "I've gotta ask, where did you get so strong?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." he replied.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just have to beat it out of you then!"

As the two continued to go at it, Issei turned towards the blonde Bishop, who was flanked by the Knight with the zweihander as well as the Neko-twins and the kimono-wearing Bishop.

"Hey! What's with you?!" he demanded while pointing at her. "What did you mean you're not fighting?!"

"She's taking part in this as a Bishop." the Knight answered. "But she's mostly a spectator."

"The lady is Ravel Phenex." Isabela said as she continued to slug it out with Tokugawa. "She is one of the households Devils, but she is also Raiser-sama's younger sister."

Issei turned towards Ravel with a shocked expression, while said girl merely waved with a smile. "His sister?!"

 _'So I was right, they were connected somehow.'_ Tokugawa thought as he dodged a swing from Isabela before smashing his fist into her gut and sending her reeling.

"Ni and Li, take care of the Pawn and the Rook." Ravel began to order, addressing the twins before turning to the kimono-wearing Bishop. "Mihae, make sure you keep them supported. Siris, remain on standby until Isabela needs help against that boy."

The Knight nodded. "Understood."

As Kiba tried to block a blow from Karlamine's fire-sword with his Holy Eraser, the blade shattered like glass in his hands, much to his surprise.

"Unfortunately for you, that kind of attack won't work against me." Karlamine said.

Kiba smirked. "In that case, how about this?! Freeze!" He swung the handle of his broken sword as a block of ice grew from it before it shattered, revealing a brand new blade and surprising Karlamine.

"You have two Sacred Gears?!" She lunged at him as the two clashed blades again, only this time when her sword made contact with his, it turned to ice and shattered. Undeterred by the lose of her weapon, Karlamine threw away the broken hilt of her sword and whipped out a dagger. "No matter! We, the household of the proud House of Phenex, control flame, wind, and life! You won't best us!"

She jumped into the air as she raised her dagger over her head with both hands, the weapon becoming surrounded by Phenex flames. She swung it down as Kiba raised his sword, the dagger cutting through it and shattering it once again.

However, Kiba continued to smile like it wasn't a problem. Swinging the broken hilt, another sword once again appeared, this one having an odd blade tip that appeared to have a miniature black hole, shocking Karlamine. Kiba gave a swing of his new sword as the black hole began to suck in the flames surrounding the Phenex Knight's dagger.

"Just how many Sacred Gears do you have?!" she exclaimed over the howling wind.

"It's not that I possess multiple Sacred Gears. I simply made them. The magic sword-creator, Sword Birth. In other words..." Kiba swung his sword at Karlamine, forcing her to jump back to avoid. "...I can create magic swords at will."

He knelt down and placed his hand on the ground as a large blue magic circle appeared. Suddenly, Multiple swords shot up out of the ground beneath the opposing Knights feet, forcing her to jump again and narrowly avoided it.

"What the...?" she muttered in shock.

"Awesome!" Issei exclaimed. "He has that kind of power?"

"Hey! Eyes up!" Issei looked back just as he was struck in the face by one of the cat-twins, sending him falling in his back. He sat up with a grunt and saw the other twin coming at him, only for Koneko to ram her shoulder into her side and sending her skidding along the ground.

"Pay attention, Issei-senpai." the petite Rook said.

Issei nodded as he got back up. "R-Right! Thanks for the save, Koneko-chan!"

As the fighting continued, Ravel noticed something atop the roof of the new school building and turned to Issei. "You there, foot soldier. I wonder, do you know what that is?"

Issei and the others looked up at where she was pointing and the Gremory group were stunned to see Rias floating above the building with her Devil wings out and with Asia in her arms.

"Buchou?!" the brunette exclaimed.

Tokugawa gritted his teeth. "It's too early to be going at him directly! We haven't even finished up here!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "He anticipated our move, did he?"

As she landed on the roof, Rias smirked as she retracted her Devil wings with Asia hiding behind her. "You were aware that I was coming, weren't you?"

Standing across from her, Raiser smirked back in a lazy manner. "A virgin mustn't underestimate one who is experienced, Rias."

Rias glared at him without losing her smirk. "I see you're as vulgar as ever."

Back down below, Ravel smirked. "Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Such grand sounding names, all aligned together. But we are Phoenix's, immortal birds! Immortals!" She swiped her arm as the twins prepared to attack again. "Do you understand just how hopeless the situation is for you?"

 **[Boost!]**

 _'Not there yet! Just a little more...'_ Issei thought as he avoided a swing from the red-haired twin, while the blue-haired one was trying to attack Koneko, who merely ducked under her attack before sending an upward kick to the chin and sending her back.

Tokugawa blocked another blow as Isabela managed to hit him in the face, but he merely shook off the pain as he delivered an equally powerful punch back. The buxom Rook wiped her face with a lighthearted smirk. "I gotta say, you really hit like a truck. Most guys wouldn't dare hit a girl like how you just did."

"If they're my enemy, then I won't hesitate to fight back with brute force, whether they're a guy or a girl." Tokugawa replied.

Isabela nodded in understanding. "I see, that's good. You're the kind of fighter who doesn't let anything hold him back. I like that!" She came in for another attack, but just as he was about to block, Kiba's voice called out to him, startling both of them.

"Tokugawa-kun! Behind you!"

"Huh-argh!" Unnoticed to them, Siris had flashed behind them with a burst of speed that only an equally fast Knight could track. As she decelerated to reappear, she swung her large zweihander upwards, the edge of which cut a long tear into the back of Tokugawa's jacket as the tip sliced through the surface of his skin, just barely missing his vertebra. Not only that, but it ended up catching his upraised arm and wrenched it into an unnaturally odd angle, dislocating it at the shoulder with a crack. Tokugawa grunted as he grasped his shoulder and collapsed onto one knee, biting back the pain.

"Tokugawa!" Issei exclaimed.

Isabela was just as shocked before she turned to the Knight with a glare. "Siris, what the hell?! He was mine!"

"Bite me, you were taking too damn long and I got bored." Siris said as she shouldered her heavy weapon. "Besides, it gets us results."

"You know I hate being interrupted in the middle of a fight. How is it fair now?"

"Oh, don't worry." Tokugawa deadpanned. "Two on one is still fair enough for me."

Seeing him rise to his feet, both girls grew visibly nervous. "What the hell?" Siris gasped. "I put enough power into that swing to cripple someone for life and you're getting back up?"

"See, that's the funny thing. You think a little pain is enough to keep someone down and prevent them from fighting. Not me though. See, I spent nine years of my childhood as a prisoner of Fallen Angels, where they performed all kinds of agonizing experiments and methods of torture." Tokugawa reached across his chest with his free hand to grasp his limp upper arm. Holding his arm in place, he gave a dark smirk at the dawning horror that the girls showed. "Pain is something I've long learned to live with."

With that chilling statement, Tokugawa pressed down on where he knew his humerus was. With a sickening crunch, the bone ground back into its socket as his healing factor got to work repairing the damage. At the same time, those who were watching nearby noticed that the gaping scar in Tokugawa's back was already beginning to close up before it disappeared like it never happened. Rolling his shoulder a few times to alleviate any lasting discomfort, Tokugawa was rewarded with several observations. The first of which were the Rook and Knight preparing to now attack in tandem, clearly still unnerved by his casual self-care. Kiba and Karlamine had paused their dual, both breathing hard, but still equally astonished.

"That... that..." Ravel was too shocked for words. In her strategic mind, she believed that Tokugawa would have surely fallen if struck even once by Siris' blade. And yet, despite that belief, he had completely shattered his expectations by revealing a self-restoring healing ability that was on par with her brothers. Shaking with fury at her own failure to comprehend what was going on, she let her anger out on the one she perceived to be the source of all the commotion.

"YOU!" she shrieked as she pointed at Tokugawa. "YOUR LYING! NO MERE HUMAN COULD SURVIVE AS A PRISONER OF THE FALLEN! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"That so?" Tokugawa ducked under a singing blade and punched away the offending Knight. "No one ever told me that."

"You... you're lying!" Ravel's arm began to shake, the boys self-confidence supporting his downright callous claims. "How...how?"

"You really wanna know?" Tokugawa asked as he caught Siris out of the corner of his eye as she came at him again with her zweihander raised over her head for a downward swing. "Then I'll show you."

Just as Siris' blade was about to come into contact with him, Tokugawa brought his hand up and caught the blade before crushing it into shards of broken steel, shocking her.

"H-How...?" she gasped

Suddenly, Tokugawa brought his other hand back, sending it forward and grabbing her by the face as his blue eyes briefly turned yellow.

 **"Atomic Grip Strike!"** An explosion of blue fire erupted from his hand and engulfed the Knight before her body instantly disappeared into blue sparkles.

 _One of Raiser-sama's Knights, retired._

Now Ravel was left gobsmacked as she saw Tokugawa's arm before surrounded in blue flames that flickered like made as the boy looked at her with an expectant look.

"Believe me now?"

"I...I..." Ravel stuttered

"I think Tokugawa-senpai broke the Yakitori." Koneko commented.

The astonished silence was cut off as an explosion rang out atop the new school building, the source being Raiser sending a blast of flames towards Rias and Asia, the forming conjuring up a defensive glyph to block the attack.

"Buchou-san...!" Asia squeaked in worry.

"I wish you would make this a little more entertaining." Raiser said. "This is our 'premarital intercourse', after all."

"Who, me?!" Rias let loose a blast of her Power of Destruction at Raiser, who responded by lazily bringing his hand up and sending another torrent of orange flames that intercepted it and created another large explosion.

"Buchou!" Issei yelled as he brought his hand to his ear to activate the communication spell.

 _I'm all right. Forget me, concern yourself with the battle at hand._

"But...!"

"I believe in you, Issei!" Rias said as she charged through the smoke from the last attack before jumping up and appearing above Raiser, preparing a magic circle. "Show them the power that a servant of Rias Gremory possesses!"

 _'That's right!'_ Issei thought as he and Koneko continued to fight back against the remaining Pawns. _'I am Buchou's servant!'_

He raised his Boosted Gear. "We'll take you all down for Buchou's sake alone! Red Dragon Emperor, if you can hear me, then respond! Lend me your power!"

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

"More! Respond to my feelings even more! Boosted Gear!"

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]**

Suddenly, a pillar of emerald green fire surrounded Issei, releasing a hot gale of wind that forced the others to cover up. Inside the pillar, Issei's gauntlet shattered as it suddenly became larger, covering his entire arm, and covered with golden spikes while a second green gem was seen located near the elbow region of the gauntlet.

 **[So, you've finally awoken to Second Liberation, huh?]** To Issei's shock, a voice came from the gem as it pulsed each time it spoke. Not only that, but he remembered it.

"Wait a minute, you're..."

 **[That's right, we spoke before. I had been trying to communicate with you, but it seemed you were too weak at the time to hear me. Until now, that is.]**

"Who are you?" Issei asked. In response, the gem shined brightly once again.

 **[I am the Welsh Dragon! The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig! I live inside your left hand!]**

Issei was left slack jawed by the revelation until the pillar of fire around him dissipated, allowing everyone to see the change that had occurred to his Boosted Gear with shock and awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, a visible distance away from the fight near the new building, Yubelluna yelped in pain as she was slammed into the tennis court with enough force to create an imprint in the ground. Grunting, she looked up to see Akeno flying above her, her miko costume torn around the sleeves and parts of the skirt while also covered with multiple bruises and scares from the fight.

"I-I never imagined the Priestess of Thunder would be _this_ strong..." Yubelluna looked up at Akeno with a small smirk. "But by now, your magic has been..."

"Not to worry." Akeno interrupted her. "After a little rest, I'll recover."

The Bomb Queen scoffed as she reached into her cleavage. "Hmph, I'm not sure you have the time."

The raven-haired Queen looked on with wide eyes as Yubelluna pulled something out. "What's that?"

The Phenex Queen held up a small red and gold vile between her thumb and her index finger. "You've fallen for this."

* * *

Issei was still left in awe over his gauntlets new look and the power he felt flowing from it. "So this is my...new power...!" Seeing the gem flash briefly, he nodded to himself before turning around.

"Kiba! Unleash your Sacred Gear!"

The blonde Knight blinked with surprise. "Unleash?"

"Just do it!" Issei yelled. Kiba seemed to quickly understand what he meant and nodded with a smile as he stabbed his sword into the ground with a cry.

 **"Sword Birth!"**

A large array of swords appeared out of the ground in a path towards Issei, who raised his Boosted Gear before swing it down into the blades. "Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **[Transfer!]**

At the command of the voice in the gauntlet, an even larger amount of swords came out of the ground and spread across the entire track field. Ravel cried out as she quickly summoned her fire wings and flew into the air, just barely avoiding getting hit, while Karlamine, Mihae, Ni, and Li were stabbed by the blades and instantly vanished into light.

At the same time, Tokugawa came at Isabela with his flaming fist reeled back, leaving her shocked, but then giving a genuine smile of accepted defeat.

 **"Atomic Fist!"** Tokugawa smashed into the Rook and sent her crashing into the ground with such for that the ground quaked upon impact. Isabela was now lying in a small crater in the track while Tokugawa stood over her.

"So, I lost...huh?" She gave a small smirk. "I guess I should have expected that from you... By the way, where...did you get that power...?"

"This was the result of those experiments the Fallen Angels did to me." Tokugawa said as he looked down at her. "I was forced to accept this power in order to survive and used it to escape."

Isabela nodded in understanding. "I see... To think the Fallen would go so low as to do something like that to kids. It's barbaric..." Again, she smiled up at the boy. "I've lost today, but I hope we can fight each other again someday. I wish you the best of luck against Raiser-sama." With that, Isabela vanished as well.

Tokugawa nodded back, a small smile on his face. "...Thank you."

 _One of Raiser-sama's Knights, one of his Rooks, one of his Bishops, and two of his Pawns, retired_

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Saji exclaimed in shock. "What did Hyoudou just do?!"

"It looked like he enhanced the Knights ability through his Boosted Gear." Tsubaki deduced.

Sona nodded. "A new power, granted to him by the Red Dragon Emperor."

* * *

"Alright!" Issei cheered as the others gathered around. "We did it!"

"That was pretty impressive, Issei-kun." Kiba complimented. "Using that new ability to defeat all those Pieces by powering up my Sword Birth was pretty smart."

Koneko nodded. "Tokugawa-senpai was strong too."

"Thanks, Koneko-san." Tokugawa said before his expression became serious. "But we're not done yet. There's three more left including Raiser. Hopefully Akeno will finish up the Phenex Queen and-"

 **KABOOM!**

A loud explosion caught there attention and they all turned towards the source. Much to their shock and horror, they saw Akeno falling from the sky after being consumed by an explosion before she disappeared into light.

 _Rias-sama's one Queen, retired._

"Akeno-san...!" Issei was left shocked beyond words, as were Kiba and Koneko, who stared with wide eyes and gaped expressions.

Rias, who was currently being healed by Asia, was astonished that her Queen and best friend was defeated, but those feelings quickly turned to anger as she glared at Raiser.

"Akeno-san has been..." Asia was speechless and couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Looks life you've lost your vaulted right-hand lady." Raiser mocked with a snicker.

"I still have my other servants!" Rias yelled as she got up and swiped her arm.

However, Raiser continued to smirk arrogantly. "You wish you did."

Tokugawa's hands balled into fists, clenching them so tight that his knuckles turned white. He was in disbelief that Akeno lost, but he was also enraged. He was angry that she lost and that he couldn't have done something to stop it. She promised that she would win, so how? How could she have lost?!

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when another explosion rang out. Tokugawa turned and saw both Kiba and Koneko had been hit and were both falling to the ground.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!" Issei rushed to try and help them, but they vanished into light just before he could get to them.

 _One of Rias-sama's Rooks and one of her Knights, retired._

"Take." Both boys looked up to see Yubelluna hovering in the air before them.

"You again?!" Tokugawa yelled.

Rias' eyes widened with both shock and fear when she heard Grayfia's announcement. "Yuuto and Koneko too?!"

Raiser smirked as he pointed his hand towards her. "Just resign already, Rias."

"Never!" She sent another blast of her Power of Destruction at him, striking him clean in the face and sending him reeling. Rias panted as exhaustion was starting to take over, but then Raiser suddenly stood back up as flames flickered off of his face, revealing that he wasn't damaged at all.

"Don't you get it yet? Your Bishop there, your dear Pawn, and that lowly human will only get hurt if you don't." Raiser said as the flames dissipated from his face.

Back down below, Ravel flew to Yubelluna's side with a relieved expression. "You took long enough, Yubelluna."

"There Queen was as strong as we'd heard." Yubelluna said as she held up the vile from before. "Sure enough, I had to use the power of these."

Ravel smirked. "A win is a win. You're still the one we can most depend on."

"Very well." Yubelluna flew off into the sky somewhere as Issei yelled out to Ravel.

"What's in that bottle?!"

Ravel smiled proudly as she held up her own vile. "Tears of the Phoenix. They're our family's secret formula that can completely heal any injury instantly."

Tokugawa's eyes widened. _'So they DID have something up their sleeve! Dammit! How did we not sense it sooner?!'_

"How is that fair?!" Issei shouted in anger.

"Oh, we're allowed to use them at least twice per game." Ravel explained with a giggle. "Besides, you yourselves have a Bishop that uses Twilight Healing, don't you? These can only be produced by our family, so they fetch a handsome price. Tears and immortality, from the time the Rating Game first began, the House of Phenex has had an advantage."

As Ravel started laughing to herself, Tokugawa grabbed Issei by his shoulder to get his attention. "Come on, we can't waste our time with her. Rias-senpai and Asia need us."

"Right!" The two quickly began to run towards the new school building, leaving Ravel shocked.

"W-Wait! Are you ignoring me?!" she screamed after them.

As soon as the two made it inside, they quickly ran as fast as they could up the multiple stairs to get to the roof where Rias and Asia were fighting Raiser. Rias summoned a glyph and blocked another blast of Phoenix flames, but she was quickly beginning to feel strain as she tried to protect herself and Asia.

"Buchou! Asia!" The two turned to see Issei and Tokugawa exiting a window on the top floor. "Don't worry, we're here to help!"

The two smiled with relief upon seeing their the two boys appear to their aid. At that moment, Yubelluna appeared and hovered down beside her King.

"I can handle the Pawn boy and the Bishop girl. I'll even take care of that human." she offered.

However, Raiser shook his head. "No, I'll take them all on together. That will be more persuasive."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rias shouted. "You'll have to defeat me first!" She sent another blast of her Power of Destruction that struck his right arm, completely destroying it.

Raiser simply laughed as fire emerged from the stub and completely restored his arm back to normal, along with the sleeve of his suit. "Resign, Rias! You're about to be mated! I anticipated that you would move like this. Checkmate."

"You be quiet, Raiser! About to be mated? Anticipated my moves? Don't make me laugh. I, the King, am still alive and well!"

Raiser sighed with mock resignation. "Then you leave me little choice." He turned to Yubelluna. "Do it."

"Right." Yubelluna hovered back into the air.

Issei soon felt a gentle warmth flow through his back and looked over to see Asia healing him with tears stinging her eyes. "Asia..."

"As hard as you two fought, you and Tokugawa-san still came all the way up here..."

Tokugawa smiled as he patted her on the head. "Hey, we promised, didn't we?"

"Yes." she replied with a content smile as she finished healing the brunette.

Issei turned back towards Raiser. "Thank you. Asia, you're our lifeline. So stand back and let us handle this."

Suddenly, a dark purple magic circle came down on Asia, surprising the remaining Gremory group members as they looked up to see Yubelluna smirking darkly down at them.

"Take."

 **KABOOM!**

An explosion engulfed the two boys as well as Asia, the gale from the attack forcing Rias to cover up. "Asia! Issei! Tokugawa!"

When the smoke cleared, Issei and Tokugawa were bother holding onto Asia in a protective manner, but the attack seemed to have caused Asia to lose consciousness.

"Are you alright?!" Rias asked as she rushed over and knelt down to their side.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tokugawa grunted. "But Asia..."

After looking over the girl, Rias smiled with relief. "She's unharmed. She probably just got knocked out from the shock."

"I'm sorry." Yubelluna apologized to her master as she landed beside him. "I didn't expect those boys to take it physically."

"It's fine. The Pawn must've Promoted to Queen in order to take the attack. The other boy, however, is a mystery." Rasier shrugged. "Well, no matter. You've managed to stop Twilight Healing."

Issei glared at Raiser while holding Asia in his arms. "Buchou! The battle continues, right?!"

"That's right."

"I'm an idiot, so I don't know about anticipating moves, or mating, but I can still fight!" Issei declared. "As long as I can keep my fist clenched, I'll fight!"

Tokugawa couldn't help but smile a little at Issei's determination. Even though he was a dumb, shameless pervert, when it came to protecting his friends, he gave it one hundred percent. And that he greatly admired about him.

Rias nodded. "Well said, Issei." They turned back towards the Phenex heir. "Lets defeat Raiser together!"

Issei gently put Asia down as he activated his Boosted Gear once again. "Don't worry Asia. We'll win, then we'll all go home together." He faced Raiser before charging towards him. "Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

"One more time!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Again!"

 **[Boost!]**

Raiser simply watched with a smirk as Issei reeled his fist back and prepared to strike, only for his gauntlets gem to go dim.

 **[Burst!]**

Issei suddenly slipped on the edge upon feeling all of the power he had gained suddenly leave him and tumbled down the roof before landing on a lower section of the school roof.

"Issei!" Rias and Tokugawa yelled in unison.

* * *

"What just happened?" Tomoe asked.

"Boosted Gear has a way of taxing its host's physical strength in a way that is incomparable to any other Sacred Gear." Tsubaki explained.

Sona folded her hands in front of her as she continued after her Queen. "In fact, the fact that he was able to fight, after enchanting himself as many times as he did, is itself nearly miraculous. His magic power was almost completely used up, when he took a direct hit from Yubelluna. His body is already past its limits."

"Does that mean Rias-sama's going to lose?" Reya inquired with slight worry.

Ruruko clenched her hands together tightly as she focused her attention on the shocked look of Tokugawa on one of the screens.

 _'Come on, Tokugawa-chan. Show those Phenex's how strong you are!'_

* * *

Issei struggle to get back up after his tumble, but he had become so battered up that he ended up coughing up a large amount of blood and collapsing again from pain and extreme exhaustion.

"Get up Issei!" Tokugawa yelled out to him.

"Issei!" Rias called.

Raiser smirked victoriously. "Hmph, it's over."

"NEVER!" Rias sent out two blasts of her Power of Destruction, completely blowing away both of Raiser's arms this time.

"Rias! You only have so much magic power left, yourself." Raiser said as his arms healed again. "Admit your defeat, already. Why don't you hurry up and resign?"

"That's right, Rias-sama." Ravel said as she hovered above her brother beside Yubelluna. "All of your Pieces have either been defeated or are incapable to continue fighting. Why won't you just accept that Onii-sama has bested you."

"Why you..."

"It's alright, Buchou..." Issei's voice grabbed their attention and they looked down to see the brunette getting back to his feet rather shakily and tried to climb back up to them. "No matter what it takes, I will win..." He coughed up another large amount of blood, but continued to move. "I'm going to be the mightiest Pawn...That's what I promised you, Buchou... You gave me your training, after all..."

Raiser glared down at him as he summoned his fire wings and flew towards him. "You don't know when to die!"

Issei stood up, glaring ahead as Raiser closed in. "I can still fight... I will keep my promise to you!"

Raiser came in and rammed his knee into Issei's stomach before he began to beat on the injured Pawn, who stubbornly refused to fall.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed in fear.

"Get out of there Issei!" Tokugawa yelled.

"No... I will fight...! I'm your Pawn, after all...! I can still fight...! I will win!" As Issei said all of that, Raiser continued to beat on him, kicking him and kneeing him to try and make him stay down.

"Issei, get back! Get back!" Rias shouted, her voice becoming pleading. "Issei! Why won't you obey my order?!"

Raiser kicked Issei in the chin, making his head snap back and revealing his battered face and his dazed expression, like he was on the verge of collapse.

"I...Buchou, for your smile..."

Rias' eyes widened, but so did Tokugawa, as he suddenly felt his heartbeat begin drastically increase in speed. Issei's words had triggered something that reminded him of that day. The worst day in his life.

* * *

 _The city was a war zone. Buildings were toppled over like dominoes. Smoke blanketed the sky and blotted out the moon. Fire lit up the city for miles. And giant crystal spikes jutted from the earth and made the city look like a hellish crystal empire._

 _This was the day. The day SpaceGodzilla destroyed Fukuoka._

 _In one of the desolated streets, a five year old boy was frantically shoving away chucks of building rubble that had piled into a small mound in the middle of the street. The amount of smoke in the air made it unbearable for the boy to breath, but he didn't care. He had to save his brother._

 _"Akira! Akira!" the boy managed to push away larger chunk of ruble and saw the upper body of a teenage boy of around 19 years old lying there. His clothing was ripped and torn to shreds and the left side of his forehead had a gaping gash in it that leaked blood. The boy dropped to his knees, holding the teen up by his upper body with every last bit of strength he had._

 _"Akira! Akira!"_

 _Akira blinked slowly before he moved his gaze up towards the boy, a smile stretching on his face. "Tokugawa... You're okay..."_

 _"Don't talk, Akira! I'll find help! You're gonna be okay!"_

 _"I'm...sorry Toku. But I think...its too late for me." Akira apologized._

 _"Don't say that! I don't wanna be left alone! I already lost mom and dad! I don't wanna lose you too! Akira!"_

 _Akira brought his hand up and cupped the side of Tokugawa's face, gently caressing it. "My little brother...You won't be alone. Always remember me, and I promise...I'll always be by your side..."_

 _"Akira..."_

 _The teen continued to smile as his gaze became hazy. "I...want to keep...seeing your smile..."_

 _Akira's hand went completely limb and fell to the ground, his eyes closing, and his smile never fading from his face._

 _"A-Akira?" Tokugawa lightly shook the boy, hoping he was still awake. "C'mon, Akira. This isn't funny... Please, get up! Akira!_

 _"AKKKIRRRRAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

"I'm pissed off!" Raiser yelled in annoyance as he grabbed Issei by his hair and held him up. "A lowly servant like yourself dares to defy me, the Devil, Raiser Phenex?!" He brought his free hand back as a large, swirling orb of fire appeared in it.

"Raiser, what are you doing?!" Rias gasped with horrifying realization.

"Oh, I'm just taking this boy's feelings to account, and burning him up!" Raiser said with a twisted grin. "Enough so that treating him would be meaningless."

Ravel's eyes went wide after hearing that. "W-Wait, Onii-sama! That's too much! What if you-"

"It doesn't matter, Ravel." Raiser interrupted. "We both no that deaths that happen within the Rating Game are automatically recognized as accidents."

He then noticed that one of Issei's eyes opened half-way, and he could still see the conflict in them, making glare with shock and anger.

"Why, you... WHY YOU!" The fire in Rasier's hand grew larger and brighter as he prepared to kill Issei.

"ISSEI~!" Rias screamed.

SNAP!

 _ **"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

Suddenly, a fist covered in blue flames struck Raiser with such force that it created a ripple in the air around the area he was standing and lose his grip on Issei's hair as he was sent propelling off the roof and down to the ground a few feet away from the building, creating a wide crater beneath him.

Grunting, he got up just as a figure fell from the roof and crashed to the ground several feet away from him, it's body completely surrounded in a blaze of blue fire. Raiser gave a wide glare as the figure revealed itself to be Tokugawa, his eyes shadowed by his black hair.

"You..." the Phenex glared ahead. "So you finally decided to join that useless Pawn in death?"

"..."

"Nothing, huh? Well, silence won't save you human." Raiser gather flames in both hands and smirked. "I am the master of flame, wind, and life! I am immortal! No matter what you do, you cannot harm me!"

"...I know."

Raiser raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"That's why..." Tokugawa looked up at Raiser, revealing his blue eyes were now yellow and reptilian-like with a monstrous expression. "That's why...I'm gonna **break you."**

Raiser took a step back in shock, surprised by the terrifying gaze he was receiving before attempting to school his features. "You think you can do that? I already told you, I carry the power of the Phoenix, the immortal bird! You can't do shit to me!"

"That's funny." Tokugawa said, his expression not changing at all. "Because the last time I checked, Kaiju were so much stronger than puny little Phoenix's. And I think the King of the Monsters would be more than happy to agree with me.

Raiser paled at the mention of that last title. "W-what did you say?!"

Tokugawa slightly raised his head, taking a short breath in before letting loose a loud, air-shaking roar that made the land quake.

 ** _"SSKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!"_**

As soon as the that sound left his throat, there was absolute silence from all of those watching, from the Student Council, to the Gremory and Phenex heads, to Azazel and his group, and even Sirzechs, who had a wide eyed expression.

"K-Kaichou..." Tsubaki stuttered as she turned to Sona. "W-Was that...?"

Sona was silent as stared at the screen with Tokugawa on it with a look of utter shock and even slight fear. "So...Rias was right about him all along."

Over in the Grigori headquarters, Shemhazai and Raynare were literally shaking after hearing Tokugawa release that blaring roar, their faces sweating bullets and their eyes as wide as possible. Azazel was just as shocked, but he also had on a slight look of excitement for some reason.

Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex were practically glued to their seats as soon as the roar was unleashed, as if they were both frozen in both fear and even awe, while even Venelana was slightly shaking in awe. But most of all, Sirzechs actually stood up from his seat, his eyes glued to the screen and his mouth slightly gaped. That sound he had just heard...it was a sound no man, woman, or child could ever possibly forget.

For how could anyone possibly forget the roar of a mighty King.

The Elias stared ahead without any sort of reaction, but their gazes became expectant. _'"The land howls. The Prince of the Monsters will rise. That breath is a storm, that rage is thunder. With his heart as his guide, he commands the power of destruction."_

* * *

 **BGM: Monster (Skillet)**

* * *

Tokugawa suddenly blitzed forward, smashing his fist into Raiser's face with bone-shattering force that sent him shooting backwards and sailing through the air before he struck the ground, skidding along and creating a trench with his body. He struggled to get up, but he then looked up to see Tokugawa was already in the air with his fist reeled back and swirling with a large amount of atomic fire. Raiser summoned his fire wings and jumped back as Tokugawa's fist struck the ground, creating a bright blue explosion that made the alternate space shake.

Raiser looked down at the explosion created and saw Tokugawa suddenly fly up from within and strike him in the chin, sending him higher into the air. Tokugawa gathered atomic fire beneath his feet and flew after him until he was above him, then kicked him right in the skull and sending him crashing back towards the earth and kicking up a large amount of dust from the impact. Tokugawa activated his makeshift boosters and shot back down towards where the Phenex landed.

Raiser appeared from the rubble with his Phoenix healing kicking in and sent a volley of flames towards Tokugawa, but the boy dodged by weaving around each one before he appeared in Raiser's face, striking him in the face with a ferocious headbutt that sent him reeling and sent him back to the ground. He got up with a hiss of pain before he fired even more flames, but Tokugawa landed and simply jumped over them before landing in front and smashing his fist into the Phenex's gut, sending shooting back again until this time he impacted a building.

Tokugawa let out another roar as he reared his head back before unleashing a colossal beam of neon blue that raced through the air towards the area where Rasier landed. Recovering from his sling, Raiser looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the beam approaching and quickly rose into the air as the beam completely blasted apart the makeshift building he was in earlier. Tokugawa wouldn't let him get away so easily and fire another beam into the air after him. Raiser looked back with shock and fear as he was consumed by the blast, crashing back to earth in a blazing blue fireball. Tokugawa approached the area where Raiser had landed with his expression not changing in the slightest.

As he got close, however, a blast of fire struck Tokugawa in the face as Raiser emerged from the smoke, his clothing slightly damaged and his body covered in slight burns. The Phenex glared ahead at the boy.

"How is that even possible?! How could you possible possess HIS power?! HOW?!" Raiser demanded.

"Simple. He saved my life." Tokugawa emerged from the smoke, his face completely undamaged by Raiser's last attack. "'Rulers of flame, wind, and life?' Clearly you can throw the 'life' part out the window. Especially after how you were just about to murder my friend back there."

"He's nothing more than low-class scum! I am a high-class Devil! I was born with more power and privileges than those sacks of trash! I am the heir of Phenex! I won't be beaten!"

Tokugawa glared up at him. "It's people like you that are the reason I chose to accept this power of mine. Just because you were practically born with a silver spoon in your mouth, you can just look down on commoners and push around the weak. I spent half of my life in a living Hell because of people like you!" He suddenly blitzed in front of Raiser again and struck him in and uppercut, sending skyward again.

"AND THAT'S WHY I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

He shot up after Raiser before wailing blow after blow onto the Phenex, a serious of detonations punctuating each blow and occurred so fast. Tokugawa brought his hands together and gathered atomic energy around them before bringing them up over his head and smashing them down onto the back of his neck. Raiser gagged as he was sent shooting down into the roof another replica building, smashing through several floors before landing at the bottom in a pile of splintered floorboards.

Grunting in pain, Raiser looked up to see Tokugawa free falling towards him, completely surrounded in atomic fire and looking almost like a living meteor. The Phenex quickly got up and summoned his fire wings again before flying down one of the halls just as Tokugawa impacted the spot where Raiser had just been. With a growl of anger and annoyance, Tokugawa decided to not waste time chasing him and to just go for option.

Hunching over, Tokugawa closed his eyes as his body began to glow and the nuclear fire surrounded him almost looked to be getting sucked inside of him, the glow becoming brighter and brighter with every passing second.

Then, his eyes snapped open and the next thing that everyone saw was the building suddenly explode and disintegrate in a massive shockwave of blue and white that gradually spread. The explosion was so powerful that the alternate space that contained the replica of the school began to destabilize, the skies beginning to crack from the immense power being given off and the ground began to quake violently.

Raiser was sent skidding along the ground before crashing into the tennis court where Akeno had been defeated earlier. Groaning in pain that even his Phoenix healing was having a hard time getting rid of, he tried to get up only for a foot to smash into his face and back into the ground. Tokugawa stood over Raiser's injured form as the Phenex groaned below him.

"This is your last chance Raiser." Tokugawa warned. "Since you were so insistent on having Rias-senpai resign, I'll offer you the same. Resign now, or we can just keep this up until your injured enough to retire."

Raiser groaned again before glaring up at the boy, his face seething with anger. "Go...to...hell."

Tokugawa glared back before he brought his hand up, gathering nuclear energy into it. "I've already been there. And let me tell you, it probably makes your Hell look like paradise."

Quickly, Rias, Asia and Issei, with the two girls supporting Issei, along with Ravel and Yubelluna appeared on the scene and saw Tokugawa preparing his attack.

"Tokugawa! That's enough!" Rias yelled, trying to call him off. Tokugawa ignored her however, and kept his attention on Raiser.

"Wait! Please don't hurt Onii-sama!" Ravel begged as well.

Again, Tokugawa paid no heed and readied his charged attack. "You insulted us, you threatened to turn my friends into your toys of entertainment. But worst of all..." His glare became menacing. "...You even threatened to _kill_ one of those friends right in front of me! That is beyond unforgivable!. Accept it, you brought this upon yourself!

He brought his hand back and was about to strike when suddenly the skies above them shattered open. Fragments of the replicated world fell like broke glass as a bright yellow magic circle that resembled a sun with a large cross in the middle appeared above Tokugawa. The boy suddenly felt all of his strength leave him as the attack died in his hand and was instantly knocked out cold. He nearly collapsed to the ground until a golden light surrounded him and seemed to make him levitate off the ground.

Above his floating form, two small women riding a bird-sized, multi-colored moth appeared and spoke in perfect unison. ""The battle has been officially terminated. We strongly advise that you all leave this place at once.""

Ravel rushed to her brothers side and helped him up with Yubelluna's aid while Rias, Issei and Asia stared at the two women hovering over Tokugawa. It was then that the green gem of Issei's gauntlet lit as a small gasp was heard.

 **[Moll? Lora?]**

Hearing the familiar voice, the two women turned towards the brunette and his Sacred Gear with gentle smiles.

""It has been a long time, Ddraig.""

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! This is officially the LONGEST chapter I've written for this story so far (over 16,000 words) and honestly, I had A LOT of fun writing it, especially the last part with Tokugawa pretty much curb-stomping Raiser and the Elias interfering. As I'm sure some of you might know, I'm going back to college so my updates will be delayed, and also once I finish updating my Persona 3 x Senran Kagura story, I'll be taking some time to try and get my Persona x Avengers story up and running when I'm not busy with college and work.**

 **So until I can get back to this story, please be patient and I'll see you all next chapter. Don't forget to comment and post any questions if you have any, because I would be more than happy to answer them.**

 **Until then, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Kaiju & Dragon vs. Phoenix**


End file.
